Sviederbach Chronicles Final Installment: Dare to Love
by Nature9000
Summary: Princess Aveline (Gunther and Cece's daughter) saves the life of her enemy by bringing someone from the past, in hopes that love will deter him from the path of destruction he went on before. Only this time, it stirs tension within his family. Can Martin Lamont, with the help of the Hessenheffers, escape from his cursed family, or is all lost? (3rd in the series)
1. A New Life

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N: EDIT AS OF JANUARY 19TH, IMPORTANT: OKAY I GOT AN IGNORANT REVIEW FROM A GUEST WHO APPARENTLY CAN'T READ A STORY OR ACTUALLY MESSAGE ME SO I CAN EXPLAIN. So here's the beef, they said this wasn't Shake it up. This, ESPECIALLY IF YOU READ THE OTHER TWO THAT CAME BEFORE THIS STORY has everything to do with Shake it up. Aveline is the daughter of Gunther and Cece, and this is the antagonist's side of the story that came before it, which was a sequel to GUNTHER AND CECE'S TALE. In other words IT BELONGS IN SHAKE IT UP.

Here's a thought! HOW ABOUT MESSAGING ME BEFORE AND GROWING A PAIR BEFORE YOU DROP AN ANON REVIEW THAT I CAN'T POLITELY RESPOND TO?!

* * *

Chapter 1 (New Life)

Seventeen-year old Kelly Nukpana sat on a stone bench inside her holding cell with her six closest friends, a group known as _The Perfs_. Her knees were against her chest and her face was inches from her knees. Her long red hair fell in front of her face, brushing gently against her slumped shoulders and the arms around her legs. Of all the girls, she seemed to be one of the only ones that wasn't getting a kick out of being in this cell, and she was the leader!

They'd slaughtered a man by the name of Spencer Walsh, due to his womanizing ways. He did something terrible to one of their former friends, Skyler, and they got even with him. It was such a grisly crime, one that she never thought she'd be capable of doing. When she'd sliced through him, she imagined him as she had her drunken father. The vile man whose name she carried, much to her chagrin. Her father had been a quarter Native American, her mother had been full blood Irish. Both came from strange, malicious families, which was not a good combination.

"Kelly?" Her friend's voice beckoned her attention. Her body leaned towards the right, and her eyes quickly glinted over to the tall, shorthaired brunette standing before her. The girl, much like Chloe, practiced witchcraft and black magic from some spell book. From what she'd seen, these spells were often very successful. Chloe was the thin blonde in the left corner of the cell, talking with two of the other Perfs girls. Dakota sat next to her and put a hand to her back. Kelly tensed her muscles and leaned away from her friend's touch. "Wasn't this what you wanted? To turn ourselves in?"

"Maybe…" She didn't know what it was she wanted. A new life, perhaps? She was sick of living in a dark, candle-lit house without any electricity or life in it. Her parents had been killed some time ago, murdered. Their bodies would never be found, they didn't deserve to be found, at least not by the mind of their killer. "We'll be in here for the rest of our lives, Dakota. How is this any better than the lives we'd been living anyway? I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life, but I don't want to be stuck in that infernal house and part of a group, pretending my fucked up life is perfect…when it's far from it."

"I know, Kelly. I'm sorry…" Sharp pangs of pain and fear stabbed her heart, and tears began to sting her eyes. "You know…you never say what's going on with you. I'm your best friend, and I think I know the least about you than anyone."

"You don't want to know my life. No one wants to know my life." She didn't want to be alone, but she feared it to be inevitable. Once they were all tried and convicted, they'd go to separate facilities, separate cells, it would be rare to even see each other. "I think I'd rather die. I'm serious Dakota…death looks better each and every day."

"Kelly…"

"It's always been like that. Ever since-" She choked up and clenched her eyes shut. Her muscles tightened once more as a searing pain ran through her body. "Never good enough, I was never good enough. I was never perfect, never beautiful, always ugly. I was shit, I am shit."

"Now come on Kelly, you know that's not true."

"Whatever." She scoffed and turned her eyes towards the rest of the girls. Suzy and Rebecca, the alcoholic and drug addict, were towards the front of the cell and laughing at some obscene joke. Chloe was laughing with Megan and Tiffany. "I think I'm the only one _not _celebrating right now. We're stuck here, don't they realize that?"

"They do…"

"We're all going to be separated anyway. I…I don't want to be alone." She was sick of letting her anger and trauma get the better of her, and yet, these girls only indulged her. "And don't say I have you. I've never had anyone, and no one's ever had my back…" Dakota frowned and bowed her head. "I just want another shot at life. You know? I just…I want to know how it all feels."

"I could arrange that…" Kelly scoffed slightly and shook her head. Dakota smiled vaguely, with a distinct sadness in her eyes. "I know there could be a few spells to grant you that wish." Kelly rolled her head to the side and clicked her tongue.

"Unless you got some kind of spell to put me in a different timeline, then there's nothing you can do for me."

"That's pretty specific…"

"Just something I've thought about in the past. Nothing serious." Dakota hummed as Kelly closed her eyes. She was being sarcastic for the most part, as she never really believed in time travel. If it ever existed, she often thought she belonged in another time. This place just wasn't right for her. "I guess we should just start saying our goodbyes…this really is the end of the Perfs…"

Several weeks later, the father of Spencer Walsh had arrived to 'talk' to the girls. The man had stormed the prisons with his blonde, curly-haired assistant, Jonathan, and his face was twisted in anger. Kelly's prediction had been correct about the separation of the girls, Dakota and Chloe were the only two girls in the cell with her. The rest had been moved to other facilities.

"Why would you do it?" Mr. Walsh asked once he stepped in front of the bars. His voice echoed through the halls, rattling Kelly. She winced, her body shuddering, and her heart racing. She slowly turned her eyes up to him, clenching her teeth and opening her lips into a fake smile, trying not to show any pain. The man grasped the bars and continued screaming at her, feeding her agony. "You're about to see a very unprofessional side of me. You murdered my son in cold blood, and you don't even show remorse! Bitches, that is what you are! No good! You'll never be worth anything in your lives!"

Kelly's eyelids shut and her head turned to the side as his words shook her up. "I'm sor…" She choked and tears sprang from her eyes. "I'll try to be better…" The man banged on the bars, screaming and weeping his anger. Kelly cringed and tried to black out her surroundings. Anger was sweeping over her now, not surprising to her. How dare this man act like his son was perfect and incapable of wrong! Her eyes shot open and she quickly jumped up, roaring her aggravation. "Your bastard son was a womanizer! Maybe we shouldn't have murdered him, but at least he can't hurt anyone else! Maybe you should have paid more attention to him! Instead of ignoring him, beating him down, and treating him like shit, you could have paid him more mind and he might have turned out differently!"

Mr. Walsh did a double take and narrowed his eyes as he pushed his face against the bars. "I don't need you telling me where I went wrong in raising my own son. I doubt you would have any clue. All you know is sin."

"My god…shut the hell up! It's hard to feel any sympathy if you act like that!"

"I don't want your fucking pity, and if I were in there, I'd beat you to a pulp like you did my son!" She froze and parted her lips, gasping in shock. Dakota and Chloe stepped up beside her, shouting something at the man, but their exclamations fell short of her ears.

"No," She whispered. "You can't touch me, you won't." She hurried over to the bench and sat down, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself. Mr. Walsh glared at her and scoffed.

"Come on Jonathan, let's move…" Jonathan was currently eyeing Dakota's spell book on the desk within the cell. He smiled and asked for the man to go on without him for a little bit.

"You study magic?" Jonathan asked with a curious voice. Dakota looked over her shoulder and nodded. "I dabble a little, but I mostly remain within the time streams." Dakota gasped and quickly turned to him, putting her hands onto the bars, smiling brightly.

"Really? You think you can send my friend through time?" Kelly did a double take and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What _are_ you doing, Dakota?"

Dakota glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "You said you wanted a new life, a new chance…and you know I believe in magic, so…this could be your chance."

"Dakota."

"Just hear me out. Besides, I was contacted by my future self, I _know_ time travel in the future!" Kelly's eyebrows rose once more as her friend's excitement only seemed to grow. "She said that I should do this, I should help you and send you to a time where you can be at peace…She came to me, saying that this man would show up and I should learn time travel from him. I need to send you to a specific place according to my future self." Kelly wanted to scoff, to call her friend crazy, but something was keeping her silent despite many scornful doubts. "Trust me Kelly, she said it was the only way to save you…" Dakota looked to Jonathan and watched as he pulled a small device from his pocket. "Is that it?"

"Yes. I'm sure your spell book has some time travel in it, but this is one of my _physical_ inventions." Kelly laughed disbelievingly and walked over, folding her arms across her chest. Jonathan smirked and raised his eyebrows up. "I'm currently using this against one of my former clients."

"Can you send Kelly into like…the future or something?"

"Yes. Give me a year and I can do it."

Kelly shrugged her hands and smirked. "Whatever, I'm bored, so I'm game…I guess. Do you have any ideas, Dakota?" Dakota immediately suggested the country of Sviederbach, and 2030. What was the significance of that time and date? "I'm guessing that's where your future self is?"

"Yep, so does that work, sir?" Jonathan slowly nodded his head.

"I don't know, but let's find out."

"Sure…"

Within minutes Kelly found herself on the floor of a new place, scattered with grass. She pushed herself up and raised an eyebrow, her heart was in panic mode as she attempted to process what had taken place. "Where the hell am I?" She took a few nervous steps, whimpering as she gazed at the strange buildings nearby. "Dakota? Chloe?" A building in front of her struck fear into her, it read _University of Sviederbach_. "Oh my god…that thing _worked_?"

No, this was impossible. Time travel didn't exist! She gazed down at a newspaper and bent over, and grabbed it up. Immediately her eyes were drawn to the date. _September, 2030_. She let out a shuddering breath and started to move backwards. _"This can't be it…I…I'm really in the future?"_

Her stomach felt empty and her heart was pounding out its excessive torture. "I was only bored…" How like Dakota to take something she said to heart, but now that she was here, what was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to get back? Then again, did she even _want_ to go back? All that was there for her was prison.

Her eyes widened and she slowly fell to her knees as the realization dawned that she would never see her girls again. She would be alone forever, just as her parents used to say to her. "You okay?" Someone asked from behind. Kelly looked over her shoulder, gasping in shock. There was a man, not much older, staring down at her with arched eyebrows. "You look new, are you new to the campus?"

"Um…sort of yes and sort of no…" She slowly stood up and wiped her face before turning around to him. This man was tall, slightly muscular, had spiky blonde hair, and a chiseled jaw. He was wearing a black T-shirt and denim jeans, a surprise for someone in the future. "Has time travel been invented yet? I'm Kelly, by the way."

"Not exactly, I thought you teleported here though, you appeared out of nowhere." So how was she supposed to tell him about time travel? She brushed her hair behind her ear, still eyeing his strong chest with surprising curiosity. She'd never let herself indulge in attraction, but it was hard to ignore this man for some odd reason. "Time travel is more of a black art, if you will. Only practiced by my god forsaken family, and a few other people."

"Your family? What are they bad or something?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over.

"You haven't seen the news?" She slowly shook her head, and the man exhaled slowly. "I'm Martin Lamont. Ring a bell?" She shook her head once more and tapped her chin. He stared at her, his expression slowly changing to realization. "So you really aren't from here…time travel? Did you use that?"

Should she reveal the use of black magic? What did she care, he was free to leave if he wanted to. "Yes…I wanted a second chance at life, I guess, and my friend found someone who sent me into the future…I have no clue where I am, what I'm doing, and I don't even know where to go…" Martin rubbed his chin, gazing at her. She pushed her hand into her pockets and bowed her head. She wasn't one to admit to being scared, but she was definitely frightened of her surroundings.

"Well I do have a temporary place I've been hanging around to get away from my family, and well, my roommate…" She raised an eyebrow and quickly lifted her head up, was he offering assistance? Should she take it? "You can stay there if you'd like, though I'm not sure if you'd want to…I'm not exactly a good person, just saying."

"Nothing I can't handle, I'm not perfect either." He chuckled nervously and turned around, motioning for her to follow. "I'm sure you have like a girlfriend or something who wouldn't be too thrilled to have another girl around." Martin's face tensed and he slowly shook his head.

"We broke up recently, I let her go. I'm not the best…boyfriend in the world. Like I said, I've done some stuff that I'm not proud of. Even now, what I'm doing, I'm doing just to get the hell away from my family. Can't escape them if they're still, you know, around…"

"Whatever, I've never known family to be all that reliable." He hummed and glanced back at her with a studious gaze. She shrugged her shoulders, not caring what this guy was up to really. If he was as bad as he seemed to imply, she wouldn't care. It didn't get much worse than the criminal acts she'd done. "All I have left for me in my own time, if I ever were to get back there…is a life in prison, and a lifetime alone…"

"So I guess there's no going back then?"

"Well I…" His words struck her like a cold rag hitting her face, she hadn't truly thought about going back there. Sure it was a thought, but he was right, there really was no going back. "I'd miss my friends, but even still, we won't see each other again if I went back. Dakota, my best friend, was adamant about this time traveling stuff…she didn't want me to be unhappy, I guess."

"Sounds like a good friend. Can't say I have anyone like that. Not sure you know what you're getting involved with, being around me…"

"I could say the same." She folded her hands over at her waist and gazed down towards her feet. "Back there…I killed a man. I killed my parents too. I'm not proud of the things I've done, but-"

"Then this is your chance to start anew." Once more she was startled into silence, how had Martin not just cringed at her revelation? He looked back at her with a subtle frown. "I think we're in the same boat. I'm currently forcing this country's Princess and Prince to kill my own family…" She gasped and her eyes started to widen, she wanted to react accordingly, but she couldn't. "The thing is, my family wanted to overthrow the royal family here, I don't really care…so when they forced me to come up with a plan, I made a 'game' out of it. I'm not proud of it, but this is the only way I can think to escape them…Every member of the royal family, except for Aveline and Astor, have been abducted. My family supplied certain collars, and timelines for her to find the family. Basically she thinks _I'm_ the one behind it all, and that if she doesn't save her family they'll all die…the fact is, I know she'll go to blows, killing my relatives. I'm not proud of it, but I'm sick of the abuse I've received from them, always forcing me to do things that are…well…shit like this. Also since I just broke up with my girlfriend, they want me to take her back."

"That's up to you."

"I know…Hell, they'd probably kill me if they knew what my real idea was, and they'd probably kill me if I backed down from this attempt." Great, there was likely a mark on his head now. She moved her hand to her forehead and groaned. "Doesn't make what I'm doing all right, sure, but I really don't have much of a choice."

He stopped in front of a small house on the outside of the campus and turned around, extending his arms out slightly. "This is it Kelly…and now that you know what I'm up to, do you still want my assistance, or someone else? I can't guarantee it's safe."

"I'm a dangerous girl, Martin. I have anger problems, and I'm pretty sure if you tick me off, I'll fly off the handle…I have nowhere else to go, because I don't know where the hell I am, and since we're being honest with each other…" She inhaled slowly and closed her eyes. He was like a kindred spirit, almost, in the sense that his family had been terrible to him. "There are many things my mom and dad have done to me to make me the way I am. I've been hurt, and I'm probably not going to open up to you, so just a fair warning…"

"That's fine, I don't expect you to tell me your life story or anything."

"Good." Her lips moved upwards for a split second, and she slowly brushed past him and moved towards the house. "I have no problems staying here, if it'll help me get used to this place. Besides, I'm not so dainty that I can't handle trouble if something happens." Martin unlocked the door, chuckling as he did so.

"Good to know, glad you can handle yourself."

"Thank you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked inside, feeling rather proud of herself. Though, she had to guess her stay here wouldn't last long. She'd probably push him away, or something would go wrong and he'd tire of her. It was just the circle of life, happened with everyone she met.

* * *

And it begins! Aveline's attempt to change Martin's life has already started. Kelly's changing his life, and he's changing hers, but will all be easy on this road? Not at all. Let me know your thoughts, and if you _need_ to see what happened with Kelly, the Perfs, and Spencer, let me know and I'll send you a message.


	2. Changing the Tide

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N: So originally this was going to be for a friend of mine, but I decided to post it here. It's a bit of a spin-off/twist to "Hunt for Sviederbach" (Which was the sequel to "Flames of Love"). This follows after the end of HUNT, where in an attempt to save the antagonist's soul, she seeks the help of a woman practicing black magic. This is a bit of a what if, following the antagonist, Martin Lamont, if faced with something that changes things for him drastically. How his family reacts, and how he attempts to escape them. Kelly Nukpana, you may not recognize is from the later chapters of "Hidden Beneath the Mask", she is the one who, with her friends, murdered the primary antagonist for his womanizing ways.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Changing of the Tide)

The house wasn't all that big inside, the living room was about fifteen feet by twelve feet, with the front door on the south side. There were two four pane windows, one on either side of the door. The windows had long brown curtains over them, matching the sandy brown walls and the dirt brown floor. Straight across from her was another oak door with a long, slightly bare wall. Decoration was clearly not Martin's strong suit.

To the right of that door was a fireplace and a two seat loveseat a few paces in front of it. Closer to the center of the room, on the wall to her right, was a long vanilla colored couch. There were two tall standing lamps nestled behind end tables, and a glass coffee table directly in front of the couch. On the wall across from the couch, several feet from the fireplace, was a flat screen, hi-def television. She raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at Martin. "For the future, you're not very advanced."

"Oh we are, I'm just old fashioned. _Plus_ this is just my little hideout." He moved forward and lifted his shoulders. "Not much reason to decorate the hideout." What was he hiding from, besides his absurd family? She looked to the shelves on either side of the television stand, shocked to see several western movies on DVD. She started to point at them and Martin walked past her. "I'm a western fan, I have to have my John Wayne and Clint Eastwood. You know, some channels _still_ air their movies!"

"Amazing…" Westerns bored her to tears, but she wasn't about to complain. She didn't want to alienate the one person in the future that she knew.

Kelly followed him through the doorway and was stunned to see the kitchen had a relatively decent size. There was a island counter in the center, a refrigerator and stove on the wall across from her. The stove had two counters beside it, one with a metal sink. On their side of the room was a brown table, square, and enough space for four people to sit down at it. Although two seemed to be the general preference. The brown carpeting was on their side of the kitchen, but the white and black tile floor began after the island.

As she followed, she caught a glimpse of the laundry room within an entry way on the wall to her right. Next to the entry way was another that led into a hallway, leading into a bedroom. Between the kitchen and the bedroom was a closet on the left and a restroom door on the right.

The bedroom didn't seem all that big in size, it had a window on the left wall with a twin bed propped against the wall. There was a dresser on the right wall, and a desk on the front wall in between. "So what do you think?" Martin asked curiously. She hummed to herself and studied the bedroom. She wasn't going to be rude and turn down the one person that could help her out.

"It could use some decoration, but it's nice…for your designated hideout…" _Quaint_ would have been a much better term, but even still, it was lacking. If Dakota were here, she'd go shopping with her. Her heart stopped for a moment and her lip tucked beneath her teeth as the realization of her fate dawned on her. "Oh my god…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm never going to see Dakota again." She turned to Martin, fighting back her tears. Obviously she didn't want him to think she was an emotional hack. "Dakota, Chloe, Megan…they're all gone." She wasn't sure if they'd be in prison or not, or even _alive_. After what they'd done to Spencer, would they really have been released? "Dakota said her future self wanted me to come here, for what, I don't know."

"Maybe something happened that they wanted you to avoid." Martin walked over to the desk and took a seat, opening a small looking computer. Kelly took the moment to walk over to the small twin bed, the window overlooking it had the same curtains from the living room. The mattress had a thick brown comforter and a chocolate brown pillow. "What's your full name, Kelly?" She pressed her lips together and glanced over her shoulders, uncertain if she wanted him to know so much about her life. "I'm only looking to see if you're around in this era, so don't worry, I'm not going to check up on your past or anything. I pride myself over my word, so you can trust me there."

"Okay…Nukpana, Kelly Nukpana. I really want to change that last name, actually…" Martin raised an eyebrow and typed her name in some search bar. She moved over to the brown dresser and ran her fingers along the smooth surface, smiling as she breathed in the pine and lemon scent. Did they still have pine-sol here? "Do you think my future self would be here? Or well, in America at least?"

"I don't know. Actually, I came from America. Moved here with my culture class…" Impressive, but something told her it was his family urging him to make that move. She looked over to Martin and watched him lean back in the small chair. His eyes were wide, as though he'd just found out some incredibly terrible news. "H-Hey Kelly…I found an obituary."

"An _obituary_?" Her body went numb and her heart stopped in mid beat, she wanted to collapse to the floor. Her knees were giving out. She was _dead_ in the future? "The picture looks a lot like you, it says you uh…you died in prison back in 2013." Her hands moved to her mouth and her eyelids slammed shut. She wasn't surprised, considering she could have killed herself back then.

"I…" Martin slowly moved over to her and put his hand to her shoulder. She quickly looked up to him, glancing into his dark blue eyes. "I don't think I want to die…" His expression was mournful, as though he'd seen more in that obituary than he said. She didn't want to know how she died, as she was so certain she already knew.

"No one ever _wants_ to die…come on, let's go to the living room, maybe we can find you a show to watch or something. The westerns always calm me down." She let him lead her back out into the living room, she noticed a bookshelf between the television stand and fireplace that she'd not taken notice to before. It currently had several books lining the shelves. All more interesting than westerns, but at least this guy was being hospitable. "I know I said I'm mostly holding out at the castle, since that's where the camera monitors are all set up, but I'll come by and hang with you on occasion if you'd like."

"Do what you want." She moved to the couch and folded her arms over. She would like someone to be around for her, but if he didn't want to be, then she didn't care. "I mean, I guess you're busy doing whatever it is your family's got you doing." She saw him looking towards the door with a thoughtful expression. Did he _need_ to go somewhere? Back to the castle, no doubt. She shifted uncomfortably and glared over at the fireplace. "I'm not going to stay here by myself forever. I know we just met and all, but if you're going to leave me alone, I'll find someone else to talk to." He looked back at her with an arched brow and turned up a subtle smirk.

"You're serious? I mean…"

"I don't even know what day it is, Martin. I don't blame you for leaving me alone though, you know I was a prison rat. You know I killed some people. I wouldn't want to be with me either."

"Oh…it's not like that at all." He looked back to the door, a look of fear and concern shot through his eyes. What was he so afraid of? Martin moved over to the couch and slowly sat beside her. "I won't leave you alone if you don't want to be alone-"

"I'd really rather not be right now." Her eyes misted over as she slapped her hand in the direction of the bedroom. "I just found out that I was _apparently_ _dead!_ Do you think I want to be alone in a time and place that I don't even _know_?" Her voice started to rise, and she was beginning to lose herself in a rant. Martin lifted his hand and reached up, lowering her hand down. She sucked in a deep breath and glared into his eyes.

"Relax Kelly. Calm down, you're fine."

"I am _not_ fine! I killed my parents, I killed a man, all of my friends are in prison, and I'm in the future…just finding out that I _had_ no future. So where do you have to go that's so important?" He scoffed and slowly shook his head. The silence in the air was deafening for a full minute as he leaned back, trying to think of what he could say. She was managing to keep her own anger down, simply due to the fact that she didn't want to alienate someone she'd just met.

"It's September 20th, 2030. My grandmother and my aunt were killed today, and I broke up with Mala. This was just a couple hours ago, I dropped her off here on the campus. My family realized I broke up with her and started ordering me to take her back…these are some very violent people, Kelly. Believe me." She frowned and studied his tense muscles. He was speaking softly, a gentle tone, yet looked ready to punch out the nearest wall, if he could. "So that's what I was doing. I was going to get her back, then you appeared out of nowhere…kind of caught my attention."

"You don't want to take her back?"

"No. If you asked either of us, there never _was_ any relationship. It was forced together by my family. They had her under their custody…not even their kid…they basically took her from her when she was a baby. So all her life, she was subjected to them."

"Mind if I ask what they did? I mean…I know _my_ family was bad, but…"

"I really don't want to get into it right now. Sorry." She understood his point on the issue, considering she didn't really want to talk about the things her family had done either. She was stunned he didn't feel any great sorrow for his grandmother's and aunt's death. If his family was as bad as he was saying they were, then she could guess they were just as bad. "To answer your question. No, neither Mala or I feel _anything_ for each other. I broke up with her because, well…I'm the monster. I'm the demon. I didn't want her to be involved in my family's whole mess against the royal family."

"That doesn't sound like a demon to me." He chuckled and closed his eyes, shrugging his shoulders while moving his hands behind his head. She folded her hands over in her lap and looked off towards the bookshelf, then back to him. This was the most she'd talked with anyone other than her best friends, and she liked it. "If you don't want to get back with Mala, then don't. Don't let them force it."

"They'd kill me, and they might kill her too. There are things they would probably wind up doing to me that, well…let's just say death is better."

"Freedom is better than death, maybe."

"Yeah, but what can you do when you can't gain that freedom?"

"I don't know…try? If you're so sure that your family's going to mistreat you, then avoid them. I know I killed mine, but…I live with that, Martin." He frowned at her and turned his eyes towards the ground.

"This big plan that my family has…I purposely left Princess Aveline and Prince Astor out so they can find their family and…kill my relatives." Kelly's heart thumped in her chest and her mournful eyes turned up to him. She was sad to hear that he'd resorted to it, but she knew how he felt. It was hard to feel that you couldn't escape, so hard to be abused and tortured to the point you think killing your tormentors is the only way out. "I think the problem is, I don't have as much control over them as I could."

"Look. Call them up and tell them you're not taking Mala back. I'll be right here. If they don't know this is where you stay, then stay here…they won't find you." What was she suggesting? He only had one bed, a small twin sized bed, so where would she stay? Martin looked terrified from her suggestion, and even she had a little amount of fear just thinking of what his family could do. They sounded like the monsters, from his description, but she could hold her own if she ever met them.

"If they found this place, they'd probably hurt you if they saw you."

"I can handle myself, Martin…I'd rather stay away from my own problems, but if push comes to shove…It's your life. You deserve to be happy." If only she could take her own advice, then maybe happiness would come to her. She wondered if Martin could really be there as a friend for her if he was going through so much hell himself. It was possible to help each other, maybe, she would have to see where this 'friendship' was leading to. "Don't let them tell you who to be with or what to do, do what you want to do. Simple as that. Plus, I could use someone around, I guess. I mean…no one _wants_ to be alone, right?"

"I guess." He smiled slightly and moved his arms onto the top of the couch, sighting heavily. "It would be rude just to leave you here without your knowing where you are, wouldn't it?"

"No shit. I already have anger issues, and I'd rather not show you how angry I can get…"

"I'll take your word on that. Maybe I can show you around town. Give you a tour of the place." She practically jumped up, ready to go and look around, she loved the thought of not being cooped up in a house all the time. He looked at her with a quirky smile, laughing once. "You seem excited…"

"I would love to see what this place is like. First, do you want to call your family?" Martin tapped his finger to his chin, humming to himself.

"Nah, not right now. They probably expect me to call when I've picked up Mala, but you're right…I don't need to do that. It's none of their business."

"Exactly!"

"I'm sure I can tell them no later, but right now, I kind of had this thought to show you the university. It might be good if you wanted to start college or something around here." She liked the idea of that, but didn't think it was possible due to the fact that she didn't _have_ any money. Of course, she had money in a bank account that hadn't been used since 2012. There was an accumulative total of ten grand, only from having to work and support herself. She didn't know what could have become of that money over the years, or if it was even accessible.

It wasn't the first thing on her mind. "I'd love to see the university. Maybe if I had a job, I could pay for college, but we'll see…"

* * *

Well tell me what your observations were on this chapter, how'd you like everything? Seems things are definitely changing, and clearly, Martin's _not_ taking Mala back. Already he's straying and pissing off his family. Another thing, how do you like the cover image I have up there on the top next to the name? I really wanted something like that, the best image I could find was all asian, but that doesn't matter, I still say it captures the essence of what this story will be.


	3. It's a Hard Life

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 3 (It's a Hard Life)

Who was this girl? What was this magnetism she had? These were a few of the questions he had regarding Kelly, but of course, he wouldn't bring them up. They were currently shopping for new clothes before she went on towards the college. The old prison outfit she had on wasn't going to look good at all. Interestingly enough, nobody recognized it as a prison outfit. It was a twenty year old outfit from America, so here in Sviederbach, it looked like a strange jumpsuit.

He was sitting outside the dressing room, waiting on Kelly to try on her outfits she'd selected. He thought any outfit might work on her. Hell, she was _definitely_ attractive. She had an average figure, broadened shoulders, shiny red hair that fell in large curls over her shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face. Her blue eyes were stunning, reminding him of a brilliant crystal from the Sviederbach caverns. Nothing was more beautiful than the diamonds in those caves, but this girl came rather close to it. This feeling he had was a strange one, and he wanted to research it. It was enough that when his father had called moments before, as he was at the store with Kelly, he rejected his dad's call and silenced his phone.

The girl had a wounded look in her eyes. She was a mesmerizing beauty, he almost felt guilty that he had an attraction to her. Attraction wasn't a bad thing, that's what he told himself. However, it scared him to death. He never even had an attraction to _Mala!_ Then this girl arrives and enchants him without so much of a wink? His family would surely kill him for such a thing! He couldn't turn her down, though, he'd already developed some sort of strange connection to her. He _cared_ for her. He was an angry man though, his stress and family's abuse would surely scare her away from him.

Martin was leaning against a small wooden table, his elbow propped up and fingers tapping his cheek. Kelly was inside a booth directly in front of him, a green curtain closed the two of them off from each other, and a nearby podium held her remaining outfits. "How long does it take you to get dressed?"

"Have patience!" Kelly chided. He winced and turned his lips up as she poked her head out of the curtain. Her shoulders and neck were bare and her hand was curled around the green fabric, covering the rest of her body. Her lucious cherry-red bangs curled above her beautifully shaped almond eyes. She had a stern expression and narrow eyes. "I'll finish when I finish. Dang."

"All right." He smirked at her and tilted his head to the right. "Do I have time to grab a sandwich from subway?"

Kelly's lips formed a circle and her eyebrows rose sharply. "They still have those? They're worldwide now?"

"Yes, and yes." He moved his forearm onto the table and lifted his eyebrows as she moved back into the booth. 2012 hadn't been _that_ long ago. "Twenty years isn't that long, you know." He moved his right leg horizontally onto his left and glanced at his phone on the table beside him. It was on silent, as it kept going off, but he didn't care to hear from his family right now. It was obvious what they wanted, they wanted to know if he'd retrieved Mala. _"Not planning on it. She should live her own life."_ It was hard to ignore them the way he was, but to be completely honest, he was afraid to pick up that phone. He was frightened of the very concept of saying 'no' to his family, thinking they would come after him.

"Twenty years feels like an eternity to me, Martin. Dakota gave me no warning, she just sent me into the future, saying something about her future self…" He tapped his temple and lifted his brow, thinking on the friends Kelly had been talking about. He was curious to hear more, but she seemed pretty private about her life. Much like he was. The curtain opened and Kelly stepped out, her face down slightly and her hands behind her back. She seemed shy, as if unsure whether he would approve or not. While talking, it seemed that approval was important to her, more so than the normal standard for people. It was only a curious aspect that made him wonder more about her life. "How do I look?"

"Well…" She had a warm velvet red sweater, matching her beautiful hair, and blue jeans that ran to her ankles. Her shoes were dark brown with chocolate laces. She was _not_ a girly-girl apparently, which made her even more attractive. She was _beautiful_, but he wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to say that. He was always a man that spoke his mind, never sugarcoating anything. Nothing fazed him, his only fears were his family. "I'll be bold, I guess. I think you look beautiful." Kelly's eyebrows rose and the corner of her lip curved up slightly.

"Thanks." She lifted her arms and looked over her shoulder at her back. "Do you think we can buy this and walk out while wearing it?"

"Yeah, that's always been allowed."

"Great. I love this shirt, it feels so warm…Should I try on the rest of the outfits, or just buy them?" He looked to the other outfits, they were all from the same basic area and all the same size and type, she had seven shirts and pants total. She only bought three pairs of shoes, one tennis, one backup, and one formal. During the time she was trying on her outfit, Martin had been receiving strange looks from the people in the store, which made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Actually, let's just buy the rest and leave."

"Sounds like a deal to me." He had to wonder, what were the chances of his family popping up out of nowhere? Aveline herself might be growing irritated that he didn't have another clue to someone else. He was supposed to be thinking of these clues for her relatives as they went along, in other words, he would think of some witty rhyme or phrase for the next relative, then pass it along to _his _relative. When Aveline reached them, once she killed the relative, she was to read the clue and head to the next.

Considering his grandmother Malisa, and Aunt Regina, had been killed by Aveline, next was likely to be his father. If he remembered correctly, the clue forced Aveline to wait several hours and get started in the morning. He had yet to come up with a new clue that his father should scribble down. _"Maybe I should have Aveline get Ty's family next…I think they're with Mom…"_ Upon thinking of his mother, an old favorite artist that he associated himself with, the _only_ rapper he liked, Eminem, came to mind. The song _Cleaning out my Closet_ reminded him so much of his mother, and of all the shit that woman put him through.

Kelly's voice pulled him away from his thoughts, he blinked several times, seeing her hand passing up and down in front of him. He tensed slightly and smiled anxiously at her. "We're leaving now, right Martin? I want to check the university now, if possible."

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that." He rose up and grabbed some of the clothes from the table. His family could wait, he could think of a clue later. For now, he was more interested in showing Kelly around the college. _"My family already would like to torture the shit out of me and kill me, like always, but damn…they're going to be more pissed at me than usual. She's right though, I need some time to myself." _

Back on the campus, they started for the administrative building. His muscles were tense and his phone was vibrating in his pocket. His eyes stared at the massive brick building with eagerness, trying not to gaze over to Kelly. He was so confused! "What were you thinking about back there, Martin?"

"Family. They've been calling me nonstop."

"About that hunt on the royals?"

"Pretty much…" Kelly smacked her lips and looked towards the building. She never told him whether she approved of what he was doing or not, but it was surprising enough that she hadn't decided to run off. She said it perfectly, however, where on earth would she go? "You never told me much about your family, if you don't mind me asking, how were they like?" The disdain that shot past her eyes troubled him greatly, and the hurt that followed only made him feel guiltier for bringing the matter up. "Sorry if it's a sore subject."

"No, I guess you're right…you told me about yours. My family was hell, I told you I wound up killing them…not a day goes by that it doesn't haunt me, to be honest. It was just my mom and dad, really, but my dad's brother was a part of the hell that they were….Dad was just an abusive drunkard, and Uncle Keme was…not much better…" He frowned as her eyes started to harden and glare towards the ground. "I hated them for the things they did to me. Mom wouldn't do _anything_. She just let everything dad and Uncle Keme did happen…"

"Did they ever…did they ever…" He stopped himself and Kelly quickly looked up at him. He knew better than to finish that sentence. It was such a sore subject, and he knew how sore, considering the abuse and molestation he always received from _his_ family. The things they'd done to him, the nightmares they'd given to him, there never seemed to be anything that could compare to what they'd done.

"No…they never touched me in that way…it was just physical abuse, and a lot of it. It was mental and emotional abuse…They made me feel like a worthless bitch that couldn't do anything right."

"I'm sorry…" There was no point in continuing this discussion, he honestly didn't want to bring anything so sensitive up. Right now, they were focused on the college, and he truly hoped she would consider taking some classes there. "Sounds like we both had it rough, so maybe…we can just focus on where we're at right now?" She lifted her shoulders and began walking faster towards the doors.

"Sounds good to me, but turn off your cell phone if you can. I'm getting tired of hearing your pants buzz." His eyebrows rose sharply and he quickly moved his hand into his pockets, grabbing his phone as his face turned red.

_"Yeah, Mom and Dad can wait."_ He flipped his phone off and hurried after her, fully prepared to show her around town. That was to say, if they could move about Sviederbach without people wondering what the hell was going on with him. He knew people would stare, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, but he wasn't going to let it bother him.

* * *

How do you feel about Martin's procrastination? His family's bound to be irritated. He's definitely attracted to Kelly, so stuff is definitely changing. Indeed if you remember, his father's next on the list. Let's see what happens next though, let me know your thoughts.


	4. Pent Up

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N: Keep in mind these characters are from "Hunt for Sviederbach" and "Hidden Beneath the Mask". We will see Aveline, Cece, and perhaps even mentions of PJ and Skyler in this story, even though the focus is on Martin Lamont and Kelly. This is that 'what if' implied by the changing of destiny.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Pent Up)

Kelly bit into her Subway sandwich, relishing in the flavors. They were in the campus café. Apparently in this day and age, Subways were in every college. She loved it! Her sub was an Italian BMT footlong, while Martin was downing a six inch roast beef sub. She had black olives and banana peppers on her sub, along with the red wine vinegar. She chewed her bite and swallowed it down. "I don't know if I'll be starting college or not, I didn't think about my high school transcripts. How am I supposed to tell them I went to high school back in 2012, yet I'm eighteen years old?"

"I don't know how accepting people are of time travel," Martin responded. "There's all sorts of crazy inventions, but like I said, time travel is among the black magic type. It's not so quickly accepted…if you told people about it, they might want to find the sorcerer that brought you here." Her heart sank for a minute and Dakota came to her mind. She missed that girl, but she would be a woman now. How had she been all these years? What had the Perfs been up to? She eyed her half-eaten sandwich, already feeling full. "You all right?"

"I'm fine, just thinking…" She'd still love to see all of them, but would half of them even remember who she was? "I wish I could see my girls again." It wasn't something she expected to deal with right now, she needed to get on her feet first. "Dakota, Chloe, Tiffany, Megan, Suzy and Rebecca…we weren't as perfect as we would have liked people to believe we were." Martin brought his arm to the top of his booth and hung his forearm down from his elbow. "We were sinners, partners in crime, so I'm going to guess they're all still in jail. Dakota and Chloe were the two that practiced magic, using spell books."

"I see, and you said Dakota's the one that sent you here?" She nodded and brought her sandwich up to her mouth. Her eyes flicked over to Martin, he was already finished with his sandwich and watching her closely. He had such handsome eyes that pulled her in, though these eyes were full of pain and fear. Kelly couldn't help but wonder what exactly his family had done to him, but she wouldn't impose.

"Yes. She said her future self came over to her and said the Princess requested it." Martin's eyebrows shot up and he slowly looked up to the television on the wall of the café behind her. She turned her head around and grimaced, it was a news report on the royal family. It was flashing through the cameras of each captive. "You guys really do have all of them on camera…" She was stunned when she saw Princess Aveline Hessenheffer on screen firing an arrow into someone, followed by the death of some woman in a cave.

She'd not thought about the gravity of the situation Martin was in, but it wasn't swaying her away. This man was more than just the first person she met, he took her in when she was sure she'd be wandering aimlessly. She had nowhere else to be. Besides, she could take care of herself just fine. "I know, and I'm actually supposed to come up with clues for the next place in between the captives Aveline finds…"

"You have the Princess and Prince killing your family. That's the first I've seen using a royal hit-man to escape family." Martin chuckled. She studied the screen for several minutes, taking in the full ordeal. It looked as though Aveline truly wished to kill Martin after all of this. "Why not just try to leave the family?"

"Don't you think I've tried?" She turned back to him. He was hunched forward, his forearms rested triangularly on the table with his hands clasped together. "They find me. They torture me for running off. The only thing I can think of for escape is to kill them off somehow, and no one's going to listen to me if I just do it myself. Plus, for generations, my family has attempted to assassinate the royal family. _This_ is what my father wanted. Not me. I'm the one that made the plan to keep the royal family alive." He looked up to the screen, scowling slightly. "My cousins are the only ones not involved."

"Why?"

"They went through the same shit I did growing up, so I thought not to station them where Aveline's going to kill them. I have a cousin named Rebecca." She chuckled at that and thought back to her friend. The two Rebecca's were probably very different. "Brad, Tyler, Rebecca and David. Although, I worry about their sanity, to be honest. They might just be as insane as I am."

"I don't know if I'd call you insane." He raised an eyebrow as she took another bite. Her eyes fluttered down as she savored the flavors on her tongue. She chewed her bite slowly, making the food fill her cheeks before swallowing. "You're like me, wounded…willing to do anything to get away from your family, even kidnapping."

"I didn't say I was proud of it."

"And that's why you're not insane." She set her food down and moved her hand over her chest, feeling the beating of her heart beneath. "You have a heart. Right? So if you have a heart, if you can feel that it's wrong but there's no other choice, then you're not insane. You've just lost all hope, lost all faith that there's something more…"

"Certain things I don't see, I don't know _how_ to see or how to feel. I speak my mind, regardless of what people think, and I keep my emotions under lock and key. There's no getting in. Unless you have a super-powered jackhammer, then you're at a loss. So if you think I have a heart-"

"Well you apparently decided to take me in. Unless you're planning on feeding me to the sociopathic family that you have, then I'd say you have a heart." Martin smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest.

"Who says I wouldn't do that anyway?"

"You don't seem the type. I can take care of myself, don't forget that…You broke up with your last girlfriend to get her away from your family, right? So that right there tells me you must have some sort of amount of decency." He huffed and glanced towards the side. Kelly smirked at him and bit into the final bite of her sandwich. "I'm what people would call a devil woman, Martin. Have you ever heard of Spencer Walsh?" Martin raised an eyebrow and glanced back at her with uncertainty.

"I studied that case in my criminology class." She coughed on his words and leaned back in her seat, startled that the murder would have become topic of some college course. "Seven girls known as 'The Perfs' at their local high school take a lawyer's son, torture him and cut off his penis, then proceed to burn him alive and dump his ashes into a lake. They confessed to the crime the next day…it's one of the worst crimes that happened in that town." She frowned and turned her eyes towards the table, hesitating before speaking.

"There was a little more to it than that…but it sounds pretty sadistic."

"That was you, huh?"

"Yes…" She fought back her own tears and clenched her eyes shut as her food started making its way back up from her stomach. The death was so recent to her. She brought her right hand to her forehead, groaning painfully. "I mean, I know it was wrong. I…I have anger issues. Someone hurts me, or someone I care about, and I just fly off the handle in some sort of blind rage. That's what happened with that Spencer guy. He hurt a friend of ours, stalked her and tried to assault her. I don't know how the Duncan family's doing after all these years, or how Spencer's family is doing, but I know one thing…I will never forget his death…as long as I live."

"What happened? I mean…the murder was said to have been grisly, planned out. The killers have all but vanished since."

"It was…Megan was the crazy one that liked to cut up dolls, right? So she, as well as Chloe and Dakota, sent little strange voodoo dolls to his hotel room. Then Tiffany, who was a stripper of some sort back then, showed up with Suzy and Rebecca, the alcoholic and drug addict of the group, and drugged him up. They brought him to my place…and the rest is history…" She didn't like talking about it, and wanted to keep it as short and impersonal as she could. Martin appeared tense, his eyes were shut, and a wrinkle had formed between his eyebrows. "Martin? I _promise_ I'm not like that…I wouldn't do that again…I'm a monster, I know I am…"

"Nah, no worse than I am, but better than my family." He opened his eyes and breathed in slowly, as if trying to push away some distant memory. She was skeptical how the murder could be _better_ than how his family was. "Think of this as your second chance. That's in the past, so far in the past…hell that school you went to isn't even open anymore."

"It isn't?"

"I don't think so. I think they closed the doors down about ten years after the murder." Her heart stopped and her head bowed. Had the murder been the reason for the school's closing? Her body trembled and her eyes moved to the television. Silence clung to them like a fly to a web. The reporter was going on about the latest clue that Aveline had found, as well as Martin's apparent 'disappearance'. She spoke in a whisper-quiet voice, slowly shaking her head. "Not even a full day and they think you've disappeared…"

"My family has been calling on and off, and I'm the apparent ringmaster for this whole shit…how is the hunt supposed to go on if I vanish, right? My family will start a massive manhunt for me if they can't get in touch with me. They're obsessive freaks, all of them shitty little badgers with no souls. I remember you saying something about your friend's future self talking about Aveline…why would she ask your friend to bring you here?"

"I don't know. Does Aveline even know Dakota?"

"I've never heard the name before, and the royal family has never used any type of magic, pure or dark."

"Then I don't know…strange as it may seem, Chloe was the darker one. She may have always laughed and cracked random jokes, she was the darker witch than Dakota was. I can't see Dakota being one to participate heavily in _dark_ magic. If time travel is a dark art, then there would have to be some reason for it, a request important enough to her…"

"Seems like you would have been important to her. Maybe she wanted to save you from something?"

"From what? A lifetime in prison?" She scoffed and quickly turned away. "I knew I'd never see them again, so I can't imagine she'd be saving me from that. Even now, I don't know where any of them are."

"I'm sorry about that…" Kelly took a moment to pause and tapped her right temple.

"You know what? I'm not going to go on and on about them. You're right, that's all past, I guess…what about your girlfriend? Tell me a little about her. Your ex…"

"Mala?" He grimaced and lifted his shoulders. "A loveless relationship, one that never should have been, because my family forced us together. She has eyes for my roommate, so that's where I left her." A part of her was glad there had never truly been anything between the two of them. She wasn't sure why she was glad for it, but the strong magnetism to this man was undeniable. Was it was her attraction to him that left her with these feelings? "I uh…" Martin bowed his head and clenched his eyes shut. "I'm a terrible boyfriend anyway, or I was. All the stress my family put me through, all the anger, all the torture…I took it out on her. I…I was abusive to her." Her eyes widened for a minute, shock rattled her body as Martin studied her. Her expression softened and he continued, "I know it was wrong, and nothing justifies what I did to her. She had it bad enough, with her mother being gone and all…"

"Who was her mother?"

"Tabitha Nilsine, the woman tried to kill the King back in the day. The former King, King Brustrum, fathered Mala through her…and then dropped the baby off with my parents, who were imprisoned. Mala became their 'get out of jail' card."

"Jesus…"

"Yeah, and they haven't let her out of their sight ever since." This family pissed her off more than she thought they would, but she could understand Martin's frustration with them. She wasn't afraid of his anger, or his abusiveness. If he ever tried to strike her for any reason, she'd deck him to the ground. Granted, if she tried to strike _him_, he probably would be able to restrain her. He didn't seem like the type of weak guy that could be shoved around by a woman.

"So they're not going to be too happy that you just let her go, huh?"

"Not one bit."

"I think you should apologize to her." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, feeling rather confident in her opinion. Martin needed to make things right with the people in his life that had been hurt, like she wanted to do in her own life, but couldn't. He had the opportunity. "I think you should let her know you're sorry for the way you treated her, if you are, that is."

"I _am_, I just…I don't like to let my feelings show like that."

"At some point of time you have to put down that male ego, swallow your pride, and say you're sorry. Even if you don't want to. Maybe you have some pent up anger too, stuff that would be a good idea to get rid of…I know how it goes, being so angry you just want to, well, kill something…but like you said, the past is past, right?"

"For you. For me, all of this hell is still fairly present…I have no idea how to get out of it. Do you know what I was going to do? Eventually, I would have liked for Aveline to kill me, seeing it as the only way…" Kelly frowned at that and looked back at the television once more. She could see several different screens, all showing the different captives. There had to be another way to escape the family, right? Of course, she was one to talk, having killed her own mother and father in an attempt to escape. "Pretty certain the whole world wants me dead right now…"

* * *

So what are some highlights of the conversation you've noticed? What are your observations? Do tell


	5. Apologies

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N: Keep in mind these characters are from "Hunt for Sviederbach" and "Hidden Beneath the Mask". We will see Aveline, Cece, and perhaps even mentions of PJ and Skyler in this story, even though the focus is on Martin Lamont and Kelly. This is that 'what if' implied by the changing of destiny.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Apologies)

"Is this it?" Kelly stood before the greenish-brown apartment door watching Martin. Her lips were twisted in a sly smirk as she studied his pose. He was standing erect, but his shoulders were slumped and his hands neatly tucked into his pockets. He was glaring at the door as if it were a giant dragon getting ready to devour him. His eyebrows meshed together in the middle of his creased brow.

"Yeah, this is the place." She wasn't forcing him to do this, but it _was_ recommended. He needed to clear the air, leave no stone unturned. These were things she learned to do, because quite simply, life was short, and it was impossible to know where the next meal would be coming from. With Martin's family shoving their fists down his throat at every turn, it was hard to know what would happen next. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him of course, but all she was to him was just someone he met. Strangers passing in the day. He probably wouldn't give her a second look if she vanished, or vice versa. "Do I really have to do this right now? I mean, I'm pretty sure Art wants to kill me."

"That's fine, I'll try to keep the peace…" From how he spoke of Mala, the girl could keep Art at bay. She understood that a big fight had occurred and was understanding of the possibility that Art would try to tackle Martin to the ground upon first sight. "But you need to do this." She didn't think it was good to have regrets, she had an ample supply of them, so she knew any regrets Martin had would haunt him. "I mean this _is_ a college dorm you were paying for, it would be nice to have it to stay at wouldn't it? Rather than that small house?"

"It's not the size that matters."

"Ha. Funny." She rolled her eyes and lifted her hand, knocking twice on the door. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Martin flinch and look away as if wishing to escape. Was this really that traumatizing for him? She put her hands to her his and turned to him. "You give me this view of you as a big tough guy, and here you're frightened just to talk to your ex roommate and ex girlfriend? What's going on?" He stared at her and slowly pushed his hands further into his pockets, breathing out deep.

"You're right. I guess I should suck it up. It's just…I literally _just_ met you, I don't understand why, _how_, I don't know…" Her hands slid down her pants, dangling at the sides as she watched him shaking his hand beside his head. His eyes were closed and his lips in a confused grimace. She started to lean forward and reach out, but the moment she did, the door flew open.

"What do _you_ want?" A man asked. Martin's eyes widened and Kelly spun around to the man. The man's broadened shoulders rested in a flat line while his muscular arms crossed his heart shaped chest. His fiery glare fell upon Martin. Behind him, a young girl with long, flowing brown hair peered over this brazen giant. "You're not getting her back, Martin. I don't care what you say, what you do, I'm not letting you hurt her again." Already she could tell this conversation was going to be awkward as hell to sit through, and she almost didn't want to be there through it, but someone had to make sure Martin didn't bolt off in a panic, or get so angry that a fight broke out.

"You must be Art. We're coming in." Art raised an eyebrow as she put her hand to his chest, smiling slightly. Martin's jaw dropped and Kelly gently pushed forward, causing Art to step backwards. She watched Mala's eyebrows shoot up, her lip twitched into a smirk. Kelly looked back and gestured with her hand for Martin to walk in. "Come on, you wanted to do this…"

"Right…" Martin slowly walked in, shifting his uncertain gaze towards Art. "I'm not here to fight, not here to bicker, I just want to talk."

"That's what you said last time," Art muttered. "You know…_before_ you scared off Odo, took Ander, and made Mala follow you." Art's expression turned to a sneer as his eyes darted over to Kelly. "And who the hell is this? One woman not enough for you or something, Martin?" She closed her eyes, growling slightly, trying to calm down. Mala gasped out and quickly put her hand to Art.

"Calm down Art, let's just let him talk," Mala urged. "I've never met this girl before…" Kelly opened her eyes halfway as Mala extended a hand to her. "I'm Mala. You are?"

"Kelly." She shook Mala's hand and pointed her free hand towards Martin. "I actually just met him today, so don't worry. He hasn't been like cheating…"

"I know. I know him enough to know he wouldn't do that to someone, even me." She had to take into account that this woman had known Martin all his life. She knew what tortures and sufferings had taken place, so she probably knew Martin better than anyone. "We didn't really _have_ a relationship, I guess…I honestly was afraid he'd come back because his family wanted me back." Kelly started to say something, but decided to let Martin have the floor, as it was his time to speak. She leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Martin walk over to the couch, sitting on the center cushion.

Art and Mala moved towards the living room area, Mala took a seat on the corner of the coffee table while Art leaned against the wall beside the television. Martin had his knees spread out, was leaning forward, and twiddling his thumbs together between his legs. Art was still tense and appeared gravely unsure whether he wanted to punch Martin in the face now or later. "My family did want me to take you back," Martin started, "I was going to when I ran into Kelly." Martin looked up at her, his eyes pleaded for her assistance. She closed her eyes and shook her head, he needed to do this on his own. She would be there for moral support, but she wasn't going to baby anybody. "She put things in perspective a bit…though I haven't been answering any of my family's calls."

"I can tell, it's all over the news that your family's not able to contact you. Art and I were starting to wonder what happened. I mean, the royal family needs you to be giving Aveline these clues to find them, unless you just want to forgo the whole hunt altogether."

"You _know_ I can't do that, Mala. My family…"

"I know." In all honesty, his family needed a good beating, but Kelly _was_ a little afraid to mix with them. Her own tragedies forced her into this fear, although his family seemed a million times worse than her mother, father, and uncle had been to her. That was the reason she was pushing this apology session, because if his worst enemies were his family, he didn't need to make an enemy out of his ex girlfriend and roommate. "So, if you're not here to take me back to them, what _are_ you here for?"

Mala did appear tense, and slightly hesitant to talk with him, but was doing a decent job at remaining calm. Her body was arched, albeit leaning back. Her hands were on her knees, and there appeared to be a mild tremor to them. Martin looked up at her, gazing into her eyes. "Because I wanted to say…I'm sorry…" Mala's lips parted an inch, her eyebrows rose and fell, and her eyes dipped down for a minute. Art's arms lowered and his eyebrows glued to the top of his head.

"You're sorry? For what?"

"For everything…I know I treated you badly. I took my anger, my stress, everything my family did to me…I deflected it onto you, and I _know_ it wasn't right or fair. I'm a monster, and I didn't feel any real emotion towards you, and that's why I let you go…You deserve someone who actually cares about you, someone that can treat you right and bring out the best in you, and someone you can bring the best out of. _I _am not that person."

"I'm not sure what to say…" Mala lifted her hand to her chest, smiling sadly at him. "I've never been strong, you know that. I'm insecure about myself. You, your family, you made me feel like I would never…that I would never find anyone that would care about me. I was damaged because of your family, Martin. I should be angry, I should hate you…" Martin's hands clasped together and his eyes clenched shut, his body began trembling and his head started to bow.

"I know. I just…I don't know what to say. Nothing can take back what I did, nothing can justify it, but I truly am sorry. I know I shouldn't have done the things to you that I did…" Mala reached forward, putting her hand to the top of his closed fingers. His eyes slid open and froze on her hand, watching it closely. Kelly tilted her head to the side and studied his tense shoulders and studious gaze, did he think she would strike him?

"It was your family that did it. They hurt you, they made you act the way you did, they made you do the things that you did. Thank you for setting me free, so to speak, and I know the hell you're going to get from your family, but…I don't think it has to end badly for you."

"Of course it does, Mala. Look what I've done. I've kidnapped the royal family, put their lives in danger, and all because my family wanted this…"

"Yes, it was your family's plan, but the touch you put…giving Aveline and Astor that chance…don't try to sit here and tell me that isn't a cry for help. I know you to well…that's more than a plan, that's a blatant cry for help, and I think Aveline would understand if you talked to her."

"Doubtful." He shrugged his shoulders and glanced over to Kelly. "I've been wanting to make things right for you, never knew how. Kelly here…she pushed for me to be here." He tore his gaze from her and turned back to Mala. "I have no idea why, she and I just met." Mala's lips curled up and her eyes danced over to Kelly for the moment. Kelly raised an eyebrow in her direction and folded her arms over.

"What's up?" Kelly asked. She liked where the conversation had been going, that there was a hint of heart still within Martin. It wouldn't do any good if both of them were hopeless mental cases, she wanted a friend who could be secure in themselves. She wasn't about to desert him, though, even if he was doing something so heinous. Besides, who else was going to give someone like her the time of day?

Mala turned her eyes back to Martin and pat her knees, slowly standing up. "I forgive you, Martin…I know it's going to take some time, but I need to live my life without fearing you." She straightened her back and looked over to Art. "Now I think you two need to go talk for a little bit, but be nice." Art raised an eyebrow and Martin slowly moved to his feet. Kelly tapped her lip and closed her eyes, smirking with amusement while imagining those two men talking with one another civilly. "Now neither of you let your anger get the better, okay? Martin I know how you get, don't get that way…Art won't hurt you. Art, just be _nice_."

"Fine," Art replied while spreading his arms out. "Come on Martin, let's get to my room. We'll discuss a few things…"

After the men were gone, Mala walked up to Kelly and looked her straight in the eyes. "Kelly, was it?"

"Yeah…" Kelly's eyebrows rose and she moved to a full standing posture, not wanting to slouch. She didn't feel a need to impress the girl, but she at least wanted to appear civil. "How's it going?"

"I wanted to say thanks…I've actually never seen that side of Martin." She looked to the door and lifted her shoulders. "It's amazing what impact a person can have on someone their first day of meeting them. I hope you'll continue to be a positive presence for him…"

"I'm not exactly a positive person, Mala." Mala looked back at her and shook her head.

"No, I can see it, you have some heart. Maybe you've been hurt before, maybe not, whatever the case…you've affected Martin in a way that, well, you brought out a better side of him."

"I'm not his girlfriend or anything."

"Oh I know, but right now he needs a friend." Mala put her hand to Kelly's shoulder. She tensed at the touch, then relaxed, softening her expression for the woman. "Listen Kelly, Martin…he'd never admit the pain his family put him through…not without a massive amount of pride-swallowing. His Aunts have all abused him...sexually…his father's never treated him like his son and has always ignored him and beat him, his mother did the same and would sometimes drug him and his brother up…they're all sick, they're all twisted, and I'm telling you this because he _needs_ someone that will remind him…he's not alone."

She was shocked to hear what all he'd gone through, her heart was going out to him now more than it had before. Her eyes glazed over as she looked towards the door. "I don't know what you expect me to do."

"Just be there for him, I guess. I liked the way you were assertive earlier, you just walked in, pushing Art to the side like that. I've never been strong like that, I'm a meek person…I can't command someone like that, and so I know a lot of Martin's struggles he's taken out on me just because I would take it. I was easy. If he has a friend like you in his life…it won't be so easy, I can feel that…You both, I think can help each other out, and I'd honestly like to see a change in him. I'd like to see him happy."

"I'm not so sure I'm that girl, Mala."

"I don't know, I guess time will tell." Kelly rolled her eyes and avoided Mala's smile. "Tell me, why hasn't he talked to his family? What's been keeping him from that?"

"I guess he was just helping me out, we were hanging out all evening…"

"Exactly. He's _never_ done that before. I didn't think it was possible for him to reject his family, but he focused on you above them." Kelly stammered for words, still refusing to believe there was anything between them that could work. Mala exhaled and took a step back, still smiling at her. "Nevertheless, thank you for talking to him…it means a lot that he would apologize to me."

"That _was_ his doing."

"I believe it. What's next?"

"I think he wanted to grab his equipment from that castle before telling his family that he's not taking you back…they don't know where the small house is."

"Mm-hmm, that's a good idea. It's been really great meeting you, Kelly."

"You too. Honestly."

* * *

Well, what did you think of the apology? Mala and Art will definitely be supporting roles here, so we'll be seeing more of them.


	6. Losing Control

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N: Keep in mind these characters are from "Hunt for Sviederbach" and "Hidden Beneath the Mask". We will see Aveline, Cece, and perhaps even mentions of PJ and Skyler in this story, even though the focus is on Martin Lamont and Kelly. This is that 'what if' implied by the changing of destiny.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Losing Control)

Kelly hung her elbow from the window of Martin's four-door, long bed truck. It was a silver truck with a bed that was nearly seven feet long and five feet wide. The inside smelled like pine and maple. The seats were smooth, brown leather, and the dash was a beautiful onyx color. The radio was tuned onto the classics. Beneath the radio were several futuristic looking CDs of the famous Frank Sinatra.

Outside, it was a quarter past midnight, and Martin was certain his grandparents at the castle would be asleep. What he needed to gather from there were the controls for the collars on the royal family, the radio to talk to them with, and the camera system he had. Martin had decided it was best to do this from his hideout, rather than risk anything by doing it at the castle.

She looked to the backseat, smiling at Art and Mala, whom they convinced to help gather all these things. Art had his arms crossed, his body relaxed, and his eyes gazing out at the starlit sky. Mala leaned up against him with her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed. It would be an easier task to grab all the items with more than just two people, although it may not have been a good idea for Mala to come along, but someone had to keep Art from snapping Martin's head in two. "Thanks for helping out, by the way." Art's shoulders lifted up and his head turned towards her.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of helping Martin, but I understand his sociopathic family is a problem…I wouldn't mind helping him get away from them, but only if he backs down from what he's doing to the royal family." She looked over to Martin, who still had his eyes glued to the road. His arms were tense and his stony expression did not waver. She knew it wasn't as easy as Art said, and she honestly didn't want to have Martin's family cracking down on the two of them. She wanted to get away from crazy families, and here she'd just jumped into another. Why didn't she just leave? "I don't know why you're going out of your way for a guy like him."

"Because…" Martin's face fell for a brief moment and his eyes zipped over to her. She met his gaze and let the right corner of her lips lift up. His eyes, though wounded, were strong and pulled her in like a vacuum. She had no doubt that things might get hectic if she hung out with him, but for some strange reason, she didn't care. "We're the same. We both come from a hard family. If my best friend introduced me to him, then I trust Dakota knew what she was doing…there must be a reason, right? Everything happens for a reason?"

"If you say so." Art's distrust was acceptable, and Martin was probably aware it wouldn't be an overnight process getting Art to trust him. Kelly wasn't sure if Martin could give up this hunt he was doing, though it would be nice not to have Martin _dead_. She didn't want to lose the guy just when she met him. "Dude, the next person Aveline runs into, do they even have a clue for the _next_ person yet? I know you said something about you're supposed to be writing those down as Aveline goes along…"

"Eh, I haven't gotten around to it just yet," Martin replied. Mala lifted her head from Art's shoulder and stared at Martin, slowly shaking her head. Martin winced at the rearview mirror and looked back to the road. "I got distracted. I'll get to it…"

"Aveline's not going to be happy if she can't locate the next person. Who is the next person after Rocky?" Kelly looked over to him, stunned when she heard he hadn't even decided yet. Had she been the reason for his distraction? "If you're not going to plan the clues at all, then you may as well return the captives."

"It _isn't_ that easy, Art. This was what my family wanted me to do, if I start returning the captives, they're going to kill me. Not that I would mind or anything, but I'd rather be killed by Aveline, if anyone…" Kelly rolled her eyes and whisked her gaze out the window, muttering to herself. She no longer wished death for herself, which was strange, so it irritated her to think Martin so wished to die. "Plus, the way _I _have it set up, my family will be the ones to die first. This is my escape from them, for all the hell they put me through…I've set it up intentionally meaning for Aveline to take them all out one by one."

"Why not do it yourself, then? Instead of using the nation's Princess as an unwilling puppet, kill your family on your own time." Kelly lifted her eyes to the stars, trying her best to ignore this conversation. Her mind was flashing to images of her father, her uncle, and her mother. Then a large boat on fire, sinking into the ocean. She closed her eyes and brought her head to the wall beside her.

Martin's chest heaved forward, then relaxed. Kelly glanced over to him, his body was still tense with a mild tremor. She pursed her lips together worriedly. "They terrify me, Art. All right? I'm scared of them!" He closed his eyes for a brisk second, grimacing with pain. "God I hate admitting to that…but damn it, I freeze up every time I get near them, and I'm afraid of what my mother and my aunts will do to me if I talk out against them. Hell, I'm pretty sure Mala can tell you how many times they burned me with cigarettes, or cut into me with other things, and you know what? My aunts _really_ love my…" He halted, snarling his teeth and clenching his eyes tight. He was holding back, she could see he wanted to cry.

Remembering earlier, Kelly was certain that physical touch on his body was a major issue for him. However, when Mala put her hand over his, it seemed to comfort him. She wondered if it was best for her to do the same, if he would be able to calm down. She glanced at Art and Mala. Art's lips were parted, closing like a fish, and Mala was slowly shaking her head. She sighed and looked back to Martin, confidently reaching over and putting her hand over his right hand. Mala's eyebrows rose as Martin's eyes slid open and turned towards her. "Uh, Kelly?"

She locked her gaze with his, and curled her fingers between his and the wheel. "You're all right, Martin. Breathe. That's what I do…breathe with me, in and out, deep breaths." She slowly sucked in a breath, and Martin followed suit. When she released, he released, and his unnaturally tense body finally began to relax. "We're helping you tonight, and it's only your grandparents at the castle, right?"

"Well technically Chuck is my Grand-Uncle and Ethel is his wife…"

"Okay, and they should be sleeping too, correct?"

"Right."

"Nothing to fret over. We'll grab your stuff, put it in the back of the truck, and then go." Kelly looked to the backseat with a smile, meeting Mala's astonished gaze. "Mala, if you could, keep a lookout out here?" She agreed with a nod. It was best for Mala to stay hidden within the truck where it was safe, there was no sense in handing her _back_ to the Lamont family after all the effort to get her away from them. "Okay, it shouldn't be so difficult to do this, we can get through tonight." She only _sounded_ confident, but inside, she was mentally asking Dakota what the hell she got her into.

Arriving at the castle, the four parked in front of the gates and gazed on with a feeling of fear sweeping over them. This wasn't the worst thing she'd gone through in her life, but why did she such a bad feeling? She followed Martin and Art into the castle, glancing around casually, awaiting whatever was to come. This was one of those times she wished she brought one of her knives with her, but she needed to put those days away. She couldn't get angry anymore, she couldn't lash out at people, no matter how much she wanted to.

The television in the living room had some wires hooked up to a laptop on a nearby end table. There was a remote and a case of guns sitting on the couch. Next to the laptop was a futuristic looking silver radio, which likely was what Martin said he used to talk to the radio on those collars. "I don't actually have the collar explosives turned on," Martin said with a low, gentle whisper. Art's jaw dropped and Kelly looked towards him with a proud smile. She was actually glad that he_ wasn't_ serious about killing the royal family. "I wouldn't let my relatives kill them without due reason…and there's no good reason…" He pointed to a small ball on the far cushion of the couch. "That's my teleportation device, I use it to get places if I need to. That's how my family's scattered about. Right now, both mom and dad are in Chicago…the majority of them are in America."

"So you really did set it up against your family?" Art put his hand to his head and stared at the devices. "Your relatives are all sitting ducks then."

"Yeah. Pretty much. Aveline's strong as hell, but if she starts having trouble, I'll try to go in…I have to tell you, I'm a little afraid of stepping foot here because of earlier. Some strange mist started scratching at me." Art smirked and Kelly's eyebrows shot up.

"A mist?"

"Yeah. Mala says Art here claims it to be a spirit." She raised an eyebrow and looked back at the dark room. Did ghosts and spirits exist? Martin seemed to pick up on her concern and began moving towards the couch. "Ghosts are all around us. Earthbound, most of them, it means there's something left unfinished. There's a recent invention here called a Soul-Disk and it enables you to talk with spirits that have crossed over, and spirits that are still earthbound. It's kind of categorized as a dark magic, but it's a relatively acceptable one."

"Interesting…" As long as her family wasn't around to haunt her, she'd be happy. Though the soul-disks did pose an interesting option, perhaps she could bring her mom back temporarily and ask why she just let her father and uncle beat her the way they did. She closed her eyes and shook the thought from her mind. "Whatever, let's just get this stuff out of here."

An elderly man's voice erupted over them and they quickly looked to a hallway to see a man in a full black robe. His eyes were narrowed upon the group and his lips pulled back in a scowl. "What do you think you're doing?" Kelly looked to Martin, who was glaring at the man, but still trembling, albeit slight. "You give us the runaround all day today, and then what? You show up here with a random bitch and some man?" What did he just call her?

Kelly's eyes flared up and her chest puffed out. "What did you just call me?!" Her body tensed as the elder slowly looked towards her. She was teeming with malice, _no one_ called her a 'bitch'. "I was finished with that name after my dad and uncle, you don't know me! You have _no right_ to call me that!" Martin's eyes widened as she screamed and charged for the man, losing focus of the world around her. He heard Martin call out to her, but she was already gone.

She lunged for the man, tackling him to the ground and grabbing his neck. Tears ran along her cheeks as she screamed out and began bashing his head against the stone floor. "No! You don't call me that! You don't! You have no right!" The man started cussing and screaming as blood splashed out on the ground. She couldn't stop. She saw the blood, felt it, and was overcome with guilt, but she _couldn't stop!_ "I hate you! I hate you!"

Strong arms slipped beneath hers and pulled her off the man. She kicked out, her heart was racing wildly and her nostrils were flaring out. She glared at the man, still screaming angrily. "Let me go! I swear to god, let me go!" Whoever was restraining her, she wanted to know how the hell he was doing it. She could barely flail her arms, the man had them locked between his forearms and shoulders.

"Kelly!" Martin shouted out. "Calm down! No one's hurting you! Relax, you're fine…" His voice snapped her out of the rage and guilt swept over her as she eyed the elder on the ground. His hand was on his chest, rising and falling slowly. The man's lips were open, gasping for air, and his left eye was shut. He had blood coming from his nose and mouth, and was eyeing her with a look of anger and terror. She pulled away, cupping her hand over her mouth and closing her eyes.

"Oh god…I-I didn't…"

"It's okay, but…can you grab the remote and other loose objects and wait out with Mala? We'll talk when we get to the house, all right?" Kelly looked up at him, her body was trembling like an earthquake. She couldn't believe she lost it. Martin was looking at her with a genuine look of concern and comfort, he should hate her! After what she just did, showing how easily she could fly into a rage.

"I'm sorry, Martin…"

"It's fine, don't even worry about it, all right? Just go wait for us, we'll be right out."

"You're probably going to send me away now, aren't you? I wouldn't blame you…"

"No, I'm not going to do that to you. We'll need to talk later, though, all right?" He put his hand to her upper arm, gazing into her eyes. She leaned in slightly and pushed her hands into her jean pants. His lip curled into a subtle smirk and his eyebrows lifted up. "I have to admit, I almost enjoyed seeing someone beat the shit out of him." She scoffed and started to smile, still she felt guilty over having lost control, but at least he wasn't being cruel about it.

"It's not a good thing."

"I didn't say it was. I only said I enjoyed seeing Grand-Uncle Chuck get the crap beat out of him for that snarky attitude of his. Someone had to do it. I don't believe he's ever been struck for being an asshole."

"Who knows…" She wiped her eyes and turned towards the couch, glancing back over her shoulder. "I'll um…I'll be out in the car." She didn't want to tell anyone about what just happened, though Art saw, and hopefully he wouldn't go blabbing to anybody about it. "Shouldn't have lost control like that…"

* * *

Well, what do you think of everything thus far? Tell me your thoughts and opinions. The jar that holds thoughts is empty, fill it up XD


	7. Nightmare

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N: Keep in mind these characters are from "Hunt for Sviederbach" and "Hidden Beneath the Mask". We will see Aveline, Cece, and perhaps even mentions of PJ and Skyler in this story, even though the focus is on Martin Lamont and Kelly. This is that 'what if' implied by the changing of destiny.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Nightmare)

"So what happened back there?" Martin shut the front door as Kelly moved for the couch and glared at the television. All of the items had been pulled in, but Martin had yet to hook up the camera systems. Kelly put her arms over her chest and gazed down at the floor. Martin moved over to the couch and sat on the cushion to her right. "All this time, we've been worrying about _my_ family, we haven't talked about yours. I'm guessing what Chuck said…that was a trigger word. It was uncalled for, and you are _not_ that. You're anything but that." He didn't know her that well, it wasn't like he could say such a thing, and perhaps _mean _it.

"You're just saying that. All my life, that's all I've ever known." She clenched her eyes shut and turned her head away from him. "The 'bitch' my dad would beat, and his uncle would laugh. The only time mom would _ever_ do anything about it is if Uncle Keme tried to touch me inappropriately, she never let that stuff fly, but she let _everything else_ go on. Not that dad let Keme do anything either..." Martin's nose crinkled as she slowly rubbed her arm and glanced away. "Dad would beat her too, so I'm not surprised. He was a drunkard, ironically, considering Mom was the Irish one and he was Native American. So back there, I lost it, yeah…I'm dangerous."

"No you're not. If anyone's dangerous, it's me." She felt his hand on hers and looked over. He was turned fully towards her, one knee tucked under him on the couch and his right leg was hanging off. His upper body leaned forward and his eyes were studying her intensely, as though looking through him. "I respect your strength, I admire you…you got through that."

"I killed my parents, Martin…"

"I know, you've mentioned it. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but maybe it was the only thing you could do." She raised an eyebrow, curious that he was quoting her. Did the things she say really matter all that much to him? "You'll get through this, I'll even help you. I don't know what I can do, but I'll be here for you. Just know…if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. Okay?"

She paused, letting her heart do the driving in this moment. She wanted to tear away, run out the door and never look back. She wanted to push him aside and shout that he could never help her. The look in his eyes told her he would do his best to be there for her, it was the first time she'd ever seen such sincerity in someone, and she appreciated it. "I'm not perfect, Martin. I'm damaged. I've got a lot of emotional issues, as you just saw. I don't want to hurt you…I don't want to hurt _anyone_. I fly off the handle easily, why do you think I confessed to having killed Spencer? That murder was inhuman!"

"I don't think so…" She flattened her gaze as Martin straightened himself confidently. "The murder was gruesome, sure, but you're most definitely _human_. You felt the guilt, turned yourself in, and now you're wanting to give living a second shot, right? That's as human as it comes. Not only that, but you say you're damaged, well…" He put his hand to his chest, still keeping his eyes locked with hers, melting the icy wall she was trying to build up. "So am I. It gets pretty bad…but maybe if we help each other out, we can heal. Right?"

"I guess. I wouldn't blame you if you threw me out the door."

"I won't do that. You apparently didn't run off after realizing what my family was all about, so I'm not going to do that to you. There's nothing you could say or do that will change my mind."

"Thanks…" She looked to the cables on the ground and pointed to them, wondering when he was going to hook the system up. "Shouldn't we start putting that stuff together?" He turned his head and thinned his lips. His brow furrowed and his shoulders lifted up. "Don't you want to get it hooked up?"

"I can always do that tomorrow. It's not like there's anything to see tonight. It's one-thirty in the morning, both of us are tired, Aveline and everyone else is asleep right now…no point in hooking up the system." He pushed down on his leg while standing from the couch, sighing heavily. "Let's discuss sleeping arrangements. Since there's only one twin bed in there…I'll go out and buy another bed tomorrow, I like putting things together like that. Until then, I'll take the couch and you can take the bed."

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to take up his bed if he wanted it. He was only being a gentleman, sure, but she didn't require it. "I can take the couch." She pat her hands on the cushions, bouncing up and down. It was soft, smooth, and she could envision herself sleeping on it. "It's comfortable."

"The mattress in there is more comfortable. You'll like it." He was insistent on her taking the bed, and he didn't appear to take no for an answer, so there was no point in arguing. She shrugged her shoulders and rose from the couch. Martin glanced to his phone on the end table, vibrating once more. He rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply. "It's still like six-thirty where Dad's at in Chicago."

"I see." She took the phone and Martin raised an eyebrow. "You said Aveline's finding him tomorrow?" He nodded slowly and she quickly flipped open the phone. His face started to pale as her lips curled into a devious smirk. "Anyway, I'm surprised by this phone…" It was a black flip phone with a digital screen, a _Nokia_. "It's not exactly _futuristic_."

"Droids went south several years back and old designs became fresh. People just like the primitive technology a little better. That, and, I'm old fashioned. I'd rather have a primitive looking phone over a hi-tech one."

"I guess that makes sense. Not so sure my cell would still work." Granted, she didn't _have_ a cell anymore. She didn't have _anything_ anymore. She clicked 'accept' on the call and put the phone to her ear. Martin's jaw dropped and he started to reach for the phone, hesitating once she held up her hand. He put his hand to his forehead and groaned. "Hello Mr. Lamont. Steven, is it?"

_"What? Who the fuck is this?"_

"Is that any way to talk to a lady? You've been ringing all day, it's getting old, and I suggest you cut it out."

_"Let me talk to my son, damn it!"_ She rolled her eyes and looked towards Martin, amazed by how angry this man was. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"No sir, I don't believe that will be happening. He's a little _tied up_ at the moment." Martin cupped his mouth, stifling a laugh. Steven stammered and tried to speak up, but she wasn't letting him have that moment. "I may be considering handing him over to the Princess, but maybe not. There's a ransom…"

_"Whatever, if he got himself captured, it's his own damned fault…"_ She leaned back and clenched her jaw. She truly wanted to slap this man across the face. How could a father be so harsh against his own son? "_Just tell me, has he picked up Mala? We cannot let her go, not allowed." _A growl fled her throat and her anger began to simmer once more.

"No sir, he's decided _against_ Mala. He does not wish to be with her, and he does not wish for her to be stuck with your shitty-ass family. I hope when Aveline finds you tomorrow, she and Astor will run you through with everything they have! You're nothing but a pathetic excuse of a man, you have no right to be called a dad!" She clicked off the phone before lashing out even further. She hadn't wanted to get Martin in trouble with her family, and she feared having just done that. "Sorry Martin, I think I pissed him off…"

"That's fine, I honestly never saw anyone talk to him like that." He folded his arms and chuckled. "You know what? Keep the phone with you so I don't have to talk to them…every time I talk to them, I wind up doing things I don't want to, just out of fear of their threats."

"Yeah, I was thinking that. I'll do that for you…" She turned the phone off and rose to her feet. She could use the phone herself, not that she had anyone to call. "I'm actually not very good with fathers."

"You don't say?" He teased her and she let out a sharp exhale, not enjoying the tease all that much. "Anyhow, I'm going to grab some blankets for myself from the hall closet. The bedroom's all yours. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks again…" She started for the entryway into the hall, but stopped as bathroom utensils crossed her mind. What were the chances of him having her favorite type of shampoo? Not to mention, toothbrushes and extra towels. She looked back at him and chuckled nervously, they only bought _clothes_ earlier. "Uh Martin, you wouldn't happen to have extra unused toothbrushes, would you? Also, shampoos and conditioners…what kind do you have?" Martin brought his fingers to his chin and raised an eyebrow.

"Gillette Shampoo, and only one toothbrush, mine…want me to run out to the store real quick? I can."

"That's not necessary. I usually take showers before going to bed, so uh…you don't mind if I use the shampoo tonight do you?"

"Be my guest."

"Thanks…" She made her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, it would be nice to have a nice hot shower after all the hassle today. Her thoughts drifted to her friends as she started to towards the tub. The bathroom looked a lot like bathrooms of her era, a long room with a marble counter against the wall and a metal sink. There was a wall mirror along the length of the counter.

In front of the counter was a toilet, and on the other side was a long tub that gave her the option to lay down or stand. She was so stressed to the point that she wanted to sit and let the shower run down on her. She reached in and turned the crystal knobs, glancing up as the water started to pour out. _"For the first time in god knows how long…I'll actually have a shower in a house…"_

It was not long before she was in the shower, seated with the water shooting down on her and filling up the tub. She scrubbed her hair with Martin's 'men' shampoo, cringing at the thought of using a shampoo different from what she was used to. Then again, she didn't have the option of _good_ shampoo in prison anymore, so she appreciated his, even if she didn't like the thought of her hair smelling like a man.

Her mind traveled off towards the family that Martin had, and she grimaced, thinking of the 'conversation' with his father. That man reminded him so much of her own father, uncaring and demonic, it was a nightmare just talking to him.

_"Momma help!" Screamed the ten year old redhead, her mother was sitting in the corner of the kitchen with a black eye, watching as the drunken man with long black hair threw his daughter across the room. Kelly struck the wall and bit her lip, tasting her own blood and gagging on sour flavor. The scent of alcohol turned her stomach. Her eyes shot open to see the man's angry, bloodshot eyes glaring inches from her face. His hair was flowing in front of his eyes and his teeth open in a wild snarl._

_ "I thought I told you bedtime was at nine? You think you're just a spoiled little bitch that can do whatever the hell you want, don't you!"_

_ "No papa!" He backhanded her cheek, twisting her head and sending pain through her body. Her scream echoed against the walls as her father grabbed her hair and started to lift her off the ground. "Papa please! I'm sorry! I just wanted a glass of milk…" _

_ "Quit your fucking sniveling. I told you and your mother, bedtime was at nine o'clock. You'll listen to me, or am I going to have to send you to your Uncle to talk?"_

_ "No! No!" Uncle Keme wasn't any better, that man was even more of a terror than her own father was! Whenever she went to his house, she didn't come back until she was red from head to toe, and her mom was often sent at the same time, but remained on the floor where the man wanted her. She hated her mother just as much as she hated her father, and her uncle, all because the woman never did anything! Even when she tried to cuddle with her mother, the woman pushed her away! "I'm sorry!"_

_ "Tomorrow…" The man dropped her back to the ground and kicked her back against the wall. She bit her lips as tears stung her cheeks. "You will not eat. That is your punishment."_

_ "Papa?"_

_ "You will not be permitted to eat or drink, but you will sit down at the dinner table." This was a usual punishment for her, whenever she pissed him off of course. She would never be allowed dinner, and whenever she was hungry, he ate more. _

_ "Please Papa, I'm sorry…"_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kelly opened her eyes, hugging herself. The shower was off and the water had grown cold. Had she fallen asleep? A whimper left her lips and she finished her hair before letting the water drain. It had risen to the point that it was overflowing, so Martin must have turned off the shower for her. _"I hope he didn't see anything…"_ Granted that wasn't a major concern in that moment.

She slowly rose from the shower and eyed the sink and toilet. On the closed lid of the toilet was a fresh, steamed towel, and on the sink was an unopened toothbrush package. She turned the corner of her lip up and lifted her eyebrows. "I can't believe he went to the store anyway…" She wiped her eyes and peered down at the wet floor, she'd have to clean this mess up somehow. It wouldn't be a problem for her, and it would give her something to take her mind off the nightmare she'd just had.

Cleaning the bathroom and drying up took forty minutes. When she left the bathroom, the lights in the house were off. When she checked the living room, Martin was on the couch, wrapped up in what appeared to be a thick blanket. With a smile, she thanked him mentally and walked back towards the bedroom. Hopefully she could sleep without her nightmares.

* * *

So we learned a little about Kelly's family, tell me your thoughts. Another thing, would you believe I almost lost everything I had, including all 20 prewritten chapters I have so far of this story? The flash drive broke, but by some miracle I managed to salvage everything.


	8. Companionship

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N: Keep in mind these characters are from "Hunt for Sviederbach" and "Hidden Beneath the Mask". We will see Aveline, Cece, and perhaps even mentions of PJ and Skyler in this story, even though the focus is on Martin Lamont and Kelly. This is that 'what if' implied by the changing of destiny.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Companionship)

It was a bright morning and Martin was still snoring on the couch while Kelly hooked his camera system up to the television. She found his snore rather amusing, it was light enough that made it hard to notice, but loud enough for people to know it was there. He was also a hard sleeper, as she'd made quite a bit of noise, accidentally, moving around the house. When done with the system, she sat with her back to the television stand and curled her knees up to her chest, watching Martin for a minute.

The blanket he had was a red comforter that he tucked inside the couch and wrapped around him like a burrito. His pillow was tie-dye red and blue, and appeared to be a velvety texture. His body looked like a steep decline hill going from his shoulders to his feet. Martin's eyes were gently sweeping across his eyelids in the REM state. His lips were parted mere centimeters and his nose was scrunching every few seconds. She was imagining him in a silky red robe, and gazing at her with a handsome come-hither glance and a smooth smirk stretched across his face. Why she was able to imagine such a thing, she did not question. It was how she felt, whether she liked it or not.

She turned her gaze back to the television and turned it on, curiosity getting the best of her. It was crucial to see if everything was set up properly. The laptop flashed and the television showed off what the computer was. She smiled and brought the laptop over, clicking through the various screens to see who all there was that the cameras were locked on. First up was apparently the great King of the nation, whose collar camera showed the elder Chuck sitting in front of him. The elder had a bruised face, black eye, and a bandage over his nose. A brief pang of guilt struck her, but quickly fled away once the King's voice came over the camera. "What happened to your face?" King Gunther asked, with an obvious smirk in his tone. Chuck growled and touched his bruise, wincing painfully.

"My nephew's blasted son brought some woman over, took all the equipment away, and beat the shit out of me." Gunther snickered at the man and looked towards the other man imprisoned with him.

"Too bad it wasn't on live camera for the world to see, huh Ander? Would bet the world would love seeing one of Martin's relatives getting beaten to a pulp…" Kelly's eyebrows rose as she turned her head over her shoulder, seeing Martin still asleep. She'd forgotten that the entire world was able to see everything going on. Not wanting to see any more of this elder, she flipped to another screen which had Rocky's name beneath it. The description below the screen explained Rocky as the Chief Royal Guard. She and her daughter Karla were being held by Martin's father, Steven, who currently was pacing about anxiously.

"So your son blew you off," Rocky smirked, "Pity."

"It was some girl." Steven waved his hand beside his head, growling as his furious pacing quickened. "Some girl answered the fucking phone and said he wasn't going to take Mala back or talk with me. What the hell?!" She stifled a laugh and put her hand to her mouth. "I can't concentrate, can't focus, I keep thinking there's something I'm forgetting to do…"

"You _could_ let my daughter go. She's innocent, young, and doesn't deserve to be stuck here." Kelly watched as the camera shifted to a young girl with black pigtails running to her shoulders. Karla was glaring angrily at Steven, tied to a cross, and ready to pounce. Steven continued his frantic pacing, yelling out in frustration. "I'm sure she won't do any damage. She deserves to go home." Steven stopped and glared at her, narrowing his eyes dangerously as Rocky shrugged her shoulders. "Weren't you going to set off some wolves or grab a mind control chip of some sort? What was that all about?"

"I don't know, I can't think right now." Steven rubbed his chin and growled. "For all I know, my son's off galavanting with some chick…this is why we wanted to keep Mala around! That way, he wouldn't actually ever meet a girl and develop some kind of attraction…love throws a wrench in everything." Kelly's heart thumped in her chest and she looked back once more at Martin, her expression softened as Rocky sounded out a scoff at the man.

"Then for everyone's sake, I hope he _does_ fall in love." _Love? _Could she allow that to happen? What if he fell in love with her? What if _she_ fell for _him_? Her heart began pacing and her hands trembled nervously. The air in her lungs shot out and her cheeks began burning. No. They were just friends. She couldn't see anything more developing with him. No one would love someone like her, a cold-hearted woman that was worthless, and worse, a killer.

Nobody could fall in love with her. Impossible. She closed her eyes and hastily flipped to the next screen. A tall woman with long blonde hair stood at the top of a roof, tapping her foot as she gazed off. Beneath the camera's view, Kelly read the names 'Ty, Tinka, and August Blue'. They were held captive by Auda Lamont. She was pretty sure this was Martin's mother, from what he talked with her about. "How long are we supposed to stay up here for?" Tinka asked. Auda looked back and lifted her shoulders.

"Until our mission is over," Auda replied. She started moving towards the trio, narrowing her sharp and pale eyes. "My husband wants the royal family dead for a reason. Of course, I can't for the life of me, figure out why he decided to let Martin plan something like this. If we had it our way…we wouldn't have let Princess Aveline free to try and save your asses." This woman sounded as evil as she looked, and when she spoke, a chill ran down Kelly's spine. Her chest tightened and her expression tensed as she studied the woman's face.

Auda's eyes held a deep amount of trauma, much like that of her own mother. Her hair was thin and wispy, not right for someone who should be in her thirties or forties. Her cheeks were sunken and her lips were thin and heavily scarred. "Do you think your family will get away with this? My niece will take you down!"

"Whatever the outcome, the Lamont family will_ finally_ get what they've been wanting for generations…" Martin was right, his family really _was_ crazy, not that she had any doubts about that. She casually flipped through the remaining members, seeing his Uncle Max and Aunt Heather, hanging around a large vault door. His Uncle Eric was with some young girl, tied up in a room. The girl was glaring at him, ready to swipe him. His grandfather, Henry, was apparently waiting in a backyard with two elders. Then there was Aunt Erin, with a boy that was arguing with a young brown haired girl that greatly resembled her friend Dakota.

With that, she turned off the computer and rose up, patting her legs down. Her eyes drifted over to Martin, who was still asleep. At some point of time he rolled over, his back facing her. She smiled at him, shaking her head at the thought of feelings developing between the two of them. _"I don't know…I'm hungry, I think I'll make us some breakfast…"_

Thirty minutes into making pancakes, she saw Martin walking into the kitchen. His hair was a mess, he had bags beneath his eyes, and had his blanket wrapped around him. She smiled at him as he started moving towards her. "Good morning, I made pancakes and coffee."

"It smells so good." She loved to experiment when making pancakes, or any food. This time, she put some sliced walnuts in with the batter and cooked it with cinnamon. She plated a stack of four pancakes on two plants and walked over to the table, sitting down on one side while Martin moved to the other.

"Hope you enjoy…" She watched as he picked up his fork and let the blanket slip over his shoulders. He peered down at his shirtless form, then looked up to her. She smirked at him and grabbed her fork. "I see you sleep without a shirt on."

"Yeah." He lifted his leg up somewhat to reveal black flannel pants. "I usually sleep in my boxers, and I'm a night shower person myself. I'll at least sleep in pant pajamas while you're here." She hummed and watched as he pushed his fork into the edge of his pancakes. They were slathered with maple syrup. Kelly was happy to see Martin was a respectable person towards her. It was an admirable quality. He bit into his pancakes and started chewing, keeping his mouth closed. After chewing for four seconds, he swallowed. "This is delicious. I didn't know you enjoyed cooking."

"I'm not the best cook or anything. I started learning to cook when I was fourteen or fifteen. Tried before, but I never did anything right in my dad's eyes." Martin took another bite and slowly shook his head.

"No offense, but your dad sounds like a fucking prick." Her eyebrows bounced as she turned her gaze from his face and towards his chest. His chest muscles were firm and with a tiny amount of hair. He had a hint of a tan, but came also with some long scars that appeared as though someone raked their nails along his body. Her heart broke and she slowly moved for her pancakes, wondering how in the hell families could be so evil. "So…What did you think of my family?" She flicked her eyes towards him, falling into a brisk daze upon seeing his handsomely crafted smirk. She blinked and shook her head. Had he been awake while she was watching the cameras?

"You were awake? Did I wake you?"

"I had been awake, was trying to fall back to sleep. Sounded like my father was losing it."

"Yeah, are you going to try and contact him today?"

"I've got more important things to deal with than dealing with an evil maniac. For one, I want to get a second bed for the bedroom." She raised an eyebrow and moved a bite of pancakes to her lips. Closing her eyes, she savored the heaven that was freshly made food. "I decided to go out and get you a toothbrush last night. I wasn't sure what shampoo you liked, so I left that for today's shopping."

"Well thank you for that." She remembered waking up to an overflowing tub and shower that had been turned off. Her cheeks went red for the moment and she quickly cleared away the heaviness in her throat. "Last night, I uh…I guess you turned off the showerhead." Martin lifted his shoulders and looked up to her.

"Had to. The water was flooding the room. Normally I wouldn't do that, but it was necessary…" She smacked her lips and stuck her fork nervously into her pancakes.

"Right." She wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation, if he looked or if he didn't. "Did you see anything? I mean…"

"Honestly, I didn't look. I looked to your face, yeah, to see if you were awake or asleep, then turned off the shower. I don't think you have to worry about anything happening with me…"

"Yeah, you don't strike me as perverse." With the things Mala told her he'd been through, it didn't sound like he would have those kind of thoughts or urges. She could definitely feel and be secure living in the same house with him. "So, do you know exactly where your relatives are?"

"Not completely, they picked places and I'll just have to ask them as they go along. I'm pretty sure my mother's in Chicago, along with my father." His dad truly was distracted. Chances were he'd be unprepared when Aveline found him. "Do you…I don't know how you feel about all of this. You don't support this method of 'escape', do you?" She pressed her lips together and turned her gaze to his gentle, inquiring orbs.

"I don't know. I mean I can't say it's _good_ that you're using the Princess to kill off all the members of your family…I know I killed mine, but I had so many guilt-ridden nightmares after that. Even today I still have nightmares…" Martin set his fork on his plate and continued to gaze at her, his gaze was filled with comfort and concern. The corner of her lips pulled back and her eyelids slid down. "Sometimes I think Uncle Keme's going to come after me. He's still alive, he wasn't on the boat that day…"

"I don't know that he could possibly find you, and if he did, I wouldn't let him hurt you." She smiled at him and leaned back in her chair. She wouldn't let it happen either, since she _could_ handle herself pretty well. She would rather _not_ attack anyone though. "Maybe one day, you and I both can find some semblance of peace…"

"Do you still…" Her eyes drifted away from his for a moment and she slowly breathed in. "Do you still want Aveline to kill you?" Martin froze and slowly looked up at her. His expression tensed and softened and his shoulders slid down as his lips thinned together. She folded her hands over in her lap and leaned back in the chair, moving her gaze back to his, now unable to tear away.

"Do you not want that?" He spoke softly, and looked as though he were studying her as she was him. "I mean, you'd probably be one of the only people out there that would even feel that way." She didn't know why she would ask such a thing, or why she'd feel that way towards him, but she honestly didn't want him to die. "Where it's leading right now, I don't know how much choice I have."

"Well if you're dead, where am I going to stay, huh?"

"You can have this place." He chuckled slightly and started to take another bite of the pancakes. Kelly frowned at him and slowly looked towards her plate, suddenly her appetite had diminished to nothing. She picked up her fork and stabbed the pancakes, forcing herself to eat.

"I don't want to be alone," she muttered to herself. Martin moved his eyes towards her, humming to himself. Kelly didn't find how she would make it in the future without _someone_ that understood her plight. If Martin was gone, who would there be to help her get on her feet? She needed the man right now. She didn't know _why_, she never needed anyone before, but years of being alone wore thin on her soul.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know your thoughts


	9. A Father's Death

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N: Keep in mind these characters are from "Hunt for Sviederbach" and "Hidden Beneath the Mask". We will see Aveline, Cece, and perhaps even mentions of PJ and Skyler in this story, even though the focus is on Martin Lamont and Kelly. This is that 'what if' implied by the changing of destiny.

* * *

Chapter 9 (A Father's Death)

Kelly walked with Mala through the local Wal-Mart store, finding it ironic they were still in business. Behind them were Martin and Art, and Martin was studying the two women with uncertainty, primarily because he was well aware that they were talking about him. Kelly had asked Mala and Art to shop with them because she didn't know what types of shampoo and body care was in style these days, and it would be good for Art to help move and build a second bed with Martin. Mala wanted to press for the two to have some sort of a friendship forming. Even if Art hated Martin. Anything was possible.

"You've not met his cousins yet," Mala remarked while looking at an item on the shelves. She paused and looked to Martin and Art. "Would you boys go look at the beds? We'll be fine." The men looked at each other, then back to the girls with arched brows. Mala put her hands to her hips and motioned to the right with her head. "Go on. Play safe and don't spend too much time in the hardware section, I know how you men are with your toys. Don't kill each other, please…" Kelly was impressed with Mala's dominance in the situation. She looked to the girl with a surprised glance, the boys walked off and Mala turned to her with a smile. "Being with Art is starting to help my confidence a little…"

"I can see that. It's good when someone can bring out the best of you, I guess." She looked towards the shampoos on the shelves, then let her eyes slowly drift towards the men's retreating forms. She sighed wistfully and closed her eyes. "I'm not sure if he still wants to or not, but it seems like he's pretty set on Aveline killing him in the end. It shouldn't affect me, I just met him. For some reason, it _does_ affect me…" She looked to Mala, unsure of what was within her heart. Mala was smiling at her, her eyebrows were laying flat on her brow and her eyelids were halfway shut. Her hands were at her hips and her eyebrows slowly curled up in the middle. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Have you told him you don't want him dead?"

"N-Not in so many words…" The topic was too touchy for her, and a bit personal at the same time. For more than just one reason, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to express, or even acknowledge any kind of attraction to Martin. "If I get too attached to him, Mala, and something happens…I don't know…I've never really been 'attached' to anyone. Never needed anyone, and I don't see a reason to start now."

"You don't think being alone in a strange time and strange world is reason enough to need someone?" Mala hummed and turned towards the shelves. "Then I suppose you don't need my help finding a good shampoo for your hair? Have fun with Martin's man shampoo." Kelly gasped and she quickly reached for Mala.

"No, I want your help!" She sighed as the girl's lips turned into a knowing smirk. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being alone in the long run, but at the same time, I can't envision anyone actually _wanting_ to be with me. I've got anger problems, I'm violent, I nearly killed Martin's great-uncle." Mala's eyebrows lifted up as Kelly began pacing the floor. "I'm a murderer. I killed my parents, I killed some womanizer and sex offender. The son of a lawyer! I have problems with self-control. I feel like…if Martin hangs with me long enough and we have a fight, I'm afraid of hurting him. I don't _want_ to hurt him."

"I don't think you would. Plus, Martin's pretty well capable of handling himself." Mala reached up and grabbed a long, red cylinder. It was wide at the top and narrow at the bottom. She grinned and bounced it in the air. "Sleek Shine Cherry-Strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner in one. This will be _perfect_ for that redhead of yours!" Kelly stared at the bottle and tilted her head. In the center was the image of a woman flipping her hair behind her, the hair appeared silky smooth, and tempting to touch, if only it wasn't an image. Beneath the woman's head were two cherries with a strawberry behind them.

"You think so?"

"Yep, a week of this, and you'll notice the shine." Mala looked from Kelly to the bottle, then back, winking slightly. "Martin will notice too." Kelly's cheeks burned red and Mala tossed the shampoo into a nearby shopping cart. "You know what you need? You need some fiery burnt-orange highlights." She frowned and reached up, touching her hair. It was dry and full of split ends from her time in prison. It was a miracle that the full red color had remained. She wasn't sure she wanted to put any dye in her hair at this rate, just shampoo.

"I don't know…"

"Maybe one day." Mala grabbed the blue bar of the cart and began walking. Kelly followed close behind. She recalled Mala saying something about Martin's cousins and wanted to hear more, but at the same time, she had a bad feeling about them. It wouldn't surprise her if they were just as nuts as the rest of the Lamont brood.

"You were saying something about his cousins…" Mala glanced over her shoulder. Her lips thinned and her brow furrowed, a crease formed along her forehead and her eyes glinted with terror. "Surely they're not _that_ crazy…"

"Well it depends. Before all of this started, Martin didn't want to involve them in the extinction of his family. They were heavily abused throughout life, just as he was, but they don't have anyone…or _didn't_ have anyone…to help them onto the right path. Brad Lamont is the son of Aunt Regina, his father got her pregnant and ran off."

Kelly rolled her eyes and picked up the pace, stepping beside Mala. "Go figure…" She put her hand on the side of the cart and looked off to the side, listening as the girl continued.

"Yeah…he's just as bad a womanizer as his father was, apparently. My suggestion, if you see Brad coming towards you, get the hell out of there. He wouldn't be thinking anything good." Her stomach turned at the image of Brad's angry glare falling before her. She turned her gaze back to Mala, trying to quell the suspicious beating of her heart. "Then there's Tyler Lamont, the son of Uncle Eric and Aunt Erin. He _tried_ to court Aveline in the past. He's not as crazy as the others, but he's still got a few loose bolts."

"I see…anyone else?"

"There's Uncle Max's and Aunt Heather's children, Rebecca and David. David, believe it or not, is actually the most _normal_ cousin. Rebecca's a creep…she has this crazy obsession with Martin, sexually, so he always tried to avoid her at all costs." Kelly's eyes widened and a gag left her throat. It didn't help that this girl shared the same name as one of her old friends. "You won't have anything to worry about if you can stay away from the cousins. They might try to get to you or Martin, especially if he's trying to back away from the whole family thing…and I don't know if you support what's going on or not, but if everything goes as it is…I'm guessing Aveline will end up taking out the relatives in order to save the royal family."

"Yeah…there is that…"

"Speaking of which, has he drafted up the clue to give to his father?" The two girls stopped in front of a television screen currently showing the hunt on the news. Kelly looked at the screen, Steven was still pacing back and forth in front of Rocky and Karla. He had his cell phone in hand. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and his jaw was continually clenching. Mala eyed the screen and frowned. "I hope that family is safe. Though, if Martin hasn't given his dad the clue to the whereabouts of the next relative, then Aveline's got nothing to go on."

"When we talked this morning, he said he wasn't entirely sure where his mother was, except for the fact that she was somewhere in Chicago. He hasn't talked to his dad and is letting me hold onto the phone…"

"Ah. Well…the last clue referred Aveline towards Steven, starting the hunt at nine in the morning." It was almost nine when she and Martin started eating the pancakes. Her eyebrows lifted curiously and her eyes studied the screen intensely. "Apparently the family wanted Martin to also radio them when Aveline started to show up. I'm assuming that's not happening…" In the background, the bushes and trees were swaying as though someone or something was moving in there. She saw Mala glance up at a clock and heard her say something about it being close to eleven now.

Steven moved his phone to his ear and was pacing, furiously running his hand along his shirt. Rocky and Karla were talking amongst themselves and Martin's phone began going off. Her heart shot to her throat as she looked down towards the phone, she honestly didn't want to answer for this man! Mala looked at her, rubbing her chin. "Pick up," Steven growled. "Come on Martin, pick up the goddamn phone." The phone continued to ring and Kelly slowly reached for the phone. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, her body was heating up and sweat beads were forming at the top of her forehead. Her eyes flicked towards the screen as Steven stopped in place. "Hey! You better answer the damn-" In an instant, an arrow pierced through the back of Steven's head.

Kelly's jaw fell and Mala's hand moved towards her mouth. She watched as the man's body collapsed to the ground, still clutching the phone. A woman with long red curls and a boy with short red hair moved in front of the camera, Kelly recognized them from pictures, Princess Aveline and Prince Astor. She moved her hand to her chest and looked up to Mala. Was it her fault that Steven was ill-prepared? Should it matter? "H-He's dead…"

"It would appear so." The world vanished around her as she listened to the Princess fumbling around for some sort of paper clue, of which there was none. Aveline screamed out angrily at Martin, demanding him to respond over the collars and tell her where the next relative was. Mala winced and put her hand to Kelly's shoulder. "We better get going, we'll have to tell Martin what happened…"

"Am I keeping him from something he should be doing?"

"No…I uh…I think somehow this is a good thing. Maybe now that his father's out of the picture, we can get him to collaborate with Aveline and return her family. I don't know, but it's worth a shot if we can convince him."

"Yeah, maybe." She bowed her head and slowly exhaled, still hearing Aveline calling out to Martin. Either way, the radio was at the house, so it wasn't like he could respond until they got there. "I feel like I'm screwing things up somehow." Mala laughed once and pushed her back, guiding her forward.

"For the better, I think. We'll see. Don't feel bad, Kelly, it isn't your fault. Steven probably wouldn't have survived Aveline even if he was prepared."

* * *

So you've learned a little about the crazy cousins, what are your thoughts about them? Also, Steven's death, you can tell was different, Kelly's arrival has officially changed the events of time.


	10. Not Like Him!

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N: Keep in mind these characters are from "Hunt for Sviederbach" and "Hidden Beneath the Mask". We will see Aveline, Cece, and perhaps even mentions of PJ and Skyler in this story, even though the focus is on Martin Lamont and Kelly. This is that 'what if' implied by the changing of destiny.

* * *

Chapter 10 (Not Like Him!)

_Eleven year old Martin Lamont stood before his younger brother, arms stretched out, guarding against his angry father. Blood dribbled from his mouth, his chest heaved in and out. Angry tears ran along his face as Zach clung to his waist. His father's fist flew into the wall above their heads, his growl echoed in Martin's ears. "We didn't do anything, Dad." _

_ "I gave you very clear instructions. Do. Not. Leave. This area! Now Mala has run off and your mother has to go looking for her." Every time they did something wrong, this was how they were punished. Granted, this time, it was Zach's doing. Zach and Mala had been in the process of running away when Aunt Erin found them. Mala got away, but Erin brought Zach home. "Martin, step away from your brother."_

_ "No! I won't let you hurt him!" Steven reached down, clenching his fingers around Martin's throat. Martin gasped out as his father's fiery glare burned into his retinas. "D-Dad…" _

_ "I'm not _asking_ you, Martin. I'm fucking ordering you, boy." If only his mother were here, but what could the woman do. She would just get beat down as well, so Auda had stopped trying to protect her children or herself. Martin didn't think it would be long before Steven killed all of them. "Here's what's going to happen when Auda brings Mala back here, you're going to give her the beating instead." Martin's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head._

_ "No! I don't want to! I don't want to be like you, Dad! I hate you! I hate you!"_

_ "What was that, Boy?" Martin soon found himself sailing through the air, screaming as his father threw him hard against a nearby wall. Zach called out to him. Martin collapsed, his back against the wall and his hand cupped on the floor in front of him. His vision was blurred from tears and blood, and saliva drained from his mouth. He whimpered as his father's heavy foot slammed down before him. "You do not disrespect me, boy!" _

_ "Y-You don't deserve respect." He had to be strong, he couldn't let his father win. A sharp pain struck his gut, forcing a scream up his throat, followed quickly by bile. He clenched his teeth and slammed his eyes shut as his father's heavy foot swung into him once more. "A-Again Dad…y-you're just weak…" Steven paused and threw his hand through his hair, scoffing._

_ "Act tough all you want boy, you must think you're the shit." Martin opened one eye and screamed as Steven's bony fingers clenched his hair and tore him from the ground. "You know better than to sass me. Do you know what happens when you piss me off, I'm forced to send you to see your Aunt Erin while I cool off." His heart began racing as he thought of his most dangerous Aunt, terror and grief struck him, and a scream left his lips. Steven tossed him back to the ground and proceeded to slam his foot into his side. "Never sass me! I am your father!"_

_ He couldn't go to Aunt Erin, he just couldn't. She did things to him, very cruel things. He hated her more than anyone else. No one would listen to him when he said the things she would do to him, that she would touch him and abuse him. He'd rather take his father's beatings. _

_ "Martin! Steven get off him!" Auda ran up to Steven, grabbing around his chest and trying to pull him back. She was thrown off, then became the next target for the man's hungry fists. Martin lay there among the cesspool that was his blood, weeping silently as he listened to the sound of his father's fists hitting his mother's skin. His mother's screams awakened him and forced him to try and stand. He coughed blood into the pool below him as his arms struggled to push him up without tearing from his sockets._

_ The fire spreading through his body, he tried to ignore, but the more he attempted to stand, the harder it became. He clenched his jaw and put his hand to the wall, using it to steady himself as he stood. He turned his angry glare towards his father's form, hunched over his mother, who was curled into a ball. Mala was standing off to the side, staring with wide eyes at the blood caked room. Martin needed to get the attention away from his mother, away from his brother, and hopefully away from Mala as well. His mother could never take him to Erin, she loathed the woman as much as he did, so Steven always did it. _

_ Fear struck his heart as he accepted the inevitable outcome. His chest tightened and tears sliced his cheeks like Erin's pointy, murderous claws. He could feel her tearing him apart already. He closed his fists and took a shaky step forward. "F-Fuck you, Dad. Fuck you! I hate you!" Auda gasped out and the other kids in the room snapped their frightened gazes in his direction. Steven growled and slowly looked over towards him, his nostrils flared out and his eyes narrowed._

_ His chest heaved as his heart poured adrenaline into his legs. He had the option to fight or to run, but what was the use? His father would catch him anyway and send him directly to the demon. "_What_ did you say to me, boy?" Martin wiped his eyes with his bloody arm, trembling as though there was an earthquake going on. They were in California after all, maybe there was an earthquake happening, there had to be. _

_ "You heard me…I hope you die!" _

_ "You little brat!" He shut his eyes as his father's roar drew closer to him. Cold fingers grasped his neck, his feet left the ground, and within seconds the front door flew open. "Time to go see your Uncle and Aunt, boy…" Martin's eyes flew open and gazed mournfully at the retreating doorway. Auda was standing in the doorway with Zach and Mala. She was holding Zach in place. Her cheeks were swollen, a black circle framed her left eye, and blood was flowing like water from her nostrils and her lip. She had tears streaming as confetti down her cheeks._

_ It was the last time he ever saw her cry._

"He…He's dead…" The words fell from Martin's shocked lips as Art parked the car next to the house. He hadn't been able to drive, the news was too shocking. He wasn't sure if he could believe Steven was actually _dead_, but whatever the case was, he understood clearly that he needed to contact Aveline. "That monster…taken out by a single _arrow_?" Of all the movies he'd seen, of all the video games he'd seen, the giant demon never went down so easily. Granted this was real life, but it never mattered, his father was always the most vicious demon of them all.

"Well if it's any consolation, he wasn't prepared," Mala muttered. She and Kelly were in the backseat, they hadn't said much on the car ride back. They had three shopping bags between them, then there was the box for the twin bed in the bed of the truck. He and Art _would_ put it together. First, however, he had to process what had taken place. "Do you know who's next?"

"N-No…" Wasn't it supposed to be Ty's family? "Mom might be, I'm not sure. I think that's the direction we were planning, but…Aunt Erin…" He put his hand to his throat, trembling slightly as he envisioned his family's steel grip on him. His body twitched as he imagined his Aunt's hands on him, sparking along his body, rivers of blood trailing her nails. Would she come after him? It was taking everything in him to keep from lashing out. He didn't want the girls to see him upset, because when he got upset, he would get violent. He couldn't get violent, not anymore, it just wasn't allowed. "I don't want to be…agh…" Art looked to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Besides your father getting an arrow to the head, what else is the problem?" He looked over to Art, then back to the girls. His lips thinned as he met Kelly's warm gaze. His eyes slid down and a large breath of air filled his lungs. He could swallow his pride enough, perhaps talking to Art would be good. He never thought he'd be turning to Art in such a way, but what other choice did he have? He needed to calm down somehow.

"Mala, Kelly, do you think I can have a moment to talk with Art?" The girls nodded and slowly left the car. Art gave him a look, as if questioning whether or not he was incredibly stupid for wanting to be left alone with him. "I know it's crazy Art, but I have to talk to _someone_. I can't be like my dad, I just can't…" Art's hands dropped from the steering wheel and landed flat on his legs. A crease formed on his forehead and his eyes slanted for a brief moment.

"You abused Mala, Martin. Even if it was all the stress, all the anger that you took out on her, you still did it."

"I _know_, and it was wrong, okay? I just…when I start having those flashbacks, when I start thinking of my family, I get…I get to this point where it feels like I have to take it out on something. I didn't want it to be Mala, and I don't want it to be Kelly. Definitely not her…" Art's eyebrow lifted up and his eyes drifted towards the window of the car. He chuckled once and shook his head.

"Something tells me that girl would _not_ let you strike her." Martin had to agree, Kelly gave off a very strong demeanor in his mind. She may have been wounded, she may have been hurt in the past, the gravity of which he did not know, but she didn't seem to let it beat her. "Anyway, I understand your plight…at least you acknowledge it's wrong, which already makes you better than your father was, I suppose."

"My dad…" Martin closed his eyes and pushed down the urge to vomit. His stomach was flipping out as a pizza-maker working the dough. His body was aching and his fingers trembling. "When I was eleven, Mala and Zach tried to get away. Aunt Erin brought them back and Dad tried to beat Zach, but I…I stopped him and took the beating instead." Art's lips parted and his expression softened as Martin slowly opened his eyes. This memory was far too difficult to speak on, but he had to let it go. "He threw me all over the room, kicked me several times until Mom came in and tried to pull him off me. He started to beat her next, and I stood up, cursing him out. I told him…I told him I wanted him dead. That he was nothing, and then he took me to Aunt Erin, who…was a million times worse…"

"Damn man…you need to get the fuck away from those people, it's not healthy." Martin rolled his eyes and moved his hand to his forehead, groaning lightly.

"No shit. Cause I really want to be abused for the rest of my life." Art stared at him for a minute then folded his arms across his chest.

"All right, so when you get freaked you get the urge to hit things. You just need to turn that into something healthy?" There was a _healthier _way to hit things? Seriously? "Pick up a hobby, do something. For me, I go to the gym. That may or may not work for you. You need a way to let out that negative shit, but a good start, is staying the hell away from your family. The way Mala talks, they're a massive trigger to you."

"They are…I only get the way I do because of them…"

"Then when they trigger you, that's when you need to find something to do. For instance, you enjoy putting stuff together?"

"Of course. Fixing stuff is a passion of mine, I'm great with my hands..." Which was an ironic thought, when he worked for good with his hands, he could fix and make anything.

"Then we have that bed to build. After you've calmed down, it may be a good idea to talk to Aveline. Collaborate with her, if possible." Collaboration? Fear gripped him and he quickly shook his head, there was no way he could do that without his family trying to kill him. "I know, from what Mala said, you're afraid of stepping away from your family…but dude, this is the start. The best way you can get away from them is to do exactly that, but you need to surround yourself with people that can actually _help_ you. For instance, the royal Princess that is currently kicking your family's ass." Martin chuckled and closed his eyes.

"How am I supposed to talk to her without her trying to kill me?" He looked towards the house, sighing as he thought on Kelly. "Kelly said something this morning, I don't know if she wanted me to hear…but she said she didn't want to be alone. When we were talking about the concept of my eagerness to die, or something…"

"Right."

"I don't know if I _want_ to die anymore…"

"I'm pretty sure Aveline won't kill you right off the bat. She still sees you alive as necessary for her finding her family, so bear that in mind."

"Good point…"

"Change is always on the horizon, Martin. So what do you say we go in there and put this bed together?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

So what are your thoughts on everything? There's definitely further insight on his mom, his father, and a good conversation with Art it seems. Your observations my friends?


	11. Too Far Gone

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Too Far Gone)

"Do you think he would care?" Kelly was eyeing the cell phone on the end table with Mala while Martin and Art worked in the bedroom. The two men were working furiously to build the bed, focusing on nothing else and allowing for no distractions. Mala said it was a good way to relieve tension, something Martin had never truly done. Now, she was considering calling up Auda, based off of certain things Mala said about the woman. "I just want to see if there is any humanism in her whatsoever."

Mala leaned back in the couch and shrugged her shoulders. "I think I can tell you pretty clearly where that woman's head is nowadays. Used to be she had a clear head, but years of abuse from Steven led her to where…it'd probably be more merciful to let her die than to keep her alive." She didn't doubt what Mala was saying, that there may not be much hope left for Auda, or any of Martin's relatives, but even her own mother had some amount of brains left before death. "If you called Auda with Martin's phone, I don't think he would care as long as you don't give away your location to the woman." It seemed like a lot of grief coming from Mala, who usually had a calm head. It made it easy to forget the girl probably hated the family just as much as Martin did, if not more so. "I'm not saying I approve of the method Martin's taking in twisting his family's plan to make them all die…"

"Yeah, I don't know, I just want to know where Auda stands on everything. Is she really as inhumane as the rest?" At least if she talked to the woman, maybe she could figure out why Martin had been treated the way he had all his life. She had to wonder how the woman would react to the news of her husband's death. Would she be upset, would she be thrilled? "Maybe I should just leave well enough alone. How do you think she'd handle her husband's death?"

"Honestly? I'm not certain. The poor woman's really kind of lost it. I don't know if she has much of an idea of what's really going on around her. In recent years, she's just really…blocked everything out. Her sense of reality is so desensitized that she didn't even react when Zach died." Kelly didn't recognize that name, she raised an eyebrow as Mala studied her facial expression for a second. "Zach was Martin's younger brother, and was supposed to scare Astor…"

"What happened?"

"Astor had been using one of those Soul-disks, and well, one of his ancestors was able to kill him. Zach is dead…perhaps the one person in this world that Martin would do anything to protect." Once again, mention of those soul-disks, but the confusing thing was how it made ghosts able to _kill_. Not only was it confusing, it was quite a bit frightening. "I've been considering using Art's to contact my mother…I think I'd ask her what the hell happened…"

"Mothers, huh? They can be on and off, it seems…"

"I never knew mine. All I know is she was a bit crazy and was executed, and of course, she was forced to hand me off." Mala's face hardened for a brief moment and her eyes slowly drifted towards the television. They had the system setup on, showing all of the current cameras. Auda was still standing at the edge of the rooftop, as she'd been doing so for the entire time. "If you'd like, I'll go ask Martin about your calling Auda up…"

"All right."

Minutes later, Martin was in the living room with Art and Mala. He sat beside Kelly on the couch and put his arms up along the top of the back cushions. Art was on the other side of the couch and Mala was leaning against the wall, staring at the television."I don't have any major issues with you talking to her, I guess," Martin began. Kelly studied his expression carefully. His eyebrows were in a neutral state, his eyes were glancing towards the screen with curiosity and his lips were parted a mere centimeter. A worried crease had formed atop his brow, and his left hand was smoothing through his hair. "I don't know why you'd want to, but if you had to meet any of my family, it may as well be mom. All of my other family members are just sadistic. Not exactly people I want you to run into…"

"You'll call Aveline after this, right?" He looked towards her with a promising smile and nodded his head. She smiled back at him and reached for the phone. "Good, it's important. I mean, you might want to explain why the delay and all…" She knew he wanted to discuss other matters with the Princess, and was glad he was considering different avenues for his escape from the family. "If I'm keeping you from doing something you need, or want to do, then I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do, I just haven't been working with my family. I found someone more important than them…" Kelly opened her mouth, but no words could form. Her heart swelled and her lips closed into a smile.

"Didn't we just meet?" She tucked her lips into a smirk while Mala and Art exchanged knowing grins. Martin closed his eyes and lifted his feet up to the coffee table. "Anyway, you _should_ be working with Aveline. You placed her family in danger, whether you meant to or not." He opened one eye and exhaled. His body leaned forward and his hands moved down to his legs, sweeping his pants.

"You're right, I guess I didn't think about that…but remember this was my family's doing. I know that's not much of an excuse, but they're the ones that wanted to capture the royals. Until my credibility to them screws up, then they're going to try to leave the royals alive. That's why I'm afraid of knowingly working _against_ them. I don't want them to crack down on me _and_ take it out on the royals…"

Mala turned her head towards the television, humming slightly. "As nice as that seems, the fact that you left no communication with Steven might be a problem for your credibility with them." Kelly glanced back at the screen, eyeing the different cameras. Nobody was doing anything interesting, and it didn't appear to matter that Steven Lamont had just _died._

"Hey guys, why don't they display any emotion towards Steven's death?" Martin scoffed and moved his hands up behind his head, leaning back. Art shrugged his shoulders while Mala's expression grew long. Her eyelids fell halfway as her gaze turned towards the curtains. A pang of guilt struck Kelly and she quickly glanced back at the family on the screen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring anything bad up."

"It's alright," Martin rubbed her back, soothing her. "It's not like you know what the deal with them is…it isn't surprising they show no empathy, my father was the definition of 'jackass'." Her eyebrows bounced in place as she started shifting through the contact list on Martin's phone, it was amusing to see his only contacts were his family. Somehow, this wasn't surprising to her, considering how they were. She highlighted Auda's name and hovered her thumb over the 'call' button, hesitating as anxiety started to bite at her.

Would Auda even answer? If she did, what would she say to her? On the screen, the woman was _still_ with her back turned towards the cameras on Ty's collar, and standing on the edge of the roof. The other relatives were at least _moving_. Henry was sitting in a wooden chair, cracking the shells from some pecans and walnuts in a bowl between his feet. Eric was busy reading some book and ignoring Astrid Bransford's insults and taunts. Erin had snuck back into the house she was in the other day and locked Noak in a bedroom closet, it appeared that this house was where the boy's ex girlfriend lived. It would be funny to see what would happen if that girl caught them _back_ in the house. Maxwell and Heather were cuddled up on a leather couch within some office building. Chuck and Ethel had the castle rigged with cameras and were going on as if they were on some reality show. Of course, the elder man still had a bruised face.

Bravely, she clicked the call button and glued her eyes onto Auda's screen. The mother slowly looked towards her left pocket, her eyes still held no life or expectation. Her lips were tight, forming frown lines on either side. She reached into her pocket and carefully pulled her phone from the pocket, answering the musical ring. "Hello? Martin, I think I heard your father was…was killed?"

"He was," Kelly's voice was quiet and sorrowful. She was not afraid of Martin's family one bit, but no amount of bravado could keep her from feeling anxious on what to say to them. "Um, I'm not him, actually. Obviously." Auda's eyebrows curled up and she turned full towards the camera, gazing in astonishment. "Not Mala either…"

"So it's true, he really let her go." The woman's lips started to curve upwards. Mala lowered her arms and broadened her shoulders. "But Steven said…Martin was captured by someone. Is my son okay?" Is he okay? Auda _cared_ about him still? There was a sincerity in the woman's voice that forced Martin to avert his eyes from the screen. Kelly breathed in and closed her eyes.

"That's not exactly true. I'll admit it was my fault for telling the man that…I'm just a friend." Gasping, Auda's hand flew to her chest and her eyes started to quiver. Kelly raised an eyebrow, a little worried what the sudden expression meant. The woman's lips were still in a slight smile, her eyes squinted somewhat, forming crow's feet at the corners of her eyes.

"My son _finally_ has a _real_ girlfriend?" Her heart froze and Art guffawed. Mala bent over, her hands to her knees, and her eyes shut as she snickered at Auda's words. Martin's eyebrows lifted upwards and his lips formed a half-crooked smile.

"I am _not_ his girlfriend…"

"You say you're not. You are a girl that apparently distracted him from his family and he's letting you use his phone…is he happy?"

"I'm still not his girlfriend. That's not really why I called, I just…I wanted to talk to you, just kind of ask a few things." Auda's expression dropped and she slowly moved forward a few steps, then turned to pace back and forth. "Why all this attack on the royal family? Martin says this wasn't his plan. How true is that?"

"Martin has always said what he meant, he says this wasn't his plan because…" Auda paused and looked to the camera, lifting her eyebrows. "Because it _is_ true. This was all his father's idea, his father and Steven's sister-in-law, Erin. Martin wanted nothing to do with this, but his father forced his involvement." Martin's jaw fell and his eyes widened, Mala did a double take and Kelly shot them an inquisitive glance.

"Why would she admit it to the camera?" Martin asked. "As true as it is, confessing it to the camera…the entire world will hear it." Mala put a closed hand to her lips, clearing her throat into the fist.

"Maybe that was the reason." She lowered her hand as the others looked her way. "Your mother just told the world, and even the royal family that you're not some demon who wants to kill them."

Kelly heard a crackling noise and looked to the screen to see Auda staring down at a piece of glass she stepped on. The woman sighed heavily and gazed off the roof with a sense of longing. "All our lives, dear…my husband abused us and kept us away from society. His family was no different. To some of us, to a lot of us, it just seems like dying is the only way out. I want…I want my son to be happy, I don't want this life for him. My life is over, but his…his is just beginning."

"Don't say that Mrs. Lamont, your life isn't over. You can still…you can still escape, can't you?"

"No. I'm too far gone for that." Auda turned back to the camera. The dead look had returned to her pale eyes, her cheeks were red, and several creases had generated on her forehead. "You can trust my son when he says he didn't want this. Steven is the one that suggested kidnapping the entire royal family, but he wanted to kill them all on the spot. He made the collars so the world could see. He planned every inch. When he finally forced Martin's involvement…he 'let' Martin give the personal touch of not killing any of the family, and letting Princess Aveline attempt to rescue them. I'm shocked that Steven and Erin went along with it, but…I'm glad they did. I know what my son wants in the end, and I'm not sure if I feel comfortable losing…both of my sons…"

"Why did they keep Mala so long? Mala's happy now, she's with someone who treats her well."

"So Mala's found someone to love?" Mala's cheeks turned red as Art smiled in her direction. Auda closed her eyes and breathed in. "I'm glad. She spent years being abused by Steven and his family, Martin never wanted to hurt her, I could tell. My son isn't like his father…Steven and the family forced her to stay because they were _afraid_ of Martin, well, being happy." Martin's eyebrow arched up and his arms crossed over his chest. Kelly couldn't find anything to say, she was too shocked. "Happiness means deflecting, deflection means betrayal, and betrayal against his family is the worst 'sin' he could do. I'm already numb, I'm already gone. Martin, miraculously, isn't…" She looked to him and saw his eyes dropping towards his lap. His shoulders rose and fell. Kelly looked to the screen where Aveline was at Estelle's, the Princess and the freed captives were watching the television with extremely shocked expressions. "None of us can be saved now. Maybe, however, I can have some hope that Martin will be happy…"

"Would you like me to hand you over to him?"

"Please." Kelly held the phone towards Martin, his eyes hesitated on the phone for a few seconds. He gave in and took the phone, placing it up to his ear. Auda's voice trembled as she asked for her son. Martin responded with a hardened tone, he wasn't angry, or saddened.

"Why would you say all of that over camera, Mom? You know…what if the others hear it? I'm not the only one in a house…Chuck and Ethel…or even _Erin_, granted she broke into some random person's house, can see the television." Kelly looked to Erin's screen, granted the only thing the camera could show was whatever Noak was looking at. Among all the clothes was a book that seemed to stand out to her, but only as an impossible memory. Stashed away, hidden among a teenager's clothing, was a golden book with the elemental symbols of fire, water, air, and earth in the four corners. Then at the top was a sun, for light, and at the bottom was a moon, for darkness. A wavy line ran along each of these symbols, then six lines shot out towards the middle, connecting to a triangle.

_Dakota's Spell book?_

She tore her gaze away, putting it off only as a longing to see her friends again. The hard part was accepting the need to move on, there was a rare possibility of seeing them ever again. Her attention returned to Auda, who was finally starting to speak up again.

"I said all of that because I wanted the world to know that you're innocent in all of this. I want you to be happy. That is my one wish, that you could get away from this family of ours…and live your life…"

"Mom, I don't think-"

"Hush." Martin's eyebrows fell flat as Auda closed her eyes and curled her lips into a peaceful smile. "What's her name, son? The girl you're with?" Martin leaned forward, smiling back as his eyes brightened over towards Kelly.

"Kelly…we're not dating though. I mean…"

"Kelly. That is a beautiful name. Where did you meet her?"

"We met yesterday, Mom…at the college…she has nowhere to stay, so she's staying somewhere with me. We went shopping and had a good breakfast. She made the most awesome pancakes. I know I kind of forgot to give dad the next clue and everything, so I uh…I need to remember to call up Aveline. I don't know what I'm going to do from here, but I'll figure something out."

"You sound so happy when you talk about her, Martin. Maybe it's a good thing your father's gone, he can't stop you from living your life now. Be free, Martin. Okay? Just…be happy. I know I wasn't the best mother, letting your family hurt you…" The woman's eyes began to glaze over, causing Martin to freeze up and gaze at the screen with shock. Kelly furrowed her brow as she studied the expression. Auda's lips curled up as fresh tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I do love you. If there's…any hope to be left…this is it."

"Mom, are you…you're _crying_?" Auda lifted her finger towards her cheeks, sweeping away a tear. Her eyes dropped for a minute and she quickly hung up the phone. "Mom?" Martin moved the phone from his ear, staring at the screen. Kelly's heart began racing as Auda started moving closer to the camera. She knelt before it and gazed at it with a peaceful smile. "This…is the first time I've seen her smile, or even cry, in years. I don't quite understand…"

Kelly put one hand over her mouth and her other hand over his, it didn't take much for her to figure out what was going on. The loss of the woman's hope, and the finalization of thinking her son could finally have hope, it was clear she wasn't holding onto anything more. "Kelly." The woman spoke her name with a calm and quiet tone. "I've never known Martin to care about anyone enough to disobey the cruelties of his father, or even his Aunt. He has a chance to be happy now, because of you…I can see it…" Kelly's eyes started widening and her lips parted into a circle. She couldn't do that, she was too damaged to take the responsibility of making someone else happy._ How_ could she make someone else happy when she was so mentally and emotionally screwed up?

"How the hell is that possible," she muttered. The others looked to her as she bowed her head for a second, disbelieving the woman's words. "I'm so screwed up, how could I make anyone…" Realizing she was speaking aloud, she quickly stifled herself and looked back to the screen. Her eyes drifted towards the others and her lips fell into a frown as she held back her tears. "What?"

They shook their heads and looked back to Auda, who was still speaking, "I don't know you, but I know that if you two can make each other happy…there's hope. I don't have any life left, I'm too far gone. I want you two to take care of each other, and Martin…I know your family might find out about this, take care of yourself, my child…you can be happy, you _can_. I…that's all I ever wanted for you, and for Zachary." Auda's hand slipped over her heart as her eyes slid shut and a single sob left her lips. "Ty, Tinka, and August Blue are on top of the apartment building beside Crusty's restaurant in the middle of Chicago, Illinois…"

"What?" Martin lurched forward, putting his hands to the edge of the seat. His eyes widened and his voice quivered. "What is she doing?" Kelly froze and Mala's voice dropped.

"She's…letting go…" Mala shook her head and put her hand to her forehead as Martin's body started to tense up. "She's finally letting go…"

Auda started to instruct the confused captives to lift their hands up for something, to which they did. Martin began to shake as fingers started to cover the camera. "I don't have to be afraid any longer," she whispered. "I don't have to hold on to a false hope anymore. I can be like the birds are." Silence filled the air, with the only sound to disturb them being Auda's footsteps. "…I can be…free…" Kelly turned her gaze to the cameras of the people watching, Aveline had tears in her eyes. "My son...please, be happy. Take the girl...and run..." Tinka could be heard breathing heavily, to the point of hyperventilation. "Come get Ty's family, Princess. Take them home." Someone inhaled sharply, holding their breath. "That same hawk has been circling this building for hours…I've been watching it…calling me…"

Martin quickly rose to his feet, shouting in terror. Kelly swallowed as her heart cried out for the woman. Mala covered her mouth and looked away from the screen. Within minutes the hand covering the camera slowly moved away to reveal an empty rooftop. Martin's knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, still in shock.

Kelly couldn't find the words to say, too wrapped up in her own shock. Part of her flashed back to her own mother, and she had to wonder, did Fiona feel the same way as Auda? They were two similar women, just as Steven and Len were similar fathers.

"What the fuck just happened?" Martin asked under his breath. His eyes were misty and his body tense, but at the same time, Kelly thought if someone were to touch him, he'd shatter into a million pieces. "My mother never…" He put his fingers to his forehead and slowly rose to his feet. "I need to think…I need to be alone…" Kelly watched, broken-hearted, as Martin trudged towards the bedroom. It looked like he was trying to walk through wet cement, almost certain to collapse at any second. She wanted to go after him, to talk to him, but wasn't sure if she should.

Maybe it was best to leave him be at the moment.

* * *

All I can think to say is "whoa". A lot of emotion was released here, what are your thoughts? On a lesser note, Kelly saw Dakota's book, lest no one forget that Erin is over there, and things may be a bit different at this point of time. Now, Auda, Martin's mother, just told the whole world of Martin's innocence. Gave him her blessing to be free. None of you saw this coming, I'm willing to bet. See how much you get to gain on the Lamont family that wasn't there in Hunt?


	12. To Be Needed

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (To be Needed)

Ten minutes passed and Kelly flipped off the television, she didn't see much point in staring at the cameras when nothing was happening. She wanted to check on Martin and figure out if he was all right, but Mala kept saying it might be in her benefit to leave him alone. If he were getting physically angry, she could still handle him. "Are you sure you want to go in there if he's getting riled up?" Art asked with a gruff tune. Kelly could see in Mala's eyes the just concern that Martin might indeed be violent, but Art had a still calm expression. "I don't think he'll do anything to hurt you." She rolled her eyes and started to protest the idea of relationships. What was it about these people thinking that the two of them were a couple? Before she could get a word out edgewise, Art closed his eyes and went on to speak. "It's not a matter of either of you liking the other, it's more a matter of Martin's telling me not only that he didn't want to end up a violently angry person like his father, or that he never wanted to hurt Mala…He was _especially_ against doing anything to hurt you."

She paused and slowly looked towards him, lifting her eyebrows and parting her lips. She breathed in sharply and relaxed her muscles. "Really? He said that about me?" Art opened his eyes and brought his hands up to his chest.

"Now I don't know _why_ he feels that way, maybe because he actually has a heart or something. Maybe he feels something for you." His arms extended to her, gesturing, then lowered to his knees. "I know what he said about you, that's all I'm saying. He doesn't want to alienate you, doesn't want to hurt you, and apparently you've had some sort of affect on him though meeting him only yesterday." Art curled his hand and jabbed his thumb in Mala's direction, still staring into Kelly's eyes with full seriousness. "She can tell you there's a change in him, because she's been stuck with him for years now. So like it or not, there's something there." Art lowered his hand and shrugged his shoulders. Kelly bowed her head and turned her eyes towards the doorway, tucking her bottom lip beneath her teeth. "I don't know what's going on with you two, I don't know how attraction works for either of you. If I had to guess, I'd say just like everyone else. The kick is knowing how to deal with it. For Martin, he's been so messed up by his family, I doubt he even knows how to handle being attracted to a beautiful girl. Either way, it's there, since he obviously feels strongly enough to not want to cause you any harm. He may not see it that way, because his view of that stuff is so distorted…Hell his own cousin is sexually attracted to him! But the thing about attraction is you have to put it with caring for someone. You can't care for someone unless you have feelings, and quite clearly he's not numb to that…"

"So you're saying he cares about me. Basically."

"Yes. You _could_ show him that it's okay to care for someone by returning the favor. It's not a bad thing to care about someone else, it's not a bad thing to be attracted to someone either. So in the long run, if you want to talk to him, talk to him, Mala and I will be here if he looks like he's about to become physically aggressive, which I _doubt_."

"I guess I agree," Mala commented. She lifted her eyebrows and turned her gaze towards the doorway in front of her. "In the last day, I've been incredibly surprised by how he's acted." She pushed herself forward and lowered her arms, exhaling as she stopped in front of Kelly. "I know everyone's thinking there's something between you two, you can put that out of your mind. If something is meant to happen, it's going to happen. Art and I will be right here to help you guys discover those things if it comes to that-"

"We will?" Art shot Mala a skeptical look and received a prompt glare. Kelly smiled nervously and stood up from the couch. The yearning to talk to Martin had grown even more, but she honestly didn't think she needed any sort of crutch. "Okay fine, we will be. Just don't expect me to give Martin 'the talk'." Mala rolled her eyes and glared once more at him. He lifted his hands up and smirked once. "I'm just saying, that's not something he needs to be hearing from me."

"Art, shut up. I'm sure he knows enough about that stuff anyway…" Kelly raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder at the two. She put her hand to the doorframe and tilted her head until Mala glanced back at her. "He's clearly never had sex in his life, I don't need to get that personal with you because the private stuff he'd tell you if he's comfortable enough. I will say that if he ever has sex, whoever he does needs to be someone that loves him and cares enough to take it _slow_ with him, because it _will_ be a learning process."

"You two have never done it, huh?" She inquired of her friend. Mala closed her eyes and shook her head, shuddering lightly.

"He's been traumatized enough by his Aunts, so he's never had a sexual urge or thought. I doubt he'd know what to do with himself if that happened. He and I have never even _cuddled_, to be honest. I hate to say it, but even as his 'girlfriend' I never acted the part for him, so he probably has no idea how to handle himself in a relationship."

"A relationship…just caring about the other person, loving them and being there for them…"

"Yeah. There's friendships, there's romance, there's family…he's never had a good friend, he's never had a good relationship, and his family is rather…well you get the point. Some assembly required."

"Me and him both…maybe we are supposed to be together." She chuckled and shook her head, scoffing once. Mala put her hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow, thinning her lips into a flat line. "I know how to be a friend, I had six best friends, albeit dysfunctional. I don't know how to be a girlfriend, and I'm not a girlfriend."

"It's not rocket science, Kelly, and I'm not suggesting you _be_ that person unless you want to be. Like I said, if something's meant to happen, it will. Now shoo." She waved her hands in the air at Kelly and turned towards Art. "Go talk to him, Art and I will stay out here."

She smiled slightly and started for the bedroom, leaving Mala's words in the back of her mind. She remembered how PJ Duncan was with Skyler, how he was there for her no matter what. He loved her through it all. What was _love_ though? Love was needing someone? Was it being there for them? Why was she the one going to talk to Martin rather than Art or Mala? Was love as Auda said, being happy and making the other happy?

The fact of the matter was, she didn't think it was possible for her to feel love. She didn't have any good representatives of it. Her mother and father, always at odds. Tiffany was the group 'whore', as she called herself, though the proper name had been porn star and stripper. The other girls never had relationships with anyone. Even if this friendship with Martin progressed into something more, she doubted the possibility of love happening in the future.

She _was_ attracted to him, that much she was willing to acknowledge. He was handsome and appeared to have a heart underneath that stony exterior he set up. Assuming he felt an attraction towards her, how possible was it for two extremely guarded people to feel anything for the other? Was there still hope left in the world?

She slowly opened the bedroom door to see Martin intensely working on the steel frame of the bed. He was sitting cross-legged at the right corner, furiously bumping two of the corners together, trying to hold them together and grab the nuts and washers. Whenever he reached for a screw on the ground beside him, he would drop the frame on his leg and curse.

Without hesitation, she moved over and held the corner together. Martin looked into her eyes, his nostrils flaring and lips in a scowl. The instant their eyes connected, his expression started to soften. It was like looking into the eyes of a bull, but she wasn't going to let this bull charge. His lips turned to a smile and he slowly moved the screw into the hole, then connected a washer and nut on the other side. "Thanks…"

"Here I thought you were a great builder, Martin."

"Never said I was perfect…" When he finished screwing the nut on the other side, he slid backwards and pushed himself up. "So what are you doing back here? Art and Mala send you back?"

"No, I wanted to check on you." She put her hand to his back and walked him over to the twin bed beside the window. They sat on the edge of the mattress and Kelly's eyes drifted towards the mattress standing up against the wall on the other side of the room. It was a twin as well. "Surprised you didn't just get full sized bed and trash the small one. It would put more space in the room." Martin gawked at her, his eyebrows raising high on his brow.

"And you would be okay sleeping in the same bed?" She pursed her lips together and furrowed her brow, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, I trust you not to touch me. You don't seem like the type." He was right though, they weren't close enough to share a bed, even if _strangers_ could share a bed. She looked to him through the corner of her eyes. He turned his gaze towards the mattress, his jaw was locked and his muscles were tense. "You might worry about me though…"

"You don't strike me as the type, either. Honestly, this whole thing is a learning process for me. Sharing a house with a woman…" She scoffed playfully and motioned to the door, wondering if he was forgetting Mala.

"What about Mala, you've been with her for years."

"I'm not really sure if she counts…" His hand ran along the back of his neck as a nervous chuckle left his lips. "She's really just like a sister in some ways, I don't know. This is all really hard for me, new to me. You know, people say you should be concerned about a close female friend and an ex sharing stories…"

"That's only true for girlfriends." Kelly laughed and shook an index finger in the air. "You and I just met, we're not even dating. Also, Mala's really cool when you get to know her, so even if we _were_ dating, which we're _not_, she still makes a good friend. We're _not_ dating, so it's not like Mala and I talking is a-"

"Wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Her talking came to an abrupt halt and she quickly looked towards him. Her heart slammed once in her chest and her lips froze inches apart. He was hunched over, tapping his fingertips together between his knees. His arms were hanging loosely from his legs and his eyes were gazing down at his hands. "I don't know, I mean, what do I mean?" He lifted his head and frowned. "What is real dating about anyway? I got the general idea, but I don't know how it goes…is it so bad to picture myself wanting to date someone for real? Maybe even someone like you…" She let out a breath and felt his inquisitive gaze moving onto her. When his eyes met hers, she froze. He immediately averted his gaze and waved his hand in the air. "Never mind it was a stupid idea." He scoffed and closed his eyes. "Imagine that…dating…"

Kelly closed her mouth and hummed to herself. "Mala says it's really just about being there for someone, on like…a deeper level than simple friendship. That it's caring about someone besides yourself. A relationship requires work, but a mutual effort I guess…" Bravely, she reached over to his hand, curling her fingers around his. His eyes fell to her hand and his muscles started to relax. "All of that aside though, I came back here to let you know that I _am_ here for you. What happened with your mother…I guess…I'm here to talk."

"My mom?" He lifted his head and closed his eyes. "She wasn't…she never acted that way before. She was always distant, always cold…that side to her, I _wish_ that side had been there. I would have given _anything_ to have a mother like that! _Anything_, Kelly! Why couldn't I know before now? Before today? Why?"

"I don't know…" She scooted closer to him and started to bring her head down, stopping just above his shoulder. She looked up to him and saw him watching, his eyes were beginning to water. Her free hand lifted up to his back and gently rubbed it as she lowered her head to his shoulder, hugging and soothing him. "Martin…you know I said a few things here and there about my dad?"

"Yeah…"

"He used to get drunk…all the time…" She hesitated, clearing away a lump that was threatening her throat. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. "He would come home in drunk rages, which was ironic, Mom was Irish and he was Native American. You'd think mom would be the crazy one…"

"You don't say?"

"Yeah. He would beat her senseless, and then when she couldn't defend herself anymore or even defend _me_, he would…he would beat me…" Her body began trembling as the fresh memories returned to her, devastating her heart. She felt Martin squeeze her hand and slowly opened her eyes, shuddering once. She needed to get this off her chest, she needed to tell _someone_, even if it was Martin. "Mom never could protect me from him. Always from Uncle Keme though, she never let that man do anything too bad to me, just beat me…To this day, I've wanted to give her hell, to ask her why she let it happen. Why she didn't care enough about me to keep that man from smacking me around. I grew to hate them, all of them…"

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

"It's bullshit, it doesn't seem to come close to the pain it seems your family put you through." She lifted her head up and looked to him. "You went through all this mess, put up with them, and you never got a chance to ask your mom what the fuck was up…then seconds before she dies, she tells you she loves you and wants you to be happy? I _know_ that has to hurt. That's not fair at all! But Martin, as painful as it is, she still said something…so you _know_ how she felt then."

"I guess so…"

"You do. You know she was sorry, you know she felt remorse, that she wished she could have done something. I never got that from my mother." She exhaled and slowly shook her head. Tears stung her eyes and her breathing grew heavier. "When I was fifteen…I had enough of the abuse…Mom and Dad took me vacationing on their boat. They had a large boat rented out at the coast…"

Martin's face scrunched and his eyebrows flattened above his eyes. "So what happened?" She looked down and smacked her lips, remembering the fire and water once more. The smell of gasoline burned her nostrils and her head pounded as she heard her parents' scream from the cabin.

"I took cans of gasoline…I walked the entire deck, and I lit the boat on fire." Martin's eyes widened. Her body's trembling increased and her heart started thrashing about in her chest. "I hopped off that ship and I swam. I swam, Martin, as hard as I could…my girls, they were there for me even then. Dakota, Chloe, Tiffany, my Rebecca, Suzy, and Megan…we watched the boat sink, then left without a word. I remember Megan saying something about someone swimming in the water, but we thought nothing of it. They were gone…mom and dad…and while it was a relief then, I still wish…that I could have had that last conversation with her…"

"With your mom?"

"Yeah…"She closed her eyes as her heart began to relax. She could feel the vein in her neck slowing and her body was starting to calm its shaking. She felt Martin start to hug her, hesitating for a split second before wrapping his arms around her. Her lips rose as her body started to fill with his warmth. She put her head on his shoulder and let her tears fall onto his shirt. "I know you're hurting…and I know you don't want to hear it, but you're lucky…you don't have to live wondering how your mother really felt…" She choked on a sob and wrapped her arms around him, tightening her embrace. "Sorry about making this about my story…"

"No, it's…fine…I'm glad to hear it, to be honest." He released her and breathed in, looking down his body as if double checking whether he was really _okay_. He had just willingly granted physical touch, despite fears. He wiped his eyes and groaned, irritated. "God I hate crying…" Kelly smirked through her own tears and lifted her finger, sweeping away his tears. He moved his head back slightly and she curled her finger, giving him a warm smile.

"They don't hurt, you know. It's okay to cry, that's what Dakota always told me. Tears are as much a gateway to the soul as the eyes…they reveal emotion. If you _didn't_ cry over your mother, if you _didn't_ cry at all…then you would have a problem." He leaned back slightly and put his hand to hers, lowering it with a sad smile.

"What you said…about your mother…and your old man…they can't hurt you anymore, but, I'm a little surprised you'd even hang around me with that knowledge."

"It seems weird, doesn't it? I know…" She put her hand to her chest, feeling her heart as it sang out its somber music. "I should flee, but I'm not going to. I don't _want_ to. I'm not scared of you, I'm not scared of your family….I _care_. It's hard to understand what it is, hard to know _why_. Maybe there's a reason for all of this, god I don't know, but I do know that right now…there isn't anywhere else I can think of that I'd rather be. Strange, huh?"

"Maybe it is, I don't know. I…I'm glad I ran into you, actually." She started to smile as Martin looked from her towards the mattress on the wall, then back to her. He began to smile, and scooted back against the wall against the mattress they were on. She slid back beside him and rested her head against the wall.

"You are?"

"Yeah, because…as strange as it is, Mom had it right…yesterday and today were literally the best days of my life, and it's because of you. I wonder if maybe, maybe I need someone like you in my life…" It meant a lot to her to hear him say that, even if she wasn't sure she was ready for such a responsibility. She _wanted_ to be needed by someone. She wanted to be loved, if love was possible, but that was an age old question of course. She wanted to need someone else in her life, and she was willing to admit, the last two days had been her best as well.

"So we'll see where this friendship takes us, Martin…."

"We will…"

* * *

Your thoughts and observations? Seems a sweet moment between Martin and Kelly. A little bit of foreshadowing in the one blink-and-miss statement regarding Megan spotting someone swimming in the water when the boat went down.


	13. Reminiscing

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (Reminiscing)

"So tell me a little more about your friends." Mala stepped beside Kelly, drying her hands with a towel. Kelly had just put some pork chops in the oven, they were prepping dinner while the guys finished up the bed. A few silent hours had gone by, and Princess Aveline didn't make any attempt to contact them. She stood from the oven and leaned back on the kitchen counter, sighing wistfully at the memory of her friends. "It seems like you had good friend, despite you saying they're all crazy."

"Close enough." It wasn't _all_ of them that were crazy, but they did all have their moments. She curled her fingers around the edge of the counter and closed her eyes, leaning her head back and exhaling softly. "I miss them. Dakota was so sure about sending me here, and I have to say, it feels weird knowing they're all older than me now." She opened one eye, hearing Mala chuckle. Mala walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, reaching in to grab a soda. "Never told me the point, but oh well. They all live in America, and to be honest, I'm not certain if any of them are still alive."

Mala rose up and closed the door with her foot. She had two bottles of root beer and handed one to Kelly. "I think they could be, it's only been eighteen years." Kelly took he root beer and uncapped it. "You should look for them, maybe get Martin to help you out."

"I think it's wishful thinking." She brought the bottle to her lips and sipped the drink. The soda sparkled against the roof of her mouth, reminding her of the pop rocks she used to eat when she was a kid. "Remember we were all in like prison, so if they haven't been executed or died from drug use, then they might still be there." Molly raised an eyebrow, then sipped her drink. "Dakota was the closest of the girls, and my longest known friend. She and I did _everything_ together since like…the third grade." A dazed feeling crept over her as her expression grew serene. Thoughts of wandering through the back woods of Dakota's home, trying to set ants and other insects on fire. "Dakota always had this fascination with this spell book of her grandmother's, said it would be handed down to her one day."

"Dakota practiced witchcraft?"

"Yes." She set the bottle on the counter and walked over to the stovetop where they were boiling a pot of vegetables. She grabbed the salt from the side and salted the veggies for a second. "Both Dakota and Chloe had fascinations with magic, and both had spell books of their own, said to be handed down from ancestors during the Salem Witch Trials." Mala's eyebrows rose and the girl slowly walked over, taking yet another drink of her soda. Kelly stirred the vegetables with the wooden spoon resting in the pot. She smiled slightly and looked over to Mala. "Dakota was always about practicing _good_ magic though. The only times she didn't was when she and Chloe had to make a voodoo doll…" The very doll used as a warning to Spencer moments before his murder. Her heart sank as he came to her mind, and she quickly put it out of her head. "Those two girls were my very best friends. I met Chloe shortly after Dakota. Never had much of a fascination about magic as they did, but still found the spell books curious. In the old days, I know Royalty used to have like sorcerers and stuff, so I guess I'm not surprised to hear Aveline found the Dakota of now…"

"It was Aveline's request? Really?"

"Yeah. Dakota told me before sending me here that her future self went to the past to talk to her, said that Princess Aveline requested seriously that I be sent to the future. Apparently she was given specific instructions to a time and place for me to be sent…" Mala crossed her arms and wagged her right eyebrow.

"And so you just happened to land in the courtyard of the campus right in front of Martin just as he was trying to take me back due to his family?" She froze and lifted her eyes from the pot, staring ahead at the wall with her lips parted. Her body was growing hot and her heart began racing. Did Aveline and Dakota _want_ her to meet Martin? Was that the plan? Already things were happening because of her, so what would the world have been like _without_ her presence? Martin would have _died!_ Instantly her heart crashed. The image of Martin lying in a pool of blood filled her head and sent curls of fear coursing through her veins. Her eyes drifted towards the hall and a whimper was stifled before leaving her lips. Not only that, but the reason future Dakota would choose _her_ seemed rather clear, to give her people that cared about her. "Do you think Aveline wanted you to meet Martin? Aveline wanted to save him?"

"I don't know if _that_ was the case, it would have been Dakota who chose me. I know where I stood before…I was ready to die, I _wanted_ to die…" Mala frowned at her and brought a hand to her back. "I don't want that now…"

"No?" Kelly leaned forward, gripping the edges of the stove and staring down at the pan. She didn't want to die because she had good friends now, or rather, acquaintances. She wouldn't have wanted to die in the past if it wasn't for the knowledge that the prisons would separate her from her best friends. "Dakota was saving you, then? Sounds like something a best friend would do…"

"She was always looking out for me. They all did that." Tears left her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Her chest started to ache as pressure started to build. She wasn't sure why she felt so terrible, though she still attributed this to a loss of her best friend. "I'll move on…The rest were never quite as sane. Megan was close, but she also had a fascination with creepy stuff…such as taking stuffed toys and dolls apart and rearranging them." Mala's eyebrows rose and the corner of her lip twitched nervously. Kelly started to laugh at her expression, but stopped herself. "Crazy, I know. Then you have Suzy, Tiffany, and Rebecca. Rebecca was a drug addict, unfortunately…cocaine, heroin, PCP, you name it, she did it…"

"Wow…did you?"

"No, I stayed away from that stuff. Dakota and Chloe were always trying to protect my 'fragility', as they called it." Mala snickered and Kelly shot a quick glare, which turned to a laugh. It _was_ hilarious to think that her friends would call _her_ fragile. She was the opposite of weak, or at least, that was her opinion. "Suzy was an alcoholic, always drinking and always kind of scary. She was a fireball of fury most days." Which was strange, considering that type of behavior from anyone would normally cause Kelly a great deal of fear. Mostly due to her father. She bowed her head for a minute and lifted her shoulders. "I don't know that those two would still be alive…Tiffany might, though she was always sleeping around. She was a porn star, a stripper…" Mala's nose crinkled up and she shook her head, cringing at a disturbing thought.

"Oh dear."

"Yeah." Kelly moved over to her root beer bottle and lifted it up, taking a quick drink. She sighed and looked towards the phone on the counter. "Tiffany would say a lot more than what we wanted to know, but she taught me a few things about sex, like using birth control. She was always using birth control, and made sure whoever she slept with was 'clean'. In other words, she wouldn't sleep with someone that had STDs."

"Makes sense."

"Saved me from my uncle too. He was always a child molester, much like Martin's Aunt...Once I was in trouble and sent over to his place, Tiffany snuck over and seduced him. Cuffed him to the bed, then ran out with me. So he never did anything to me..."

"You got lucky, and some good friends you have there."

"Yeah..." She wiped her arm under her nose and closed her eyes, sighing as her heart yearned for her friends once more. "But we were a brood. There used to be a couple other girls who were part of us, but not really _with_ us. Grace, and this girl, Skyler. There was also Kacey Simon, but she left before they did." Mala's eyes lit up, she let out a cheer, startling Kelly. "What?"

"Kacey Simon, I recognize her name." There was a surprise, although she wasn't sure if she could be shocked that the name would be recognized anywhere. She folded her arms, waiting for Mala to continue. "There was this band that started in LA, and Kacey was one of the backup vocalists."

"So Gravity 5 made it big after high school…I'm glad to hear that." Before Mala could say anything else, the phone on the counter began going off. Disheartened, Kelly turned her attention to it. She tapped her fingers on the counter, debating whether she wanted to bother with it. "No one calls Martin's phone, right? I mean like…no one besides his family?" Mala's shoulders fell and her eyes narrowed on the cell.

"Yeah, and he usually doesn't care to answer. Tends to answer if they keep calling, because then if he _doesn't_, he'll catch hell later." Sighing, she picked up the phone and stared at the screen. The picture of the caller was of a black haired woman with dark eyes and raven mascara. Beneath the image was the name 'Rebecca'. "Who is it?"

"I think it's his cousin…the creepy one…"

"Rebecca?" Mala bowed her head and brought her fingers to her forehead, gently rubbing her temples. "Oh Jesus…"

"Should I hang up?"

"Only if you _want_ to hear her calling on and off for the rest of the night. That girl is a freak, and for some reason, has found a way to hack Martin's phone in the sense that she can turn it back on." That was new to her. She moved her head back and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Future technology?" Mala lowered her hand and walked over to the upper cabinets, opening them to retrieve plates.

"Something like that, yes."

"In this future…have people found a faster way to trace?"

"Yes, and Rebecca takes advantage of using her phone's cell locater to track Martin on occasion. Nothing you can do about it really, but it is one of the reasons Martin hates droids."

"I thought they were out of production?"

"They are, but there are still new apps and technologies that come with it. I used to have to deflect Rebecca, so now, that's your task." Her expression fell flat, forming frown lines around her lips as she shot a narrow glare towards Mala.

"Oh how great. I always wanted to deal with freaky, obsessed, _disturbing_ stalker cousins." She clicked the 'accept' button and put the phone to her ear. Mala winced, pulling two plates from the cabinet and looking over to Kelly with guilty eyes.

"Sorry."

She turned around and leaned against the counter, folding her arm into a right angle on the top. With a heavy sigh, she listened as a girl's frantic voice came over the phone, asking Martin how he was doing after his mother's death. "We're sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service." Mala set the plates down and covered her growing smile with her hand. "If you feel you've reached this message in error, please hang up and try again."

"What? No, who is this!" Rebecca screamed in anguish. "It's not true, I know Marty wouldn't be with another woman. I can understand Mala, but she isn't important, he never loved her. I don't know who you are, but Martin belongs to me!"

She rolled her eyes and scowled at the wall in front of her, slowly tapping her fingernails on the countertop. "Name's Kelly, bitch. You're his fucking cousin, so if you don't mind backing off, I think he'd find that a little less stressful. Find someone else to be obsessed with besides your own _cousin_, pervert."

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that! You're going to pay for that, I'm going to make sure of that! I'm going to find you, and when I'm through, I'm going to make Martin realize why we're a perfect match!"

"In your sick and twisted dreams, lady. Now look here, I'm trying to leave behind everything that is, well, behind me, and I _really_ don't want to hurt anyone of Martin's relatives…even if they're all crazy killers…so I would recommend you stay as far the hell away from him as possible. Got that?"

"Screw you! I'm going to tell everyone about you…You're going to get what's coming to you!"

"Oh I'm _so_ scared." She could feel her anger rising inside, and was half tempted to throw the phone into the boiling pot on the stove. It would be a nice end of the conversation, but then they would have to wind up cooking the veggies all over again! Just as she was about to hurl another insult, Mala reached over and took the phone, clicking it off. Kelly gasped and turned around to see her holding the phone in the air, shaking her head with a disappointed look on her face. "Hey! I wasn't done…"

"No, but you needed to calm down. The situation was only getting further out of control, and trust me, as much as you don't want or need to get pissed off, that girl is also one to not piss off. I had to end the call before it escalated…"

"Fine." She crossed her arms and huffed, holding her pose for a minute before giving her friend a sly smile. "Fun-stealer." Mala laughed and rubbed her right shoulder, smirking back at her.

"You know it."

"How much longer until the pork chops are done?"

"Probably another twenty minutes…" Mala took Kelly's hand and stared at her nails. "Would like me to give you a makeover? I've been eyeing those short trimmed nails of yours…I know you're going for the whole tomboy thing, but there's a limit…"

"Should I be worried?"

"Very. We're going full makeover."

She lifted her eyes towards the sky as Mala pulled her in the direction of the bathroom. Already she was reminded of her friends back home, always one to do this to her. "Joy."

* * *

Kelly's first makeover with Mala, haha, I wonder how Martin will react to this. So what are your thoughts? What do you think of Rebecca? Yes she will be trouble, annoying trouble, but trouble indeed.


	14. Transformation

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

Chapter 14 (Transformation)

Kelly gazed at herself in the mirror, completely shocked at the transformation Mala had given her. Mala was standing behind her, hands to hips, and a proud triumphant smirk on her face. Kelly's hair had been styled and been given a deep cleansing to retrieve some of the shine she'd lost. Mala had puffed her eyelashes out to where it didn't take makeup to make her eyes pop attractively as they did. Her skin felt silky smooth to the touch, due to some cream that the girl used on her, a very futuristic and holistic lotion.

Her fingernails had been painted red and given some tips, but not long nails, as Mala stated clearly that Martin would not be able to stand her with long nails. This was due to possible triggers towards Erin. She was wearing black designer jeans with a gem-studded U pattern on her back pockets, and a zig-zag glitter line stretching around her belt. The shirt she was wearing was a red v-neck with short lace sleeves and frills on the bottom edge. She curled her fingers around her collar and lifted her eyebrows as Mala ran her fingers through Kelly's cherry hair, poofing it just a bit more. Her hair no longer looked as thin or loose as it was, but now her curls were about an inch wider and her hair looked voluptuous and thick.

"Mala, why do I feel like you're getting me ready for a date?" She lifted her hand and brushed her beautiful bangs that were neatly curled in a straight line, even with her eyebrows. She had soft peach lipstick, never a fan of the bright red lipstick. She wasn't a makeup person, and so Mala didn't put any on her, but she _did_ give her a light blush. "You're not planning on tricking me into a date, are you?" Her eyes flicked towards Mala in the mirror and narrowed. _"Not that a date would be a bad idea…"_

She could envision herself seated with Martin at some table in a fancy diner, gazing into each other's eyes. The longer she let this vision remain on her mind, the harder her heart would pound. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, listening to Mala gloat. "No I'm not going to trick you into a date, but the way you look right now? You'd have all the men in Sviederbach flocking to your door! Comparable to the Princess, I'm sure." Kelly's cheeks burned as she moved her hand towards her blush. She didn't think she looked _that_ good.

"You think so?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked towards the door, smiling as the vision remained in her head. "Is it bad that I wonder what Martin would think of how I look?" Mala raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. She heaved an exasperated sigh and started pushing Kelly out the room, much to her disdain.

"You're a woman Kelly, of course it's not a bad thing. He's a man, he'll think you're beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful…"

"Don't start that. Think beautiful, strong and confident, that's what you are." She frowned and looked towards the bedroom door. She felt Mala pushing her arms up and straightening her. "Now shoulders up, puff out your chest, keep your head held high and go in there! I'm going to go get dinner plated. Let the guys know supper's ready."

"O-Okay…" Just _perfect_, her guidance was leaving her alone. She stared at the door, slowly panicking as Mala left. She closed her eyes and calmly inhaled. _"Okay don't panic. You can do this. Strong, beautiful and confident. Strong, beautiful and confident. Yeah right…" _Her eyes slid open and a vision entered her head of her and Martin dancing beneath the stars. Her hair was long and flowing as it was now, she had a brilliantly long and beautiful dress with arm warmers reaching up to her elbows. Martin was gazing into her eyes with his own handsome orbs and leaning close to her. _"Strong…beautiful…confident…"_ She cleared her throat and balled her hands up. Her head lifted up and her shoulders rose slowly, she puffed her chest out and stood straight, relaxing her body. _"Fuck you dad, I am strong and confident. I might be beautiful too. I can get any guy I want, I'm not worthless. I don't think…no, I'm not…"_

She breathed in and slowly opened the door, walking in with high strides. Martin and Art were almost done with the frame. They had it connected and on its legs. Martin's back was turned and Art was in the rectangular opening. Art looked up at her and his eyebrows shot up. He quickly tapped Martin, who instantly looked back at her. Martin's jaw fell and his eyes widened as he dropped the screwdriver in his hand. "Whoa, Kelly, you're…" She started to blush and moved her arms across her chest, folding them over one another. Martin slowly rose to his feet, gazing at her eyes. "You're _beautiful_. Your eyes are really…wow…I'm just…" Art stood behind him and cleared his throat.

"Careful Martin, you might start drooling."

"I am not." His mouth flew shut and he quickly looked towards his feet. "What…" He looked back up at her and tilted his head towards the right. "You and Mala definitely spent some time together."

"Yeah, Mala gave me a makeover." She took his hands in hers and pulled him one step towards her while taking a step back. "Supper's done, so…" She pressed her lips together and glanced over her shoulder, humming thoughtfully. She lowered her arms and curled the corner of her lips into a smirk. "If you're hungry, come out to the kitchen." She turned around and flipped her hair flirtatiously, experimenting with this newfound 'confidence' of hers. She heard Martin stammer and slowly left the room, moving out to the dining table where Mala was finished setting the table. "Hey, they're coming out soon…"

"Oh?" Mala rose up and smirked back at her. "How did Martin react? He finally realize he's got a woman staying with him?" She chuckled and pushed her hands into her pockets. Never before did she feel so _feminine_. The funny thing was, she actually _liked_ it! Mala circled her hand in the air, tilting her head to the right. "Well? Details?"

"He went into some sort of daze…said I looked beautiful." Mala cheered and moved over, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the table. Martin and Art walked out seconds later, and Martin continued gazing at her, appearing baffled. She was oddly comfortable with this, relishing in the attention. "Hey guys, let's eat! Hope everyone's hungry."

"Definitely worked up an appetite," Art replied while taking a seat at the east end of the table. Mala sat at the south, Martin the north, and Kelly the west end. The plates had the pork chops on the right with applesauce over them. The steamed veggies were resting on the top of the plate while the honey glazed potato wedges sat parallel with the chops. "Looks good."

"Be a first anyone likes my cooking," Kelly stated. The others glanced at her and she slowly lifted her shoulders, smiling nervously. Martin cleared his throat and gripped his utensils.

"Let me guess, your father complained a lot?" Martin asked. She gave him a brisk nod, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Martin glanced at Art and Mala, then lifted his knife and fork. "Okay guys let's get a simultaneous vote here, everyone grab a bite of the chops and the veggies, and let Kelly know how they taste." She opened her mouth, immediately closing it back and watching the trio take their bites. Martin chewed carefully, smiling slightly. "Oh yeah, the meat just melts on the tongue." Mala agreed and Art quickly dipped his fork for another bite. Martin reached for the vegetables, his eyes lit up with eager happiness. "The veggies are warm, soft, and very delicious. Love the flavor!"

"I uh…I buttered and salted them…" She was amazed that they _did _enjoy her food, but there was a possibility she didn't _need_ to be so shocked. Her father used to always say she couldn't get it right, she wasn't perfect, but she was worthless. "He used to tell me…whenever I cooked…that my food was always bland and tasteless. I would always try to learn as much as I could, to do the best I could, all for my dad…" She stabbed her food with her fork and sliced through the chop with her knife, reminiscent of her past. "It was never enough, never good enough…"

"Well I, for one, have no idea what your bastard dad was talking about. Your cooking is phenomenal!" Her cheeks reddened and she carefully brought her food to her lips, ingesting it with quiet examination. The flavors shook her mouth and dazzled her tongue and throat, her lips curved up and she closed her eyes, sighing contently.

Mala chimed in, suggesting they try the potatoes. Kelly opened her eyes, excited to see them each picking up a bite of their potatoes. "I taste brown sugar," Art stated, swallowing his bite. "Yep, definitely brown sugar and honey." Kelly bowed her head and looked to her food, gazing half-heartedly. She was happy they enjoyed it, but a part of her wished nothing more than her mom and dad to taste and enjoy her food. It wasn't fair, being lied to all her life! She felt someone's hand over hers and quickly looked to Martin. His touch was sparking into her system, warming her.

"I know I'm one to talk, but don't let the things your dad said to you get you down. You're better than that." Her heart leapt up in her chest and her lips curved into a tiny smile. "Your dad was wrong about you, Kelly, and he was wrong to do and say the things he did to you."

"Thanks, Martin…" She cut her potato wedge and brought it up to her mouth, delighted to eat it. She caught Martin still looking at her, the smallest smile graced his lips. She swallowed her food and started reaching for another bite. "It's been a long day. How's the bed coming along?"

"Almost done, actually. We have a few more touchups to make, and that's it. After that, Art's convinced me that I need to go down to the gym he goes to and get some sort of membership."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow and looked over to Art, who was busy chewing on a piece of meat. After a few seconds, he swallowed and confirmed what Martin said.

"Working out can be the best stress reliever, but another thing you need to do is get yourself a punching bag or something. Have something to release your anger on, like we talked about." She definitely liked the sound of that, it was better that he use something purposely meant to be beat on than for him to beat on those who he cared about. Not to mention, it would be better for his health that he didn't try to hit _her_ rather than a punching bag. "Unfortunately I can't go to the gym with you, I need to finish studying for Monday's exam."

"I can go!" Everyone looked to her, startled by her sudden interjection. "I like working out too, so I think it's definitely something we could do together." Martin's smile grew and he leaned back in his chair, beaming with confidence.

"So it's settled, but I wasn't planning on doing the workout _now_, I just want to get the membership started at the gym and buy a bag. Not sure where to put it, though. Probably out back…"

"We'll find a place for it."

Later in the night, after they returned home from the gym and put a large mannequin punching bag out back, the two sat on the couch to watch a movie. Of course, it was one of Martin's westerns. It was a Clint Eastwood movie. The house was frigid, so Martin had brought a blanket that was now wrapped around both of them. "Are you a fan of westerns, by any chance?"

Kelly raised her eyebrows as the title screen started to play. "It depends, I guess. I've never really enjoyed watching them, but hey, if there are any Indians that look like my dad or uncle that get shot down by the hero, I'm fine with that." Martin laughed and Kelly gently tugged on the blanket, tightening it around them. She started to use his head as a comfortable pillow, but thought better of doing it too suddenly. Mala's warnings about his sensitivity to being touched still rang clearly in her mind. "Is it all right if I put my head on your shoulder? I'm really tired, so if I fall asleep…"

He glanced at her and granted permission with a nod, "Go for it." She could feel his body tense for a second after putting her head down on him. Her eyelids slid down as she moved her pinky finger to his, curling it around him. After a few seconds, he moved his hand away, then back over hers.

"See Martin, I'm not going to hurt you…" He relaxed and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. As soon as the movie began playing, though, his focus went directly to it. Kelly opened one eye and stifled a laugh. Westerns may bore the shit out of her, but at least they were good for finding a comfortable napping spot. "Tomorrow, you're going to call up Aveline, right?"

"Yeah…but I kind of have no idea where the rest of my relatives are."

"Okay. Also, I need to tell you that Rebecca called earlier." He groaned. Kelly shrugged her shoulders and breathed out a sigh. "Nothing to worry about, I think. Mala and I dealt with it."

"Why does that thought scare me?"

"Because I might have threatened the girl." He laughed and squeezed her hand once more. She overflowed with warmth and snuggled closer to him, preparing herself to fall asleep. _Damn him for being so comfortable._

"All right, let's focus on the movie now."

"You don't want to miss your westerns, huh?"

"Nope!"

"All right then. If I fall asleep, forgive me."

* * *

So what are you thinking? Observations? Thoughts? Critique?


	15. Meeting the Princess

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (Meeting the Princess)

With a yawn, Kelly awoke to the sun beating down on her from the window, she opened her eyes and peered down at the soft blanket covering her. Sometime during the movie she'd fallen asleep in the living room, now she was in the bed. Martin must have brought her in there. Was he actually able to lift her? Sure she didn't weigh much, but still she was surprised he could do the job. She stretched her arms out and sat up, glancing over at the empty bed on the other side of the room.

The bed had been finished, had a curtain covering the space beneath the frame, and dark blue covers that were thrown back as though someone had been sleeping in them. The scent of eggs and bacon drifted to her, pulling her from the bed. She closed her eyes and followed the scent, not bothering to stop by the bathroom. When she made it to the kitchen, she saw Martin at the stove with a frying pan. He was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt and black jogging pants with a red stripe along the sides. His body glistened with sweat, his eyes were cloaked by the blonde bangs dripping over his forehead.

His eyes met hers, instantly stopping her in spot. She clicked her tongue and turned her gaze towards the clock on the wall, it was nine in the morning. "Morning Kelly. Went out for a quick jog, decided to make some breakfast. You like fried eggs, right?" She scratched her hair and moaned, realizing she'd _just_ walked out looking like a slob while Martin looked _hot_, for that matter.

"Yes. I do." She folded her arms and closed her eyes. "I look like a mess. Perfect."

"You look fine." She rolled her head onto her shoulder, tightening her body for a second before letting her arms fall to her side. "Don't worry too much about how you look when you wake up, we all look the same in the morning." He looked towards her and lifted his eyebrows. "Some of us look better in the morning than others." What was that supposed to mean? She shot him a skeptical look and waited as he started to plate the bacon. "For instance, you look better in the morning than anyone I've ever seen."

"And you're comparing me to who, Mala?"

"Close enough, she's never looked good in the morning. I don't think that was ever entirely her fault, though." She walked towards him and looked towards the skillet with the eggs. "They'll be ready soon. So…are you doing anything interesting today?"

"Probably a lazy day for me, actually. It's Sunday, I have nothing to do. At that same regard, you still haven't shown me around town." Martin reached over and turned off the stove, then proceeded to plate the eggs onto two plates. A toaster went off on the other end of the counter and he hurried two bagel halves over to the plates. Kelly opened the refrigerator and grabbed some cream cheese from the top shelf. "I want to see more places than the store or the gym, or the college, for that matter."

"Understandable." She handed him the cream cheese and leaned her elbow against the counter, watching as he slathered the bagel halves with the delicacy. "I talked to Aveline _briefly_ this morning, she said she'll be attending her church today and said we should go." She grabbed her plate and moved for the table, stopping once the words sank in. _Church?_ She'd not been in church for years, always concerned she'd been forgotten or ignored due to her sins. "Sviederbach became a more Christian nation in the last few years. Although, my family's typically lived in America for the most part…Sviederbach Bible Church…"

"I don't know. Church…" He carried his plate over, shoulders broadened and his gaze inquisitive. "It's been a long time…"

"Same." They sat at the table, the silverware already there in the center for them. They grabbed the forks and went in for the eggs first. "I believe in God and all, but the last several years it's just…I don't know, I used to think it was that God had given up hope on me." Then what was Aveline accomplishing with the church aspect? Was she attempting to convert Martin then? "I guess we'll see what happens, but I'm meeting up with Ave there. I guess I have to talk to _someone_ about all of this stuff."

"Yeah…" She cut off a piece of her egg and brought it to her mouth, humming as she chewed it. The egg was runny, which she liked, and heavily peppered, which was also fantastic. When did he find the time to learn to cook? Then again, fried eggs were so basic a meal that anyone ought to be able to make them. "Not a bad cooking job on the eggs there, Martin." He smiled appreciatively and took a bite of his eggs. She thought on the concept of church and wondered if she ought to go. She knew they'd preach on the act of forgiveness, salvation, and maybe other things.

Years ago, her mom had a bible that she always messed around with, she understood God existed as a savior and she did attend church, much to the anger of her drunk bastard of a father. She did want to connect spiritually, but she wasn't sure if she could. Granted, it appeared someone up there had something to do with where she was at now, and she couldn't say where she was at was a bad thing at all.

Not to mention, she had a yearning to meet Aveline. It wasn't every day someone got to meet a royal Princess! "I think I want to go too…" In her heart she wanted to go and maybe talk with the pastor, figure some things out about her life, and maybe even Martin's. He seemed to like the idea, as his smile had increased upon her saying this. "Think I should go?"

"Yes, I'd hate to have to deal with this kind of stuff alone. Mostly because we also have to sit through the service with Aveline, then I think she wants us to have a session with the pastor…" His eyes dropped to his food, forcing a growl from his stomach. "I'll admit, on part, I kind of asked to talk to the pastor. I just…I don't know what to do at this point. I think I'm hopelessly lost, but Aveline says it's not lost until it's too late, something like that…"

"Well it's never too late, I suppose. We can deal with that together, what can it hurt?" He shrugged his shoulders and immediately dove in for another bite of the eggs. Kelly couldn't help but think, this would be an _interesting _day.

It was almost one o'clock when the service ended, and the two were on their way to the pastor's office. They hadn't spoken with Aveline yet, as she'd arrived late due to having had to attend to Ty and his family. The service had gone well, and it really made Kelly think about her beliefs. They had gone over forgiveness, of course, but the pastor talked a lot about how not only was it good spiritually, but it was good for the heart and soul to let go of those that hurt you, to forgive them and move along. He even spoke of righting wrongs and how God was always there, even when it seems like he's not, he is there.

She had been expecting the service to be hell to sit through, but for some strange reason she had an incredibly warm feeling sitting and listening to the word the preacher was teaching. Martin expressed the same halfway through the service, and now they had something more to talk to the Pastor and Aveline about. "At least she's not going to kill me in church," Martin briskly chimed. Kelly walked beside him, but at a slightly slower pace, studying him. He was standing straight, his chest puffed out confidently, though his shoulders were lower than usual. He had his hands dangling loosely at his sides and was taking slower strides. "At least I'm hoping she's not going to kill me in a church."

"Doesn't sound like killing you would be the goal."

"I certainly hope not. If they offer me anything to drink, I am so not drinking it." She laughed heartily and picked up her pace, reaching down to take his hand. He flinched and looked towards her with a sigh. "Could you _not_ do that so suddenly?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you or anything."

"You didn't, just, I'm not used to that." She understood that well, and was trying to remember to let him know before touching him, as he really was very uncomfortable with it. He smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand. "Thanks though, for being here…I'm glad you came along."

"Glad to be here." She had to wonder what Aveline was going to think of her. It wasn't so important that the Princess like or dislike her, rather than to have some sort of communication with Martin, but she still felt a right to her curiosity. "It's not every day you get to meet the Princess of a nation, right?" Martin nodded his head and stopped before a brown door with the pastor's name. Pastor James Heffington. "So we knock or just enter?"

"Well hindsight says run like the wind, but it would probably just be best to go inside." Kelly smirked at the joke and waited for him to open the door. As he did, she saw the pastor at his desk with Aveline seated across from him, looking over her shoulder. Martin waved nervously and continued in, Kelly hesitated for a brief moment, eyeing the two people seated at the desk. Pastor James had a friendly demeanor, short feathery brown hair and a middle aged complexion. She met Aveline's eyes and smiled slightly, too nervous to speak up. Martin glanced at her and motioned between her and Aveline. "Kelly, Aveline. Aveline, Kelly."

"So this is the girl distracting you from your family," Aveline responded with a tiny smirk. She rose up and walked towards Kelly, who was beginning to sweat with each step Aveline took closer to her. Aveline flipped her hair over her shoulder and extended her hand. "Aveline Hessenheffer. Martin told me a little bit about you, I suspect you're making an honest man out of this guy?" She shook Aveline's hand, fighting back the blush gracing her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, well I mean, we're not exactly…I don't know…" She moved her hands to her waist, annoyed that everyone was hinting at a relationship with Martin. It wasn't that she didn't _want _to, it was more the fear that it wouldn't pan out. "I mean, if you wind up killing him, then such a thing would be difficult anyway." Aveline raised an eyebrow and put her hands to her hips.

"Not going to kill him at this point…" Her lips parted as the woman turned and faced Martin. He was pale, his hands in his pockets, and his eyebrows high. His thumbs were brushing his belt with an anxious speed. "But we need to talk. Why I suggested you come to the church, Martin, was due to you telling me earlier that you thought God forgot you…Pastor James is the one you want to talk to there, but for the most part, let's talk about what happened with your mother." Martin's eyes dropped and his lips pulled into a terrified grimace. "All of this, everything going on right now…was your family's fault? Not _you_?'

"Something like that, yeah…and I know I've been neglecting the clues." Martin took a deep breath and looked over to Kelly. "I've been helping her out. She was brought here by a sorcerer friend of hers, who apparently was visited by a future version of herself…that lady said _you_ asked her to do it." She turned a skeptical gaze to Kelly and titled her head towards the right.

"I'm not sure that I'd participate in that kind of magic. However, I do seem to remember something…kind of like a faded dream." She shook her head and moved her fingertips to the crease on her forehead. "Either way Martin, what are we going to do about my family? Beyond even that, will _your_ family still talk to you?"

"I'm not entirely sure…"Martin walked towards the desk and looked to the pastor. Sorrow graced Kelly as she watched Martin bend over and cusp his hands on the edge of the desk. "Your sermon…is that forgiveness really attainable?" The man smiled and slowly nodded his head.

"Yes," James answered, "God _is_ with you, but you have to make things right. Work with the Princess and trust that your family cannot and will not harm you anymore."

"Going to take a long bit of counseling, to be honest…." The man smiled warmly and insisted that everything would be all right. Kelly wasn't sure what Martin would do about Aveline's family, it seemed his own family probably wouldn't let him get close to them again.

After an hour, they started to part ways in the parking lot of the church, much had been learned from the pastor, as well as from Aveline. Even now, Martin appeared relatively uncertain to what to do. Kelly watched from the passenger door as he spoke with Aveline. "Here's what I suggest," Aveline began. "I suggest you and Kelly take a vacation for a while, leave the country until this whole issue blows over. It's not safe for you, or for her, where you are now…"

"I don't know, I don't want to just vanish on you."

"That's fine Martin, I will _deal_ with your family." She folded her arms over and narrowed her eyes as Martin rubbed the back of his neck. "Trust me, I'm able to help you out here. You don't need to mix with that family of yours…in fact, why don't you take Kelly to find her old friends, I'm sure that will give you something to do." Aveline extended her hand and pointed her finger towards the ground. "I do not want you two _here_ where it isn't safe for you. Apparently in another timeline you didn't make it, I wasn't able to 'save' you in time, but you weren't working with me! I'll be damned if I don't help you get away from them as well as helping my own family."

"I guess…I'll think about it…"

Kelly leaned back in her seat and exhaled sharply as Martin rounded the front of the truck and entered the driver's side. She would love to go find her friends, she was excited about the possibility of reuniting. However, she didn't want to go anywhere if he wasn't going to. Before they drove off, he glanced up at the sky with a groan. "Looks like it's going to rain tonight."

"Yeah, but rain is good."

"True…" He shifted the gear into drive and glanced over to her with a smile. "So what's for supper tonight?" She hadn't given much thought to dinner, but _was_ craving ribs, which she hadn't had in a while. She did know how to make ribs.

"I'm thinking ribs."

"Ooh, sounds good!" He licked his lips and moved for the road. They could see the castle in the distance, but dared not go there. "I'm pretty sure King Gunther's in the castle cells with Grand-Uncle Chuck. I'm a little afraid to check it out, but it might be necessary…"

"If you think it's the right thing to do, then you should do it." The storm clouds in the sky were darkening, a sure sign of a violent storm coming. When she was a small child, she loved storms, but now she hated them. Storms were associated with her father. The thundering crack of his fist, the lightning swift movements. There was always a thunderstorm of some sort going off when he was in his moods. "I hope it isn't a bad thunderstorm…"

"It'll be all right, Kelly."

"I hope so."

* * *

So what are you thinking? Tell me your observations and expectations of what's to come ^_^


	16. Rescue the King

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 16 (Rescue the King)

Martin wasn't a man to always follow intuition, and tonight was no different. There was a feeling deep in his gut that told him that he ought to do as Aveline said and leave his family to her while staying with Kelly, but he wanted to try and get Gunther and Ander out from their cell. So far, they were the only ones he _knew_ the location of.

As he stepped into the castle, his heart beating against his chest, he started to scan the room with his eyes. Kelly said Rebecca had attempted to contact him, so he definitely had to look out for his cousins. They _were_ staying in Sviederbach as well, but weren't involved in the hunt. The castle was almost as dark as it was outside, an indicator that anyone inside may be asleep. Granted, last time they came in here thinking someone was asleep, Chuck was actually wide awake._ "Maybe I should just go back to Kelly…"_ It was a strong feeling he had, but he needed to make matters right and at least _try_ to get the King out of here.

On his way there he'd been thinking about the concept of dating, and he'd come to the conclusion that it frightened him. He wanted to ask Kelly out, but had no idea what _real_ couples do together. As he crept through the castle, thoughts of her came into his mind, forcing him to push the thoughts out and focus on the task he came here to do. His muscles tensed with each step towards the dungeon door. His legs seemed to turn to stone and it felt as though someone were firing a machine gun into his chest. What was this fear he had?

Sweat ran along the side of his face as he reached for the doorknob. "Just a little more," he whispered. "A little more and then I'll go home and have some ribs. Something to look forward to…" The room lit up as lightning from outside crashed through the air. He could practically hear the howling of the wind and was certain the thunder would be enough to shatter any windowpanes in the place. He wiped his brow and tried to turn the knob, but it clicked to a stop. His heart dropped and a light curse left his lips. "Shit, it's locked…"

"Looking for these, Marty-boy?" Thunder crashed once more as he quickly turned around, eyes wide and chest throbbing. There before him was Chuck, holding up a skeleton key. He had a bandage over his nose, his lips were coiled into a tiny smirk. "I'm amazed Martin. You wouldn't happen to be going down there to try and retrieve the _King_, would you? That would defeat your family's whole purpose." He pressed his back and palms against the door, shivering as Chuck moved towards him. He was well aware his Granduncle probably had a gun with him, which made him feel incredibly stupid about not having brought one of his own.

"My father is _dead_. So is my mother." Aveline would be pissed that he came here on his own. He half expected Ethel to come walking out with another of his relatives. The rest were in America though, save his cousins who decided to stay with Chuck and Ethel, so he really didn't have much to worry about in the way of family. "So what are you doing awake?"

"Watching the television, which apparently, you are _not_ doing." He looked to his hands, which for some reason, wouldn't stop shaking! He didn't _need_ to be afraid of this man. "Your grandfather's had a heart attack, Martin. While waiting on Aveline to go in towards his trap, which she's not done because why? _You_ hadn't called to get his location, so she doesn't know where the hell to look! Now your grandfather is probably dead, and it's your fault."

Henry was dead? His eyes grew as his body began heating up. This shouldn't be surprising, to be honest, but it did hurt just a little bit. His grandfather was not quite _as bad _as the rest, albeit still crazy. "Oh sure…blame me why don't you…" He closed his eyes, remembering a time when he was just a child, bouncing on his grandfather's knee out in the country. He missed those days, the days before everyone in his family just blew to hell. "I can't control my grandfather's health…"

"Clearly." Chuck stepped close and leaned forward, breathing hot air onto his face. He closed his eyes and cringed, turning his head to the side, anticipating a blow to the face. "So what are you doing? Trying to 'make things right', perhaps? That bitch got you all pussy-whipped Martin?" His eyes shot open and rage flew through him. Where was his punching bag? He needed to relax and fast, but yet, _no one_ was going to talk about Kelly like that!

"She is _not_ a bitch, and no, I am not pussy-whipped you senile old man." Without thinking, his hand clenched and slammed hard into his granduncle's chest. Chuck started falling backwards, gasping for air. Not stopping yet, Martin brought his leg up and slammed the heel of his foot against the man's forehead, knocking him out onto the ground. Without hesitation, he grabbed up the keys and unlocked the door. "Never talk about her like that…"

Kelly was kind to him, she was nice, friendly and made a great companion. In fact, he acknowledged that she was making his life better, to the point he _needed_ her in his life. He didn't quite know the warm and serene feeling he always got when he was with her, or when he spoke of her, but he knew enough to know she made him happy.

Maybe there was something to this 'love' thing that Art and Mala were always going on about. Did he love Kelly? Was he falling for her? He'd do anything for her, even go against the grain of his own family. His eyes slowly guided down towards Chuck. Chills ran along his spine as he watched the man's chest rise and fall. He had to work fast. Retrieve the king, then get home to Kelly, it was the only thing to do. His better judgment told him to leave now and go home to her, but he just wanted to save the King. He'd get through this quickly enough. Bring Gunther out, tell him to go to Estelle's, then he'd speed home.

Minutes later Martin was rushing out of the door with Gunther and Ander, both a little bewildered by everything that had been going on over the past couple of days. He explained everything to them while on the way up, hoping to clarify what they must have been seeing on the television in their cell. "We can forgive you for everything," Gunther stated, much to Martin's happiness. "I agree with my daughter, however, take Kelly and go somewhere safe."

"I'm thinking about that. I want to show her the country first."

"Well do that, just stay with her."

"Right."

"Oh he won't have to worry about that." Martin froze as his cousin's feminine voice drifted into his ears like spikes to the eardrum. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see Rebecca watching him with a cold smirk. "Brother David didn't want me to come see you because he thought our love was wrong…" His stomach splashed with nausea and his hand quickly cupped his mouth. Rebecca turned her head and sighed. "Oh what's wrong Marty?"

"You're my cousin, that's what's wrong."

"So?" She put her hands to her hips and growled. "It's that Kelly girl isn't it? She's in the way, isn't she!" He rolled his eyes, then scanned the area for a quick escape. "Well fine!" Rebecca flipped her hair back and narrowed her eyes, scowling angrily at him. "I don't have to worry about her much longer, anyway."

"What?" Pangs of fear and concern spiked in his heart and he quickly stepped forward, trying not to lunge at Rebecca and twist off her head. "You better not be doing anything to her. I swear…if you hurt her…" His muscles tightened as the girl began cackling. Then it dawned upon him, people were missing from the equation. "Where are the others? Brad, David, and Tyler?"

"Oh David's asleep in the guest room. Tyler went to Aveline, who apparently is going to Grandpa's location…when Grandpa died, the old people he had with them managed to get their gags off and say where they were."

"Tyler's going after her? Seriously?" This was bad, but not as bad as where Brad could be. The problem is, if Brad wasn't with Tyler, where _was _he? Kelly entered his thoughts once more and his heart began to race. "Brad wouldn't…"

"Oh _Brad_? You want to know where he is? Yeah, I forced him to do me a favor and go send a message to that bitch of yours about us." His nostrils flared out and his eyes widened as his heart burst from his chest. He started to lunge for Rebecca, to kill her, but stopped when he realized it would do nothing for the situation.

"You sent _Brad_ after Kelly? You little fuckup…if he does anything to her, I swear to god, I _will_ kill you!" With that, he charged past her, ignoring her calls towards her. _"When did Brad leave? How much time do I have to get to her? Shit, I knew I should have just stayed there! Shit, shit, shit!"_ He shot into his car and immediately cranked the gear into drive, speeding off into the night as the lightning flashed in his eyes and the thunder roared overhead. _"I'm coming Kelly."_

This girl could handle herself, he knew that well from how she acted, _and_ from his research of that criminal case. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would be okay, but he wasn't speeding home for _Brad's_ safety. That man could die for all he cared. At the same time, he knew how sick and demented Brad was. If he actually overpowered Kelly, then there would be trouble. _"No, I'm not going to let it happen. Kelly's fine, she's going to be fine, I won't let him do a thing to her." _Kelly would never _want_ to kill someone again, not like Spencer, he was aware of this. She was trying to get away from all of that, and even felt guilty about simply beating up his granduncle. If she killed Brad, sure it would be bad, but at the very least, it would be self defense.

Up ahead, a streetlight was changing into yellow, signaling him to slow down for a stop. He narrowed his eyes and slammed down the gas, he would run a red light if he had to. "Not stopping, sorry."

* * *

People have a problem following their intuition it seems. King Gunther's safe, but now we turn our attention to Kelly. Your thoughts of Gunther's rescue?


	17. The Storm

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (The Storm)

Kelly applied some herbs to the barbeque sauce on the stove and moved over to the rack of ribs, smiling as she picked up the butcher knife next to them. She was ready to chop them up and slather them with the sauce. Already they smelled delicious, and certainly, Martin would enjoy them! The storm outside was rather unsettling for her, her nerves were shot, and she found herself wishing Martin would get home a lot sooner. She never felt like she needed to depend on someone before, and here she was, getting freaked out over a little thunder?

She scoffed and slammed the butcher knife down between two ribs, cringing as the slice brought back tender memories of the murder she'd committed. She clenched her eyes shut and leaned forward, whimpering as Spencer's pained cry echoed through her head. _"It's over now Kelly, come on. It's over. It happened, we felt bad, but it's over. I have got to learn to move on!" _Her eyelids slid open halfway and her chest ached as she stared down at the knife. She was disgusted in herself, still traumatized and horrified that she could have been capable of such a deed. _"What could be worse than torturing a man, chopping off his man parts, and cremating him alive?" _She put her hand to her forehead, moaning as she struggled to remember the Pastor's words earlier. She did the prayer, she begged God for forgiveness for what she'd done, as did Martin. In fact, they were going to start reading scripture after dinner and making it a regular thing to talk and understand it, something Aveline suggested to them.

Now Martin was wanting to make things right in his life, she kind of wanted to do the same, but really wanted to avoid going through the trouble of finding the Walsh family. Both Pastor James and Aveline said something like physically going out to find them wouldn't be necessary, what really mattered was that she felt remorse over what she had done, and take this opportunity being given to her as God giving her a second chance at life.

Outside, the thunder sounded once more, causing her to scream from the shock, practically throwing her knife at the wall. Her entire body was on the defensive right now as she was half expecting her father to come slamming through the house. _"Not possible. Dad's dead and Uncle Keme is…I don't know where Uncle Keme is…should I be concerned? God Martin, where are you?"_ Her nostrils flared out as she moved her focus back to cutting the ribs. She sucked in a deep breath of air and slammed through another two ribs, then wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm. "Maybe I should give Mala a call. I could use the companionship…strangely enough…"

This was where she missed her girls, whenever there was a thunderstorm, she would call them over. Dakota and Chloe were always the first to be at her side and comfort her. She muttered about their lack of presence and clenched her eyes shut as the thunder once more shook the house. Instantly the lights zapped off and Kelly gasped out in shock. "Shit! Power outage…are you fucking _kidding_ me right now?!" She whimpered upon hearing the front door slide open. Her heart began pounding as her hand tightened around the handle of her knife. "W-Who's there? Martin, is that you?" It better be him and not her father or Uncle Keme. Hell, Keme was far worse.

"Nope, I'm not Martin." Her eyes widened as the gruff masculine voice burned her ears. She didn't recognize this voice at all, not her father's or Uncle's. "Although Rebecca is going to try and hold him off. If possible. Surely Martin will be here soon, so let's make this fast, introductions aren't necessary…"

"Who are you then? Where are you?" She couldn't see a thing in this dark. She felt her way around the island countertop, tempted to drop her knife. She couldn't bring herself to relax her muscles though, her nerves were so shot, her body so tense, that relaxing any part of her body was impossible. Lightning flashed, lighting up the kitchen for a brief two seconds. In that short amount of time, she saw a muscular sandy-haired man sneering at her. Her heart slammed out as the sneer reminded her of her Uncle's sneer. "Stay back!"

Remembering Mala's warnings, she was half certain from what this man said regarding Rebecca, that this was Brad. "Now now, I'm not going to _hurt you. _Not too much, anyway. This is just something Rebecca wants…sorry…" She heard his feet hitting the tile and started to move back, only to wind up touching her hand to the hot sauce on the stove. She screamed out as the burning pain shot through her body.

"Shit!"

"Aw, did you hurt yourself?" Her blood was beginning to boil and the rage inside of her was beginning to fuse with her fear. This was a very bad thing, and this man was in _no way_ safe. "That's such a shame." The burn wasn't that bad, she pulled her hand away the second she touched the pot. Thunder crashed continuously for several seconds, sparking the fright and anger inside. Her eyes clenched shut as she imagined her father's fist cracking down on her like lightning and her uncle's foot bursting into her chest like thunder. She whimpered painfully and put the heel of her hand to her forehead.

"I'm warning you, _leave me alone!_ Get away from me now, I have a weapon. Stay away, leave the house, do not come any closer. Please." She was beginning to lose all control of herself and if he came any closer, if he touched her at all, she feared she would explode. She didn't want to kill anyone. The nauseating images of Spencer's blood-ridden body flashed in her head, causing her head to pound tremendously. Her hands flew to her head as the thunder and lightning crashed about outside. She tilted her head back and screamed in anguish as the memory of the sinking ship burdened her soul once again. _"Mom, Dad, Spencer, Uncle Keme…oh god…help me…"_

Brad scoffed and took another step closer. "Look, I didn't _want_ to be here, but my cousin told me I needed to do this, so let's just get this over with bitch." Her eyes shot open just as his hands firmly grasped her neck and thigh, sparking her adrenaline. Her eyes were red with rage as she screamed out and spun around, blindly swinging her knife through the air. She screamed as blood splashed out onto her. "What the fuck?!"

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! Stop! Please! I won't let you hurt me, not again!" In her mind, she was battling her father. She swung her knife again, screaming as it sailed through bone. Brad screamed out in anguish, but her fright and anger would not cease. She slammed him to the ground, straddled his waist with her knees and continued striking him with her knife, screaming with each strike, letting her tears fall and mix with the splattering blood. "I told you to leave me alone!"

"Cut it out!" Brad's cries fell to deaf ears, and a well placed strike to his throat silenced him. When she felt his body go limp, she froze. Her eyes widened as fear shot through her. Was he dead? Had she killed _again_?

"N-No…oh god no…" She moved her hands to her eyes, sobbing frantically as the lights returned to the house. When she looked to his body, her gut churned the bile from her. She held her stomach, shivering as her eyes studied the man's bloody body. He'd taken about five slashes, two to the chest, one to the arm, one to the shoulder, and the final straight across the neck. His dead eyes were wide and his mouth open in shock. She moved her hands to her mouth and continued sobbing. "I-I didn't mean to! No…I didn't…no…" What was she going to do now? What had she done? If Martin saw this, what would he think?

"Kelly?" Her head snapped up and her fear intensified upon seeing Martin in the kitchen doorway. He didn't seem afraid, but shocked and concerned. Clearly he saw Brad's body, so why wasn't he freaking out? She was literally bathing in a pool of blood. "Oh god…" He slowly moved over to her and knelt down beside her. Tears fell from her eyes as she gazed down at the body beneath her.

"I didn't mean to kill him. He attacked me…I-I had a panic attack. It doesn't justify, I know, I…I…"

"It's okay, Kelly." He put his hand to hers, and in an instant her nerves began to simmer. She meshed her eyebrows together, wrinkling her nose as she attempted to fight back her tears. "You're safe now, that's all that matters."

"There's so much blood, Martin. There's so much…the ribs…I wanted to finish the ribs…"

"You still can, but let's get you cleaned up." She moved her head to his shoulder, sniveling as he moved his arms around her. "You're safe now. Brad won't hurt you. Your father and Uncle can't hurt you either. They won't hurt you."

"Don't…Don't leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere. We need to call up Aveline though, tell her what happened."

"I know…" She wasn't sure she _wanted_ Aveline to know, but it was the only way. This was self-defense, maybe the Princess could comfort her.

After a few minutes, she was able to breathe, but still hadn't cleaned herself off. She was sitting on a towel on the couch, her eyes glued to the kitchen entryway. She sniffed and listened to Martin talking with Aveline through the radio connection. "What happened over where you're at, Aveline?"

"Had a run in with that cousin of yours, Tyler. Got my grandparents, but uh, seems Tyler had a meeting with my arrow." Martin winced and slowly looked over to Kelly. She smiled sadly as he took her hand and squeezed it, comforting her once more. "Sorry about your cousin, but he did attack me. What's up? I heard from Estelle that my father and Ander found their way to safety…because of you…didn't I tell you to let me handle this?"

"Yes, and believe me, I'll let you deal with the rest. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left Kelly's side…"

"What happened?"

"Brad…my cousin came and tried to hurt her…She uh, she cut him up pretty badly. Self-defense."

"Son of a…all right, stay right there and I'll swing by. Everything will be fine, considering it was self defense, Kelly won't find herself in any trouble." This was a relief to hear, but a small one at that. She was still traumatized, still wanted to curl up and die. "Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah…"

He handed her the phone and she slowly put it up to her ear, shivering as she heard Aveline's soothing voice. "Kelly?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I know you're frightened right now, but do you think you can relax? I want you to get cleaned up, all right?"

"I didn't mean to kill him. I really didn't!"

"I know. Just take a few deep breaths…you're fine…but will you and Martin _please_ try to find some safety somewhere?" She looked to Martin, smiling at his warm gaze. She loved that he was there for her, and it was certain he wouldn't leave her side. He gave her a nod and she closed her eyes, breathing in slowly.

"Yeah…we'll figure something out. I'll get cleaned up, I just…I need to rest…somehow. I was trying to finish some ribs…"

"All right, get cleaned up and then finish those ribs. Hey, you'll be okay. All right?" A sense of peace filled her and her lips curled up an extra bit. Maybe she could finish the ribs for Aveline, she'd love to treat the Princess herself to a meal.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you guys in a little bit." The call ended and Kelly slowly put her head to Martin's shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and held her as she finished her cry. She believed Aveline and Martin when they said she'd be okay, she didn't have to fear anything at all. She was amazed that the two didn't freak out at all, and that _was_ a great comfort to her.

* * *

Well. Another Lamont down, and it was Rebecca that sent Brad out there...Actually Tyler Lamont's dead too, so is Henry Lamont (Henry's death was the same, heart attack, hah. But only Tyler went after Aveline, and thus he died because she was not ganged up upon. I needed to clarify that because Henry and Tyler die off screen, per se). What did you think of this chapter? How do you think Martin handled the situation? Could he have done better?


	18. Subsiding Storm

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (Subsiding Storm)

After Aveline and Sviederbach's law officers let her get cleaned up, and she finished the ribs that Martin did his best to keep warm, she was more than happy to serve them. It was very difficult for her to stay in that kitchen though, after the grisly death that occurred, and despite best efforts to clean up the scene, she kept seeing blood all over the floor. Martin promised her that tomorrow they would leave the house and let Aveline deal with the remaining family members of his. Tomorrow, they could go stay at the dorm apartment where Art and Mala were, apparently the campus hadn't said a thing in regards to Mala staying in the apartment. Either that, or the college hadn't found out that Art was breaking any campus-wide rule.

The thunderstorm had finally subsided, but she was still waging an internal battle over the many emotions shifting her around. As she sat at the table, admiring the plate of ribs in front of her, she listened in to the conversation Martin and Aveline were having. It was clear the camera around Aveline's collar had been turned on, but it seemed to be in message to Sviederbach. It was as to say Aveline was working with Martin to rescue the remaining members of her family, as well as protecting him. The remaining members of his family didn't appear to pose a threat to him, save Erin, who was currently busy trying to convince some girl whose super-strict mother had yet to become aware it was _her_ house the criminal was hiding in, to not turn her in.

"If I have your word that after tomorrow you'll stay out of Sviederbach until this issue with your family is over, then we should be on good terms," Aveline said while lifting one of the barbecue ribs with her fingers. The Princess _loved_ to eat, evidently, as Kelly took note to how many ribs she wanted. In total there were about twenty-five ribs, both she and Martin took seven ribs total, Aveline had eleven. How did the girl keep her form? Kelly's inquiring mind wanted to know! "Martin. Help _me _help _you_. I will hold nothing against you in particular after all of this, you and Kelly will be free to live your life _peacefully_. Though in order to do that, I have to deal with that family of yours." Martin closed his eyes and gave a careful nod of his head.

"Yes, you have my word, after tomorrow, we'll take a trip somewhere. We just kind of need to figure out where and what we're going to do."

"We could look for my friends," Kelly suggested. She was still full of hope that she could find them, although wishing to be the same _age_ as they were was another issue that couldn't be dealt with. She wasn't _too_ concerned, but at the same time, she didn't like feeling like her friends passed her by. "You know, I _used_ to be like the oldest member of the group. Except Dakota was a couple months older. Now I imagine they're all like thirty five or thirty six. They probably have families, or are, well…" She muttered about the thought of them still being in prison after all these years. However, from what she understood, America's judicial system had gone from bad to _worse_. They could all be freed now. "What do you think Martin?"

"I think it's a good idea," Martin replied, smiling at her. "In fact, it's the best idea I've heard in a while…" He bowed his head and twiddled his thumbs on the table. "I don't want...I can't lose her…" He said this so discreetly, but Kelly still heard it, albeit in bits and pieces. Her heart thumped and her lips separated, she was unable to form any words from the shock of what he'd said, but she had to agree. She wouldn't want to lose him. His eyes flicked up to her and his eyebrows meshed together, his expression softened and two lines formed above his eyes. "I…I'm not one to say how I feel about things Kelly, but…when I heard Brad was on his way over, I was terrified. I was afraid of losing you. You've made an impact on my life, and I…I don't know what I'd do…I don't understand these feelings I'm dealing with, but I'll do anything you want to do as long as it doesn't put either of us in danger. I'm kind of confused about it, but I _want_ to be with you…"

She smiled at him and moved her hand to her chest, closing her eyes. A deep peace overcame her. How was she to react to that? She loved that he felt something for her, even if he was confused about his feelings. The fact that she made any impact on his life was a big deal to her. Her eyes slid open and drifted to Aveline, who was busy munching on yet another rib. She looked back to Martin, understanding how hard it was for him to admit such a revelation. "I'm glad to have an imact of any kind on you, I guess…so I'm also guessing that means you'd be willing to help me find my old friends?"

"Yes. Also, uh, I was wondering-" His cheeks began to turn red. Aveline lifted her eyebrows, pausing the rib at her mouth and gazing over at Martin. Kelly leaned forward, anticipating his next words. "Well, I know we've talked a _little _about the concept of dating. I don't know much about it, how to date or anything, but I'd like to take you out on the town and then out for dinner…Art said that was how to ask."

"You mean, like making it all a _date_?" She thought it was cute that he was asking in such a manner, taking Art's advice. Despite her fears and doubts in regards to relationships, she actually _wanted_ to try dating again, and Martin was a great guy who seemed to care about her. Her smile increased and her feelings towards him seemed to sweep over her, warming her. She could feel Aveline's eyes on her, her lip curling into a smirk, waiting for her. Martin looked nervous, gazing at her and seemingly hoping for good news.

"Yeah. Maybe we need some advice from Art and Mala, or whoever knows how the whole dating thing goes, but…yeah…for our last day here in Sviederbach, I'd love to show you around and make a date out of it."

"Okay. I like it." His eyebrows shot up and his body relaxed as he breathed out a relieved sigh. Aveline smiled at the two of them and rolled her eyes briefly before biting down into her rib. _"Not sure how this is going to work out. Dating is…I don't know…Daddy always told me I'd never find a guy who gave a shit about me, but Martin…Martin's different…"_ Hell, he raced over to her when Rebecca told him Brad was on his way, he said he was _terrified_ of losing her even! If he _didn't_ care about her, he was making it difficult to see. "We'll give dating a shot…" He was right about one thing, they definitely needed some advice from someone more experienced if they were to actually delve into the whole dating game. _"Too nervous…what do we even _do_ on dates? Must bring this up with Mala…"_

Later in the night, after Aveline had left, Art and Mala came to check up on the two. They were glad to see the duo safe, and apparently, not surprised Martin decided to come out and as Kelly out. Now, the two requisitioned their advice on the matter, to which Mala gladly did. The good thing was the concept of dating had turned her mood around and given her something to focus on rather than the gruesome act that happened with Brad.

"What am I supposed to do, Mala?" She paced the bedroom, scratching her head and eyeing the door anxiously. Art and Martin were in the living room chatting about the same stuff with Martin, though the man didn't seem to _want _to have to do the task. _"At least Art's warming up to Martin. Not as cold to him as the first day…" _She looked to Mala, eyeing the clothes in the closet. "You're already looking for clothes, aren't you…"

"Well of course. You want to look good." She raised an eyebrow and moved over, reaching in and pulling out a simple purple long sleeved sweater and denim jeans. Mala's expression flattened as Kelly's lips curled into a smirk. "This is fine."

"I don't know-"

"I don't think I need to impress him all that much, do I? And trust me, I've had six friends, all girls…I know how the wardrobe checking goes. I'm going to tell you right now, I don't think wardrobe is all that important to worry about. It's not like I walk around without my clothes on…there's more important stuff, anyway. For one, I've never been on a date before, as you know, so this is kind of like…I don't know…"

"There's really nothing fancy about dating, to be honest." Mala sat on the edge of the bed and leaned her elbow on the windowsill. "Dating is just doing something together, getting to know each other, and then calling it a date. Dating is also saying that you're exclusively seeing that person, not anyone else. After a while of dating you decide you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend, to go steady. Sure, there's the physical aspect of relationships, but I know that'll be hard for you guys…"

"A relationship has trust, intimacy, and all that stuff, right?"

"Basically." Kelly put her and to her chin and turned her eyes towards the floor, her nerves were still spinning out of control. The fact that Martin asked her out had to be big, and considering the things Mala was saying, a relationship would be a lot of work. Harder than a typical one would be. "You both have been through hell, so you can definitely help other with that, but try not to worry so much. As long as you both know you're safe with the other person, you're fine."

"We did cuddle on the couch the other day…" Mala smiled at her and clapped her hands once. "I've been letting him know he doesn't need to be scared of physical touch."

"It's a start! Obviously you've had an impact on him. Who knew a woman's touch could melt that brick heart of his, huh?" Kelly blushed, turning her gaze away towards the window. Mala rested her arms between her legs and leaned forward. "So after tomorrow, what are you going to do when you guys head towards America?"

"Well I was kind of hoping to find my old friends, to see what they're up to, but I'm really not sure if it's a good idea at this point." She was partially afraid of what she'd find out, or even if they remembered her. "What if they don't know who I am? Or worse…what if they don't believe I am who I say I am? I mean…to them, I should be a lot older!"

"I doubt they'd judge you and I doubt they'd forget you, it seemed to me they were such good friends of yours. Best friends don't just forget best friends."

She moved beside Mala, folding her outfit flat on her legs and glancing towards the door. "I guess. Who would have thought eighteen years into the future, I would find a guy like Martin, have all my friends pass me in age…sometimes I still want to be dreaming all of this, and wake up to find myself on a cold metal bed…" Mala rubbed her shoulder and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Sometimes Kelly, the best things in life are the things you never expected to find." She smiled back at the girl, her heart lifting up from her own internal muck. She moved her arm around Mala's shoulders, hugging her back, grateful to have a friend like her.

* * *

What are your thoughts of this chapter?


	19. First Date

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 19 (The First Date)

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked as Martin led her down a path behind the house. She'd not seen this yet before, but wasn't surprised, considering she never had much time to explore. She looked up to the crisp blue sky and smiled as the puffy clouds rolled overhead. For once, it felt like peace and serenity had taken hold of the place. Of course, Martin's phone had been blaring on and off since the King had been rescued. His grandparents, his uncles and aunts, and even his cousins were rather upset.

The only person he personally talked to was David, since evidently that guy was the most 'normal' person in the family. The cousin had been upset over the loss of Brad and Tyler, but he understood they were bad people. Now if only he could convince his sister to be sane and obsessed over Martin.

A small garage came into view up ahead. Martin glanced back at her and curled his lip up into a slight smirk. "This is my storage shed, where I keep my motorcycle." She opened her mouth, raising her eyebrows, but couldn't find anything to say. She'd never ridden a motorcycle before, but always wanted to try it. Her friends were always protective to the point they never let her touch one, much less get around a guy who had one. Now here she was, fixing to get on the back of a motorcycle with a guy who shook a nation, albeit it not _truly_ being in his control. She turned her lip into a smirk and watched him slide the brown doors open from the middle.

_"This is going to be fun, and my friends can't stop me." _Normally she wasn't a thrill seeker, nor did she ever figure herself to be attracted to the bad-boy types. Then again, she never got the chance with her friends constantly guarding her 'innocence' from the many 'bad-boy's' out there. Gazing inside, her eyes delighted over the sleek black and fire red Harley-Davidson motorcycle. It had a long black seat on the top, a brilliant glass visor and mirrors that shot out from the sides behind the handlebars. "You know Martin, you never struck me as a motorcycle kind of guy."

"Well, I don't ride it _all_ the time, mostly I like the truck. I just thought I'd show off a little…" She followed him to the motorcycle and was thrilled to see two black helmets with visors, safety was always important. Of course, he did know she'd have to hold onto something, did he not? She took one of the helmets and looked towards him.

"Are you comfortable with this, Martin? I know I've never ridden a motorcycle before, but I also know I'm going to need something to hold on to…" Martin's face fell for a split second and he quickly shook the expression away, smiling gently.

"I'll be fine, you can put your arms around my waist to hold on."

"All right…" Within minutes the two had climbed onto the bike. Kelly put her arms around his waist, carefully, making sure he didn't tense up or have any triggers to his past traumas. His muscles did tighten for a brisk second before he relaxed and gripped the handlebars. She leaned forward on his back and put her head to his shoulder, he glanced back at her with a subtle smile and started up the engine. "Don't go too fast, all right?"

"No worries." Within seconds they were zipping through the air, not too fast, but not too slowly. Kelly breathed in the thrill off the moment as the wind threw her clothes about in the wind. She gazed at the brilliant scenery passing them by, letting a deep feeling of contentment grow inside of her. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how my friends and my dad, when sober, would _never_ let me on a motorcycle." Martin laughed and twisted his hands on the handlebar and turned right onto a street. Kelly lifted her hand and waved at the cars they were passing by. She was a little confused why people were driving so slowly, they were only going forty on a fifty, and these drivers looked to be going about thirty-five. "If the speed limit is fifty why are they going so slowly?"

Martin shrugged his shoulders and she brought her hand back around him. "Not a clue." She was too worried to leave her arm unattached for too long. The pulling sensation had increased when she removed her arm, and she did _not_ want to go flying off the back of the bike. "Do you realize that even Ander and Aveline want to have a double date? What's with that?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked, she could easily see what was going on. Mala said it once before, why not have the help of someone more experienced in the dating game?

"I guess it's okay, it's just like hanging out, but it's a date for all of us…How long have Ander and Aveline been together for?" If they'd been together long enough, then their expertise and experience would be a _great _help to them. "Just think of all the dating advice we can get from them, right?"

"Hah." The motorcycle leaned to the left as Martin turned onto a new road. Kelly's heart was racing as the bike turned towards the road. As she eyed the passing street, she was pulled in by the hypnotic rush of the pavement. The bike moved back to its upright position and Martin's body relaxed. "Even the friendship thing is unusual for me. I've never had friendships, you know."

"Well there's a first for everything. We're both learning, I guess a relationship is going to take some time and patience…" She closed her eyes and hummed as the cool air flowed along her neck and arms. The hum of the wheels on the road induced her into a state of calm euphoria. She was definitely looking forward to the rest of the day, touring the country with Martin. "I think this is the most fun I've had, and we've only just started."

"Well starting out on good grounds means it can only go better, right?"

"True." To her right, they were passing by a very expansive lake with crystal blue waters that were shimmering beneath the sunlight. Kelly let out a contented sigh and brought her cheek to rest on Martin's back as she watched the brilliant water pass by. It had been a long time since she'd been able to really take in the beauty of nature. "That lake is so beautiful…I think I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the outdoors can be."

"I know where there are some country roads if you'd really like to drive by those open fields and lakes."

"Sure. Do you have any idea where we're going to dinner?"

"Yeah, Art and Ander suggested this steakhouse, so I guess we'll be meeting all of them around six. I'm turning Aveline's collar cam off for that…I would take off the collar, but she says she wants to make sure not to arouse my family's suspicions _too_ much…not that it isn't already high enough."

"Yeah." She was already tired of hearing about the family. This was only due to the fact that talking about them would bring the mood down too much. "This is our first 'date' day, so let's not talk about them. Rather, let's enjoy ourselves."

"Good idea."

They spent hours driving around the dirt country roads, silently enjoying each other's company. The sights that Kelly saw, she loved. On occasion they would stop somewhere, finding a street vendor, and share a snack together. Their favorite snack happened to be hotdogs. One of the things that Kelly discovered was Martin loved sauerkraut on his hotdog. She tried it for the first time and was immediately in love with it.

It was almost heartbreaking when the day of travel had ended and they had to hit the restaurant, but she was looking forward to the 'triple date' with Mala, Aveline, and their boyfriends. Martin was a bit nervous regarding it, but he didn't seem too troubled.

The whole group had found a good corner booth in the back of the steakhouse. Kelly and Martin sat in the middle, Aveline and Ander were to Martin's left while Mala and Art were seated on Kelly's right. The collar cams were all turned off, but she was beginning to wonder if it would even matter. With Martin's phone in her pocket, and on vibrate so she could count how many times his family called throughout the day, it was _still_ going off. "You know, I think we should change your phone number," she remarked. The others glanced over and Martin's eyebrows rose. "I don't mean to spoil anything, I know we decided not to talk about them, but your phone has been vibrating all day…"

Aveline tapped her fingers on the table and slowly shook her head. "You need a new phone number, Martin." He chuckled and lifted his shoulders, admitting that nobody but his family ever called him. "Well not counting Kelly, who is right with you, I'm almost certain you have four people here who would actually be willing to talk to you on the phone." She had a point, Martin didn't need to keep his number the same, but having four new and great friends on a new number would be a great change for him.

"I agree with her. I really think it would help!"

"I guess so," Martin rubbed the back of his head. His chest expanded and sank back as his eyes glanced towards the menu on the table. "I don't really want to deal with them anymore, I just…I still have some major problems with them…"

Ander spoke up, brushing his hand in the air. "You're afraid of them, that's understandable." He leaned forward and Martin slowly glanced up to him. "You don't need to let them control you anymore, Martin. Look we're all friends here, granted all of us are trying to process what's been going on, but we can be good friends. No one's going to let anything happen."

"This brings something else I wanted to discuss." Aveline cleared her throat and folded the menu over, glancing up as the waiter walked to the table. The waiter asked if they were ready, and everyone picked up their menus. "Actually I was going to order the twelve ounce rib-eye with a glass of water." Art ordered the Porterhouse, Mala had a New York Strip, Ander ordered off the sandwiches a Monte Cristo. Both Martin and Kelly ordered twelve ounce sirloin steaks with a loaded baked potato and steamed broccoli. After the waiter took the menus and walked towards the chef area, Aveline continued with her point. "Kelly, we need to get you into the college. That is, if you would like. Dad and I can create documents and work on your official birth certificate. You're going to need some new documentation, obviously."

Kelly's lip tugged back as the others nodded to her. She hadn't thought about her life papers, but it did make sense. She couldn't say she was born in the 1990s if she was only eighteen years old. "May 3rd, 2012 would make more sense, I guess." It was the same day and month of her birth. Fortunately it didn't require too much math to figure out the year of her birth, considering she was only sent eighteen years into the future, and she _was_ eighteen. "Will I have to put down my mom and dad?"

"Yes…" It would be hard to make sense of that, considering they passed in 2009. Among the other things she'd pondered, why did the news reports still say she committed suicide? Shouldn't they say she was _missing_? "You may want to work on your last name, but you have time to worry about that." Her smile turned up and she quickly nodded towards Aveline, thrilled to have the opportunity to change her last name from her father's.

"Actually I was thinking…my momma's maiden name was McKenna, so maybe I can change it to that."

"Sounds good." In the corner of her eye she saw Art and Martin messing around, Art was lifting Martin's arm up and trying to put it around her shoulders. Aveline watched the two with a smirk, followed by a laugh from Ander. "Trying to give him date tips, Art?"

"Yes." Martin didn't struggle and let his arm rest around Kelly's shoulders. She looked to his eyes and relaxed against his chest once his lips turned up into a warm smile. "The dude's like terrified of physical touch, he doesn't need to be." Martin rolled his eyes upwards and slowly turned a glare onto Art, who shot back with a smirk.

"Easier said than done," he complained, "But moving on along." Kelly laughed and put her head to his shoulder. His head moved back slightly and he looked over to her cheerfully. His voice lowered to a whisper and his breath fell upon the top of her head. "This does feel nice, actually…"

"See man, that's what you do on a date. You can cuddle, you talk, you don't just sit awkwardly." Kelly reached over and smacked Art's shoulder, silencing him. The man chuckled and shook his head. "I'll shut up. It was Mala's idea." Mala laughed and playfully shoved him. Kelly smiled at them and rolled her eyes before scooting closer to Martin.

"He's comfortable." She flicked her eyes up to him, catching him gazing down at her. His warmth melted her and kept her locked in place, she could hardly imagine him ever having been so cold. Her eyelids slid down and she slowly breathed in. "We went all over the place today, it was fun. Probably the best time I've had in my entire life." Martin beamed with pride and puffed his chest a bit.

"I'd say that's an accomplishment." Whatever ice she'd formed around her own heart was melting away the more he held her. Never before had she imagined that she could feel this way for someone, nor had she ever thought _anybody_ would be so accepting of her past. She felt his hand rub her arm, sending shockwaves of his gentle touch through her. A quiet hum floated from her throat.

"I could get used to dating…"

"There's no real 'trick' to dating," Aveline interjected. "It's just being with the person, getting to know them, but on a level above simply hanging out. It's acknowledging that you want to be with that person, you want a relationship with them to potentially form. Like with Ander and myself…don't be afraid of relationships, if it is meant to be, then it will happen. Let it happen." Aveline sucked in a breath of air and looked over to Martin. "Now about these collars…can your family do anything with them?"

He shook his head. Kelly felt his muscles tense briefly and slowly moved her hand to his arm, rubbing it gently to calm him. "My family cannot access those collars in any way. Hell, I could make them fall right off your relatives…"

"You can?"

"Yeah, they're not so important. I never even had those explosives in them activated." Kelly looked over to Aveline, the Princess's eyebrows were arched high, and her fingers were curled between her neck and the collar.

"Right now it may be best to leave them on, just so we can see the status of my relatives on the cameras." She planted her palms together and exhaled slowly.

"Since you're not sure where any of them are, and you obviously aren't going to be able to contact your family safely, we'll need to figure things out a different way. Maybe with use of those soul-disks."

"Really? How can we utilize those things?" Kelly's eyebrows shot up, and immediately thoughts of calling forth her mother came to mind. Mala told her she had the same thought regarding her own mother, just to ask what really happened. "We can't repeatedly use the same one without it burning up…"

"Well I can get a couple more that we can use, but we can call up the relatives of yours that are already deceased…" Kelly pressed her lips together and shifted worriedly against him, she didn't think it was all that good of an idea to do something like that to him. "With you a safe distance away from them of course…We probably only need to call one of them up and ask if they have any idea where to find the rest."

"I'd love to call up my brother, Zach…I need to know that he's okay wherever he is…"

"Right. Then we'll do that. I know Mala's wanting to talk to her mom, and Ander mentioned an interest in hearing from his Aunt." Kelly hadn't been completely aware that Mala was related to Ander, but it was great that the girl had family around. Ander had already mentioned that his mom and dad would love to get to know her. "There are a few things we can use those disks for."

Kelly lifted her head from Martin's shoulder, holding back the urge to yawn. "I kind of want to call my mom and ask her why she did nothing for me back then…" Martin hugged her arm and she slid closer to him. Aveline gave her a nod of approval and looked up as the waiter brought their food.

"Great! Food's here! We'll talk more about all that stuff later, but now, let's enjoy our meal."

"Yep!"

* * *

What are your thoughts of the date? How do you like the motorcycle?


	20. The Better Father

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (The Better Father)

After the date and taking all of the important equipment from the house to the dorm apartment, the group sat around the living room with multiple round soul-disks that Aveline gathered. Kelly was on the middle cushion with Mala to her right and Aveline to her left, the boys were in Art's room with their own disks. It was recommended they stay separate in case multiple ghosts were brought back that would end up not liking one another. Aveline was here to oversee the use of the disks, as she wasn't too interested in calling anyone up from the afterlife.

"So these things would really work?" Kelly couldn't stop staring at the device, fear stabbed her as she pondered what to do with it. "I should be used to this magic stuff, Dakota and Chloe were all about it. Studying those spell books every single minute of every day…" Although, she wasn't sure if this could be constituted as magic or not, though it was said that a sorcerer may have been involved in its creation. "I mean really, bringing back the dead? For only an hour…"

"Trust me, it's okay to feel uneasy about it," Aveline muttered. She was a bit relieved in the fact that Aveline herself was uncomfortable with the disc, but at least, she wouldn't want to use it again after this. Of course, thinking of using it just to yell at her mother a little was unheard of. She didn't want to do that to her mom, but there _were_ still issues that needed to be ironed out with the woman. "Anyway, which of you two would like to do this first?" Still uncertain, she pointed to Mala. Mala smiled at her and lifted her shoulders.

"All right, I'll contact my mom," Mala responded with no hassle. The girl looked towards the machine, her face tensed for a brief second, then her hand slowly moved towards the hole at the top of the disc. She watched her wince, then glanced down at her own hand as she imagined a tiny prick on her finger. When she was younger and had to go to the doctor, she would always have to get a capillary puncture. She _hated _those things. Her eyes flicked over to the device and her heart began to pound as an apparent mist started to surround the object. "Oh god it's working, you guys…"

"Your mom's coming out?" It was not long before a tall woman in a black leotard stood before them. She had long wrist blades cuffed around her wrists, and a long brown ponytail that grew out to the back of her knees. Mala gazed up in shock and Kelly's jaw fell. Her heart began to scream, terror crashed through her veins for a moment as she never_ fathomed_ seeing a ghost in her entire life. "Wow…"

"Mom you're-you're really here…" Mala's body began to tremble and her eyes glazed over as the woman smiled softly in her direction. "I didn't think that would work…" Tabitha raised her hand and slicked her hair back, sighing heavily.

"I'm glad you did, I have some things that need to be taken care of. First, however…" The woman walked over and knelt before Mala, taking her hands and gazing into her eyes. Tears burst from her almond eyes and her strong form started to break. "I want you to know, you're my baby, and I love you. I've looked everywhere for you before death…"

Kelly put her hand to her chest and tore her gaze away, heartbroken as she thought of her own mother. Her eyes drifted towards the second disc on the table, and immediately she wanted to talk to her mom. She tuned out of the conversation, feeling like hell as the constant yearning for her mother filled her soul. She meshed her brow together and grimaced for a moment. _"Do I really even want to talk to her? Mala's lucky, her mom did care about her…"_ She heard something about the Lamont family and quickly looked up to Tabitha, who now appeared very stern.

"They stole you from me, they attacked the royal family, and I will finish the job. I will kill every one of them." Her eyes widened and the anxiety inside turned to fear, she didn't want Martin to die! She did _not_ want him included in this. "Being earthbound, Mala, I am not restricted to the hour time limit. I have an opportunity to finish what has been left unfinished, and finding you is only the first step. King Brustrum has paid dearly for his crimes, and now, it is time for me to finish the remaining Lamont's."

"No!" Kelly quickly rose up and Tabitha glanced over at her with an arched eyebrow. She put her hands together, pleading for Martin as if begging the grim reaper not to take a soul. "Not Martin, please don't take Martin…" Tabitha crossed her arms and tilted her head. The feeling inside of her, she'd never felt before, this yearning for Martin. She _couldn't_ lose him, she _needed_ him. She reached for Tabitha's hands, gripping them and locking her frightened gaze with Tabitha. "I know his family's bad, but he…he's different. He's changing. I don't-can't lose him, I need him…don't ask me why, I just…"

"Relax." She pressed her lips together and started to lower her arms as Tabitha pulled away from her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, daring to tear from her trembling chest. Her body ached as she imagined Martin lying blood-ridden on the ground, making her nauseous. Tabitha closed her eyes and dipped her chin down. "I will not kill him."

"You won't?"

"No. Had he not set my daughter free, had he not shown enough backbone to separate from his family and _remain_ that way, and had he not attempted to repent…I would have to take his life with his family. He doesn't deserve that hell, I won't harm him." The woman smiled at her and put a gentle hand to her shoulder. Kelly's heart began to slow as her muscles relaxed. She smiled back and caught the girls in the corner of her eyes grinning from ear to ear. "As long as he can change, he will be safe from my judgment. I promise I will not end his life. His family, however, they must pay for the things they've done. To Mala, Martin, and to the royal family. I died, shamed as the chief bodyguard, and I intend to redeem myself and to cross over safely, knowing my work on this earth is done…"

Aveline raised an eyebrow and bent her right leg over her left, leaning back for a second. "You fell from grace, you're sure we can trust that you won't try to attack my family?" Tabitha huffed and gave Aveline a firm nod, her expression turning deathly serious.

"Yes. I guarantee you, I am here to protect the family this time around. Also, my sister and her husband are still captive. I intend to free them." Tabitha turned her head to the second disc and hummed as her gaze turned to Kelly. "You wanted to use the disc, correct?"

"Yes…to speak with my mother…" The woman opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. This sparked some concern in Kelly, seeing as how it looked like Tabitha wanted to say something. Was it about her mother? Tabitha moved beside Mala on the couch and gestured towards the disc. "Is there something you want to say? About Mom?" She looked to the disc, stifling a whine. A lump formed in her throat as her heart started racing once again.

"Go ahead." She looked suddenly towards Tabitha, the woman had a very calm demeanor about her. Mala and Aveline were studying her with peaceful expressions. "I do have something to say, that I know, but this is something you must discover yourself." She raised an eyebrow and slowly looked to the device. "Don't be afraid of it, but I do suggest stepping back once you use it."

"Okay…" She moved her finger over the hole, slowly looking up towards the hall where the boys were. She was hoping for a distraction to avoid the pricking of the needle. She could hear yelling coming from the room, but it didn't sound like any of the guys, but rather, the familiar voice of Martin's father. "I wonder what's going on in-" A sudden sting swept over her finger, but the pain eased within seconds, making it hardly noticeable. She glanced down in time to see the blood going in and quickly pulled her hand away. Her eyes slid shut and she slowly breathed in. "Bing me my mother, Fiona…"

Tabitha shut her eyes and exhaled as the disc appeared to not react. Mala and Aveline gasped and Kelly stared at the disc, confused with what was happening. Why wasn't it doing anything? "It should call her back no matter what," Mala began, "I don't understand. The only reason it wouldn't is if…" Kelly's heart stopped dead in her chest and she slowly fell back onto the couch, feeling as if someone just socked her with a million bricks. Mala may have stopped talking, but the final word hanging from her tongue, Kelly was fully aware of. It was impossible, though, wasn't it? Her mother couldn't be _alive_. Maybe she didn't see the woman die, but how likely would it have been if she escaped? If so, why hadn't she _seen_ her mother in three years! Tabitha opened her eyes and spoke softly, her words causing further anxiety for her.

"If the disc cannot detect the name of a person you call, such as your mother or father, then it means two things will happen. First, it will bring back the closest in relation to you…" Her eyes widened fearfully and a whimper left her lips.

"N-No…"

"You already know what that means?"

"M-My dad?"

"I'm afraid so. It also means the person you are asking for is _probably_ still alive somewhere." Tabitha already knew this? Why hadn't she said anything, then? She wouldn't have believed her, probably. Before she had time to react, a crash erupted from the guys' room. Everyone shot up as a man was sent flying from the room. It was Steven Lamont. Art stepped out, breathing heavily, followed by Martin and Ander. Martin was shaking, sweaty, and his lip was bleeding. Kelly quickly shot up and ran over to him.

"Martin, what's going on?" Martin smiled weakly and gestured towards his father.

"We brought back Zach, and I told him I was sorry for getting him involved in this mess. He said…he was grateful that I was getting away from the family, and that he was in a better place…" Martin paused, inhaling sharply and glancing towards his angry father. "Then I stupidly decided to contact my father and ask why he did the things he did to our family…" She caught Steven glaring at her with his cold, lethal eyes. Martin glared back at the man and held his hand out in front of her. "Don't get any ideas, dad…"

"Oh bullshit," Steven growled. "You think I care who you try to protect?" The man's soul looked cursed, as though an evil witch had made him this way, forever cursed to be an angry bastard. Kelly heard what sounded like a violent wind behind her, but she had forgotten about Tabitha's words regarding the discs. She'd forgotten that her mother wouldn't be coming, the woman _must_ somehow still be alive. Steven pointed to her, still glaring at Martin. "So this is the reason you defiled us? Betrayed us? You abandoned your own _family_ for her?" Kelly choked on his words and tried to control the anger they were causing. She didn't want a repeat of what happened with Brad, but was also sure attacking a ghost would be a bad idea. Martin narrowed his glare onto his father and watched as Steven began to cackle. "Guess what, I'm a ghost. That means I can do whatever the fuck I want to…but first, I'm going to make you watch as I tear that girl's head from her body."

In blurred movements, someone had charged forward, tackling Steven. Kelly's eyes widened as she recognized the flash of long black hair sweeping through the air. Everyone froze as Steven collided with the wall. Her body grew numb as she witnessed her own father standing with his arm pressed into Steven's neck, glaring into his eyes. "You have no fucking right to speak of my daughter in that manner, Lamont." Steven's lips curved into a snarl and his body quaked with a ferocious laugh. Len Nukpana stood strong against him, growling as the man continued to laugh. "What is so funny."

"You are one to speak, Len. You beat your own daughter and your wife when you were alive, what do you care if someone else ridicules her?"

"Fuck you." Len grabbed ahold of Steven's neck and tossed him across the room. Still, everyone was too frozen to react. Even Tabitha was staring, seemingly debating whether she should mediate or not. "I'm not _drunk_, I'm sober. I never did anything to them when I was sober, unlike _you _who pussy assed up to your sister in law! So what demon is worse? I at least acknowledge what I did to them." Len slammed his foot down on Steven's neck, his anger increasing. "Do you wonder what happens when a ghost kills another ghost? Would you like to find out?"

"Get off me." Len began pressing down on Steven's neck, causing him to choke beneath his foot. Steven grabbed at his ankle and tried to pull it away, to no avail. "You asshole…I was not always like this, but since I'm dead, I am fucking stuck this way. So you may as well end it! Asshole!"

"I'm not about to debate parenting with you…but I feel you should know…" He leaned over the man, smirking bitterly. "I still have pride as a father. I only hit my wife and child while drunk, not an excuse or a justification, but it does go to show that I loved my family while I was sober. I also never allowed my brother to touch my child, I beat him to a fucking pulp when he tried! You on the other hand, practically handed your sons over to your sister-in-law, allowing her to do whatever she pleased! You're a pathetic excuse of a man, and hardly a fucking father."

"What? I was fucking cu-" Len smashed his foot into Steven's neck once more, and instantly, Steven's body vanished. Silence swept over the apartment as Len turned his sore gaze to Kelly. She slowly stepped forward, unsure whether to be afraid or calm. Everything inside of her was telling her to freak out, to run. Martin stepped up behind her and took her hand, a soothing gesture for her. Len moved his eyes to him and hummed.

"Martin Lamont, is it? I trust you are treating my daughter properly? She deserves to be happy after the shit she's been through." Len looked over to her and breathed out, crossing his arms. "Kelly, I understand you were looking for your mother, not me…" She slowly nodded her head, exhaling a terrified shudder. "I won't hurt you, Kelly. I can ensure you of that. If I was, Tabitha over there would kill me anyway." She looked over to Tabitha, who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"He poses no danger." Right. No danger at _all._

"Listen." She looked back to her father, still attempting to remain calm aside from the increasing fear. Why hadn't her mother come back? She wanted to ask him, but somehow she was unable to speak. She felt nauseous, she wanted to break down and cry, but not in front of everyone here. If she spoke, she was afraid of doing just that. "I know it doesn't help, but I…am truly sorry for the things I did to you. You had every right to do what you did that night…burning down our ship…" She clenched her eyes and turned her head away, tightening her grip on Martin's hand. She felt him flinch and slowly released her pressure on him before she crushed his bones.

She dared to speak, struggling to keep her voice from cracking. "Why, Dad? Why were you so…so violent…" Len bowed his head and slowly closed his eyes.

"I always had a drinking problem, I guess I got it from my father before me and his father before him. They were aggressive people, angry people. I grew up, learned to fight, turned to alcohol and…one day I punched my father out and left, never looked back. I never made amends with my father and became an angry drunk, I never had the chance to tell you or your mother that I was sorry…that I wished that I could have taken back every sin I ever did to you. I never wanted to hurt you, my only daughter…I never meant to hurt you."

"But you _did_." Her hands balled as angry tears flooded her eyes. Her throat tightened and her body heated up. "Every night you came home drunk, you would beat us. My mom didn't give a shit about me, she would just _watch_ as you beat me!" Len winced, his face tightened for a brisk second, then relaxed. His eyes drifted to the side as Kelly's voice rose. "Now I don't even know why those discs didn't bring Mom back, but-"

"Because your mother _is_ alive, Kelly." She froze, her accusing finger pointed to Len. His words struck her like a tidal wave and guilt invaded her. "When the ship was going down, I managed to get her out of there. All that fire…your mother breathed in…she hit her head on the doorframe, but was still very aware of what was going on. Then there was another thing too, just a whole bunch of shit. I told her I was sorry, that I loved her, and then I pushed her off the burning boat for her to swim to shore. What happened after that….would be up to her to tell you…but she is very much alive."

"I…" She fumbled for words, but was still tempted to run out the door. She didn't know what to believe, was it a good thing or a bad thing that her mom was alive?

Len moved towards her and brought his hand up to her cheek. She moved her head back slightly and closed her eyes. Her father then lowered his hand and looked over to Martin. "Take care of my daughter, boy…both of you take care of each other, treat one another right, and keep doing what you're doing…stay away from those Lamont rats." She pushed her eyebrows together, her chest had a dull ache as though someone were slapping her chest with the palm of her hand. She moved her hand over her heart and tried desperately to keep from breaking down. "Contrary to what I did to you, which was wrong, I did love you Kelly. A real father will _always_ love their child, unlike that Steven rat over there. Just like a mother will always love her daughter, no matter what…I don't expect you or your mother to forgive me, but I do want you two to at least meet…your mother _did_ love you, and she did everything she could to protect you. In my drunken rages, I always struck her first…so she wouldn't do anything. Find her, and stay away from your Uncle…I'm sorry Kelly. I know it's not enough, but I am…I do love you. Goodbye…"

She felt him kiss her forehead and quickly opened her eyes and looked over in time to see him disappear into a mist. The mist moved back to the machine and silence once more overcame the room. She looked up to Martin, stifling a whimper and trying her best to remain strong, but that wall was quickly crumbling. She needed someone to talk to about this, but for now, she felt she just wanted to be alone.

* * *

There it is, what do you think? Pretty heavy stuff this chapter. Kelly's mom is alive, and Martin's dad seem to have a glimpse of something. I wonder if with the Lamont family, not all is what it seems? What do you think? You think there's something more that meets the eye with them? You think Kelly's going to find her mom? And what of the words Len spoke of his brother, Kelly's Uncle? Where do you think he fits in during all this?


	21. Calming Down

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (Calming Down)

Kelly lay upon the bed in Martin's room of the apartment, everyone was still out in the living room with Tabitha, but she couldn't bear to be out there. She had her face in the tearstained pillow, trying hard to recover from the mental meltdown she was going through. Anger, sadness, _guilt_, and even hate all swirled about inside of her like ingredients in a boiling cauldron. How could _anyone_ react without breaking down? _"Dad's guilty, Mom's alive, and I don't even know where she is…" _All she wanted to do was find her friends. Now, however, she wanted to find her mom. The woman probably wanted nothing to do with her, though.

She curled her knees up to her chest and moved to her side, gazing at the wall. Her eyelids clenched shut and her nose wrinkled as she moved the heel of her hand to her eyes. Try as she may, those tears would not go away! Her fingers slowly gripped the edge of the bed, crushing the blanket between her knuckles. Her chest was on fire and her body had grown numb. The memories of Len played repeatedly in her head. Did he not expect her to forgive him? How could she do anyway?

There was a knock at the other end of the door, Kelly stifled a gasp of air and clenched her teeth together. "Go away!" Her eyes opened onto the wall and another sob traveled from her lips. She heard the door slide open and quickly sat up, putting her hands on the bed behind her. Martin's head poked in from the doorway. She quickly wiped her eyes and crossed her arms. "I said to go away, Martin. I don't want to talk to anyone…"

"I know." He moved towards the bed and sat next to her. "It's better to talk, though. Aveline and Ander wanted to say goodbye, they're heading back to Estelle's. Apparently they don't want to go to the castle just yet." She understood that, considering some of Martin's family were still located there. It was a tad upsetting that Aveline had to leave, she wanted to talk with her some more, but she knew the girl had other work to do. Her head bowed and her hands folded over her thighs. She ignored a stray tear falling down her face. "I know you don't want people seeing you so hurt, but it's okay. I'd probably go through a lot of the same feelings if I were in your shoes."

"I feel selfish, almost. You're in a worse situation with your family…"

"Maybe so." He reached over and put his hand over hers. Her eyebrows lifted and her heart began to rise up as the heat of his palm sparked her veins and warmed her. He curled his hand around hers and gave her a subtle smile. "We're in this together, now." He straightened his back and let his shoulders rise and fall, his posture seemed to radiate confidence. "Do you remember what you told me the other day? About mom, and how I know how she felt now?"

"Yeah…"

"You have that chance to know your mom. If we can find her, you have the opportunity to really get to know her again." She wanted to be happy about that idea. What was she supposed to say to the woman? Eighteen years later and her daughter walking up, ageless? Kelly shook her head and fell back onto the bed. Martin turned his head towards her, raising an eyebrow.

"Not only do I not think she'll want to see me, but I'm almost certain having her eighteen year old daughter walk up to her would freak the shit out of her." She closed her eyes and folded her arms over her waist. "Not to mention, my own father. How dare he say all that…why? Why the hell didn't he say that _before_ he died? Why did he have to be such a fucking prick? Now he tells me he's _sorry_ for it? Seriously?"

"A lot better than my dad can say, I'm sure." Kelly scoffed, watching as Martin lay down beside her. Her lips turned up into a tiny smile and she moved to her side, facing him. His gaze calmed the raging storm inside of her. She felt him squeeze her hand and sighed. "It'll be okay, Kelly. You know, maybe your dad was incapable of saying it in life. I know they say death gives you plenty of time to think about certain things. Maybe he genuinely feels sorry for what he's put you through. What's really important, though, is that you're still here today." Her heart warmed and her fingers started to tangle with his. She gazed at him, admiring his soft eyes and gentle expression. She didn't want to be without him, not right now at least. It was a great feeling to have him here with her. Loving her, even if he didn't know it. Or, was this what love felt like? Her cheeks reddened under his gaze, and a desire to snuggle close to him started to grow within. "Now, I know you said you wanted to be alone, so if you still want some time to yourself, I'll go back out there."

"No, stay with me. You may as well, since you're here." She scooted over to him and cuddled close to his chest. She moved her forehead against his firm chest and moved her hands up between the two of them, still holding on to his. She curled her knees up, resting them on his waist. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"I'd be happy to, if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks." She slowly closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath upon her cheeks. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "You're too good to someone like me…"

"I could say the same to you. I don't know any girl in the world that would want to hang around someone like me."

"I doubt that."

"Wouldn't be so sure. I've got so much baggage that anyone would get tired of. Not to mention the things I did when I let my anger get the better of me, but you, you've had some sort of impact on all of that. I'm not as much of an angry person because of you…" Her lips curled up higher and she nuzzled closer to his neck. She was more than proud to hear she had some sort of impact on him. Surprising as it was. "For instance, relationships…I have no idea how they work, and they terrify me. Did Mala ever tell you why it was that I can't stand physical touch? I know she told you some stuff…"

"I don't know _exactly_." She looked up to him, he'd grown quiet and had his eyes closed. A crease flashed across his forehead and his eyelids slowly curled up. "I know you were abused."

"My Aunt…whenever I pissed my dad off, he would beat me and then hand me over to her." He hesitated for a brief moment, letting a wrinkle form between his eyes as his lips fell into a pained grimace. "She would…molest…every single time…" She gasped softly and gently squeezed his hand. She hadn't been aware it was _that_ bad. It explained why he tensed up around his family, why he wanted to kill them. _She_ wanted to kill them at that point for the things they'd done to him. "Uncle Eric would sit there and laugh, mocking me. Granduncle Chuck and my Grandaunt Ethel were almost as bad, constantly mocking…It didn't help that Aunt Erin's the most psycho and in control of the family…and she married into it." He moved onto his back and put his hands behind his head, gazing hard at the ceiling above. "So yes, whenever someone touches me, I worry…then there's relationships, I wouldn't know how to be intimate or how to even open up to that…I know Art talked to me about the whole 'lust in relationships' thing, I don't think there's a worry about that. My aunt screwed me up so badly that I don't even lust for certain things…Hell, the thought of sex terrifies me…"

Her eyebrows meshed together and she carefully rested her hand on his chest, curling her fingers beneath her palm. Martin peered down at her hand and tucked the corner of his lip up in an awkward smile. "I would never, ever hurt you."

"Yeah…you know, I would never hurt you either." Her eyes drifted towards her hand. She flattened her palm on his chest and moved closer to his side. She felt him hold onto her right hand with his left. She breathed in slowly and moved her head onto his shoulder.

"Tabitha said she's going after your family. That it's her 'unfinished work'." Martin slowly nodded and waited for several seconds before saying anything.

"I heard." They deserved everything that was coming to them, no doubt about it. She hated his family, she hated what they did to him. He deserved happiness, not the trauma they put him through. "They said you asked Tabitha to keep me alive." He smiled at her and met her warm gaze. "Though apparently I'm not one of her targets anyway."

"I did. I didn't want to lose you…" Before, her defenses could probably say she wouldn't have anyone else to hang around with, but now things were in a different world. He made her smile, he made her happy to be alive, and was already willing to help her see her old friends. She needed him, and she didn't know why exactly. Moreover, she was afraid of the 'why', she felt emotions that she'd never felt before. "You treat me right, you care about me…something no one has really ever done. Not that I, or my dad, ever let happen."

He chuckled and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Your dad?" She never dated, but there was one guy in her past that she almost did manage to date. It did not end well, nor was it a memory she wanted to recall.

"When I was fourteen, some guy at school asked me out. It was the first and last opportunity I had to date someone, but before I could accept the offer, Dad _insisted_ he meet the boy." Martin's eyebrows rose as Kelly recalled the vivid memory. It wasn't exactly a _bad_ memory. Her father had always been protective of her when she met boys, she never quite understood why that was. "Dad met up with him and apparently he didn't like the guy all that much. Either way, he had Uncle Keme follow the man around, and I think Keme found out the guy just wanted sex…" Martin rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Go figure."

"I know, right? Anyway. Uncle Keme told us about it. I don't know what happened after that, but I never saw the man again." She almost wanted to think Keme killed the boy, but she never thought it was important enough to warrant a death. She wouldn't put it past him just yet, he _had_ been a vicious person.

"Well, I can promise you I'm not looking for that. You can trust me."

"I know." She hummed lightly and glanced up at the ceiling. "When we visit America, I _do_ want to find my mom and my old friends, but I have no idea where to look." She also wanted to see how her old friend Skyler was faring, but that wasn't such a big deal. Surely the Duncan family was living happily and peacefully in Denver. "I guess there's a lot of searching we can do…"

"Yeah, and I'll be there with you the whole way."

"Thanks."

* * *

So we learn some more information, what do you guys make of it all? Oh Keme mentioned again. You just know he's going to make an appearance, but much later. Hint hint, he has something to do with a member of the Lamont family, but in a really bad way. What do you make of Martin and Kelly's conversations? They're opening up to one another, it is a very good start. Funny isn't it, how papa Len was protective of her when he was sober XD


	22. The King's Pardon

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 22 (A King's Pardon)

The next day, Kelly and Martin met up at Estelle's place, of course it was through transport so no one would know how to actually get there. Aveline allowed it, and Martin looked like he was about to shit himself. Kelly found it amusing, but the others in the house didn't seem too bitter towards him. Rather, they were treating him with kindness, which was a shock to him. They were meeting with the King to discuss her last name being changed away from Nukpana, her birth certificate, and to clear Martin of the plot against the royal family. Frankly, Martin was washing his hands of this.

It was likely to be seen as betrayal to the family, but he admitted to her last night that he didn't care. He was so focused now on getting her to America to see her old friends, and she was so thrilled! Art and Mala were going to join them too, which was great, because she thought they could use their support.

Now, meeting the King was as breathtaking as it was nerve-wracking, never before had Kelly met someone so important. When they entered the kitchen where Gunther was seated at the table, with Aveline standing behind him, smiling brightly, Kelly nearly collapsed from nerves. Rocky and her daughter were standing behind them, watching closely as bodyguards ought to do. Ty and his family were around somewhere. Ander and Astor were seated at the table as well, giving them nods of respect. Martin had gladly shut off the audios on the collars, as he'd been doing so frequently lately.

"So this is the lovely lady of yours," Gunther said in a comment that made Kelly's cheeks flare up. Martin blushed as well, both caught off guard. Gunther smiled warmly and lifted his hand. "I am glad to meet you. Aveline's already told me your situation with the name and the time traveling, also with Martin's family. So…" Gunther leaned forward and stretched his arms out on the table, clasping his hands together. Martin sat down across from him and Kelly stood behind him, gripping the top edge of the chair. "To be clear, being King I _am _authorized to deal with legal birth certificates. I can legally change your last name. Also, for Martin, I can wash your hands of your family's assassination plot." Martin started to smile and slowly nodded his head.

"So you mean…"

"I mean." Gunther breathed in deeply and leaned back in the chair. "You're free. The people of Sviederbach understand your plight. I mean, clearly many people watch what has been going on, and are now more than well aware of some of the issues of your past…" That was the hard part of accepting this, when things started getting personal and ties mixed with the family, things were revealed. More than just simple stuff, everyone knew how much of a shithole Martin had to deal with throughout life. "But once I pardon you you're free, you can go anywhere and do anything you want in life. Say the word, and you have my support."

"It's hard, you know…doing this…" Martin rubbed the back of his neck and started to close his eyes. "I didn't think there was any way of getting away from them."

"You just let me deal with that," Aveline stated, "I'll finish them off. Or Tabitha's ghost will, anyway…she's promised to work with me. Apparently arrests won't be made, your family's going to be executed. For their crimes against the royal family, their crimes against _you_…they won't hurt you ever again, and they certainly won't do anything to Kelly." Another moment of elation for her, after the encounter with Brad the other day, she was _still_ shaky.

"I guess Martin was being serious when he said I didn't want to meet his family…" It was her first attempt at a joke in a long time, and well received as everyone in the room laughed. Even Martin snickered at the joke! "So you'll pardon Martin for all this mess?"

"Of course, Martin's just an innocent victim that got caught up in his family's problems." Gunther bent his arm up and rested his chin on his fingers, gazing surely at Martin. "Now I do recommend, as Aveline has, popping out on the next flight to another country somewhere."

"We were thinking America," Martin stated. "I want to help her find her mom, she's still alive. Then we're wanting to find her friends."

"Ah, Dakota, Aveline told me that Kelly was here because of her." Kelly chuckled nervously and moved her hand to her arm, rubbing it slowly. A nervous habit of hers, she hardly even paid any mind to it. "A request from Aveline herself, apparently." Aveline laughed.

"A different time and outcome, I guess," Aveline remarked. Nobody could truly know what that outcome was, possibly not even Dakota would know. Or, considering Dakota had to go back and tell herself what was going on, Dakota probably _did _know. She really wanted to know how all her friends were doing now, but was also acknowledging that she was beginning new friendships. She missed her old friends terribly and wouldn't go without seeing them at least once.

"I also want to find the Duncan family when we go, Martin!" Martin looked up at her with an arched brow and a small grin, he seemed more than okay with it. "I haven't seen them in so-so long! I just want to know how Skyler's doing…"

"We'll find them too, Kelly. You think you know where any of them might be?" It was something they hadn't thought too hard on, but surely Dakota was where she was when she sent her into the future. Chicago. Martin looked towards Aveline and slowly breathed in. "Are you sure you don't want me to try and contact my family on where they're located?" Aveline brought a hand to rest on her right hip and closed her eyes, thinking for a moment before shaking her head.

"I feel like that would be too much of a risk. Just go find your friends, find your mom, and try to forget about all of this here." She circled her hands in the air and held her thoughtful gaze. "We'll deal with that crazy family now." Kelly was beginning to think this was how things should have been for Martin, collaborating with Aveline and actually making an attempt to have a life.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Kelly looked towards Martin with a tiny smile and curled her fingers on the top of his chair. She was definitely accepting her budding feelings for him at this point, and was eternally grateful that he could have a life, and maybe they could be together. She wanted to let him in, just as much as he seemed to want to let her in. "So…we were wondering about the university. Can Kelly get into Sviederbach University?"

"I see no reason why not," Gunther replied, "She probably can get in next semester. I'll still have to deal with her records." Ty walked over with a book and set it down in front of Gunther. He opened it to reveal a copy of a birth certificate. "Now I can draft a true birth, as mentioned. Your birth year, you're eighteen so 2012 would be the best bet." He began to write her birth year. Kelly took a deep breath and held onto it as she watched his pen move across the paper. She felt the tension in her chest as the document was near official.

"M-May 3rd, 2012. Will this be made official?"

"Getting to that…" Gunther wrote down the month and day, smiling as he moved the pen towards the name. "Now your name, you said you wanted to change the last name to McKenna?"

"My mom's maiden name, yes." He slowly nodded and wrote down the full name while Ty recorded the legal name change documentation. She wasn't sure the order they'd be made official, but did it really matter, as the King had the say to it? "Um, if you could, just put my mom down in the mother's slot. Fiona McKenna."

"Okay." She moved her hand to her chest, feeling the anxious pounding within. Martin looked up to her with a subtle reassuring gaze as she watched with hopeful tears welling up in her eyes. The King had nice handwriting, his cursive was so natural as if he'd practiced it many times each day. "And father?" This was the hard part, she honestly didn't know if she should put him down. After all the hell he put her through, she didn't think it was appropriate.

"Um, unlisted for now. Is that allowed?"

"Yes." He set his pen down and looked up at her. "Now before we can make these documents official, I need you to get a signature from your living relative. Your mother." Was it really necessary to get her signature, or was this just to ensure that she actually went through with it and _contacted_ her mother. After all, the nervous buzzing inside her stomach tempted her away altogether. "Can you get her signature? Also, if you decide to put your father's name down, since he's deceased, he won't have to sign."

"O-Okay…I can do that." She quickly shook away her nerves and glanced to Martin, curious as to whether he wanted to deal with a name change. "Martin, what about you? Do you want to change your name at all?"

"Nah, I think I'll just leave it. It won't change who my family was or the things they did." To him, she could see his last name was just like a scar. He had to live with it, covering it up would never do a thing about it. "So, I'm guessing Art and Mala are going with us to America?"

"Yep!" They'd already talked with them about it, Mala was insistent on traveling with them. The only question was _when_ they were going to leave, but she assumed it was going to be relatively soon. There was no reason to stick around in Sviederbach now. She cleared her throat and grasped the edge of the chair firmly. "Martin, do you think we should disable the collars?" Martin started to speak, but stopped once Gunther raised up his hand.

"No need to remove them," Gunther started, "Don't confirm your family's fears that something may be wrong. You already stated your collars aren't actually rigged to blow, and the landmarks around the cameras should be enough to give us a general idea of where they are. I don't want you two worrying at all about the situation, just try to relax and let us deal with the situation. You're free to go, to actually try and live your lives. I'm giving you that opportunity. Take it." Kelly's heart skipped a beat and Martin slowly stood up, smiling at Gunther and extending his hand. Gunther rose and returned the handshake, smiling back at him.

"Thank you, and I'll try."

"I know you will."

* * *

Gunther was pretty good here, I thought. Aveline seems to make a pretty good friend. With this all done, Martin and Kelly are on their way to America. Which, may or may not be a good thing considering all his relatives are in America. BOTH sides of his family. At least one side is a good side. Oh wait, Auda's relatives haven't been mentioned yet. Whoops. How did you all like the chapter?


	23. Evil Created, Not Born

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Evil Created, not Born)

Dark eyes shrouded in a veil of raven-black hair slowly opened to reveal deadly green eyes peering out into the dark room. They peered up at a calendar, _September 24__th__, 2030_. Somewhere nearby was a good witch who wrecked her plan. Martin Lamont fell from her control, a bubbly feminine creature infiltrated his life and gave him _hope_. Now the assassination plot of the royal family was fowled up, no longer was Martin afraid of her. Her control over the Lamont family was falling.

The woman's tongue glossed over her ruby red lips as her poisonous nails scratched the arm of the brown chair she was seated in. A dim yellow glow came from the lamp on wicker end table beside her. In her lap was a dusty, faded green spell book. She'd not practiced from this for years, but recently picked it up in the event that she may need to control her nephew next she see him. "Martin fell from grace…" Erin Lamont's whisper broke the night like that of a hammer crashing down on a sheet of glass. "The plan is abandoned, he must perish…"

The Lamont family was hers, not the other way around. The insanity began with her. The need to control was within her from the early 20s and late teens, when she escaped the clutches of that madman. "All men have piss intelligence, I have determined." She spoke to the air, not caring who or if anyone heard. She came and went as she pleased, threatening all those who were near. Even the innocent little child of that good witch, forcing her to hide Noak Bransford and not tell her mother a word. Knowing that if she did, she too would suffer a cruel fate, and her mother would have the same sufferings befall upon her.

She popped in and out of that bedroom at her whim, instilling fear in both Noak, and Quinn Fraener. At this point of time, however, she was ready to simply send the hostages home. It was time to destroy Martin and that 'cute' little woman at his side. Perhaps she was underestimating the true power of Quinn's mother, as the girl so often stated, but did she care? She was far from worried. Where was her husband? Still with Astrid Bransford, she hoped. That man was a two timing cheat, sleeping with any whore or slut he came across. How many times had she punished him for straying? Did he not care? Did he find it _normal?_ She never meant to seem 'attractive', she merely wished to control him.

She lifted her hand and stared at her nails as brief, green-colored smoke left her nails and swirled together above her palm. Dark magic, it was called. Magic saved her, magic killed the sluts her husband was sleeping around with. There was nothing 'dark' or 'evil' about it. Unlike the witch, Dakota, she was unable to do any spells without first uttering them. She had limited power, but still, enough to control those.

Her son, her only spawn was dead. Tyler had gone after Aveline and let himself be killed. He was in his prime of life. She'd had her moment of mourning, but alas, he was weak and succumbed to what was lust for a _woman_. They ruined everything. She had high hopes for him, hopes of him attaining a legacy. When they killed the royal family and took the throne, she was going to kill Martin and put her son in place of rule. That would cease to happen now that the King was free. Perhaps it wasn't just one woman, but Martin's mother as well. The words she spoke may have filled him with hope, a _chance_ at life! "My grasp on the Lamont family…it's weakening. I must have control over those god awful men…" Her insidious voice was like that of a snake's hiss in the middle of a quiet desert.

Eric Lamont, he was easy to control from the day she met him. She seduced him, wanting to control a man and make _him_ do what _she_ wanted for once. She wanted to make men _pay_ for the things they'd done to her. He took her home, his head full of thoughts and feelings _she_ put there. She then enchanted his brothers, filling Maxwell's and Steven's minds with thoughts of servitude. No one could further object to _her_ plans. She met Eric in 2009, only had sex with him one time and during that time conceived a child that would lead to the Lamont family having to accept her into their family.

Ever since then, she'd tainted them. They way they were, every member of the family was exactly the way _she_ wanted them to be. Now, however, now things were not going her way anymore and she was enraged. She couldn't _stand_ not having control! It made her begin throwing random fits once more, punching out walls, so full of adrenaline, and uttering obscene curses into the air. Her emotions were wild and her anger was full of lust for revenge. She craved control! She _needed_ it!

Then her heart would stop, and her fear would show. The minute she lost control, she would go back to being that little girl again. That sweet, innocent, vulnerable little girl. _Weak_ and _susceptible!_ She couldn't accept it, she couldn't be violated again. She would not allow herself to succumb to weakness. She would have to punish these men again. Her ways of punishment, she thought were the normal ways. They were how she used to be punished, by that _man_.

Yes, she was not always this way. She used to be, how so many of these women were. Young, innocent, naïve and ignorant of the evils of man. She'd once been unaccustomed to the darkness, her mentality was not warped and the images she once held dear were of rainbows, sunny days and animals running about. She would spend her days playing those new Pokemon games of old, happy to see her friends. That all changed one day, early 1999. Her eyes narrowed and her fist clenched over the green smoke. She could still remember that man's greasy face, his smoky aroma and crazed, bloodshot eyes. The day everything changed, and her world had grown dark for the first time in her life.

_Ten years old, young and innocent, Erin Anderson had just finished school with a friend of hers. The raven haired girl swung her pigtails over her shoulders. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt with a bright sun in the center, and a short blue skirt. In her hand was a small gameboy with the Pokemon Yellow cartridge inserted inside. "Thanks for trading me the Lapras, Tammy! I love Lapras, it's adorable!"_

_ "You're welcome!" Tammy was an inch shorter than she was, just barely over four feet. She had stringy blonde hair and a similar outfit, but pink with a bunny rabbit in the center. They were going to have a sleepover tonight at Erin's house. "Is your mommy making her famous cookies again?" _

_ "Yep!" The two erupted in giddy laughter and began walking down the street. She lived a couple blocks away and had recently begged her parents to let her be independent and walk to and from school. They agreed as long as she was with a friend. Tammy was that friend. As they passed by an apartment complex, Erin pulled on her pink backpack strap and gazed up at the grey clouds in the sky. "So Tammy, what did you think of the movie Mrs. Shelly showed in class?"_

_ "I love Homeward Bound! I want a dog like Shadow one day. When I get home, I'm going to show baby Tiffany that movie! Beg mom and dad to watch it with me!" Tiffany was Tammy's little five year old sister, just starting kindergarten. She was going to walk home with them today, but was sick and had to miss school. Because the young girl had a doctor's appointment, Tammy's parents were going to let her stay over with Erin. So the two girls got to spend the rest of the evening _and_ the night together. "I think she'll enjoy it, don't you?"_

_ "Yeah." When they turned the corner, Erin started to notice a strange blue sedan behind them. There was a young man with black hair eyeing the two girls. His gaze gave her an unsettling feeling and she quickly tapped her best friend on the shoulder. "Tammy, I think we should um…we need to hurry."_

_ "What's wrong?" Tammy looked towards a small cat in the road and gasped as it studied its paw. "I think the kitten's injured, Erin!" Still uneasy, she reached out for her friend, who was making her way towards the cat. The black kitten mewed softly and Erin glanced over her shoulder, studying the young man in the car. She quickly cupped her hands over her mouth just as the man started up the car._

_ "Tammy! Tammy, just leave it alone! Let's go home, please, I don't feel good!" _

_ "Hold on Erin, the kitten is injured." The sound of a car starting up shook Erin. Tammy picked up the kitten and started turn around, her eyes widening as the blue sedan sped for her. The young girl was frozen in place, clutching the cat close. Erin started to scream as the car skidded to a halt, still bumping into Tammy. She watched in fear as her friend collapsed on the ground, tossing the cat into a patch of grass._

_ "Tammy!" She ran over and knelt beside her groaning friend, somehow she was not too injured, but there was blood around the back of her head where she struck the ground. A shadow fell over them and Erin's blood ran cold, when she looked over her shoulders, she saw him. The dark haired man with cold, unfeeling eyes. Before she could scream, a rag was placed around her mouth, and she was slowly dragged into the car. _

_ The last thing she remembered was watching her best friend dying in the street, as the man had run over the small girl and sped off into the distance. Fear gripped her heart and bitter tears stung her eyes as she screamed out, never forgetting the look on her best friend's face and those eternally open eyes watching her as she disappeared into the distance._

Erin cringed as her best friend's memory scathed her, burning her soul. If she ever found that man, she would murder him before he hurt another. Before he murdered again, before he shredded the innocence of another innocent girl. She could feel his touch on her after all these years, curdling with disgust and glaring out her nearby window so full of hatred and spite.

The man kept her locked away, hidden in his basement. For years she was used because his niece was 'off limits'. She was not the only child he went after, but she was his first and consistent victim, and she never bothered trying to put him away. The justice system would have screwed her over and let him out within a few meager years. A fate hardly deserving of the man.

Her muscles tensed as Tammy's voice echoed within the confines of her mind. Haunting her as it did for the entire time of her captivity. She only escaped in '09, and Eric Lamont was the first man she ever met. "Men are not capable of being of _good _heart."

Erin slowly rose up from her chair, slamming the dusty old book shut. She scowled and threw it on a sofa nearby, she was staying in a hotel room, not wishing to remain in the house she'd locked Noak Bransford in. The book, she found with that man's basement, stowed away with many other things he likely never knew about. It was her desire to use that magic to slowly choke the life from him, but she never did. When she met the Lamont family, she cast him aside, never to think of again.

"I made them all afraid of me, all submissive to _me_, and I am not about to be made a fool by one who thinks he can get away!" She clenched her fists and threw her arm in the air, uttering a curse and shattering the window pane with a simple burst of air. "I am _nothing _like that child molester, nothing like that man!"

* * *

What do you think of Erin's past, her history, what she has become? An evil witch who has controlled the Lamont family for ages. Perhaps what Steven was going to say before Len snapped his neck, that he was cursed? That man in Erin's memory, he's important, you may already have your ideas on who he is you may not, but he will appear towards the end.


	24. Phoenix

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 24 (Phoenix)

As soon as the airplane touched down to the ground, Kelly was bolting through the airport in excitement. Martin was following her, laughing to himself while carrying some luggage. Art and Mala were walking slowly behind him, possibly chatting about the day's events. It was close to noon, September 25th, and they were going to make their way to Dakota. Quite simply, when they asked Aveline and Ander, Ander stated his brother dated a girl with the same name of Kelly's friend. Dakota and Quinn Fraener.

She was overjoyed! If it was the same Dakota, she couldn't _wait_ to meet her _daughter!_ They said Quinn was fifteen, so it was a bit concerning how Dakota could have a fifteen year old child, but she didn't question it. They were going to stop by a motel first, then make their way towards the address Ander had given them, but in all honesty, she just wanted to go for Dakota _now_. It may have only been a few days since she saw them last, but so much time had still taken place. She wanted to see _all_ her friends. How much had they changed? _What_ about them changed? Were they the same at all or had certain aspects of their life changed?

She stopped in her tracks and looked back to the others, smiling slightly. Martin was holding two brown suitcases and had a large backpack attached to his back. Yet he was moving as if he were carrying feathers. "I know it's only been a few days since I've seen them. But that's only for _me_. It's been a whole eighteen _years_ since they've seen me!" Martin nodded and the others murmured their understanding of the situation.

"I can see why it's such a big deal," Martin replied. "Pretty amazing to think that Ander's brother might have dated Dakota's daughter." It was a small world indeed, but an amazing coincidence. Also amazing was the fact that Dakota was living in _Chicago_. "You know, I think my mom's parents live around here somewhere." Kelly raised an eyebrow as Martin pulled up alongside her. She heard Art ask about the relatives, to which Martin simply shrugged. "Mom had family too. Uninvolved, I guess, she and Dad always told me to keep quiet about them. I guess they didn't want Aunt Erin to know anything. I'm not really sure if they even know I exist, to be honest."

"I'm sure they would know _now_," Mala commented, "If they didn't before. I remember your parents telling us that Auda's family was from Chicago." Martin nodded and Kelly raised an eyebrow, still a bit confused. She thought his family was from LA. "Most of the Lamonts lived in LA, I know Aunt Erin did."

"We don't know anything about her…" Martin growled at his aunt's mention and shrugged his shoulders. "She practices dark magic and used it to control everyone in my family, that's why mom and dad never wanted her knowing about Mom's family, so I don't know a lot about them either. What I do know is, they lived around here in Chicago. Mom moved to LA for college, met Dad, and that was it. He took her into the family and she was locked."

"I guess the very least, he kept your aunt away from your mom's family," Kelly remarked. It would seem like if there was anything his father had done right, it was that. His aunt just sounded cold and heartless, _soulless_ almost. She honestly didn't want to think of her. "You say she has Ander's brother?"

"I'm pretty sure she's the one that took him. Like Aveline said, let's focus on getting to your friends."

"Yeah.

"You think Dakota might know where the rest of them are?"

"I think so." Knowing Dakota, it would _not_ surprise her if the woman kept tabs on the others. "It sounds like Dakota became really strong, so she might have kept watch over the others." She didn't know just how strong, but she did some research and it sounded like of all the registered sorcerers in the world, she was among the strongest. If not _the_ strongest. Yet, the research also showed that she didn't use her powers that much. "I don't really care so much, I just want to see her!"

"Well, you found me." A deep feminine voice spoke out from behind and Kelly whirled around, gasping at the sight of a much older Dakota. She had extremely long hair and gentle, but strong eyes. Her arms were spread out and her lips were turned into a half-smile. Martin and the others were astonished to see the woman. She was wearing a business suit and had her hair up in a ponytail. "Kelly. It's been a _long _time."

"Dakota!" She immediately ran up and threw her arms around her friend, squealing in delight. It felt strange to still be eighteen while Dakota was so much older than she was! "God you don't know how weird this is, but I'm loving every second of it! What are you _doing_ here?" Dakota laughed and squeezed her tight.

"I work here, Kell." The woman stepped back and pointed to the badge on her chest. "I'm a manager at this airport, I was just doing my rounds and thought I saw a familiar old face. You won't _believe_ my surprise when I realized it was you. Didn't take long to figure that one out, you look exactly the same." She threw a teasing smirk as Kelly's cheeks turned a bright red. Dakota turned to the other three and lifted her eyebrows, "So when are you going to introduce me to this charming young man and friends?" Now _Martin's_ face was starting to turn red. He cleared his throat and glanced over at Kelly, possibly not knowing how to react. "You must be Martin. I haven't been watching television much, they've been really pressing my schedule at work here, but I've caught some glimpses of the news here and there…"

"Y-Yeah, that's me. I uh…I'm not really that _involved_ in the mess anymore. My uh…my dad-"

"No need to explain, I already know. Why don't you guys walk with me, my shift's almost over. Cannot wait to get home to my daughter." She flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder and began walking. Kelly moved behind her, gazing with admiration, amazed with how high Dakota must have climbed. "And you're right, I am a strong sorcerer. I do not practice my magic very often, trying to teach my daughter _responsibility_. Use magic only when it is necessary."

"You never married, Dakota?" Kelly quickened her pace to move beside her. She could feel the others watching, and when she looked back, every one of them was smiling at her. She smiled back and returned her attention to Dakota.

"No, I opted not. Quinn doesn't know who her father was either. I uh…I stopped using magic after that. The man forced me, Kelly. Like Spencer tried with Skyler…" Kelly gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth. She refused to get angry though, because there was nothing anymore to do. Dakota dipped her chin and narrowed her eyes at one of the airport chairs they were passing. "I killed him during the act. His sister took over whatever title he had, as he was a wizard too. When I realized I was pregnant, I had to talk to his sister. She basically pardoned me from responsibility of his death, saying he lost it. He was working as a prison guard."

"So…you had Quinn in prison?"

"Not quite. Chloe still practices magic, though more actively than I do. I try to keep watch over her because she likes to play pranks." That sounded about right, but it was curious as to _what_ pranks Chloe would do. Dakota breathed in and rolled her eyes. "In 2020, she did a spell that made every single woman in her prison _pregnant_." Kelly stifled a laugh, but heard Martin chortle. "Oh the lashing I gave her after that!"

"So she had something to do with your free life?"

"Yeah, when I was pregnant, she used her magic to take the remaining years of my sentence off. They had to go _somewhere_, so she put them onto herself." It was a little disheartening, but Kelly was glad to know the friends had still remained close after all these years. She would have done the same for them if she had the chance. "She was the last of us to leave prison. She was released about two years ago and has been living on her own somewhere out in the country. She prefers the solitude. Still acts up every now and then with her magic."

"I see. How is everyone else?"

"Well, there's the good and there's the bad. I'll start off with the bad…both Suzy Angra and Rebecca Weor passed away." Kelly froze, startled by the news. She always knew they might have difficulties in the future, but she never thought it would actually _happen!_ Dakota quit moving and glanced back at her, and Mala brought a hand to rest on her shoulder. She couldn't bring herself to ask what happened to the girls. "Rebecca passed away in 2014, all the drugs in her system caused her organs to fail…Suzy actually had a chance at a life. She met and fell in love with a prison guard and was released in 2017, had a son in 2018. She and the guy got married, but still had an alcohol problem at the time."

"Oh god no…"

"Yeah…" Dakota's face tensed and her shoulders rose carefully. "Ten years ago it happened, she started to take up drinking again, because she _did_ stop. She got behind the wheel and ran off the road…" Tears welled up in her eyes as Dakota went on with the story, she honestly didn't want to hear any more devastating news like this. Was Dakota the _only_ one with a good life at this time? It wasn't fair!

"Would things have been any different if you hadn't sent me away, Dakota? Tell me that…I mean…we looked it up and it says I killed myself. I didn't go missing."

"That was Chloe's doing." Dakota began walking once more and Kelly hastened back to her friend, now greatly confused. "Remember I said my future self spoke with me? She told me a lot of what would happen. What would happen in Sviederbach, about Martin, about what would become of you…and what Chloe and I should do…"

"What did she say?"

"She said that you _would_ kill yourself in prison. You were dead, in her reality." Once more, her body was hit with a tremendous force. She looked to Martin with a slight whimper. If she hadn't met him, she would have been dead? If Dakota hadn't sent her? But then, why did her records say she was dead? Dakota closed her eyes and cleared her throat, grasping her attention once more. "When we sent you away, Chloe used magic on a mannequin to make it resemble you _and_ to resemble an actual human body. We had to transport that mannequin into your cell with the appearance of a hanging. Therefore nobody would ask questions, and no one would wonder when you made it to the future. 'Kelly Nukpana' was officially declared deceased in late 2012. An entire year before you would have taken your own life…it was the hardest thing Chloe and I ever had to do."

"I guess you had to know you'd see me again?"

"There was never any real assurance, we just assumed we might get the chance in the future. Apparently Princess Aveline wanted you to meet Martin, and in doing so, both of you were saved. Martin's family sure seems stirred up though. Not what I heard about from my other self…"

"They are," Martin replied. "What did you hear?"

"For one, Tabitha's ghost killed you after wiping out your entire family." Martin grew pale and Kelly's eyes started widening. Mala stammered and coughed, surprised that in the other reality she called up Tabitha somehow. "Aveline was pissed, she wanted to do something to save you, but had been too late. Things were definitely different back then."

"C-Can I ask if she told you how different things were?" Dakota raised an eyebrow and huffed, Kelly could see in her eyes that the woman _knew_. "Like, what happened? What happened with my cousins, what happened with my aunt, my other relatives? How bad were they before I died?" Dakota closed her eyes and lifted her shoulders.

"She didn't tell me a thing. I think you wouldn't truly want to know even if she did. Why waste your time worrying about a reality that hasn't and will not happen?" Martin paused and started to bow his head as Dakota pointed to Art and Mala. "You're both making friends, quite clearly. You have a chance now, why worry about trauma that never occurred?"

"Y-Yeah you're right…"

"So you and Kelly, are you two dating yet? Kelly, you're happy?"

"We are…" Kelly chuckled as her friend threw a pleased smirk her way. "I'm happier now than I've been in a long time."

"Martin?" He hesitated for a moment, and slowly nodded his head. Dakota folded her arms over and cleared her throat. "Good, then you have it. You're both happier, starting a new life, and nowhere near the traumas sustained in a separate reality. Even Aveline's reality is better this time around, it seems. Therefore, worry about _now_, not a nonexistent nightmare."

"So…" Kelly tore her gaze from Martin and back to Dakota, who was tossing an empty wrapper on one of the chairs into a nearby trash bin. "Moving on…what about the other girls? I'm afraid to ask. Tiffany, Megan…how are they?"

"That's the good news." She put her hand to her chest, relieved to hear the bad news was likely over. She didn't know if she could take anymore tragedies with her friends. "Megan went through the full sentence and was released in 2019. She met a guy, Ricky, who helped her with some of her anxieties and emotional issues. Now she's a pretty good mother, stays at home and takes care of her little daughter, born in 2022, while her husband works as a hotel manager. Tiffany _did_ have some trouble, but she's got a pretty good life."

"Uh oh, what happened with her?" She hoped Tiffany was at least not still a porn star, but she didn't want to say anything. Dakota merely smiled at her and wagged her eyebrows. She recalled Tiffany had gone into her 'sleazy' business because her parents were always depressed and never paying any attention to her, so what changed for her?

"Tiffany had the most success of any of us. When she was arrested, her parents came around a few times, asking about the decisions she made in life. There was opportunity when she fell for the warden, he said if she'd have sex with her then he'd let her out…having fallen for him, she did and was promptly released, but when she became pregnant with his child, he fled…wanting nothing to do with her."

"Oh my god." Kelly wanted to find this man and give him hell, she honestly did, but it was likely not worth it. "When did this happen?"

"2014. Quinn and Stacy are really good friends. We've all kept really close, and Chloe's the only one that doesn't have any children, she prefers the single life."

"Understandable. So what else happened?"

"Well you remember her Dad, right?" Kelly nodded, rubbing her chin. Dakota started to smirk as her eyes slowly trailed towards the entrance sign of the airport. Tiffany's dad became CEO of a major airline company, one of the things she always complained was how her dad had become a workaholic after the loss of her elder sibling. "Well, he retired a few years back, but when Tiffany was released and in need of help…her parents were more than willing to let her back into their arms. They appreciated her more again, they gave her help and her father hired her on. When he retired, she took over and became CEO in his stead…" Dakota then lifted her arms as instant recognition struck Kelly dumb. "Tiffany now owns the entire chain of _Phoenix Air International_. She's the one who got me a job at this airport as a manager."

"So…_Tiffany_…is your boss?" Kelly's lips tugged in a mix of perplexed laughter, she wasn't completely sure how to react to the news. It was amazing! Ironic as well, because it was always Tiffany who seemed to be the one in the group that may never escape her lifestyle. Yet, she did. In an ironic twist of fate, she became the CEO of a company named after a bird that literally means, rising from the ashes.

"And richer than all of us combined."

"Holy…shit…that is…_amazing!"_

"I know, right? I'm proud of the girls, all of them."

"They really made something out of their lives." Kelly looked over to Martin and poked a thumb towards him. "You know Martin's family's pretty wealthy too." Martin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not _that_ wealthy. I mean rich, sure, how else could they afford all these gadgets. Other than that, I have absolutely no idea where any of that came from…" Art raised an eyebrow and moved beside Martin.

"You mean it never crossed your mind why your father never actually worked anywhere?" Martin scratched his hair and shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you _met_ my family? Not really any time to think about that sort of stuff. Pretty sure it doesn't matter though…I seem to remember Uncle Eric saying the one thing he ever gained control of was his own share of whatever wealth they have, signing a prenuptial agreement so that Aunt Erin got nothing. I figure, why is it so important?"

"Hey maybe you have an inheritance coming your way," Art joked. Martin laughed it off as absurd. Although Kelly wouldn't be surprised if it were true, considering the apparent wealth his family appeared to have. "Has to come from somewhere, right?"

"Speaking of your Aunt…" Dakota tapped her chin and narrowed her eyes. "I just remembered something." The group looked to the older woman as she started to stare at the airport doors. "My other self told me that in her reality, by daughter's former boyfriend was locked up in her closet, unbeknownst to me. Quinn wouldn't keep _anything_ hidden from me…she knows she'll be grounded and with an extra load of house duty if she did…"

"My aunt's crazy," Martin muttered, "She uses magic too." Dakota lifted her eyebrows as Martin shrugged his shoulders. "If she had anything to do with hiding Noak with your daughter, I'm sure she'd use magic somehow."

"Quinn _has_ been acting differently lately...she's been extremely quiet, shier than she actually is. She did date Noak Bransford a while back, but she tends to latch onto the men she dates, they broke up because she was a bit clingy. I'm trying to teach her that she doesn't have to cling." Kelly smiled at her friend.

"Sounds like you make a good mom."

"I try my best."

"I did see on Noak's camera a spell book that looked like your old book." Dakota's eyes widened as Kelly smoothed her hair back. "You don't think…"

"Well Quinn knows not to take my spell book without asking." Dakota checked her gold wristwatch and threw her arm down with a heavy sigh. "Shift's over, it's time to get home. If that witch has done _anything_ to my daughter…I _won't_ be happy."

* * *

What do you think of the rise of Kelly's friends? Also, nice to see Dakota, who just happens to be the most powerful witch around. Looks like Erin's in trouble. Also, we've learned Martin's mother has other relatives out there, you think he should find them?


	25. Cleansing the Taint

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (Cleansing the Taint)

They arrived at Dakota's home, which was surprisingly simple and beautiful, nothing too extravagant. When they entered, Dakota took off her uniform coat and tossed it onto the coat rack beside the door. "Quinn, I'm home! Did you remember to put the roast in the oven for dinner?" Martin set the luggage down at the door and walked to the couch with Kelly. Art and Mala stood near it. Dakota put her hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow. "She usually comes out when I get home."

"Maybe she's working on homework." Kelly wasn't really sure, considering she hadn't actually met them. On the way over, it seemed as though mother and daughter were insanely close. Quinn sounded like the type to immediately want to know how Dakota's day at work went. She got up from the couch and followed her friend into the kitchen and hummed as she checked the oven. "All right, so she didn't forget the roast…"

"Good, I was hoping to have it ready by dinner." They heard Martin say something and moved out into the living room where a timid fifteen year old girl stood in the doorway for the hall. She had a bored look in her eyes and a fake smile plastered on her face. Instantly Dakota tensed, as though she were seeing something she hadn't before. "Quinn, is something the matter? You look sick." Upon closer look, Quinn was sweating horribly. Quinn's lips fell into a frown and she slowly shook her head.

"It's hurting me, Momma." In that instant, Quinn's bored look faltered and she fell forward, Dakota immediately caught her in her arms.

"Baby?" Martin, Art and Mala rushed over and Kelly watched with growing concern as Dakota felt of the girl's head. Kelly heard Mala say something about grabbing a cold rag before rushing out of the room. Dakota moved Quinn to the couch, her hand still clasping Quinn's forehead. "There's dark magic in her, it's slowly killing her! Mala, hurry up with that compress!" Mala came rushing out with a wet rag and Dakota swiped it from her hand then set it on Quinn's forehead. Quinn's half-lidded gaze floated up to them as Dakota focused her gaze onto the rag. She curled her fingers in and felt her daughter's cheek. "It'll be all right."

"I can't fight it, Momma. That lady…she said I was weak and naïve…"

"You're not baby. What lady?" Quinn's eyes closed as the white rag began turning black. The others gasped in shock and Dakota spoke, not daring to tear her gaze away. It didn't take Kelly long to figure out the magic. "I can enchant without use of my spellbook, I can do many things without uttering a single spell, that's how well versed I've become over the years. I've turned the rag into a cleansing one, to absorb the dark taint inside my daughter…"

The girl's painful moans struck a hard chord in Kelly, her heart was racing as she internally prayed for Quinn's safety. Her fear only grew heightened as the rag grew blacker with each passing second. Smoke was literally beginning to rise from the rag, no longer did it seem cold, but rather hot to the touch. Dakota was whispering to her daughter and leaning over to kiss her bangs every few seconds.

After another few minutes of eternity, the rag stopped reacting and Quinn's eyes slowly opened, much to everyone's relief. She weakly asked for her mom and smiled at Dakota's wet, concerned eyes. "I'm sorry momma, I disobeyed you and let a stranger in the house."

"It's okay sweetie, just tell me what happened." Dakota removed the rag and shook it in the air, causing it to return to white. The taint was completely erased, once more Kelly was stunned. "I'm not angry at you. I love you." She hugged her daughter close, breathing heavily. Quinn shut her eyes and tug her head into her mom's neck.

"The woman appeared with Noak in my bedroom, shoved him into the closet and told me to 'keep my mouth shut'. I told her about you and she said she wasn't afraid, then read some sort of spell to control me. I started feeling sick, I don't know why…"

"It was turning you into something you don't want to ever be." Quinn's eyes widened fearfully as Dakota held her close. The girl didn't want to be a monster, and that is what Dakota implied. Kelly looked towards Martin, pondering if Erin had ever enchanted his father or extended family. If so, they were still too far gone to be saved, whether or not they were enchanted. Unlike Martin, who was clean and trying to start a new life.

"I don't want to be bad, Momma. I-I took your book again, too." The girl looked ashamed. Dakota shook her head and groomed her daughter's hair. "I just wanted to read it. I know you tell me I shouldn't, I just want to be strong like you are."

"You are strong, baby, I'm only trying to teach you responsibility. You know you're not supposed to take the book without asking, but we'll discuss this another time. You are not weak, you're not naïve, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You hear me?"

"Yes, Momma." The sound of thunder cracked and everyone grew stiff. Dakota sniffed the air and narrowed her eyes as a cloud of green smoke appeared behind her. Kelly looked over and Martin froze, it was the person of his nightmares. Aunt Erin slowly stepped out of the smoke, wearing a long black dress and midnight arm covers running up to her elbows from her hands. Quinn began muttering, slowly lifting her hand. Dakota's eyes darkened as the woman narrowed her deadly glare.

"So…" Erin lifted her hand, running her fingers along Martin's chin. "This is where you ran off to? Typical." Kelly's rage spiked as she watched him shiver. Dakota lifted a hand, signaling her to freeze, as though she knew her friend was about to lunge for the witch. Erin threw her arm down and let out a thick growl. "I thought I smelled a rat, someone extinguishing _my_ magic! I'm only surprised that Martin's been free of that spell, could only be the work of a little white witch!"

"Heh." Dakota scoffed and clenched her eyes shut. "Well they say love breaks any spell, and I do believe Martin is free from your control." Kelly was shocked by these words, but at this point, nothing could surprise her. There was full truth, love _did_ shatter any curse, any spell. She ran over to Martin's side and made eye contact with him, slowly reaching her hand out. His fearful eyes relaxed and he moved his hand into hers, grasping firmly. She reminded him to breathe, ignoring Erin's scornful glare. Was it true? Were they falling? Had she broken him free from some fucked up curse of a she-witch? "Your control was slipping a long time before all of this, though. Surely you felt it? But your fatal mistake…you know what that was?"

Erin put her right elbow into her left palm and slowly tapped her index finger onto her cheek, tilting her head. "What, pray tell, was that?" Dakota's eyes shot open and she rose with a ferocious rage, shouting at the top of her lungs. Her torso twisted and her long arm stretched out, "Touching _my_ daughter!"

The lights in the house flashed as a gust of air blew past the group. Erin's body was lifted off the ground and thrown into the brick wall beside the front door. The woman screamed out as her body crashed into it and rubble fell around her. "Remind me to fix that later." Erin moved onto hands and knees, growling as she looked up at Dakota, her black hair covered her face like a veil. She uttered something and her spell book appeared before her. To this, Dakota only smirked. "So you can't use magic without your little book?"

"Screw you…" Electricity and fire formed around Dakota's hands as she raised them high into the air. Kelly was filled with fear and amazement at what she thought was never truly possible. The powers connected with each other, then from the center of the beam, shot out and struck Erin with incredible force. The woman shrieked as her body burned. "Stop it you wench!"

"How dare you tell my daughter she is _weak!_ You picked the wrong witch to piss off!" Quinn was dumbstruck and awed as well by her mother's ferocity, never before had Kelly seen Dakota this mad. Her body was tense and rigid, her jaw was locked, her eyes narrowed and ready to kill. Dakota was always the calm one, the one to try and be the voice of reason in the group. "_Clearly_ I need to tell Tiffany to shorten my hours!"

Erin cackled and shifted her eyes to the book, struggling to endure the pain of Dakota's might. "Your daughter is the one who let me in."

"My _daughter_ is good, I raised her right. Now get the fuck out of my house before I tear off your head!" Erin muttered something and in a flash, Dakota had flown to the other side of the room. Quinn screamed out for her mom. Kelly's heart began racing as she watched with growing anxiety while Erin slowly pushed herself up. Kelly's breathing grew rigid and tense, she was beginning to fear the outcome of this situation. "Now you've done it." Her head snapped towards Dakota. The woman lifted herself up and flipped her hair back, glaring daggers at Erin. "You've just lost your right arm…" Erin tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking ab-_Ah!"_ Erin screeched as her entire right arm started bubbling rapidly. Kelly covered her mouth and Martin looked away as blood splashed out into the room. Dakota pointed her hand towards the blood pool on the ground and spoke lowly, the word 'cleanse', and the blood was gone. At the next word, _cauterize_, Erin's wound burned shut. Erin screamed in pain and threw her hand to her shoulder, clenching her nails into her skin. "Bitch!"

"Take care not to curse around my family. I make my daughter recite a speech each time she curses." Dakota waved her fingers in the air, scowling at Erin. Erin's arm fell and clenched to her body, as did her legs. "Speaking of curses, I am putting one upon your head. From this point on, each time you use magic you will physically grow weaker, any spells you have put on those around you will begin to crumble, and with them, so will your body crack and tear. When you fight against a woman, your body will be so ridden with fear that you will be powerless to them. _You_ will be weak, not them." Erin shrieked and fell backwards, collapsing towards the front door. Dakota flicked her finger forward, opening the door, letting Erin fall out.a

"Don't mess with mama," Quinn muttered. Dakota sighed and curled her finger back, slamming the door shut. Her daughter hopped up from the couch and ran over, hugging her tight. Kelly snapped back and looked up to Martin. His chest was heaving in and out, his eyes were wide and his hand was tightening around hers.

Instinctively she lifted her hand up, hovering it a couple inches from his cheek. His eyes looked to her hand and relaxed, letting her move it and embrace his cheek. "She's gone now, Martin." She whispered to him, watching as his rigid muscles relaxed. Mala and Art were hugging each other, watching the two of them. Not thinking too much, Kelly slowly leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek. Martin's eyes widened for a moment and his face turned red.

"Kelly?" He acknowledged her with barely a whimper. She gave him a smile and carefully nodded her head. When he looked around the room, he cleared his throat and took a step back, perhaps still a tad uncomfortable with the touch. "Okay, so uh…Noak. We know he's trapped in here."

"My bedroom!" Quinn cried out. They all moved for the bedroom and Dakota immediately put her hand to the closet door, muttering a spell to vanquish any possible seal Erin may have placed on it. Quinn opened the door to reveal a very terrified teenager, she threw her arms around his neck. "Noak it's safe now. We'll get you home, I'm _so, so _sorry I let that woman do this to you!"

"I-I'm fine," Noak stuttered. He shakily stepped out of the closet and dusted off his clothes. "Ready to go home now…"

* * *

What are your thoughts on the battle? Don't mess with a mama bear who happens to be a powerful witch. Looks like Erin's control and power may start seeping away though. What are your thoughts on this chapter


	26. This Feeling Inside

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 26 (The Feeling Inside)

Kelly and Martin were out on another date, provided by Dakota. They needed the peace and quiet after the experience an hour ago. How perfect it was, as they were in a private, secluded hot tub that Dakota had about a mile away in a hidden cavern in the community park. "I thought Dakota said she didn't use magic?" Martin asked while leaning back on the edge of the hot tub. His elbows were propped up on the outer rim and his bare chest glimmered with the splashes of water from the continual bubbles.

"I thought so too, I guess she doesn't mind indulging once in a while. She's right though, this is what we needed." It was strange not having Art and Mala around this date, but they wanted to rest at the motel. Aveline had already been called over to collect Noak and take him home, but nothing was said on the whereabouts of his sister, Astrid. Kelly pushed her body forward and swept her arms through the water, clasping her hands and lifting her shoulders. She was wearing a black two piece bathing suit that she had been eyeing at the store when they went shopping. It was amazing she got to use it! The water was nice, and despite it being a chipper September night, it was amazingly warm in this area. "Are you sure you're okay, Martin?"

"I'm fine. Just…would rather not talk about my aunt right now." She could respect that. They hadn't really talked about the fact that she kissed his cheek either, she was still a bit nervous and shocked in herself for doing such a thing, but what Dakota had said truly struck a chord in her. Could she _allow_ herself to love this man? To love anyone? She wanted to ask Dakota, but at the same time, she really wanted to ask Mala. It was so weird, she _never_ thought of _anyone_ besides her typical group of best friends as someone to go to. "It was great meeting your friend, I'm happy for you, that she knows where all the others are."

"Yeah…" She leaned back and relaxed her body, gazing down at the bubbles before her. She felt someone move their arm over her shoulders, hesitating a slight bit, and slowly looked up at Martin. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his shy expression gazing off at the cavern entrance. "You don't have to worry, I'm comfortable with that if you are…"

"I-I don't know what it is. This is…all new to me…" Martin looked towards, tucking the corner of his lip upwards. His eyebrows lifted and his eyes gazed down his nose, connecting with her gaze. "You…You're amazing to me, you're a mystery." She felt the fluttering of her heart and moved her hand towards her chest, turning her lips up at him. "Someone like me should never…never feel these things that I do. I didn't think these feelings existed, to be honest, and I'm afraid of them." Maybe Dakota was right, maybe a curse _was _lifted. The traumas and scars remain, but the new emotions must be a miracle to anyone. The witch that controlled his family was _losing!_

"What do you feel? _How_ do you feel?"

"I…I want to say you're beautiful, but I'm scared to. I want to say, I think maybe it's great that you came into my life, but I don't know what's going to happen in the future."

"Future can change in a single instant, Martin…"

"I know." He ran his hand through his hair, chuckling nervously as he turned his eyes towards the water. "One look at you, one shift in a new direction, and my entire life changes. I don't know whether to thank Aveline, Dakota, you, _God_, whoever or…"

"You made the choice to change out of your family's thumb, Martin. That was all _you_."

"You're right, we control our own future. I see that now…I never thought there was any _other_ future for me. Now it's just a mix of anxiety, rush of overzealous emotions. My heart's racing whenever you're around and I…I don't know what it is." She was flattered, and extremely happy to hear this. It was the same for her, these new emotions.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're a good thing. We're learning as we go." She definitely wanted to thank Dakota for this opportunity to have this moment of silence with him. "I'm excited to find the others, but I'm also nervous. I want to see Skyler also, I want to find my mom…I'm _really_ nervous about that. What do I say?" Martin squeezed her shoulder, she let her head fall onto his and sighed. "You know what else I'm anxious about, Martin? I used to be so, _so_ close to my girls. Dakota, Megan, Tiffany, _all of them_, I never wanted to share anything with anyone else. Now all of a sudden, there's Mala…Aveline…" Martin hummed for a minute, squinting his eyes as he pondered his response.

"They're closer in age. You're always going to be close to them, no matter what. They were your original, first and best friends. They've grown though, and it isn't that you all have grown apart from each other as it is, they've aged…they have their own lives now. They'll always be close, you'll always have the memories they have, but you're going to have the opportunity to grow and age with new friends. Mala and Aveline may always be close as well, they're closer in age and probably will go through the things you do _with_ you."

That had to be it, the age gap that now existed between her and her 'old' friends. She let a single tear escape as her heart cracked a tiny bit under the realization. Martin glanced at her, concerned for her, and she quickly swept her face. "For me, it's only been…god…" She let her head move back as she sighed heavily. This was the 25th, therefore it had literally only been five days since she was with them all. "Hardly even a week since I've seen them. Hardly a week since we've all discussed the traumas and fears that are still _fresh_ on _my_ mind. Hardly a week since I've had to move on from it all. They've all had _eighteen years._"

Her chest ached and her hand splashed into the water. She felt Martin kiss the top of her head and was stunned by it. He hugged her tight and she looked up to his confident gaze. "It'll be okay, Kelly. I'm here for you, Mala and Aveline are too. It's something hard to get used to, I'm sure, you're not the only one going through these new and strange phenomenon's either. Hell, just ask Art!" Kelly laughed, nodding her head rapidly. Art was still freaked about Martin's 'transformation'. "If anything, Kelly, you and I can work through all these 'changes' together." He tilted his head to the right and glanced towards the entrance for a second. "Art was asking me if my dad actually talked to me about _other_ 'changes', hoping not to have to give me that 'talk'." Kelly moved her hand towards her lips, snickering as he shot her a skeptical gaze. "What?"

"I think he was talking about the birds and the bees type stuff. Also stuff like being turned on and whatever. For example, if you were actually 'turned on' by uh…my appearance right now-" Martin glanced at her bathing suit, blushed, and quickly looked away. She laughed once and shook her head. "It isn't anything to be ashamed of, it's a normal reaction that every guy would have."

"No offense to you, Kelly. My aunt kind of fucked up my mentality on that kind of stuff. She would uh…show me these naked pictures and literally attempt to desensitize me from even being remotely attracted. My cousin, Rebecca did _not_ help those matters either."

"It takes time, Martin. There's nothing wrong with it, but don't push it. Just take time to heal, and know, I'll still be with you every step of the way. Okay?" He smiled at her and slowly nodded.

"Okay…if you say so…" He moved his eyes over for a brief second, then hurried them away. "They're uh…they're nice, by the way…is that okay?" Kelly let a giggle fall out and quickly cleared her throat.

"Well, it's typically not something you want to say to a woman, but I'll take it as a compliment. Thank you, and, it's a start." She winked at him, proud that he'd taken a 'step' in this learning process. It _probably_ didn't help him much that she wasn't entirely flat-chested, she actually wore a size C bra. In the back of her mind, she was smirking and hoping her breasts were actually larger than either Erin's or Rebecca's. Though after seeing Erin, she knew they were larger, but Erin didn't seem the type to actually show them. "This is a bit personal but…did Erin ever…"

"No." Martin closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh. Kelly took his hand and gently squeezed it. "She never showed her breasts to me, only touched…me, she made me touch her though. Rebecca showed me, she tried to, you know…" Kelly started to growl at that, but refrained from any anger. She moved her head back to his shoulder and lightly pecked the tip of his collarbone.

"They'll never do it again."

"I hope not. I don't want to deal with them anymore. Like Aveline said, we should just put them out of our mind." The cell phone beside them chimed out and Martin slowly looked over, sighing heavily. "I should really change my number, now that I think about it, but I worry they'll see even _that_." He reached for the phone and Kelly slowly reached over, resting her hand on his forearm.

"Martin, you don't _have_ to answer…"

"It's a text notification…so nothing direct." She furrowed her brow and quietly withdrew her hand, there was a chance that would be safe. He took the phone and held it in front of both of them. The text was from his Uncle Eric. "He says…your aunt is pissed, and somehow missing her arm! She's demanding we give up the hostages, just give them back to the royal family. I'm all for it, but…I have this odd feeling, hopefully you're staying out of her way. If you've really found someone or some way, it may be a bit late for the rest of us, but you surely can have a shot…" Martin froze and scowled at the phone. Concerned, Kelly looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" It was a bit sudden, maybe there was more than what met the eye in regards to his family. With what Auda said, how his father kept her family away from the evil and manipulative claws of Aunt Erin, and now _this?_

"It's just…I don't know, my eyes are open wide. I see them all for what they are, or at least, Aunt Erin. I'm confused, upset, and I just want this whole fucked up mess to be over with." He set the phone back on the stone beside the tub and leaned his head back on the outer edge. His chest rose sharply, then fell with a long groan. Kelly's eyes dipped downward for a moment and she brought her head and hand to rest on his chest.

"I know, Martin. I know…"

* * *

What do you make of Eric's text message? Moreover, what do you make of their conversation as a whole? It does look like Dakota's hex is taking form over Erin, a curse is slowly lifting. Those that resisted it strongly in the beginning will be freed from her control first.


	27. Safe to Move On

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 27 (Safe to Move On)

The two returned to Dakota's, slightly pruned from having cuddled up in the hot tub for so long. It was after supper for her and for Quinn, so they arrived just as mother and daughter were cleaning the dishes. Quinn glanced up at the two with a friendly smile and folded her arms across her chest. "Mom just lectured me on how I should not use magic like she did earlier. What kind of example is she setting for me?" Kelly laughed as Dakota moved behind her daughter with a stack of plates.

"A _good_ one," Dakota remarked. "Use magic only when necessary, not angry." Kelly had to admit, the mother was right on that one, though it deemed ironic, Kelly became the responsible one of the group. She watched her old friend push the plates into the pantry one at a time. "Anyway, did you two have a good time out on your date?"

"Yes," Kelly walked over and started helping the mom and daughter team to put the dishes away. She wasn't sure how much detail she really wanted to go into with her, unsure what was appropriate anymore. She worried, did Dakota feel the same scary feeling of disconnect? "Did you manage to get in touch with any of the others?"

"Unfortunately, no." Dakota grabbed a hand rag and began drying off the spots of water on her hands. "By that I mean, everyone's busy and some just can't get together. They're all excited to see you, though, you'll just have to go visit them." Quinn tapped Kelly's shoulder and motioned her to the living room, hesitating for a brief second, she followed the girl and sat on the couch with her. Martin moved to the doorway and leaned his shoulder against the frame, crossing his arms and watching with almost a distracted look.

"Weird feeling, isn't it?" Quinn asked, leaning back in her chair. "Oh, Stacy's over too by the way." Kelly raised an eyebrow as a girl walked out of the hallway with a text book, stating to Quinn that she wasn't sure about a certain algebra equation. This girl was almost a year older than Quinn, had frizzled blonde hair going down her back, and was a perfect image of her friend, Tiffany. Quinn waved her over, "Stacy, put down the math book. Come over here and meet Kelly."

"Kelly? As in mom's old friend?" Stacy closed the textbook and lowered it to her side, studying her closely. This girl was sixteen, if she recalled the years correctly, so she was likely in her junior year of high school. "Why is she like, our age?" Kelly was nervous enough, but this question simply made her _more_ anxious.

"Time travel. Momma used magic at the request of royalty." Stacy laughed vaguely and rolled her eyes.

"Go figure, the one time your mother uses magic, it's because some famous political figure asks. Well, at least that's the only thing you have to deal with when it comes to your mom." Stacy hopped over to the couch and sat down beside Quinn, reaching over to shake Kelly's hand. Kelly met the handshake and smiled politely at the girl. "You know, Kelly, can I call you Kelly? I'm so not calling someone my age 'Miss, Ms, or even Mrs.', even if mom says it's polite." Kelly laughed, warming up to the girls already. They reminded her so much of their parents, but with their own quirks and witty attitudes.

"I'm only eighteen, you can call me Kelly. Your mom's Tiffany?"

"Yeah, or Ms. Eros to most. Would you believe I can't take any guys home? They all start fawning over my mother! It's annoying." She pictured as much with Tiffany, and if she suspected so, the woman either enjoyed the attention or was grossly annoyed by it as her daughter was. Stacy leaned forward, her eyebrows rising up. "So, would you be one to share stories of mom?" She _could_, but chances were likely Tiffany and Dakota didn't want their daughters knowing about their wild and crazy teenage years. She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"There aren't a whole lot I think your mom would want me to say."

"Ah. Yeah I understand." Stacy leaned back and shrugged her shoulders. "Mom already told me about the shadier parts of her past though, apparently there are no longer any traces of her on the internet. Would you believe people actually found a way to completely wipe out everything online?" She was stunned to hear Tiffany actually told her daughter about her life, but at the same time, it was important. With the life she led, her daughter would need to know rather than one day figure it out the hard way.

"Our moms have always been open with us," Quinn leaned back and put her arms on the edge of the couch. "They've always said it was important we know the things they did that were wrong, so we would know better than to do the same things. They told us you were still around somewhere, I guess none of us really thought time travel was an actual thing,."

"Yeah, me either." Kelly pat her left thigh and leaned back, sighing with exhaustion. "Until Dakota sent me here. Would you believe, for me, it's only been five days since I saw your moms _my _age?"

"Well…maybe we could be friends? I know you seem nervous, I was wondering if it was because mom was, well, in her thirties now. That's what I was asking, if it felt weird. I mean, I'm sure it does."

"A little, yeah…some things I'd like to talk about with her, but now it's just like…it almost seems inappropriate." Quinn nodded while Stacy merely hummed, both girls seemingly understanding what she was dealing with.

"She's a mom now, a grown adult. There are some things that you can tell your best friend about, but if you tell someone like mom, she's going to get all motherly and stuff. Like, if you're going on dates or something and you joke about your boyfriend giving you a kind of suggestive look, your best friends might laugh it off and say it's creepy…but mom would likely start getting all protective and dishing out her unsolicited motherly advice. While, at the same time, asking if he did anything weird."

"I guess…"

"It's age that does it," Stacy marveled, "Our moms are still cool but deathly protective at the same time. Sometimes, Mom knows when one of my guy friends is ogling her so she'll start acting all 'sexified' as she calls it before immediately tossing him out or asking me to do the same. Most times she's just not in the mood and will toss them out right off the bat if they look at her while she's sunbathing by the pool. Most times if _I_ catch them, I throw them out on the spot."

"What's that old song?" Quinn laughed as Stacy narrowed her eyes and warned her friend not to start. The girl snapped her fingers and wagged her eyebrows. "Old classic, Stacy's mom has got it going on." Stacy groaned and dropped her head, rubbing her eyes with her wrists.

"Quinn!" Quinn laughed again and Stacy playfully shoved her. Kelly played at a smirk, enjoying the company. She was beginning to feel a little more comfortable and less troubled. "But yeah, she's right, don't be nervous. Our moms are almost always busy, and rarely do they get together with their old friends but once a month or so." She raised an eyebrow, feeling her heart drop for a brief moment.

"You mean Megan and Chloe, right?"

"Yeah. They live in Illinois too, they all moved here when our moms did. Of course, Quinn and I have been friends since we were babies! Miss Chloe doesn't get out much and Megan's always taking time to take care of Lucy and the house. Lucy's her daughter, Lucy Martin. She's eight now, we always have fun with her whenever we visit. Mr. Martin is cool, manager of a hotel. He used to do some work on a cruise ship when he was younger."

"Cool. So…you guys were working on homework?" Stacy glanced at the textbook and nodded. "What's the problem you guys are having?" She was handed the textbook and waited patiently as the girls opened to a particular page and pointed to a question. _33x-42x+3(2x-1)=520+10. _Kelly's eyebrows shot up and instantly her mind began forming the equation. "You know, I took pre-cal in high school, so math comes pretty easy for me. You have a sheet of paper? I'll show you how to work that!"

"Really?" The girls glanced at each other with astonished expression, then immediately scrambled about the room to grab paper and pencils.

From the kitchen doorway, Martin continued watching, happy for Kelly to be making some new friends. When he heard her mention having taken pre-cal in High school, he was _amazed_. "She's something, isn't she?" Dakota asked. He jumped and spun around, scratching the tuft of hair at the upper back end of his neck. "Sorry if I startled you."

"It's all right. I was just…"

"Admiring my old friend?" Dakota smirked teasingly and leaned against the door frame. "She's attractive, I know. Beautiful as she always was, and I would have done anything to protect her back then." The two looked on as the two girls sat on either side of Kelly, watching earnestly as she taught them an easy way to remember and solve the equation. "I still would. I know my daughter would…I was hoping she'd become friends with Quinn and Stacy, to be honest."

"You ask Quinn to talk with her?"

"Yep. I want her to realize that it's okay. To move on, you know? To have friends that aren't…_us_, but hey, the closest thing to us is our daughters." He could definitely understand that. It was good to know that Dakota still cared for Kelly, even after all these years. She was right, too. It was important for Kelly to have friends close to her in age, even if he never knew what it was like to have friends that close, _she_ did.

"She deserves to have some good friends."

"You do as well, and I hope you'll at least make some friends out of the ones you have so far." He tilted his head and arched an eyebrow, immediately thinking of Ander, Art, and their girlfriends. They _were_ starting out as friends, and maybe they could become great friends within due time. "It's a process, I know things are difficult for you at the moment, but give it time. Right now all that matters is you and Kelly found each other. Work on that, work on the friendships and relationships you're building now."

"I think Kelly misses you guys. She doesn't know what to do…with you guys being in your thirties and whatnot." Dakota chuckled and folded her arms over her chest, smiling at the girl in the living room.

"She'll be all right, she's strong and knows how to adapt well." Dakota took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Martin, do me a favor. I know her mother's still alive, we found out when the woman visited us in prison years ago…"

"Yeah, we just found out about that too."

"She'll need to be strong when she sees her mom, and she'll need someone there beside her, to keep her calm. Things are different, a lot different than what we thought when we were young. The trauma's still fresh on her mind, so those wounds are still there. Her Uncle too…"

"That man disturbs me."

"He's a pedophile, I'm sure Kelly mentioned that." Martin's blood ran cold and his fists clenched in his pockets. Kelly also said he never touched her, that Tiffany once handcuffed him to the bed and helped her get out of that mess. "He's done some horrible things, and with the way Kelly is with her temper, she'll want to lash out at him." Much like with Brad. He would definitely be there to hold her back, especially if Uncle Keme did _anything_ to her mother.

"I understand."

"She'll be a bit confused, just stand by and let her talk with her mom and work things out. Don't get in between them."

"I won't…"

"Now…" Dakota turned to him and his eyes trailed over towards hers. "She's not the only one who needs to deal with family members she hasn't seen in a while. If ever." What did she mean? His heart began pounding as his family came to mind. "There's a reason I moved out here, aside from the fact that this was basically where we were released. When I was visited by my other self, she told me a few things. One, that originally she simply remained here in Chicago, and two, she told me a little of what a witch your aunt was. Both literally and figuratively, you understand."

"Yeah…"

"I started looking into the Lamont family, learned a little about your mother and your father." He started holding his breath, waiting patiently for her to get to the point without freaking out. "I know your mom's family lives here in Chicago, and it may not be my place, but I think you should talk to them."

"And you're-what? Protecting them or something?"

"Something like that, I was informed that they were hidden away from Erin. Should Erin ever locate them, I could run her off."

"So…You know where they are, then?"

"Yes." Martin clenched his eyes shut, debating whether he wanted to know. What were the chances anything would ever come of this knowledge? Would he even want to see them? Would they want to see him? It was as frightening of a concept as what it was for Kelly to see her mom again. "They're living in a penthouse downtown. I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to see you."

"I…don't know…"

"You never know until you try. Not to mention…Kelly's putting herself out to see her mother." Dakota turned her head fully towards him, smirking subtly. With a heavy sigh, he bowed his head in contemplation. He could, but he wasn't sure if he should while his darker family was still around. "You'll be fine, Martin. Trust me." Dakota rubbed her chin and Martin turned his attention back to Kelly, who was bursting with pride as both Quinn and Stacy sang her praises over solving the math problem. "You two…I could see you two living out in the country with her mother and your mom's family. Just…somewhere out where it's quiet, no one else around."

"Maybe." The dream sounded nice. He was picturing a beautiful scene with rolling green hills as far as the eye could see. The tranquility and the calm truly would be something of a dream.

"I do own a Victorian mansion out in the country, Tiffany bought it for me. If you two ever considered…I'm sure we could swing the deed in your direction." He was shocked by the offer, but somewhat happy to hear it. It _was_ something he could consider. Dakota let out a wistful sigh and perked her shoulders up. "It is just a thought though."

"Thanks…you know…" She nodded and hummed to herself before returning into the kitchen. He leaned back against the doorframe, gazing as Kelly and the girls laughed with each other. His heart skipped a beat, marching to a different tune than ever before. _"Maybe this thing is happening…what Art and Mala talk about…"_ Love, it wasn't overrated, was it? Art, Mala, Ander and Aveline all spoke highly of it. Was he falling for this girl? Truly? She didn't even seem to worry that it was dangerous to love someone like him, someone with the family that he had. But yet, as Art said of it, his quote made perfect sense. "That's love…"

* * *

What are your thoughts on Dakota's offer and the budding friendship of Quinn and Stacy?


	28. Change for the Better

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 28 (Change for the Better)

Considering Stacy wanted to see Megan as well, she went with Kelly to the woman's house about an hour away. They rented a car, Martin was driving while Kelly sat in the passenger seat beside him. Stacy was wedged in between Art and Mala in the back seat. "Well on the plus side, we get to take her back to her home where Tiffany is," Martin said as he glanced in the rearview mirror. Kelly quickly nodded and glanced towards the small brown house they were pulling up beside.

She was happy to see a young girl of eight years old playing in the front yard, and just a few feet away in a lawn chair was the much older version of Megan. When they opened the door the freckled sandy haired girl quickly hopped up, holding a stuffed bunny in her hand. They heard Megan whistle at her, her daughter's reflection shining in her shades. "Lucy, do not go up to strangers, you know better!" Megan started to rise up. Her hair was now short and angled beside her jawline, she was wearing diamond encrusted, white sunglasses, and had pink lipstick on. Her outfit consisted of a button up brown long-sleeved shirt and blue denim jeans. Resting atop her head was a vanilla crème sun hat with a pink ribbon around the top. She looked like Mrs. Howell on Gilligans Island!

"But momma, Stacy's with them!" Lucy chimed. Stacy laughed and ran over to the girl. Megan stood strong and gently slid her shades down her nose, gaining a closer look at the people getting out of the truck. Kelly spread her arms out, waiting anxiously to see if Megan would still recognize her. She was a _little_ concerned about the stuffed animal, but was pretty confident Megan wasn't nearly as crazy as she was in her teenage years. The butterflies in her stomach grew worse as Megan slid her shades back over her eyes. She was almost disheartened, imagining the worst as Megan didn't seem to respond to her.

Then the woman put her hands on her hips, smacked her lips and tucked them into a cool smirk. "Why I'll be damned, it's really you, Kelly. Dakota always said we'd see you again, I was about ready to give up on you! Get over here and give me a hug!" Relieved and ecstatic, Kelly rushed over to Megan and hugged her. "I guess you found Dakota or Tiffany first?"

"We're actually going to see Tiffany later, we met up with Dakota. She already told me everything that I missed out on…" Kelly breathed in and bounced once, "I can't believe you're married to a hotel manager!" Megan's face brightened and she quickly nodded her head.

"Zachary Martin, we met when I stayed at his hotel after my release. We fell in love, he took me on this brilliant cruise for our honeymoon!" She had to admit, she was almost envious of her friends, but without a doubt she was truly happy for all of them. "He always said he never even _thought_ of working for a hotel, much less managing it. He got his training from an old friend, Mr. Moseby…Oh and his brother is a world famous scientist."

"Scientist, huh?"

"Yep. I'm sure you don't want to hear my stuff, tell me about yourself! It's been so long."

"Technically. For me, it's only been about five days, to be honest." Megan chuckled and nodded as Kelly looked back to Martin and her friends. "I'm dating that guy in the middle," She pointed towards Martin, then moved her finger to Mala and Art. "Those are our friends. I've been wanting to find you guys though, see what's going on with you all."

"Yeah, we all have our own things going on now. Families, jobs, you name it…I think about our teenage years all the time, I'm just amazed _any_ of us made it out of those years unscathed." It didn't take away from the pain of two of their group being deceased now, but at the very least, the majority of them did well with their lives. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I…really don't know. I'm just confused by everything, I'm starting to get used to this future though." Not that there was any _other_ future, for a girl who would have taken her life in another reality. She breathed out a heavy sigh and watched the two kids sit down on the grass. "Who would have guessed I'd start dating someone, _anyone_."

"Yes, about that…" Megan reached out to Martin, motioning him to come forward. Kelly chuckled as Martin shyly made his way towards the group, she knew exactly what was coming his way. "So. Martin, is it. I've heard some pretty rough things about you, lately." He emitted a nervous chuckle as Megan lowered her shades. "I'm _trusting_ that you won't let your little family get in the way of things, don't let anything happen to her. Got that? Megan gave him a suspicious look and he quickly nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I got that. I wouldn't let anything happen."

"Good. She's a very good friend. I may not have seen her in eighteen years, and a lot of things have changed for me, making me a lot calmer, but that doesn't change the fact that I am still as protective _and_ once helped burn a man to ashes." Kelly shivered at the fresh memory and looked towards Martin, who remained quiet, understanding Megan's words. "Kelly, it's almost time for Lucy's bedtime, you can come in if you'd like."

"Thanks."

They spent a good half hour reminiscing before moving on. Chloe's place was halfway between Megan's and Tiffany's, so they stopped off to see how she was doing. She did live on the outskirts of the city, in a small house with a wooden fence perimeter. Kelly was a little frightened, curious as to whether Chloe had become '_that'_ type of witch.

When they entered the house, Chloe was standing tall at her kitchen counter. Her blonde curls fell towards her waist, but not nearly as lengthy as Dakota's hair had been. Her diamond eyes and sharp nose were pointed towards a pie in front of her. There was a slice in front of her that she was already eating. She glanced up at the group and lifted her eyebrows, pausing for a minute before dropping her fork onto the table.

"K-Kelly!" Chloe rushed around the counter and hugged her, catching her by surprise. "Oh my god, Dakota was right!" She cleared her throat and took a step back, coughing into her hand. "Not that I ever doubted sending you into the future or anything." Kelly raised an eyebrow at her friend and smirked, folding her arms over.

"I heard from Dakota that you're a bit of a prankster with your magic."

"Oh yeah! Dakota's always checking up on me, though, she likes to ruin my fun." Chloe laughed and pointed to the lattice peach pie on the counter. "You want a slice of pie? It's clean!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look on the counter." There were two different colored baskets on the counter, both filled with fresh peaches. One was a black basket and one was red. "I wanted to kind of imitate the magic queen from snow white, so I've discovered the art of growing poison fruits, and I went with peaches. The red basket are the poisonous ones and the black are safe. _Remember that_. If you ever want a peach, take it from the black basket."

"You're having too much fun with magic, aren't you…" She still thought it was a little humorous what Chloe had done in a woman's prison. Perhaps Chloe became the first woman to mass impregnate other women. Granted she had to wonder, who would be the fathers to those children? "Magic should be used responsibly."

"I know, I know. I can't help myself sometimes." Chloe returned to her pie and stabbed at it with a fork. "Dakota keeps me in check, though. So no need to worry about that one. When she sent you here, she became like the mother of the group, always making sure everyone was all right."

"Yeah, I can see that happening. I'm glad all of you are doing well. She uh, told me you put her years on yourself." Chloe pushed the fork through the pie slice and moved it towards her mouth, sighing to herself.

"Yep, I've been free for about two years now. It was worth it though, having Dakota be able to raise her daughter. Quinn's grown very well over the years." It was great seeing Chloe as a loyal friend to Dakota, to know all the girls remained close. They really took the whole 'friends forever' thing seriously. "You know, not many people can reach thirty-six and say they're _still _friends with their childhood friends."

"True. So two things…how come you never married, and why do you need poison peaches again?" Chloe laughed, then took another bite of her pie. Clearly dessert as there was an empty lasagna pan seated on the stovetop.

"Only novelty, though I always have a tainted pie in the oven should I ever need to use it. Seriously, you'd be surprised how many robbers out there will _seriously_ take up a homemaker's offer of kindness to stop and have a bite of pie." Kelly raised an eyebrow and Martin snickered at the thought of someone being so stupid. "I have the tainted pie in the oven right now, actually." Chloe moved over to the oven and slowly opened it, revealing a pie in a blackened pan on the bottom rack. She looked up at Martin, slowly closing the oven door. "So you must be this Martin guy that Dakota sent Kelly into the future for." Martin smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"That's me…"

"You take care of her then, treat her right. She's been through a mess, and I know you're having some difficulty with your family. She doesn't need another mess, you know." Chloe shut the oven door all the way and casually flipped on the oven light, admiring the pie inside. Kelly took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The older woman turned around, smiling pleasantly. "If you ever hurt her, please remember, Dakota's the nice witch." Kelly moved her hand to her forehead, trying hard not to laugh while at the same time feeling rather embarrassed.

"Let's _not _scare him, okay?" It wasn't like he was her boyfriend, they were simply dating and he'd yet to vanish on her. "I'd rather him not be scared away." Martin laughed and Kelly started to smile, she knew he wouldn't be scared away so easily. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, I'm glad you're doing well. Still hard to believe you're eighteen years older than me all of a sudden."

"I know, right?" Chloe's eyes dropped for a second, then quickly flicked back up to her. The motion was recognized rather easily, as she always did this right before delivering sad news. "Did Dakota tell you? Your mom's still alive and in LA. She came by while we were all in prison, she was looking for you…" Kelly's chest ached as her heart began to pound, still the thought of seeing her mother was frightening. "Apparently she swam to shore and slipped into a coma, she heard about what we all did, then read about your 'suicide'. She seemed pretty distraught."

"Distraught?" A sudden stab hit her heart once more, still she couldn't believe her mother actually cared all that much about her. She could see it, but she wanted to know why the woman never said anything. Granted, after the whole experience with Martin's mother, she understood how it was possible for an abused mother to be so silenced by fear that they seemed like they didn't care about their children. "She really did care…what did you tell her?"

"Yeah, she never had much choice, I guess. But we told her not to worry about you. Not a lot of good it would do, but, if anything we wanted her to know you were okay at least…"

"So the suicide thing?"

"As far as she's concerned, it never happened. What your uncle believes, we don't know. We've never talked to him." Keme basically disappeared off the face of the earth after the death of his brother, Len. It had been a godsend for Kelly at the time. Now she suspected, if her mom was alive, then Keme had to be somewhere near her. The panic of that realization had yet to set in, but it was coming. Martin's concerned gaze moved over to her, he seemed to realize her fears of running into her uncle. Without Len to control his brother, how dangerous would Uncle Keme really be?

"Dakota told me where mom is, so…I know where to go, but I'm still really afraid. I don't know if you understand, Chloe. For you, all of this…_everything_ happened _nearly twenty years ago_. For me?" She scoffed, moving her hand to her chest and clenching her eyes shut. "For me, just _days_ have passed by. It's still been three years since I killed my dad and apparently now I'm just learning my mom survived! _Comatose!_ Then my bastard uncle never had the fucking _decency_ to _tell me!_" She might not have tried to kill her mother again if she knew she were alive, she would have wanted to take care of her! She would have wanted to _try_ and have a life with her mother! "Why did my uncle just _vanish_?" Not only that, but for her own mother, it had also been eighteen years.

"Kell…" Chloe hugged her close and gently rubbed her back. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I know it's still tender for you, still close. I wish I could say everything will be okay, but you know, none of us know the future that well. Even Dakota was always saying, we wouldn't even know truly if you would be sent to the right place or if we'd see you again. You know what? We had _faith_. You should too…"

"What? Have faith that things will work out?"

"Yes." Chloe leaned back, smiling confidently as she swept away some of Kelly's tears. "Things will work out, Kelly. Things _always_ have a way of working out." She looked towards Martin, remembering their own conversations from before. It was very true, something she could believe, but Chloe was right. As cliché as it sounded, she just had to have faith that everything would be okay. Chloe motioned to the others in the room, still holding onto her smile. "You've got probably a great guy you're dating, two good friends, and having just talked to Dakota on the phone…it seems you're making friends with Quinn and Stacy. So things are already working out for you, you just have to learn to see that good beyond that bad."

"Yeah, you're right…you are…Not something I usually ever say to you-" Chloe laughed as Kelly shook her head, astonished with the wisdom her friend had gained throughout the years. "-But you are right."

"Prison changes a girl."

"Funny."

After several more minutes of discussion, it was finally time to get Stacy home to her mom. When they arrived, Kelly was _stunned_ by the size of Tiffany's home. It was a large white brick house with a gigantic yard. Stacy had described the back yard as a spacious grassy area with several bushes, trees, and pepper plants. In the middle of this was a large eight-shaped pool with four grey pool chairs that a stone patio overlooked. On the patio was a stone table with six chairs surrounding it.

When they made it inside, they found Tiffany in the large kitchen. Tiffany was a bit tanner than Kelly remembered, she was wearing a white spaghetti strap top with knee length blue colored jeans. Her blonde hair framed her shoulders as she gazed down at a piece of toast that she was applying peanut butter to. "Mom! I'm home!" Stacy exclaimed. "Also, have someone who you should meet!" Tiffany lifted her head up and gasped upon seeing Kelly, nearly dropping the butter knife in her hand.

"Oh my god! Dakota told me she was just talking to you!" She moved over and swept Kelly in a tight hug. The woman had grown a bit taller over the years, not to mention her arms were a bit stronger and her shoulders broader.

"I'm amazed," Kelly replied, stepping back and studying her friend from head to toe. "You look _gorgeous!"_ Stacy picked up an orange from the counter and began peeling it with her fingers.

"Mom and I do a lot of exercising together. Morning jogs, aerobics, you name it. If we're not working on homework or she's not on some new project, we're doing some sort of exercise."

"It's a good idea to keep in shape," Tiffany remarked. The woman took a bite of her toast and swallowed it down. She was admiring Kelly for several minutes, until it almost felt uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, it's just been so long, but I figure you've heard that enough." Kelly laughed.

"You're the fourth to say it." Stacy cut the orange in half and offered a piece to her, Kelly graciously took it and popped it into her mouth. After letting the fresh fruit go down, she motioned to Martin, Art and Mala, all standing awkwardly in the room and admiring the enormous home. "That's Martin, Art, and Mala. They're my friends here…oh, and you have an amazing house, by the way."

"Thank you, and it's good to meet them." Tiffany set her toast on a plate and leaned against the stone island in the middle of her kitchen, her palms rested firmly on the white surface as her fingers slowly tapped it. "So are you surprised? CEO of Phoenix Airlines, I bet you _never _expected that from me. My parents decided it wasn't worth losing another daughter, and accepted me back into the family after the whole thing in prison…" Stacy laughed once and cleared her throat, closing her eyes and smirking with confidence.

"Excuse me mom, but I believe I am the reason for that."

Tiffany's eyes lifted towards the ceiling and she gave her daughter a one armed hug, "Of course. They couldn't bear the thought of never having anything to do with their little granddaughter." Stacy lifted two fingers and winked at the group.

"Score one for Stacy Tammy Eros!"

"Now now sweetie, don't go getting a big head." Kelly laughed at the mother and daughter pair. A tear fell from her eye and she quickly swept it away. "Something wrong, Kelly?" There was a little bit of envy towards the pair, the same was said for Dakota and Quinn

"No, it's just…I'm really happy for you. All of you. I…don't think I would trade this for anything, actually. I'm still working on myself, I have a long way to go. I still haven't even communicated with my mom yet." She wanted more than anything to have that bond with her mother. "Do you think…it's too late?"

"Too late for what?"

"To talk to mom…to start fresh with her?" Martin walked up beside her and glanced towards Tiffany, clearly interested in this question. Of course, he was still fighting the whole thing about his own mother's family. Tiffany shook her head without hesitation.

"Even if it took until 2014, my mom and dad finally wanted to make a bond with me. That bond is _still _strong, Kelly. Aside from Stacy, they're the best friends I could have and the best thing to have in my life. My daughter is first of course."

"Score two," Stacy whispered. Tiffany chuckled, then pat Kelly on the shoulder.

"You're strong, I know things are going to be fine for you. Don't be afraid to talk to your mom, it is _never_ too late to start, and I'm sure that woman has waited long enough." She had to admit, she had always hated when her friends were right. More so, she hated it _now_ because they _were_ right, and that much wiser and more mature than she was. She scoffed and smiled at her old friend.

"I remember when I was the smart one in the group…" Tiffany laughed once more. She was sure, more than anything, that she could at least talk to her mother. Maybe she could see where this would go, she'd just have to have faith. "Now all of you seem…that much smarter…must be age." Tiffany lifted her piece of toast, took a bite, and winked at Kelly.

"Things change, Kelly. Things change."

* * *

Score to anyone that noticed Stacy's middle name is after her aunt _Tammy_. So what did everyone think of Kelly meeting her friends all over again? Indeed they're all wise now, which leaves me loving Tiffany's last line XD


	29. Eyes Pried Open

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 29 (Eyes Wide Open)

_"She's crazy!" Henry exclaimed at his eldest son, Eric. Chuck watched his nephew discuss with his family the act of marrying a woman he just met two months ago. Not only was she already pregnant, but she had a bit of a strange effect on all those she came in contact with. With a simple touch, it seemed like everyone was changing, but Henry never allowed her near him. He hated this woman, didn't trust her worth a damn. Henry's four children were already gunning for her to join the family. Steven's wife, Auda, as well as Maxwell's wife, Heather seemed a little skeptical. Their husbands' behavior had drastically changed, and Chuck was starting to grow very concerned for his nephews._

_ His only niece, Regina, had suddenly grown very aggressive from the moment she shook hands with Erin on that first day. Chuck hadn't yet talked to this Erin, and much like Henry, he too was hesitant about this woman. This mysterious, almost magical influence she had on the family was greatly concerning to him. Regina used to be sweet, innocent and the light of the room in all family get-togethers. Now, she was more than just irritable, she was unpleasant like a dog that snarled every time you reach for its toy. _

_ Even his favorite nephew seemed different. Steven and his young wife had two children now. Two year old Martin, and one year old Zach. Regina's three year old son, Brad was frightened of his mom now, just as Martin was growing weary around his father. Chuck's wife, Ethel, used to be the type to bake cookies for her family and do everything she could for them. Now, after meeting Erin just a month ago, she refused to speak and seemed to be gaining early stages of dementia. It was debatable, as she remembered things quite clearly. _

_ The arguing was tremendous, and Henry threw his hands up in defeat and had to step outside. "I agree strongly with Henry." Chuck put his foot down and folded his arms, stepping beside his brother. Eric muttered as Steven, Maxwell, and Regina all stood behind him. Disgusted sneers stretched over their faces, expressions never before seen. "There's something wrong with this woman. I can't put my finger on it, but there has to be something. I don't like what she's doing to this family." _

_ "She's not doing anything to this family!" Eric exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Henry and Chuck had been the only ones never to meet this woman in person, only to hear 'great' things about her. They did see her a couple times in passing, but never stopped to talk, and in truth, Chuck was just as scared of her as Henry._

_ "You've slept with her one time, Eric! One time! What about Denise, Eric?"_

_ "And now she's pregnant. I have to make this right."_

_ "I understand the desire to be a father, believe me, I do. This isn't the time, though. Child support, you can afford it. You can afford to pay alimony if you have to, but for the love of god she's got some weird influence on this family. Why can't you see that? Look, your siblings have never acted the way they do, their own children are beginning to fear them! Their _wives_ are beginning to fear them!" _

_ "If you would just meet Erin, you'd see she has nothing to do with any of that, Uncle Chuck!"_

_ "I refuse to believe that. Ethel has suddenly become almost worthy of a mental ward!"_

_ "She's getting _old_."_

_ "You know that isn't the case! How can she go from one day being kind, caring, to being a crazy wench the next?" He looked towards the window where the back patio was. Erin was doing some knitting out there, but Henry had walked out towards his plants which were past her. His heart started to pound as he saw the woman get up and move towards the older man. "If you excuse me…"_

_ "Uncle Chu-" Chuck opened the door and called out to his brother. Erin stopped midway and Henry glanced over at him._

_ "Henry, can you grab something from the store? I'll talk to your children." Henry nodded and began moving out the gate. Chuck had a feeling the old man would be just fine, he had some sort of penchant that was allegedly supposed to ward off dark magic. They never believed in its capabilities, so Chuck didn't get one. Henry's was purchased at a novelty shop ages ago. Chuck turned his back to the door and looked at his nephews, slowly shaking his head. "All these years married to your aunt, I'm about ready to send her to a home. That has never happened before."_

_ "It isn't Erin," Steven sneered. Chuck rolled his eyes and glanced out the window, Maxwell's wife Heather was outside talking with Erin now. He lifted his eyebrows, still concerned this woman was too dangerous for the family. "We promise."_

_ "Eric, you came to me and your father for our blessing. Your father isn't sure, and I'm telling you right now, you do _not_ have my blessing. You never will." He turned back to the three and narrowed his eyes. His nephews threw their hands down in defeat, slowly shaking their heads. Eric looked ready to give up, finally. "Eric, I'm asking, no, demanding that you send this woman on her way. Or at the very least, take this slower than what you're doing. Your aunt and I dated for two years before marriage!"_

_ "I don't think you understand, Uncle…" Chuck frowned and everyone silenced as young Martin ran through the room, laughing with his cousin, Brad. He started to smile, always happy to see them._

_ "I'm scared for your children. Erin has had an enormous impact on this family already, and I don't exactly like the scary shift of energy and emotions in here. Neither does your father. Please, for the love of god, please don't become violent. Do not do anything to let your children grow up in a traumatizing environment…should that happen, then I will surely send them away, for their own good-" The door behind him opened, bumping him in the back. Chuck jumped forward, wincing as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened and he quickly looked over to see Erin looking into his eyes._

_ "Sorry about that, Uncle Chuck," Erin said quietly. "I hope I didn't startle or hurt you." He whimpered as a mysterious energy drifted into him, cloaking his heart and brain. Within seconds, his entire world grew dark._

_ "No…it's fine…"_

Chuck moaned as he ran his finger and thumb over his forehead, his head was pounding and his chest ached. His body was on fire and he feared he was about to have a heart attack like his brother. Something inside of him was weakening, but he couldn't explain it. His soul was on fire. "E-Ethel, I don't feel well." The elder woman beside him glared with her usual deadly eyes. Her saggy cheeks and frown lines had a scary impact on him. His eyes widened and he took a slow step back.

"What is it, Chuck?" She didn't appear concerned in any way, but this was unusual. No, she'd been this way ever since Erin came into their lives. The memory he recalled, when Henry returned, he'd managed to talk his brother into letting Eric marry the woman. Henry _never_ trusted her, even at his final moments he didn't trust her. Never went near her. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm feeling rather sick. Do we know where Martin's at yet?" Ethel scowled and quickly looked away.

"No, but if I see that little brat, I'm going to gut him for what he's done." Chuck felt a bit disheartened at her comment, but he'd grown used to this. Though within the last day, he'd begun growing very weary and nauseous. He'd spoken with Eric, who had just finished going out with a woman that was _not_ Erin. It was the same woman he'd been dating for years, but everyone knew of her. Rather, she was the true woman he loved, she came _before_ Erin, not after as Erin would have people believe. Eric claimed something happened to Erin, she lost an arm to a witch who put some sort of curse on her. He said that Erin was losing her powers.

_"Maybe this dark cloud over our family will lift. But what really will change? Martin, and maybe David, are the only ones that really deserve to live after all we've done…"_ He still had his evil thoughts, but now his conscience that evaded him for so long was popping up at random intervals. "Ethel, how are you feeling?"

"I feel just fine, Chuck."

"I see…" Ethel had truly lost her soul, whatever control Erin had over the family, it destroyed them. He bowed his head and clenched his teeth, thinking of Henry as a tear started to come to his eyes. _"I'm sorry Henry. You were right, Erin made all of us crazy. My dear, sweet Ethel…"_

"Go grab the Bransfords, Erin's demanding all captives be released." He could see murder in Ethel's eyes, she didn't appear to want to release them. He would make sure they were safe, though. Of course, he didn't know _why_ he wanted that, but maybe his soul wasn't completely corrupted yet?

Nearly twenty minutes later, Chuck was leading Frankie and Karin from their cell. He looked over his shoulder and frowned as the couple glared. "I'm really sorry for this. It's my nephew's wife, you see. She's a witch, and a powerful one, she's the one that drove this once typical and loving suburban family into a crazed bunch. We couldn't resist her spell, and it's led us into ruin. It may be too late for any of us, but Martin's found someone…that he seems to care for…"

"Well we hope he has a fine life," Karin stated, "I don't know about your family. Maybe you should have thought before your nephew started to date a witch." Chuck flinched, suppressing the urge to lash out at the couple. He swallowed the insane and powerful anger and cleared his throat, but doing so was putting a great strain on his heart.

"Y-Yeah, my brother and I didn't want her in, but she managed to influence even myself. It was I that convinced Henry that Eric should let her in. I've never regretted that decision more than I do now, it is a sudden revelation. Erin is demanding all captives to be released now, I think she's going to turn her sights on Martin…" As they made their way up the steps and out the doors, he started to hear someone arguing with Ethel.

Ethel was fighting with Princess Aveline over the castle, King Gunther was standing nearby with Rocky and the ghost of Tabitha Nilsine. His heart clenched as the ghost looked towards her sister, Karin. In an instant, Ethel whipped out a small knife and lunged for Aveline. Aveline's brother, Prince Ander jumped into the path and slashed his blade through the air, striking Ethel in the side. Chuck winced and took a step back.

"She won't make it, I know she won't. I am not long for this world either." Closing his eyes, he walked for the couch and grabbed up his teleportation device. He knew it would be seen as cowardice for sacrificing Ethel to her execution, but that wasn't it at all. "Forgive me Ethel, but this is the only way. Tabitha, Aveline, you may have her…" He clenched his eyes shut and put in his nephew's location. He cringed as he began fading away, the last thing he heard was Ethel's bloodcurdling scream as Tabitha slashed through her.

When he opened his eyes, he was astonished to see Rebecca and David, arguing with one another. "H-How? I thought-"

"Hey Uncle Chuck…" He spun around to see Eric standing beside his girlfriend of several years. The woman had long honey-colored hair and bright blue eyes. This woman has been having an effect on Eric since the moment they met, much like Kelly's effect on Martin. Only, Martin hadn't been fully corrupted by Erin's magic like Eric had. So Martin was more susceptible to falling in love while Eric was slowly descending out of Erin's control. True love really did break spells, after all. "Those two just got here before you did, figuring it was the best place to be. They're _still_ fighting about their cousins."

"Great…"

"I really don't give a shit," David muttered, glaring at Rebecca. "This is all your fault! Brad and Tyler are dead because of _you_. I'm not about to do your fucking dirty work, do it yourself!" Rebecca roared and threw her hands in the air.

"I don't want to! Martin should know he's mine, that _bitch_ needs someone to put her in her place. Brad failed and Tyler went after Aveline, it wasn't my fault they were incompetent!"

"And now you'd send your own _brother_? I've always known you were fucking insane! Martin is your _cousin!"_

"And you're my brother, you should be willing to do this for me." David narrowed his eyes and scoffed, quickly turning away from her. Chuck could see the hurt and the resentment in his eyes, it was clear his soul was dying. Erin had affected all of the young cousins, and no one had been able to do anything about it.

When they were young, Martin was not the only one that Erin had attacked. The wives were powerless to stop her as their husbands were simply insane with rage, albeit Heather was more insane than Maxwell was. He was still unable to stop Erin from influencing his two children. David was closest to Martin in sanity, but he'd been fighting a losing battle his entire life. Since childhood, Erin had been forcing him to sleep with his sister as punishment for their speaking out. She filled Rebecca's head with ideas that incest was _normal_, and the girl had grown an attraction for Martin.

"We're all under her spell, Eric," Chuck muttered. David stormed off in a rage and Rebecca charged out the door of Eric's motel room. The door slammed shut and Rebecca stormed across the parking lot. They watched her through the window and raised an eyebrow as her enraged scream could be heard and felt inside the room. Eric bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"I know, and I let that woman in." Eric looked towards the woman beside him and frowned. "I got Denise involved in this mess too." Denise was really a childhood friend, someone that Henry and Malisa loved. She was the girl everyone _wanted_ Eric to hook up with when they met again in college. They started to date, and then Erin came into his life. "Those migraines I've been having all these years since Denise came back into my life? Yeah they've gotten worse now that Erin's power's suddenly diminished further…"

"You were always the stronger of your brothers, you and Maxwell." Chuck frowned as he slowly turned towards his nephew, feeling pity on him. "You have Astrid Bransford, make sure she returns home safely…and if you can avoid Erin…"

"I know. Aunt Ethel just…" Chuck's heart crashed and his hand moved to his forehead. "You left her there?"

"Had to...I know it was wrong of me, but there is no future for us I fear. I came to warn you, I think Erin's influence over us is breaking…that can either be good or bad."

"What good is 'warning' me going to do?"

"The fact that she's setting her sights on Martin, I'm sure of it. We need to disappear. All of us. If it's possible…we need to let him…find peace. We're sure to die, that doesn't mean he has to?"

"Why is everything different for us? Where were these feelings? These emotions before? I never even wanted to leave Denise for Erin, what happened?"

"The same thing that happened to the empathy that we all had, it was cloaked and washed away by a powerful witch. A she-devil. The weaker of us to resist her power probably won't feel the way we do, but the stronger of us? Apparently we're regaining our conscience."

"All too late, it feels like."

"Better we have our eyes pried open now, than to walk blindly into death." Eric nodded and looked over as Denise put her head to his shoulder. There may be no hope or future for any of them at this rate, for there was a ghost that wished their heads on a platter. Martin surely would want nothing to do with any of them, nor would they be free of this grave sin. Could any of them ever take out Erin? Perhaps not.

"Yeah, better late than never."

* * *

A marvelous quote "Better to have our eyes pried open now, than to walk blindly into death." It seems like Chuck was really the last to fall, Henry never trusted his family and never let Erin near him, but he did still suffer that heart attack. How many of you had your heart just sink the second Erin bumped into Chuck in that memory and put her hand to his shoulder. With that, the Lamont family hope was lost. What are your thoughts over this development?


	30. First Kiss

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 30 (First Kiss)

"So how are we going to do this?" Kelly eyed the motel room with high eyebrows. There were only two queen sized beds. They were almost too exhausted to care who slept where. "Girls in one bed and boys in the other?" Neither Art or Martin appeared willing to share a bed with each other, but both were wanting to be the respectful gentleman and not bed with the women. "I know you two probably feel a little tense at the idea of sharing a bed…"

"I say you two share one," Art joked. Martin raised an eyebrow and Kelly put her hands to her hips as Mala stared earnestly at him. What was he thinking? "I mean you two should at least learn about sharing a bed, that there's nothing wrong with it."

"They technically have," Mala remarked, "Just not sleeping-wise. Rather, cuddling." Martin folded his arms across his chest, still staring with an uncertain gaze at Art. Mala scratched the back of her head and Kelly tapped her foot on the ground, gazing at the bed next to the window. "Art, are you _sure_ you're not just saying that because you don't want to sleep with Martin?" Kelly's eyes flicked upwards and her lip tugged at a snicker, she heard the statement in such a way that produced a hilarious visual. Judging by Martin's pale complexion, he heard it similarly. Mala's brow furrowed and her head dipped down. "Okay that came out wrong, but still!" Art lifted two fingers and cleared his throat.

"Two things. One: neither of them are going to do a thing inappropriate with the other person at this point of time. I hate to point it out. Two: we may be friends, but I _still_ don't like him enough to 'share a bed'." Mala sighed, defeated, and turned to Kelly. She didn't _mind_ sharing a bed with Martin. Art was correct, she wouldn't do anything inappropriate with him, and neither would he do anything to her. After the slip up in the comment, there was probably no way the men were getting in that bed with each other.

"I don't mind, actually." Kelly sat down on the edge of the window bed and lifted her shoulders. "I trust him if he trusts me." Martin started to smile and nodded his head. He moved towards the bed and sat beside her.

"So it's decided." Mala put her hands to her hips and glanced towards Art. "They'll sl-share the bed for the night. I guess we're all waking up early tomorrow to go see Kelly's mom?" Martin cleared his throat, catching the attention in the room.

"Actually tomorrow, I was kind of hoping to find my mom's parents…" Kelly gasped delightedly, already for the idea. Not only would it be good for him, but it would help her feel a bit more confident about her own mother. "I'd like to also consider we wait a little while. I don't want my family coming after us while we're seeing your mom…" She moved her hand over her mouth, pausing as she thought about that consideration, she hadn't looked at it in that manner before.

"Oh my god, you're right...if your family were to come after mom…I don't know what I'd do." Art and Mala agreed. They climbed into their own bed. Kelly moved under the covers and turned towards the window, holding her hands beneath her head. She peered out at the window panes as the bed shifted and the light turned off. Martin brought the covers over him and touched his foot to hers, curling his legs inwards. Kelly chucked to herself and tucked her own legs inwards. She felt comfortable with him there, amazingly enough. She turned onto her back and straightened her body, whispering softly. "Martin, are you all right?" He looked over at her and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm going to get to sleep anytime soon, to be honest."

"Why? You're uncomfortable?"

"With this? Not really. I'm just thinking about my family…" They saw the television earlier, when Ethel Lamont was taken out. Chuck vanished, but not before announcing to Frankie and Karin, and the world, what Erin had done to them. "My family…could have been normal. My life could have been normal…she hexed them all." Her powers were waning for some reason, she attributed this to the confrontation with Dakota. "I'm a little scared to see my mom's family. I mean, what if they don't _really_ want to see me? You know, I really am sorry I got you in this mess."

"It'll be okay. We'll all be there…" She moved her hand to his and his body started to relax. "Don't you worry about a thing." She rolled her head onto his shoulder and gently squeezed his hand. "Also Martin, you didn't get me in this mess. If we _really_ wanted to blame anyone, blame Dakota and Aveline for sending me into the future." Martin laughed and Kelly looked up to the outline of his head. She could see him well in the moonlit room. No sooner than when he laughed, did Mala groan and complain for them to go to sleep. Lowering her voice some, she smiled at him, meeting his eyes once he turned his gaze to her. "I wouldn't change anything, Martin. Not now, not ever. I want to be in this with you…Just like…I never want anything to happen to you. I'd rather die than to lose you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" She turned her head back, gazing up at the ceiling with a deep sigh. "I mean, I never thought there would be a guy in the world who would want to be with me. With _my_ baggage." Martin scoffed under his breath and Kelly raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Everyone has baggage. You're a beautiful woman, Kelly…Anyone would be lucky to be with you. I'm just…surprised you chose me. Now you're talking to someone who really _does_ have baggage. I don't even know how to do this intimacy thing."

"It takes time. We'd have to invest time in any kind of relationship. A lot of patience with each other, time, and well…and a lot of love." She squinted her eyes and moved her hand to her chest, feeling the beats of her heart in the palm of her hand. She moved her eyes downward and slowly breathed in as Martin looked towards her. This was a way she'd never felt before. Would her father approve? Maybe. Would her mother? They'd find out. She said it already, she _wanted_ to be with him. Regardless of his family, she couldn't bear the thought of being without him. "You're stuck with me, Martin…thick and thin."

"Oh?" He started to smirk. She moved her eyes into his. "So there's no getting rid of you? No scaring you off? My psycho family won't do it?"

"I…No, that would be impossible to do. Dakota said it's impossible to break, even Erin couldn't stop me from being with you. I love you." He froze for a second, then relaxed, slowly smiling as he turned onto his side, facing her. She faced him, keeping her eyes glued with his. "I guess this is what it feels like, to want to be with someone no matter what. Accepting them, accepting their circumstances and their life. Accepting them for whatever faults there are."

"Love, huh? Yeah, that sounds a little like what Art and Mala describe." They heard muttering from across the room, possibly more complaining, but it was ignored. Martin lifted his hand towards Kelly's cheek, caressing it and grooming back her hair. She felt the warmth of his fingers and sighed at the touch. "If you're willing to be patient with me…maybe we can both learn how to do this. I think I might love you too, but you know I'm scared to death. I'm willing to try and learn."

"Good."

"Art says a guy is never supposed to ask, but I'm a bit nervous, and-"

"For the love of god!" Art cried out, throwing his arms into the air in the bed beside them. "Freakin' kiss and go to bed or something! We can't sleep with the two of you constantly muttering!" They flinched and looked over for a moment before glancing back at each other, snickering under their breath.

Kelly didn't mind his asking to kiss her, assuming that's what he was talking about, it was appropriate giving his circumstances. "As long as we take things slowly, I'd love to be your girlfriend. We can see where this takes us…"

"Girlfriend, huh?" She blinked once and slowly moved forward, barely kissing his lips, inviting him. He didn't move away, but looked towards her lips. There was no danger in this, she wanted him to understand that. He moved back in, kissing her back. She moved her hand to his arm, taking in her first full kiss. His muscles tensed, then relaxed, and his arms moved around her waist. Her eyes fluttered shut and her heart shot up, her mind went into the fantasy of floating through the skies. His heart was like the tribal drums of her father's native Indian tribe, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear the Indian's love tune playing through the air.

They pulled their lips apart and gazed back at each other. She slowly trailed her fingertips through his hair, smiling softly as he rubbed his lips against each other. "I would never hurt you, Martin. Kissing…it isn't a bad thing…"

"No, it feels nice, actually…I'd like to do that again sometime." She closed her eyes and chuckled, Martin was truly adorable. She couldn't wait to tell her mother, and Dakota, or even Mala and Quinn, about her new boyfriend. "So…are we together now, or something?"

"Only if you want to be, Martin." She raised an eyebrow and smirked back at him. "Do you have some other girl in mind you'd rather be with?"

"Oh? Who do you know that could _possibly_ put up with me?" She laughed once and gently pecked his lips once more. "So? Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is. Boyfriend and Girlfriend, it's got a nice ring to it, don't you think? Tell me, would your family approve?"

"Do you see me caring?"

"So then you're sure, you want to do this?"

"I can't live my life in fear anymore, Kelly. I've accepted that…"

"Great." They moved onto their backs, still holding onto each other's hands. Her heart was still racing a mile a minute. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. We really can get through anything. Like my friends said, just have to have faith that things will be okay."

"Yeah…" They both gazed up at the ceiling in silence. For how long, they did not know. Eventually the silence was broken and Kelly looked over to Martin. "Goodnight Kelly."

"Goodnight, Martin." She squeezed his hand and he returned it with another squeeze before rolling onto his side. She faced the window once more and listened as she thought she heard Mala and Art saying 'finally'. Question was, to what? Her grin stretched from ear to ear as the feeling of his lips remained a sweet taste upon hers. She closed her eyes and returned once more to her pleasant dream land.

* * *

What are your thoughts on the chapter? Chances Mala and Art heard the whole thing? Possible as it seems they were kept up XD. So, how do you feel about their conversation? They'll be taking this slow, but they've opened up to one another


	31. Meeting the Other Family

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 31 (Meeting the Other Family)

Kelly yawned as the morning sun peered through her eyelids, she felt warm beneath the blankets and cuddled herself, not wishing to get out of the bed. She turned her head out when she heard the television on the news. Martin was seated at her feet while Art sat on the other bed. The bedroom light was on, so it was a safe assumption that Mala was brushing her teeth. "What's on the news?" She grumbled. Martin glanced back over his shoulder, giving her a gentle smile.

"The royal family's all safe. They've all been returned. Cece, Astrid, anyone that was left…" She sat up and lifted her eyebrows, amazed by the news. She looked towards the television and frowned when she heard them report that the Lamont family had basically vanished. Martin glanced towards his phone on the end table and huffed. "Got a text from Uncle Eric saying everyone was going into hiding from Aunt Erin. Even she may be laying low, though. He says to get someplace safe."

"You also need to trash that phone," Art said, interrupting the flow of conversation. "Rebecca and Brad found you once because of it, we don't need them finding you again." Kelly pulled her covers up to her neck and touched her chin to the blanket. Art was right, that phone needed to be trashed, or at least the number changed. "Maybe consider it when you get to your mom's family. Didn't Dakota say she was protecting them?"

"She's got them virtually hidden from detection." More good news. Kelly's mind was still distracted from the prior night. She remembered quite vividly her first kiss and the conversation she had with Martin. It had been greater than any first kiss ever drafted up by her mind, while at the same time, she never thought it would actually happen for her. She turned her eyes towards Martin as the television light created an aura around his shoulders and head. She studied his muscular back and broadened shoulders, then the bristles of his beautiful blonde hair. How it remained so naturally spiked, she didn't know, but she loved it. "There's no chance of anyone finding them. Apparently Dakota's put some sort of magic bubble of some sort around that area that blocks _any_ magic within. So even if Erin could somehow detect _me_, it can't happen there…"

Mala called out from the restroom, poking her head into the doorway, "So maybe we can lay low there." Martin scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"If they'll let us. I mean, these are people I haven't even _seen _since I was at least two or three."

"It's worth a shot." Mala moved back into the bathroom and began to gargle some water. Kelly's eyes glanced to the restroom, then back to Martin. Her cheeks were warm and flushed. She honestly didn't know what to say in the moment, she agreed with them that it was a good idea to stay with the family for a while. "At least until Aveline and the others have located your family. If anything, until Erin's out of the way."

"Think we're safe here?" Kelly asked, speaking up for the first time. The others stated their positive thoughts. Mala came back out and put her hands to her hips, smirking proudly at Kelly. She looked up towards her friend and flashed a nervous smile. "What's up Mala? Good morning."

"Good _morning_. How about good _night?_ Hm?" Mala wagged her eyebrows and Kelly instantly blushed as her eyes fell back onto Martin. Martin's face went red and Art rolled his eyes, extending his arm then letting his palm fall back onto his head. "So girl, details? What happened? I know you two were doing some talking…"

"We kissed." She hugged herself under the blanket and smiled dreamily as Martin turned his smile onto hers. Mala squealed and Art closed his eyes, chuckling to himself. "We're going to start a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I'm so happy for you two! Now!" Mala stretched out her arm, pointing a finger at them and giving them a very serious look. "Just remember to take it _slowly." _Before Mala could get a chance to continue, Art leaned forward and picked up Martin's phone, clearing his throat.

"How about we take out this SD card. The only way to GPS track your phone is through the phone _number_. Not the physical phone, right?"

"I'm not sure, really," Martin replied. Mala groaned impatiently as Martin walked over to the phone. Kelly smirked with satisfaction, loving the fact that Art and Martin were cleverly avoiding Mala's over-excited ranting. "Rebecca's done so many things to that phone that I'm not sure if that will be the only thing to ensure it doesn't track anything."

"Ah, then I have an idea." Mala threw her hands up and Kelly threw off the covers, turning her attention to Art and Martin. Art carefully removed the SD card, bounced the phone in his hand, then smashed it hard on the ground. Martin jumped back and Mala raised her eyebrows. "There. Problem solved." Kelly moved her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh while Art pocketed the SD card. "No more tracking your phone, you're officially cut off from all communication with your family. Congratulations Martin, you're hereby a free man! With a girlfriend to boot! Now let's go meet your _good _family!"

It was a good half hour before they got moving towards the relatives, they had to stop and have breakfast at the motel's lounge area first. Now standing before the door, Martin was more than anxious. His body was trembling and his eyes clenched shut as fearful thoughts swirled about his brain. He felt Kelly's fingers tangle in his and slowly looked towards her, "It'll be okay Martin. You know what? I bet they're going to be a great family! Maybe even a large one." Right, a big family, that wasn't so bad. At least he wouldn't feel like he just lost an entire family.

"It is a pretty large house." He chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the nerves inside. Long before he was near ready, Mala and Art simultaneously hit the doorbell. He yelped and started debating the idea of running. Of course, if he _could_ have run he would. Within minutes a woman with incredibly long blonde hair answered the door, Martin almost wondered what it was about long hair these days. She had a narrow face, high eyebrows and a tight-lipped expression. She resembled his mom in a way, perhaps his mother's older sister. "H-Hi, is this the Barebra household?"

"That's my parent's and brother's name. I'm the eldest sister, Marna. I recognize you, Auda's son." Martin nodded as she started to smile and motioned him inside. "We've been watching the news lately, we know you're not a part of that crazy family of yours. We've been wanting to meet you for some time now…"

"R-Really?" The tears started to threaten him, but he hastily choked them down. There was indeed a large group of people in the main living room, all seated on a black sectional. He froze, frightened of the crowd. In the corner of the sectional was a couple in their seventies. The man had a bald head with gray hair on the sides and back of his head, he didn't _look_ much older than fifties. The woman beside him looked almost like a pillow with a smile, she had soft grey hair and a gentle expression that made him realize just how hellish Ethel had been. "My grandparents?"

"Yes Martin…" The couple slowly rose to their feet, misty eyed. He felt Kelly rub his shoulder and slowly closed his eyes, breathing in slowly. His heart was racing and he was fighting the urge to run and hide. He felt his aunt put her hand to his back and smiled as she started to point out the other family members in the room. "Grandpa Aiden and Grandma Daniella."

Also on the couch beside where the grandmother was, sat a man in his late thirties. He had soft blonde hair that covered the tips of his ears. Beside him, a woman shoulder length blonde hair, tanned skin and wide eyes that were gazing suspiciously at Kelly. A fourteen year old boy with light skin and wavy blonde hair was next to her, playing some handheld device. On the other end of the couch were a man and woman about the same age as he was, both with short blonde hair, and a tiny baby in their arms.

"Okay well first off, my husband's at work right now. So, those that are here…That's my brother and his wife, next to the teenager. Sam, Teddy, and Issac." He felt Kelly's hand shift and drop from his shoulder, but couldn't tell what that meant. "On the other end, my son Jack and his wife, Charlotte. They're basically all visiting because my son's birthday is on the 30th."

"Oh, that's great."

"So you're just in time for the family reunion." He laughed nervously and looked over to Kelly, who was staring at Teddy with an arched eyebrow. A family this size was going to take some getting used to, but he could do it. They all seemed friendly enough.

Grandma Daniella extended her hands and gently cusped his cheeks, they were warm and inviting. "My grandson." She sobbed once, then pulled him into a hug. "They let you come to us. Oh how you've grown!" His tears finally seeped out, dripping along his cheeks as the rest of the family moved over. He wasn't too keen on the crowd, but with his emotions swirling everywhere, he could get used to it.

This, was truly his happiest moment, to be accepted by a family. _His_ family. "I've been shunned all my life, I'm wounded, I need a lot of work emotionally and mentally…can I really call you family? After mom…passed…and everything…I didn't think you would ever want anything to do with me." Grandpa Aiden spoke up next, in a wavering tone of voice.

"Of course you can. We _are_ family, and we saw what your mother had said. It was truly heartbreaking. I am sorry you had to go through that, but Martin. Feel free to call this place _home_."

He thought his knees were caving in, he was close to breaking down and crying on the spot. Kelly held onto him, hugging him close, tears running down her face as well. His grandfather asked him to introduce her, and he wasted no time introducing them to the girl that meant so much to him now. Wiping his face, he cleared his throat and squeezed her hand.

"This is my girlfriend, Kelly." He pointed to Mala and Art, who were giving him looks of pride and happiness, both happy for him. "That's my good friend Art, and his girlfriend Mala." He turned towards his Grandfather, trembling as his heart lifted into his throat. "I _really_ look forward to getting to know you. All of you."

"Well you have a pretty extensive family," Charlotte laughed, happily shaking his hand. The girl pointed to Teddy with a twinkle in her eye. "That's my sister, actually. She met Sam first obviously, I met Jack after a while and we hit it off. Since we weren't related in any way whatsoever, we hooked up. It's the perfect mix. We have three brothers. They don't come around much because they all live in another state, but you might meet them some day. Toby, Gabe, and PJ."

With that, Kelly began to cough. Martin looked over at her with a bit of confusion and lifted his eyebrows. "Kelly? Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Martin." She smiled at him and hugged him. "I'm so happy you found them. Need to go to the restroom, though. Mala?" Mala lifted her eyebrows and quickly followed Kelly to the restroom. With that, Martin turned towards the family members and eagerly went through each individual introduction.

The best thing yet, he didn't have to be afraid of them.

* * *

What do you think of the family so far? More to come of course


	32. Hope in the Future

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 32 (Hope in the Future)

"What's wrong?" Kelly rested her fingertips on the marble top in the bathroom, gazing at herself in the large mirror. Mala was leaning against the door, her eyebrow arched. There really _wasn't_ anything wrong, it was just excitement and anxiety piling up into one. "You don't have a problem with anyone in Martin's family, do you?" No, she actually liked them all. She was going to hope that _they_ didn't have a problem with _her_. She had to remind herself that it had been a long time since Spencer Walsh's murder.

"No, nothing like that. It's just, I think that's the same Teddy and Charlotte out there…You know that whole murder thing?" Mala nodded her head and started to lower her arms, beginning to realize what was going on. "Spencer was Teddy's ex boyfriend! God, does she recognize me?" She moved her hands to her face, her heart was pounding like crazy. Had Dakota forgotten to mention this? Did she know? Mala walked over and put a reassuring hand onto her shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be fine. You're not the enemy of the year anymore, Kelly. Martin's crazy family is. I'm sure the only thing those people in that room are angry or upset about is the fact that Erin was responsible for taking their daughter and grandson away from them." That had to be the truth, she wasn't overly afraid of being unaccepted by the family as she was worried about how Skyler was doing. If they were the Duncans, then PJ was their brother, and that meant he likely was with Skyler. "So that aside, is there anything else you're anxious about? Are you going to tell them about what happened?"

"I don't think that's necessary." The girls looked over as the door opened and Teddy entered. Kelly froze as the woman smiled at her. How much had she heard? Did it matter?"I don't know how it's possible that you could be the same person, but apparently you are. Either way, I want to thank you for helping bring Martin back, my husband, his sister and parents were all distraught for many years." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Not a single dry eye out there, everyone's talking about the family and whatnot. I had a feeling you might be somehow related, but…"

"It's true, I am that same Kelly."

"I see." Teddy folded her arms below her ribcage and pat her fingers on them. She closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Spencer Walsh was my ex. He was a liar, a cheat, a scumbag, _and_ he tried to assault one of my very best friends." Kelly bowed her head and clicked her tongue. The way she made this sound, it was like Kelly had done the world a favor. "I've moved on from that, we all have. You don't have to feel guilty about it anymore. Though you should probably explain how you're the same person…before I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"My best friend Dakota, she practices magic and sent me here to be with Martin…" Teddy lifted her eyebrows and hummed a tune. Kelly straightened herself up and faced the woman, gently sweeping a tear from her eye. She was glad the murder wasn't a big deal anymore to Teddy and her family, though she did make a very good point in regards to who Spencer was. "I am sorry for the murder, I…I was going through some really bad times and-"

"Come here, Kelly." Teddy hugged her by surprise. She lifted her eyebrows and looked up as the woman leaned back. "That's me, accepting you as part of the family. You're part of Martin's life, you've had a bad past. You're not perfect, none of us are."

"I know." She rubbed the back of her head and looked to Mala for any possible responses, the girl always seemed to keep quiet whenever there was a conversation with someone else. Perhaps it was just a bit of shyness on her part, which was _strange_, because Mala was _not_ shy. "Sometimes I just…I don't know. How is Skyler?" She almost called her _Molly_, but thought better of it, remembering the whole façade Skyler had going on.

"Skyler is great, she's a very popular surgeon back in Colorado. She and PJ have three children. John, Juliet, and Abel." This was fantastic news, yet again someone she knew had managed to make something great of their life. It was as if the world were trying to tell her something! "Gabe lives in Trinidad with his wife, he and Jo have a little girl named Jenny . Toby's gone off to Yale, wants to be an astronaut, though he'll have to convince his girlfriend of that." She laughed once and Kelly smiled.

"I'm glad Martin's found his family then, I guess really only you and Charlie are part of the extended family?"

"Yes. Sam and I met when he came down to Colorado on a trip for college. We hit it off and started dating at that point. Charlie and Jack met at the wedding, after a few years, they wanted to date." Teddy moved her hair back over her shoulder and slowly shook her head, smiling at a distant memory. "It was so cute how she asked me if it was right to date each other."

"There's nothing wrong with it. They're not related in any way. Jack is only Sam's nephew, right?"

"Right. He was born long before I ever even met Sam. Anyway, Charlie and Jack live in Colorado as well. I'm a published author, so I go wherever Sam does. He works for a oil company up in New York."

"So you guys are everywhere, huh? What are all of you doing down here, again?"

"Jack's birthday is on the 30th, so we all decided to get together for it. That, and, we thought it would be appropriate given what has been going on lately. Apparently Martin's aunt was a witch in control of everyone?"

"Yeah. It still surprises me that Martin's granduncle would reveal what was going on with her, but I guess it makes sense. She attacked us while we were visiting my old friend, Dakota. She's a very protective and strict mom now, she fought off Erin and put a curse on her. Erin's powers and current spells are beginning to wane at this point."

"Ah, that might explain it then. Are you and Martin planning on sticking around? Everyone would love for you to."

"Yes. Dakota's been protecting this family." Apparently it wasn't just Auda that was the reason. If Dakota knew Teddy and Charlie Duncan had married into the family, she wouldn't want to leave them unprotected. Teddy tilted her head and Kelly snapped her fingers. "She has kind of like this invisible bubble that shields anyone and everything in this area from magical detections and so forth. There's no way for anyone to realize Martin's here."

"Well that is good. When they saw Auda up on that roof…" Teddy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Grandpa Aiden was already starting to make calls to the royal family to figure out how to get in touch with Martin."

"He always said that his dad, Steven, maintained the one amount of control, enough to keep you guys secret from Erin. She never learned about any of Auda's family because of him."

"I understand, and yes that would have been best. Difficult as it may have been." Teddy turned and put her hand on the doorknob, glancing over her shoulder. She smiled pleasantly and motioned her head towards the outside. "Anyway, it's a small world. Will you be coming out?"

"Yes." She cleared her throat and waited as Teddy left the room. The urge to faint was difficult to resist. She swept her brow with the back of her hand and glanced over to Mala. "That was a bit scary, Mala…"

"You were great." Mala walked over and hugged her, laughing heartily. Kelly didn't see what was so funny, she was nervous as hell. Perhaps that _was_ a bit funny, she had no actual reason to be nervous. Even though she'd felt like puking in the toilet for most of that conversation, she was fine now. She knew she was accepted and perhaps forgiven too, Teddy was nice about it all.

"It doesn't count as an escape attempt from prison if I didn't know what was going on, does it?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry." She forgot to ask Teddy if Mr. Walsh was still around anywhere. That man was frightening, and she never wanted to run into him again. There was probably no chance of it, not to mention how old he must be by now. He'd have to be nearing eighty and senile, or at least she could dream. "Kelly, what do you say we go back out there now and enjoy the family?"

"Yeah." She just heard how well Skyler and the others were doing, so she wasn't entirely certain she needed to try and find her now. Dakota seemed to be trying to convince her to move on from her past, to stop hanging on and move forward. "Besides, Martin and Art are probably wondering about us."

"Possibly." The girls moved out of the room and were well pleased to see Martin and Art apparently caught up in a card game with the entire family. They were at the dining table beside the entrance into the kitchen doorway. "They have a table in the living room…why am I not surprised?"

"Big house." The living room was almost half living room and half den, and the den was only separated by a carpet line. Through the doorway of the kitchen, she was able to see a marble countertop. "If they honestly have enough guest bedrooms, I hate to impose on them…"

"I know." Mala sighed and rubbed her arm. In a brief moment, the glimpse of sadness passed through Mala's eyes, she unveiled the hurt that she'd been so strong against. Kelly had wondered about the pain Mala had gone through, how she'd been able to keep her cool through all of this time. Mala looked up at her with a quick smile and cheery eyes. "So what do you want to do? Join them?"

"Maybe in a minute. I've been wondering, actually…how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep so strong. I know you've suffered a lot, and yet you almost have a better head on your shoulder than Martin…than even I do." Mala pressed her lips together and lifted her shoulders.

"I just try to remember that there's a future. Why mull over the past? It's not like I can change it, nobody can ever change what has already happened. They can only change the future. I try to be positive and optimistic, to know there's a future of happiness ahead rather than a future of sorrow and pain. It's possible to just fight all that depression and anxiety if you just remember that one simple thing…"

"What's that?"

"That you have a future, and you have hope. You have faith." Kelly started to smile and slowly closed her eyes. "What's past is past, Kelly, no amount of moping around will _ever_ change that. So why fret? Why worry? Why not try to be stronger and move on?"

"You're right. You're impressive…Mala…" Mala chuckled and closed her eyes. "No, you really are."

"So are you, Kelly. You just haven't realized it yet."

"Hah, very funny." Her heart swelled up and Mala hugged her. The warmth of her hug lulled her into a sense of security, she could truly trust her. Maybe Dakota and Quinn were right. She was making great friends that would, in no way replace her old ones, but still be the best of friends for her now. "You really are a great friend, you know that?" Mala smirked and lifted her shoulders.

"I try."

* * *

So Kelly learned a few good things, what do you think of what Teddy talked with her about? Also, the conversation with Mala, how do you like it?


	33. Spellbound

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 33 (Spellbound)

"Damn it!" Erin screeched as she threw something across the room. Eric let his eyes drift towards the bedroom window as the one armed witch cried out her desperation and anger. She was no longer able to detect Martin, and the remaining relatives had gone into hiding from her, mostly due to his texting. Of course, she wasn't aware of the messages, so that worked out for him. Over the years, he'd been keeping slow control of his life. In truth, Denise really was the reason for it.

_"If love can break a witch's spell…"_ He closed his eyes and casually walked out of the bedroom, ignoring Erin's shrill cries of anguish. _"How could I have let that bitch take me? It amazes me that Denise even risks her life trying to be with me." _ He clicked his tongue and stopped at a portrait on the wall. He slowly turned his gaze to it, locking his jaw at the family photo. He was seated in a recliner, a sordid and sour expression painted onto his face. Behind him Erin stood, her hands on his shoulder and her eyes narrowed at the camera man. Her lips were twisted into a cold smile. Young Tyler, born in 2010, sat in his father's lap. He was about six or seven in the photo.

Eric's heart clenched as his head ached with the sharp pain of someone stabbing a blade into his skull. How could he have let things get so out of hand? Hypnotized, enchanted, the she-devil that ruined the family he couldn't bear to face. He lost his son because of her. He never would have, never should have had a son with her. Steven had warned him not to be stupid, but it had been too late for him. The moment she touched him, he was spellbound.

Moving to his recliner in the living room, he set his forearms on his elbows and clasped his hands together under his chin. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he listened to the witch shatter everything within the bedroom. She complained of a witch, Dakota, who screwed with her power, considerably weakening her and all curses she'd ever inflicted. So aside from the erosion that Denise's influence was having on him, the sudden explosion that generated inside the souls of the Lamonts had been created by a much stronger witch.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to his last _pleasant _memory. The memory of a possible suburban life. This was a time when everything had been right. When he was a person where infidelity would never have been a striking thought. How difficult it had been trying to get Denise to forgive him for what he had done, but even now her forgiveness and patience stretched as thin as his. How could anyone fight a witch? How could anyone escape the dangerous, murderous grasp? Martin clearly did so, but he had help.

_2009, Eric and his beloved fiancé cuddled before the fireplace with a blanket stretched over them. Denise had her legs curled inwards and her head resting on his shoulder. Classical music played on the stereo and Eric's eyes played at the small treasure chest on the mantle above the fireplace. Inside was a sparkling, diamond studded ring that he was planning to present to Denise after a game of scavenger hunting. This woman, he loved with all his heart. _

_ "Your brother keeps wanting me to look at all these pictures," Denise laughed. Steven had never stopped showing off the pictures of his son. Every single milestone Martin went through was recorded and promptly announced to the family. "I feel like I'm already a part of your family."_

_ "You're a part of our history." Childhood friends, then meeting again in college? It could only be fate! "No matter what, I will always love you." He kissed the nape of her neck, the bristles of his stubble tickled her. She leaned forward, laughing out gleefully._

_ "Eric! You know that tickles!"_

_ "I know, you love the five o'clock shadow, admit it!" He rubbed his chin on her neck, causing her to shriek and laugh. She swatted playfully at him and shook her head, grinning. He gazed into her eyes, admiring the aura coming from her. She chuckled through her heavy breathes and raised an eyebrow, asking what he was looking at. "You. You are just…an incredible woman. I can't picture a world without you."_

_ "I'm sure you could." _

_ "Seems like it would be nothing but hell…" _

_ "I love you, Eric." She moved her head back to his shoulder and closed her eyes. His heart pounded in his chest and his body began to heat up. He looked towards the treasure chest, yearning to grab that ring now, but he wanted to wait before they did that. He still had some supplies he needed to grab from the store. Plus, he wanted to get Steven involved. After all, Steven was set to be his best man at any wedding. _

_ "I love you too, Denise." _

"Eric!" Erin screamed mercilessly. His eyes flew open and his clasped hands moved further up, bumping against his nose. A growl erupted from within his chest as the woman flew from the bedroom and slashed her one hand against his face, slicing his cheek with her nails. He twisted his head and clenched his teeth, tasting the blood seeping into his lips.

"What?"

"I've been calling you for ten minutes, why weren't you fucking answering." Of course, anytime he didn't do something Erin wanted, she struck him. He took the brunt of her abuse and insults, she was his curse. How could Denise stand him? "I need you to pick something up at the store for me."

"You couldn't just say that? Shit." He put his hand to the cuts on his right cheek, smearing the blood on his face. "Let me get cleaned up first, but what do you need?"

"Some food supplies, we're out of food in the pantry."

"Great…" He moved for the bathroom, locked the door, and stopped at the sink. Beside it was the treasure chest, just faded brass, a reminder of that moment. He never managed to propose to Denise back then. Tears sprang from his eyes, his chest trembled and his head bowed. He clenched his fist around the treasure chest after several seconds of sobbing, took a step back and stared at himself in the mirror. With a loud cry, he slammed the treasure chest into the mirror, letting out all that violent energy and rage that had never been able to be released due to the spell Erin had him under. "Fuck!" The glass shattered on the floor, scratching at his clothes. His chest heaved in and out as Erin called for him, asking what happened.

He stormed from the bathroom and brushed past her, his anger taking control over whatever magical control had been left in him. "I'm headed to the store, you may want to fix the mirror with whatever magic you have." Erin raised an eyebrow, flinching as he stormed out of the door and slammed it shut. He was guilty, guilty of being the biggest asshole in the fucking family.

He let a witch in. He let her screw up Steven's children, Maxwell's children, and even Regina's. Steven was _dead_ because of her! The man never even got a chance to be his best man! Like venom seeping through his veins, the anger was feeding his soul. His pride had been destroyed, everything he ever knew had been destroyed. All because of his opting to add one more thing to a scavenger hunt already done.

_"You know we don't need to add anything else, right?" Steven asked with a mild chuckle. Eric was intent on building up Denise's anticipation as much as possible. They had seven things besides the diamond ring, what was one more object going to hurt? They were going to put a note on everything, eventually leading to the treasure chest with the diamond ring box inside._

_ "No, we have to have eight things. Eight is perfect, eight is how old we were when we met. Eighteen is how old we were when we met in college again." Steven rolled his eyes and chuckled. _

_ "If you say so." As they parked by the small shop, they spotted a distressed woman across the street. She had long black hair, a bruised face and torn garments. Her cheeks were swollen and red. Thinking she needed help, the two brothers went in, despite Steven's reluctance._

_ He was complaining about the bad vibe coming off from this woman. _

_ The woman had a evil glint in her eyes when she spotted them, she still looked meek. "Hey are you okay?" Eric asked. Denise likely could help this woman. "You look hurt."_

_ "I just got away," the woman spoke in a breathless pant. Steven frowned at her and raised up his eyebrows, still skeptical. All he really wanted to do was get back to his son and wife. "Erin. I'm Erin."_

_ "Eric Lamont. This is my brother, Steven." Hopefully she wouldn't recognize their names. The fact of the matter was, the Lamonts were famous for every generation having attempted to assassinate some King in Sviederbach, in order to take control of a country. The difference was, this generation wasn't interested as much as the older generations were. King Brustrum could rot in hell for all they cared, they just wanted to live their life._

_ "Maybe you can help me?" He looked over to Steven. His brother clearly didn't want to be rude and say anything, especially since this girl looked genuinely hurt. Steven merely shrugged and turned away, shaking his head. It was then, Erin made the choice to help the poor, injured woman._

A choice he'd come to regret. Eric stopped in front of a grocery store and stared aimlessly ahead. Steven fought Erin tooth and nail before finally succumbing to her. He was cursed with becoming the exact opposite that he was, from a loving family man to an abusive and arrogant asshole.

The witch's whole game from the very start was _control_. Controlling the men, controlling the family, and now she wanted a nation. She lost the chance for the nation, and now she was losing control over those stronger. He and Chuck were beginning to be freed from her spell, and of course Steven would have been free.

Eric's heart broke when he thought of his brother, there was no chance in hell Steven would be happy with the spell being broken. Only because he would have to live with the guilt of abusing his wife and sons, of letting Erin molest them. He would prefer death. Maybe it was good that he died before the spell was broken, but maybe not. If he died with the corrupted soul that he had, then chances were more than likely that was how he'd be when he became a ghost.

"I don't deserve death…that is too good for me…I am _so sorry_ Steven. So fucking sorry…it's all my fault." He moved his hand over his eyes, rubbing them with his forefinger and thumb. The day they met Erin was the last day of normalcy. The minute he looked into her eyes he was enchanted, Steven kept trying to pull him away. They'd lost track of the time, lost track of the goal at the shop.

Eventually Denise had gone home, and somewhere Erin had struck Steven. The only member of the Lamont family she'd ever struck before attaining full control of them. When he was unconscious, that's when she took Eric, enchanting him completely. He fought her off, or attempted to, but she soon established dominance and threw herself on top of him. The minute the sex began, he was unwilling, but it did not matter. That was what controlled him, that was how she 'touched' him and put her spell on him.

In the back of his mind during that moment, he wept for Denise. Afterwards, he called her up, apologized and said that while he loved her, he had to let her go. He didn't want to, but with Erin's control, he had no choice.

It wasn't until years later that he even met her again, and the minute Denise came in contact with again the dice was cast. Her spell, her influence, awakened him. Eric moved his eyes over the steering wheel, glaring at the store as the hatred of the witch simmered. "That bitch accuses me of cheating on _her_ with _Denise_. The fuck she knows…"

_2025, Eric heard his name called out at a grocery store. He turned around and froze under her gaze, Denise was standing behind a cash register and staring at him with wide eyes. His head throbbed with pain and he slowly walked towards her, his heart longing for her all of a sudden. "Denise? I've missed you…"_

_ "Yeah, says the man who left me for someone he just met…"_

_ "No…" Tears welled up in his eyes as Denise slowly checked out his items. He shook his head and clenched his eyes, groaning as his heart thrashed about. "She was a witch Denise. She forced me…" Denise raised an eyebrow and stared into his eyes for a long time. "I hate her. I've only ever loved you. Believe that…"_

_ "I do believe in witchcraft."_

_ "Then believe me when I tell you, it was a spell she put on me, on my family. In a few years, she wants to try and take out the ruler of this one country, but…I-" He put his hand to his head, groaning as he fought the desire to be with him. Something was dreadfully wrong, but what was it? "Why does it hurt so much?" _

_ "Maybe you are telling the truth…" Her eyes glazed over as she walked around the counter and put her hand to his shoulder. "I practice a tiny amount of magic myself, I can tell…her spell's wearing off all of a sudden?"_

_ "The treasure chest…"_

_ "What?"_

_ "That treasure chest, that scavenger hunt…" Denise tilted her head and Eric took her hands. He looked into her eyes, wanting to get his heart out before Erin's spell came back to him. "Denise I loved you, and I do love you. I wanted you…in my life. It should be you with me. You!"_

_ "Whoa…I don't know Eric, you're married now." Her eyes were hurt, but so full of that innocence and love from before. "Even if you don't love her…"_

_ "Forced. I don't know how to escape her, Denise. But I will find a way, mark my words. The _minute_ I get out of her control…I will find a way."_

Eric sneered as he looked to his glove compartment. Casually opening it, he spotted the golden handle blade and silver sheathe with gold embroidery designs from the tip to bottom. With a smirk, he turned his eyes to the blackened cup with a black lid. Inside was a misty green fluid. Fluid worse than that of rattlesnake and cobra venom. "To protect my family, myself, and Denise. The minute her control evaporates and the moment presents itself, I will find a way…to kill her."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Eric was so in love with Denise, and it all crumbled, but it seems he's found a way to protect his family. What are your thoughts on his past? Also, what are your thoughts on the clear 180 Steven's personality had gone through? Poor guy. Eric's feelings are as the eldest of his three brothers, and the one that got them in this situation, it's his responsibility to get them out.


	34. Family Tree Loses a Branch

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N: I want to apologize for the change in the summary, some dumbass ignorant guest decided not to read even the initial authornote and accused this story of not having anything to do with Shake it up. It has everything to do with SIU, as you well know, but it's aggravating to find someone who can't actually find the balls to post or PM me in a message rather than leave a guest message that I can't politely respond to.

* * *

Chapter 34 (The Family Tree Looses a Branch)

"What are we hiding for?" Maxwell looked to his wife, Heather, with an arched brow. She saw nothing wrong with what had been happening lately? They hadn't even seen their children yet, and two days had passed since they handed the hostages over. "Seriously Max, why are we just _giving up_?" He let out a soft exhale and shook his head, focusing on the road they were driving on. His mind was still a bit mixed up, he was simply confused.

"Because we're going to lose everything, Heather. Our children haven't even made an attempt to contact us, our daughter's mentally ill, and we've got bounty collectors on our head." He wanted to find Martin somehow and see how he was faring. His nephew had been going through quite a bit lately. Vanishing away just two days ago. "I don't even know where our children are."

"They're fine."

"You're kidding, right?" He grumbled and rolled his eyes. A strain shot through his head and he gently scraped at his forehead, wincing as he'd been doing lately. What was it Uncle Chuck had said? Erin was controlling them all? How had he not seen this? Heather didn't seem to be concerned with it. Not to mention, why wasn't she concerned that they hadn't seen their children?

"I think Martin's somewhere around here. I can just _feel_ it." They were driving around Chicago, which was pretty much where everyone was. It was only due to the fact that they were last seen here. "He's to blame for all this distress." Max towards the right and gave her a suspicious look, concerned that she would be so quick to blame Martin. Though up until recently, he would have been doing the same, now he was just dazed and confused. "We have to teach him a lesson."

"We will do nothing," He karate chopped the air, staring down at her with an irritated gaze, "And like it." What changed about her? This wasn't the same sweet woman he married years and years ago. She shot him an offended look and started to turn her gaze towards the windshield. Her jaw dropped and her expression twisted into terror.

"Maxwell! Look out!" A loud horn blared out in front of them and Maxwell turned to him, gasping out in shock as a large truck crashed headfirst into them. He screamed as the car started to crumple and fly, glass flew all around them, slicing up their arms and hands. He felt Heather's bloody hand grasping onto his wrist, her repetitive screams sounded more like hyperventilation than anything, but try as he might, he could do nothing.

He is body tore through the seatbelt and flew out of the car. Seeing the skies above was not a pleasant sight, as he could feel a burning sensation covering his body. Why? He looked towards his hand and screamed as he saw a shard of glass going through it, and through the tiny flamethrower machine that Erin helped make, which was strapped to his hand. Somehow it was turned on and now spreading continual flames across him.

"No!" He collided with the ground, then screamed as sudden pressure crushed his left leg below the knee. When he looked back, tears stinging his eyes, he saw an olive colored car driving down the road. "Oh god…oh god…"

Suddenly someone grabbed him up and threw him on the sidewalk, his head struck it and pain jolted throughout his body. When he opened his eyes, he saw the ghost of Tabitha glaring down of him. His heart began racing as he attempted to run. His lungs were filled with smoke and his vision was beginning to blur.

"You should learn to watch where you're going, Maxwell. Allow me to help you." She lifted her wrist blades and swung them down, cutting off the hand with the burning flamethrower. The slice sent stabs of pain up his arm like tiny razorblades racing for his shoulder. He screamed out once more, tears bleeding from his eyes.

"Do what you will, I don't care anymore! Oh god please!"

"Death is too good for you, Maxwell. You will live." He began to whimper as the woman folded her arms and scowled at him. "Live with your loss. You will lose everything and gain nothing, your children and your wife are lost, your father has removed you from his will. Your sister in law is losing her powers, my mission is really finished. The royal family is safe, Erin Lamont is losing her aura of control over your family, and so…I am truly not need. However, I must tend to your wife."

"T-Tabitha, you would…leave me in such a shape?"

"You have very serious burns and will soon slip into a coma. You are no threat Maxwell, you realize that you have truly lost everything in life. But before you go into a coma, this fact will be cemented for you…"

"W-What?"

"Goodbye Maxwell." Several sirens rang out as Tabitha disappeared from view. Maxwell's heart cried out and he begged for death to take him, but it would not come. When she said, all was lost, he knew what she meant. Heather would likely have died in the car crash, and if not, Tabitha was upon her. David and Rebecca were gone, wherever the hell they were. A tear left his eyes as he struggled to move, the burns that covered his body were indeed too serious, and pain shot through him with each attempt he made at moving.

His sobs were unheard as he was thrown into the back of a paramedic van. His heartbeats had slowed to a considerably small pace. He was simply standing at death's door, but every time his heart gave out, the paramedics brought him back. He thought he heard the word 'pacemaker' thrown about, but prayed this wasn't the case. At this point, whatever hold Erin had on him was gone, but he still wished for death.

Because of that witch, he truly did lose everything, including the right to die. Maybe she would be taken out soon enough, he prayed for that end. He'd already lost his wife and kids, they weren't the same, nothing would ever be the same. Their innocence was truly gone now.

Heather slowly pulled herself from the burning vehicle, she was covered in blood as well as glass. Her hands trembled on the grass as the smell of smoke and gasoline struck her nose. All she could think about was, at what point did she lose her mind? Her hatred for Martin was still present, but why? Why did she hate her family so much?

"H-Help me," she coughed. Where was Maxwell? There was a big hole in the back windshield, but Maxwell was nowhere to be found. The car managed to find its way into a very deep ditch where there was a large body of water at the bottom of. The car was beginning to sink and her blood-caked body was clinging tightly to whatever dry ground there was. "Somebody please."

"I have no reason to help you." Heather gasped, her eyes wide and full of sudden fear. She turned her gaze up to see Tabitha sitting on a stone. Her hair was flowing neatly over her left shoulder, and her arms were crossed. Her eyes were narrowed upon her. "Of all, I pity you the most. I can feel Erin's days are numbered, I have no reason to take her life. Maxwell is no threat, he knows he has lost everything. I suppose I will have to pay a visit to Chuck eventually, but everyone's days are numbered. Martin has made his decision, his choice, and he has chosen _life_."

"N-No, why? Why does he get to live happily? What is fair?"

"He has been abused far too long, he has been forced to do bidding, controlled, and now he has a chance to be free from it. That chance, he has taken. You, however…this is a mercy kill at this point."

"The car that hit us? Was it you?" Her heart was racing and blood was gushing from an open wound in her back. Tabitha closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. Heather whimpered and let her head fall into the mud and dirt. "So…it was a random accident…"

"The irony of it is, it was you brother in law that put Rocky's son in the hospital by way of an accident. All I can say to you, is good riddance." Heather whimpered and shook her head, trying desperately to see what it was that was so wrong with what they'd done. Was she so blind?

"No! Please! P-Please! I want my babies!" Tabitha shook her head and lowered her arms. Heather looked up to her, gasping in shock as the sun glinted off the woman's blades. "Oh god!"

"They will die soon, but not by my hands. My work is finished, I can move on to heaven any time I like, I can take my peace." Heather watched the woman's blade rise up into the sky. She let out an ear piercing scream as the blade crashed down towards her neck. She felt the hot blade whisk through, and felt the bone snap under the weight of the blade, then it was over. Heather Lamont was dead.

Unlike Rebecca, David knew where Martin had gone. He knew about the tracer Rebecca had attached to the phone and he followed his older cousin around unbeknownst to him. He was curious, that was all. He wanted to see if Martin really _had_ found a way to be happy, and he had. Of course, David doubted that anyone else in the family could achieve it, he knew there was nothing for him.

It was now the 29th of September, and David was sitting at a small restaurant across from the diner where Martin and Kelly were having another date. They were on the patio, devouring some truly authentic German food. They were laughing, having a great time. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

_"Maybe one of us cousins can have something…"_ He had begun to hate his sister as much as he hated his other cousins. She'd become far too crazed, but Erin's manipulation had already pushed her over an non-escapable edge. Hell, his own mentality was screwed up.

He was depressed, more so than he needed to be. There wasn't a chance in hell for him to be happy, not that he saw any. David did not wish to ruin his cousin's date. Hopefully Rebecca would no longer be able to find and haunt Martin, he could and _should_ live his life. There was never a spell put on the cousins, for they were only manipulated through abuse. It was only the adults that Erin had tainted.

His mom and dad? He despised them almost as much as he despised his sister. The whole lot of them, he wished death upon. Brad and Tyler weren't too bad, until Rebecca decided she was going to be just like her damned Aunt.

Sipping on a glass of water, he opened one eye and watched as Martin paid the bill for the dinner. His heart went out to him. David started to smile as the couple walked away from the table. As soon as they were gone, he was relieved. "They won't be disturbed now."

David tapped the heel of his right foot, then winced as he kicked his foot into his leg, tearing it up his femoral. Blood started to seep out of his leg and onto the ground, when he looked down at his foot, he smiled contently at the blade attached to the shoe. "By my suicide." Setting his glass down, a burning feeling ripped through him. Bile chopped up his esophagus and vomit fell from his lips and onto the table.

The crowded patio he was on burst out with panicked screams of terror as his head fell onto the table. His eyes drifted towards the darkening sky and a tear began to fall down onto his cheek. Death in two ways, slicing the femoral artery, and ingesting poison. He thought himself too worthless for one method.

It was this crazy depression, but maybe now, he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Not that anyone in his family would truly give a damn if he perished. He didn't want to be saved, he only wanted to die, but had to make sure Martin would be okay before it happened.

"Now, I am…sure…" His eyes slid down, he could feel his soul departing from him. Death would embrace him, this was his freedom. Though Martin would probably argue otherwise and try to save him, there was no other alternative. Not for him. This was his much coveted ending.

* * *

This was a bit of a depressing chapter, and even Tabitha's leaving them to the fates that she knows is coming for each. Well, what do you think?


	35. A True Family

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 35 (A True Family)

Kelly opened her guest bedroom and paused upon seeing Tabitha walking towards her. She looked over her shoulder at Mala, who was busy brushing her hair on the corner of the bed. They were sharing a guest bedroom as Art and Martin were next door. Whatever Tabitha wanted, it must have been important. She didn't want it to be bad news, as this morning was going to be a happy one, being the birthday of one of Martin's relatives.

Tabitha didn't look happy. Her jaw was locked and her eyes were serious. She nodded to Kelly and pointed a finger, to which Kelly called Mala over. She wasn't ready for guests like Mala, who was already dressed. Currently, Kelly was wearing a pearl nightgown with a lace v-neck collar. The woman entered the bedroom, silently commanding attention. "Mom?" Mala rushed to Tabitha's side and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Tabitha hugged Mala and gazed down with a smile.

"I've come to say goodbye, baby." Mala raised her eyebrows and Kelly tilted her head, concerned that Tabitha was leaving before all the Lamonts were gone. "My work here is done, I'm being called towards a better place. The rest of the Lamont family have their fates sealed. They will all be dead within the month…all except two." The girls gasped and Martin, who was walking past the door, stopped to gawk at the ghost. Tabitha turned to him and frowned, "I was needing to speak with you as well, Martin. I have some news for you, which you may or may not like."

"I'm ready to hear it then." Martin folded his arms over and leaned against the doorframe. Kelly stepped beside him and he lowered one arm to take her hand with his. Tabitha nodded at the two of them and shrugged her shoulders. Kelly could feel her heart racing already, scared for Martin at what this news could be. "What do you have to tell me?"

"First, the story of your family. You need to understand your father's side of the family…I have explained this to your mother's family when I arrived, so they will understand when you need someone to talk to. You'll need them." Martin scrunched his nose and Kelly held her breath. "You need to understand your family wasn't always the way they are. They were your typical suburban family…"

"What? You mean like what Uncle Chuck said?"

"Only he left it in a nutshell, Martin." Tabitha looked to Mala and frowned at the girl, she was usually the forgotten one as Kelly determined. She went through the same shit, she was practically Martin's sister for crying aloud, but not by blood of course! "Mala you'll want to hear this too, but it may be hard for you to take. I want you all to sit down." The trio agreed and moved for the bed, all sitting on the edge like children awaiting story time. Art appeared in the doorway, having just left the bedroom with a toothbrush in hand.

"So what's the big deal?" Art asked, entering the room and leaning against the wall beside the bed. "Erin's basically been controlling them, right?"

"Basically. She was taken by a maniac, trapped in a dark basement for several years before she managed to escape. Her mind was warped, and the first person she found…the first _man_ she found, she wanted to control. Sadly, that was Martin's uncle, Eric, who was trying to find an item before proposing to his girlfriend, Denise." Kelly's jaw dropped and Martin did a double take. "It's true that everyone was normal. Steven was a family man who could not stop showing off pictures of his children. Maxwell and Heather had been the sweetest couple, and of course, Eric was happily in love with that woman who was sweet on him. When Erin came in the picture, it all changed. Her dark influence twisted them, casting a spell on them, enchanting every member of that family."

"So they weren't always abusive?" Martin remarked. His face sunk down and his eyebrow arched high into the air. As Tabitha went on to explain the further circumstances of his family's history, he seemed to pale further. Kelly was torn, upset over what Erin had done to them. "So Uncle Eric…hasn't really been cheating on Aunt Erin all these years?"

"If anything, Erin is the other woman in the relationship." It was all a bitter pill to take, and certainly, Martin would want to deny it. Kelly could see the anger and the confusion in his eyes, hurt and frightened. She felt sick to her stomach, her own heart filling with rage towards Erin. How _dare _that witch ruin such a good family! How dare she cause so many traumas in their lives! Tabitha took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Because of what Dakota has done, putting that curse on Erin, the woman's powers are weakening. Constantly diminishing. She's losing strength, her days are numbered and her fate is sealed."

"When you say losing power…"

"Her control and spell over the Lamont family is diminishing, the ones that were the strongest to resist her are being freed mentally first. However, I'm afraid, they will almost all perish…"

"That's not fair…"

"It is the curse, their fates have been sealed. At this point, there is no changing it." Martin closed his hands and bowed his head, Kelly felt his body trembling. Mala had tears in her eyes and Art was staring at Tabitha in total shock. "Martin. Your Uncle, Maxwell, will soon slip into a coma." His head shot up. Kelly's heart spiked with concern and Martin's hands pounded once on his legs.

"What!"

"He's been in an accident. Heather Lamont has perished. Maxwell is in the Chicago City Hospital. There's something else…your cousin David…has taken his life. I am sorry." Martin gasped and his muscles tightened.

"N-No that…not him, he was the only one that _wasn't_ completely fucked up! He could have…he could have had a chance…"

"I'm sorry." Tabitha reached for his shoulder, but he turned away, clenching his fists. Kelly understood this was all too much for him to take in at one time, but there was no other way. He'd have to find out all this soon enough. It was one thing to hate your family and believe they were always at their evil ways, but it was another to realize that their actions weren't their own. "Take some time. Be with your family here. Heal, Martin, your future is secure…" He closed his eyes and Kelly slowly brushed his arm with her hand. He started to relax his muscles, but did not turn towards anyone.

"Why would you tell me this _now?_ I don't understand. I just…"

"It is better that you know the truth, so maybe through that, you can learn to forgive and trust again. You'll need to do that…especially now that you've found your family. If you never knew the truth, you might never forgive. You may always be left wondering _why_, and now…you know."

"What if I didn't _want_ to know?" He got up from the bed and started walking out the room, his eyes full of tears. Mala sobbed once, but cleared her throat and swept her eyes. Kelly felt like going after Martin, but Tabitha stopped her.

"Let him have time, Kelly. Let him talk to his family. They'll console him this time…it is what he needs."

Martin made his way into the living room and slumped down on the couch, folding his arms over and glaring at the wall in front of him. He was angrier than he'd been in a long time, but he wasn't sure what exactly he was angry _at_. He shook his head and looked over to the kitchen doorway, he could smell breakfast. Thinking on an empty stomach, he shrugged and made his way into the kitchen where his grandmother was cooking bacon and eggs. His grandfather and Aunt were at the table with their own plates. Grandma Daniela glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He made his way over to the stove and looked down at the bacon, listening as it crackled in its pan. "I guess you know Tabitha came by?" The elder nodded her head and the two at the table looked mournfully towards him. "She told me…some stuff…It isn't fair."

"Here, come sit at the table," Aiden replied. Martin nodded and moved beside Aiden, in between him and Aunt Marna. Aiden put an arm around his shoulder and smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "A long time ago, when your mother was real young, she had a best friend." Hearing his mom mentioned, he was immediately interested in the story, though one eye was being kept on the eggs that his grandmother was putting on a plate. "It was a stuffed animal, a beautiful white teddy bear that she carried with her wherever she went."

"Okay…"

"Well, one day she was playing in the street with that bear and she got called over by a friend. When she turned around, a car had struck the bear, stuffing was everywhere." His heart began to sink as he imagined his mother distraught over that torn bear, struggling to fight back her tears. "She did everything she could to try and fix him back together. No amount of sewing, stitching, cotton stuffing could ever repair it." Aiden frowned and stuck a fork in his eggs. "She must have cried over that thing for weeks, wasn't it Daniela?"

"She was upset for a while," the grandmother replied as she put the bacon on the plate. What was the point of this story?

"Well Marna, being the older sister, went to get her a new bear. It wasn't 'new' so much as it was one of Marna's old stuffed bears. It was old, somewhat foreign, but it did the trick of making your mother happy again. She started carrying _that_ everywhere, but it never replaced the bear she lost. She would remember it and cherish the moments, but she would also create new moments with her new bear. She loved it just as much, if not more."

"I see, but why tell me that?"

"It's the moral of the story that's important," Marna suggested, "Dad always likes to give out stories and hope people catch the meaning. You may not be able to change or fix the past, but you can think about the good and work with what you have that's new, and gain a happier life." Now he understood, if Aiden was talking about the new bear being his new family. Could he trust them to help him?

Suddenly a plate appeared before him and he looked up to see his grandmother smiling down on him. "Here Martin, eat up. We'll be heading to Church, then celebrate Jack's birthday."

"Thanks grandma." It was so easy to call her grandma that he didn't even realize he'd done so. He grabbed the bacon and took a bite, seemingly forgetting his woes for the moment. The woman sat beside him, gazing happily at him.

"Martin, we want you to know we're here for you. It'll be okay."

Marna agreed and set her fork down beside the plate. "There's no getting past what Erin did," she said. "There's no getting past what has happened to your family. What there is, is the future. Who knows where it'll lead, but we want to let you know, we'll be there for you the whole way. As your family."

"Thank you." He closed his eyes and slowly breathed in, his heart was beginning to relax. He took a bite of his toast and started to smile as he chewed it, tasting some cinnamon and sugar with apricot jam. "I really appreciate that." He could definitely get used to this family.

* * *

So Tabitha gave some earth shattering news, and indeed, Martin's good family was there for him in this trying moment. What are your thoughts?


	36. Day With the Cousins

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 36 (Day with the Cousins)

"Martin, your uncle looks like George Clooney!" Martin looked up as Kelly rushed into the room. His eyebrow arched high as the family around the table laughed. His aunt commented about that being Mike, her husband. The man came walking into the kitchen with a chuckle.

"You've been here two days and your girlfriend just now decides to make that comparison." Michael Sutherland had fluffy grey hair and a stubbly grey beard and moustache. He did resemble George Clooney a little bit, or at least, the younger version. In Kelly's defense, the house was typically packed with relatives, so it was hard to just focus on one person. "Anyhow Martin, we have something for you. Since your friend told us he broke your last phone, I went out and bought a new one for you."

"Really?" He started to smile as Michael set an orange box on the table, the box had an image of a Smartphone on the front. His eyebrows shot up and he immediately grabbed for the box. Upon closer inspection, it had _not_ been tampered with, so he wouldn't have to worry about any crazy tracking devices. "Thanks Uncle Mike!" Kelly sat beside him and watched as he hurried to open the box and remove the phone. He was a little concerned that he didn't have it on any type of plan or anything. To his astonishment, Michael set down another item, a fire-red back cover for the phone, and on the back was a brilliant dragon. His heart leapt up and he fought off the urge to give his uncle a huge hug. "This is amazing, thank you! I uh, I don't have a plan anymore, or at least I don't think I do."

Mike closed his eyes and waved his hand in place, "No need to worry about that. I've done you a favor and we've added you to the extensive family plan. You have 3 GB of Data on that phone, 400 minutes, and unlimited texting." He gazed down at the phone and snapped the case onto it. Kelly touched his shoulder and his glance shifted to her, then back to the phone. They didn't understand how big this was to him. This phone, he would cherish, and he didn't often make things such a big deal mostly because he never had anything to do that with. "What are you thinking of?"

"I've never had anyone really get me anything. Not even a family plan…"

"Oh? What were you using on your last phone?"

"My…cousin got me that phone…" A shiver ran down his spine and he slowly looked up towards his uncle. "I would have to buy those phone cards and whatnot, so there's really nothing to fret over there. I really appreciate this, Uncle Mike. You have no idea…" Mike smiled proudly and nodded his head.

"I'm glad." Michael sat in a chair on the other side of Martin and set his hand down on the table. "Martin, we're going to try and decorate the house a bit for Jack's party tonight, how do you feel about spending some time with your cousins? Jack and Isaac are heading down to the lake for some fishing. I think they're meeting Josh at the bait shop." Joshua was Aunt Marna's and Uncle Mike's second son, he hadn't been staying at the house when Martin arrived. Rather, Josh was attending the University of Chicago and staying in the dormitories. He was twenty years old. Martin met him a day prior when he stopped by the house. "You'll meet the rest of your cousins out by the lake." There were two others he hadn't met yet, Marna's youngest, her daughter Sarah. She was eighteen, and already starting her first year at the college her brother was going to. Then Uncle Sam and Aunt Teddy had one other son, James, who had been visiting Teddy's family in Colorado for a bit before flying in to Chicago.

"I'd enjoy that." He was definitely itching to spend some time with his cousins. It _was _a bit upsetting that he was close to feeling like he was replacing his other cousins, but they were all the same bloodline. What did it matter? He at least was on good terms with David before, but his cousins were now a lost cause. _"Seems almost ironic…my mother's side of the family is the better side. Why does it always seem to be the mother's side that's the nurturing side?"_

"Oh Kelly!" Marna reached over and put her hand on Kelly's. The girl smiled politely in response. "Would you stay here and help us decorate?"

"I'd be happy to, Mrs. Sutherland."

"Oh please, call me Aunt Marna. I don't mind, the Mrs. makes me sound old."

"Okay."

At the bait shop, Martin watched his two cousins scale the aisle for all kinds of bait. Jack was born just two years before him, while Isaac was just nine years younger than he was. Cousin Joshua had already picked out his bait of choice and was purchasing it at the register. Josh didn't look too different from him, the same spiked blonde hair, the same build, but he had brown eyes rather than blue, and was a little tanner than he was.

"Ever gone fishing before?" Josh asked, walking over. Martin chuckled and shook his head, he never had time to fish. Hell, he didn't even know _how_ to fish, really. "We'll show you, it's just one of those things we all like to do together. Whenever we all get together, we have a lot of fun together."

"I'm looking forward to it. I guess Sarah and James are already out on the lake?"

"Yep, they went ahead to pick a perfect fishing spot." Josh glanced over to Isaac, who was still staring at the same two bait racks he'd been staring at for some time. "Come on Isaac, make a decision already. We'd like to get to the lake _before_ sundown."

"Shut up Josh," Isaac laughed. Jack walked around to where Isaac was and pointed to the tray on the right.

"That's the bait, grab it," Jack remarked. "If you don't, we're going to have to leave you here. The fish aren't going to be biting all day, you know." Isaac sighed and scooped the worms into his plastic bucket. Martin gripped the edge of the counter and shook his head, chuckling at his cousins' banter. Already these cousins seemed closer together than his father's side of the family.

It almost brought a tear to his eyes, he never thought he might actually _miss_ them. Knowing the truth about his family, it was hard to take. At least this family, Erin couldn't screw up. There was a chance for true happiness here, something he wanted to take advantage of. Thankfully, they were all actually making him feel like family rather than making him feel awkward.

"I thought we all were going to head to church?"

"We're actually going to the evening service," Jack looked over from the aisle he was in, "It's difficult for Grandma and Grandpa to wake up for the morning one, so the family always go to the eight o'clock service."

"That makes sense. Same service?"

"Usually it's the same sermon and all, so yeah." Jack paid the cashier for his bait, then looked to Isaac, who was now just staring at his bait. "Isaac, come on, they're just worms. They're _really_ not going to jump out at you!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one that got the bucket of worms spilled on him last year!" Isaac chortled. Martin raised an eyebrow as Jack and Josh laughed. Isaac walked up to the front counter and glanced over at Martin. "Last year we all got together during the summer to go fishing, right? I'm carrying the buckets of live worms out to the boat, trip on a rock, and all the bait goes flying onto my head!"

"Ouch," Martin stifled a laugh and cleared his throat while Isaac gazed at him with suspicion, "I'd hate to be caught up in that mess. The worms in the pants would be enough torture."

"They _were!" _The cousins laughed, earning them a glare from Isaac. After they paid for the last cup of bait, they were on their way towards the lake. On the way there, Isaac and Martin were in the back of the car while Jack and Josh were in the front, Jack was driving. Isaac looked towards Martin, possibly pondering some things. "Martin, is it all right if I ask you what your dad's side is like? Or what Aunt Auda was like?" Martin tensed for a split second, not really wanting to think of them. Josh looked over his shoulder at the question while Jack took a quick glance in the rearview mirror. "Sorry if I'm overstepping…"

"It's fine." He breathed in slowly and crossed his arms. "My earliest memory of dad is that he _was _a kind man at some point of time. That changed when I was like two or three. My cousin Brad was a couple years older than I was, so he actually remembered more of when things were 'normal' for everyone. Aunt Erin came into the picture, everything changed. They became violent, just polar opposites of what they once were…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah though, Mom and Zach were good people." He looked to the window, relishing in the memories of his little brother and his mom. His cousins smiled as he did. "I mean sure Mom wasn't able to do much, and the one thing Dad managed to do was keep Erin from being able to find _any_ of you guys…she was strong, always trying to take care of me and of Zach if she could."

"What happened to Zach?"

"He got caught up in this whole mess like I did, forced by Aunt Erin. He…" Martin shut his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his nerves as he remembered his brother's body lying motionless on that castle floor. The brother he always tried to protect. "He was killed because of Erin's little 'game'. She just wanted to control everything, and so she went ahead and sent him in a bad time…"

"I can promise you Martin, we are _nothing_ like that." He smiled at Isaac and slowly nodded his head, he was beginning to see that more now than ever. These people were genuine, honest, and without a doubt some of the best people he'd met in his life. "Also, I don't know how your other cousins are like, but we are _awesome!_ I mean you _can't_ just sit around with us and expect to be bored, we're a crazy bunch, and that's crazy in a _good_ way." Martin laughed as Josh reached over to high five Isaac. Jack smiled into the mirror and nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that." He put his left temple to the window and gazed out at the passing scenery. It was still hard for him to cope with everything, and he wished that he could have at least talked to his family once more. No, at least David. A part of him wanted to visit Uncle Maxwell in the hospital, but he knew that would be fruitless. Another part of him wanted to see Uncle Eric, to confirm what Tabitha had been saying all this time. "David, Tyler, Brad and Rebecca…Those were my four cousins…"

Could he truly open up to his family? They all told him they would be there for him whenever he was ready to really _talk_. It was hard for him to trust family, but these people seemed easy to trust. Could he put his heart out there? He was scared of it shattering, frightened to death of something going wrong.

"I wished they could have been saved from all this mess, free…but really only David was closest to ever being 'normal'." Isaac frowned and moved his hand to Martin's shoulder, patting it lightly. Martin dipped his eyes onto the cars in the other lane, staring at the black tires slamming on the grey streets. "David killed himself yesterday, that's what that woman said that came over…I don't really know how to react."

"Just take some time to breathe."

"Yeah. Brad…tried to kill my girlfriend, Tyler tried to attack that Princess."

"What happened to them?"

"Dead…both of them…" He winced as the cousins exchanged sorrowful glances. "I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin our time."

"It's fine," Josh replied, "We're all hanging out to get to know each other and enjoy each other's company. We'll listen to you if you want to talk, that's what we're here for. We're family, we look after each other."

"Thank you."

"What about that other one?" Jack asked. Other one? Rebecca? He really didn't want to tell them about her, but he'd already opened up to them this far.

"David's sister. She's…really messed up in the head. She's into incest and all that crap, really tormented. She's almost as bad as Aunt Erin is towards me. She never did anything to me because David and the other cousins usually kept her at bay." He didn't want them to think there was going to be a problem with fearing the one female cousin he had on his mom's side of the family.

"Well, when you meet James and Sarah, I think you'll find they're good hearted people. Isaac knows his brother well, and I know my sister. You'll like her." He started to smile and quickly nodded. He was trusting them to their word.

Arriving at the spot on the lake designated for fishing, there were two people setting up the long boat. Sarah had shoulder length, feathery, sandy-brown hair. Her eyes were bright blue and her face had a pleasant expression. James had shaggy brown hair and a perky step. "They're here!" James called out. Sarah looked up and rushed over to her brothers, hugging their necks.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?"

"Isaac was afraid of the bait," Jack smirked. Isaac quickly protested to defend himself. "Anyway, this is our cousin Martin. Take it easy on him, I know you're always energetic, but trust me when I say he values personal space." Martin raised an eyebrow and Sarah nodded, holding up her thumb.

"Got it." She seemed nice, nothing like Rebecca was. He could get along well with this group of cousins, no doubt about that. "So Martin, Josh tells me you can't fish! Well, get in the boat, we're going to teach you how to fish." He laughed nervously and let his cousins lead him to the boat, this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Seems the old group of cousins just can't compare to these, they're accepting of Martin too, so that is always good. I'd say he has no reason to fear. What do you think of this chapter? How do you like Uncle Mike's gift to Martin as well?


	37. An Uncle's Farewell

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 37 (An Uncle's Farewell)

After a couple hours, Martin definitely had the art of fishing down rather well. The boat they'd been using was docked on the shore while they sat a few feet away at a hamburger stand. The waters had been still and every fish they caught, they tossed back into the lake. Nothing suspicious or bad happened, but Martin didn't quite let his guard down yet. He didn't think anything would go wrong, it was simply a reflex of his. All in all, his cousins had truly been exciting and fun.

Deciding to be alone for a couple minutes, he got up and walked off, trailing the shore of the lake. Ripping up the top bun of the hamburger he had, he tossed it to a group of ducks he saw along the way. They were mallards, playing in the water and flitting their wings. With a smile, Martin put his hands behind his back and gazed up at the crisp blue sky. "Is this right?" He couldn't wait to get back home to Kelly and his _real_ family, where his best friends were likely waiting for him.

Pausing, he looked straight ahead and took a sharp breath. Scarcely he would have thought of calling Art and Mala his 'best friends', at this rate they were almost his _only_ friends. It was hard to believe that his life could change so much in just ten days, Kelly had no idea just how amazing of an impact she had was. He kicked some dirt and looked down at the crystal waters. "Friends…Family…_love?_ God, to think I probably should be dead right about now…" He moved his cell phone from his pocket and gazed happily at the background photo. He'd taken a photo of Kelly before leaving the house, and now it had been chosen as his usual wallpaper.

Already he activated the phone and added the numbers of the family he'd met, Mala and Art were in there as well. He still wanted to get Kelly a phone, because she would likely need one. "Can't believe my luck." The wind blew through his hair as he turned to look at the hamburger shack in the distance. Isaac had just done something to make the other cousins laugh. His heart rose up and his eyes started to fill with joy.

"To laugh and be happy is an amazing thing, isn't it?" He froze as the foreign, yet familiar voice struck him. Quick on his heels, he spun and saw his Uncle gazing sadly at him. "I didn't know you were here, Martin…"

"_Eric_, I want nothing to do with you." He took a step back, ready to run for his cousins. Eric started waving his hands, protesting and stating that he wasn't going to do anything. "What do you want?"

"Nothing! I honestly just came out here to think. Saw you here, and thought I'd say something." Martin glanced out the corner of his eyes, his cousins were now watching. They had serious expressions on their faces, angry glares digging into his Uncle. For the first time in his life, he felt his family had his back. Eric lifted his hands, showing he was unarmed. Martin crossed his arms and growled.

"I still don't trust you…even though Tabitha said you were different or something."

"Yeah…" The man inhaled deeply and moved back, leaning against a thick tree trunk. "Erin's powers are going away, it was more like a jolt recently. For _me_ at least, her powers have been waning since Denise came back into my life."

"You and Denise…I guess you never technically cheated on Erin?"

"Other way around, if you want to call it 'cheating'." Eric narrowed his eyes on the lake, a peculiar darkness began filling them. "If you call being forced away by a bitch with an itching to control you cheating, then go for it." His voice was laced with such venom that it surprised Martin. Maybe it was true, maybe Erin's power was waning a bit. "Listen Martin, I just wanted you to know…you were always my favorite nephew."

"I don't want to hear this. I'm sorry."

"I know, but you need to." Eric started to pat Martin's shoulder, but he pulled away on reflex. His Uncle paused and withdrew his hand. "Right." Martin glared at him until he closed his eyes and exhaled. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you Martin. I know you don't trust me, but give an old man the chance to say goodbye." He raised an eyebrow and took a slow step backwards.

"What do you mean, goodbye?"

"Self explanatory." The two began to walk the edge of the lake, with Martin constantly keeping a close eye on him. Eric held his wrists together behind him and gazed up in longing at the sky. "I am more than aware Maxwell's in the hospital now. I know what's happened to the rest of the family, and all I can do now that I've run into you is say goodbye. I cannot possibly show my face around this family again. I'd like to know that you're going to be safe and happy, though…"

He huffed as Eric glanced over his shoulder. Since when did Eric give a damn about his well-being? "Be a first any of you people ever thought of me. I bet you don't even know the people I'm with right now." Eric's eyes drifted towards the cousins at the hamburger stand, all of whom were now standing up from the table and still keeping a close eye on them. "Those are my _cousins_. My mom's family."

"Ah yeah, I've always known she had family somewhere…"

"Kelly's friend has them protected, Aunt Erin can't detect them at all."

"Good. Last thing anyone needs is that wench destroying another family." How could this man speak so ill towards his own wife? Then again, with what Tabitha told of the past, he could understand the bitterness. "Martin, I promise you, this will be the last time you see me again. I won't kill myself like your mother or David did, not that I don't understand what they did…but for what I've done? A guy like me doesn't possibly deserve death."

"So what do you mean, then?"

"I mean I'm leaving." Eric's jaw locked and his fists clenched tight. "Once I kill that witch, I'm taking Denise and leaving. For where, I don't know yet, but we'll find somewhere to go. I imagine you've already done the same?"

"Kelly and I are talking possibilities…" He wanted to be with his family, and he definitely wanted Kelly with him. He didn't know how to respond to Eric, in regards to his desire to kill Erin. It seemed like something that would be truly difficult to do. "Uncle Eric…Kelly's friend is a witch. It was she who put that hex on Aunt Erin." Eric looked smug, with a mixture of pride in hearing what had been done. "She cursed Erin to lose more power every time her power was used, that any curses she set on people would start fading away, and finally she'd freeze up if she ever had to fight another woman."

"I see…"

"On another topic, this woman Aunt Erin always complained about…I guess since it's the other way around and all, did you to ever-"

"No, no sex. The love ends spells thing is true, and for that matter, Denise practiced a little magic in her day so she has that witch aura. If we had sex at all, Erin's magic likely would have been completely erased from me…You know, I wanted to marry that woman. Your father was to be my best man." Eric rubbed his chin and snapped his fingers. "I have some really old home movies in my car if you'd like to see them." He tensed a bit at the offer, intrigued but uncertain just how he'd feel if he wound up watching those.

"No, just send them to my post office box, we acquired one yesterday." He wouldn't let anyone send anything directly to his family's home, not with the risk of Erin still out there. "So what are you expecting to do with Aunt Erin? How can you possibly 'kill' her?"

"I once told Denise, I would find a way, and I will. She destroyed everything, and it's because of me. Because of me that my brother's dead and the other one's slipping in and out of comatose states. Because of me being so incredibly weak that everyone's livelihood has been shattered." The man clenched his fists and struck a nearby tree in his anger. Martin flinched and quickly cleared his throat.

"So you're honestly just going to vanish from the area?"

"I cannot show my face around any of you. Not you, not Maxwell. I just want you to know, you _were_ loved, Martin. You were my favorite. I know Tyler always felt like he got shit attention…" Tyler's biggest problem was his mother and father not paying him any mind, he literally was always forgotten. Knowing what happened with Eric and Denise, then Erin, he could understand why things were the way they were. "Conceived the one time Erin and I ever…I was unwilling in that moment anyway, but a witch typically gets what she wants."

"I guess so."

"Look Martin, I'm sorry. For everything." Eric turned fully towards him, breathing heavily and for the first time he looked older than he truly was. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness, lord knows none of us deserve it. I just don't want you going through life, thinking everybody in the world _really_ hated you. It's only Erin that did, and that's only because you _got away_. That girl you met? She saved you."

His heart skipped a beat and he slowly glanced away, towards his cousins. "I know…" He couldn't think about forgiveness just yet, but it was interesting to see these splotches of gray area here and there. He still felt like screaming, the sea of nausea inside him not daring to subside. "I guess, thanks then. Does _she_ know you're out here?"

"No."

"How come she's never gone after Denise."

"Denise knows how to keep herself off Erin's 'radar' so to speak." Eric looked to his wristwatch, then over to his blue minivan. "Okay, I do have to go. By the way, you may want to get in touch with the family lawyer soon."

"Why?"

"Because you're the last Lamont, though not officially…I did see Tabitha, and I know what everyone's 'fate' is…" Martin meshed his brow together and watched as Eric started walking away, bidding him one last farewell. His legs felt weak and he was almost certain of collapsing.

"How am I supposed to react to that?" The man opened his door and Martin called out to him an angry tone. "How am I supposed to respond!" Eric looked up from the car, his lips thinned and in a flat smile. His uncle waved and entered the car, started it up, and drove off.

"Martin?" He jumped and looked back, his cousins were lined up behind him. He didn't like for people to come up behind him, it freaked him out and didn't help with the recovery from his abuse. James was the one who spoke. "You all right?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…I just didn't expect to see my Uncle. He didn't do anything, just wanted…to say goodbye." The cousins frowned and looked towards where Eric had driven off to. While Martin may have had a difficult time forgiving, he understood how his uncle's situation was similar to his own. Kelly and Denise were two of the same basic coin. He couldn't help but to wish Eric the best of luck in whatever his future entailed. He actually believed the man when he said that they would not be seeing him ever again. "He was always the Uncle most like me. He said I was his favorite nephew…"

"What do you want to do?" Sarah asked, "We still have an hour left, but can go home if you'd like." He was grief-stricken, tears stung his eyes. He swept them away and huffed.

"No, let's keep fishing. I'm actually enjoying it."

"All right then."

* * *

A little bit bittersweet, what do you think of the conversation with Uncle Eric?


	38. Forget this Memory

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 38 (Forget this Memory)

Due to being closest to Chloe's home, Kelly and Martin decided to venture out to see the girl. Art and Mala joined them with nothing else to do. It was now the 1st of October, the party had been great fun for the family, and church was a good follow-up. Martin hadn't really talked about his uncle visiting him at the park, he'd nearly forgotten the whole experience altogether. There really wasn't much to say, considering the conversation. His uncle was gone, simple as that. Nothing more, nothing less.

What he did want to do was talk about the future, he wanted to figure out where they were going on this path. He still wanted to finish his college off at Sviederbach University, and he _did_ talk about that with his family. They seemed happy with it. Granted, he was working his way towards a master's degree now, already having finished the four year part of his schooling. "I have a bachelors in criminology, do you guys think I really need to keep going?"

"All you can be with that is a police officer, and maybe a few other things," Art replied from the back seat. "Criminology is the study of the criminal mind and behavior, most criminologists have _Doctorate_ degrees." This was true, and it seemed like a lot of extra school. He was almost disheartened, but he knew what he wanted to be in life. "Now the whole reason you're going to Sviederbach University is what? The cultural classes?" He turned left onto a country street and let out a heavy sigh, Art had a point. The reasons he was at SU were not the best.

"Well…yeah, part of it. I mean my dad's family had me going there because of what was going to happen, but I chose that university because of the cultural stuff." Mala lifted her head from Art's shoulder and spoke up, joining in the conversation.

"Martin, how much thought have you really put into the future?" He glanced at her through the mirror, almost wincing at what was close to being uncertain at this point. He'd been doing his best to think about the _now_ and in the moment. "Also here's the stats, Art you're incorrect in this case." Art started muttering as Kelly snickered. "Martin, a degree in Criminology is good to get you to being a police officer, corrections, forensic science technician, probation officers…I just looked all this up by the way." She lifted her phone up and smirked triumphantly.

"Great, so forensic science technician as always sounded like something I wanted to be."

"You could be a Forensic Psychologist," Kelly replied. "I know that you might also need a master's in psychology to go with it." There wasn't a big worry with that, since psychology basically came with criminology. "Those guys tend to work in criminal profiling, jury consultants, prison psychologists…"

"I can't see myself being anyone's psychologist." Art snickered and Mala slowly shook her head. "I think I could also be a private investigator too?" The others checked with Mala's phone and confirmed his question. In all honesty the best thing he wanted to do that he could do was go into being a forensic scientist working crime scene investigations. "I'm not worried about where I'm going career-wise, guys…"

Kelly looked to him and leaned back in her chair. "I think what Mala was saying, was you need to think more about where you want to go in the future. What's necessary? Where are you going to be? Do you really need to go to Sviederbach University if you've lived in America all your life? Your family's here, my mom's _here_ in America…can you really afford to be an ocean apart from your family now that you've found them? Moreover, do you _want_ to be a whole ocean away from them?"

"Aunt Marna said they were all planning to move somewhere, but I didn't get a chance to talk to them about it. It was Aunt Marna, Uncle Michael, Grandma and Grandpa. If they do move anywhere, I kind of want to go with them." The whole family had been making preparations to move, where to, he wasn't sure. He was only asked in passing, but Aunt Marna said they'd discuss it later. "They implied it wasn't a big deal, so I don't think it's anywhere like out of the country or anything, but it made me think of Dakota's offer."

"The house out in the country?"

"Yeah. Though, she said it was about forty minutes out of the way. Off of Steger Rd, somewhere around Cunningham LN, has _anyone_ been out there?" Everyone shook their heads and Martin shrugged, they'd probably check out the mansion later on. It was definitely outside of Chicago. "Anyway you guys are right, I guess I should start thinking about the future…I never even thought of the fact that all my friends are overseas at this point."

"Not necessarily," Mala replied. He raised an eyebrow and Kelly looked back at the girl with a subtle smile. "Art says he might move back here, but nothing's set in stone yet. It all depends on how I feel about the Bransfords, I guess. Art says he doesn't want to leave me."

"I know the Bransfords were planning a move to Sviederbach, and Ander's with Aveline now. Karin and Frankie are your aunt and uncle, have you even met them yet?"

"No, I'm still a little nervous about it, but I'll do it."

"If I can meet _my_ family, and Kelly can meet her mom, I'm sure you can meet your aunt and uncle." Mala laughed and Martin pulled into the driveway. He really wanted to ask Chloe what she thought of moving into the country. The woman was a witch, she probably had ways of seeing the house without taking the full trip out there.

Upon entering the house, they found Chloe once more working on making a pie. She glanced up at the group and grinned, "Hey I'm making a fresh pie for later." Instinctively he pointed towards the already-made pie on the counter. She looked over at it and shook her head. "That's the toxic one." Chloe pushed her pie into the oven and removed the oven mitts. "So, how are you guys enjoying family and all?"

"Martin's family is great!" Kelly chimed out.

"They really are." Martin leaned against the counter, setting his forearm on the surface and glancing towards the bad pie. The corner of his lip titled up into a smirk. "How many bodies do you have buried under your house, by the way?" Chloe's lips formed a circle and her eyebrows lifted up.

"You want an honest answer to that?" He slowly lifted his head up, flinching a second. She said it with such seriousness in her voice that he didn't think he wanted an answer. Art laughed while removing his hands from his pockets, he glanced down and gasped out.

"I forgot I had this thing in here." He was holding up the SD card from Martin's old phone. "The card from Martin's phone, you don't want it for when you guys buy Kelly's phone do you?" Chloe swiped the card away from him and instantly broke it between her fingers. "Why'd you do that?"

"That phone had a tracer, didn't it? You know how you install a tracker onto a phone? You install it onto the SD card. _Physically_ onto the card." Chloe tossed the bits into a trash bin and the group stepped away as she read from her spell book, setting the contents of the trash bin on fire.

"I didn't know that…"

"It's all right," Martin replied, mildly shaken upon hearing the news, "Nothing's happened yet. I don't think Uncle Eric knows about the tracker either, he just randomly showed up at the lake yesterday." Kelly meshed her brow and Martin shrugged his shoulders while the others eyed him with concern. "Nothing happened, he simply told me goodbye. I gave him the PO Box number that I rented for him to send the home movies he wanted to send."

"Sure you're all right?" Kelly asked, moving over to him. He gave her a smile and nodded, feeling better than he'd felt in a very long time.

"My cousins were there. Jack, Josh, Sarah, James and Isaac, they all made sure everything was fine. It's funny, my family's been really…therapeutic for me."

"That's the way it should be," Chloe quelled the fire in her trash bin and gave Martin an approving nod. "It's a good thing that you've found your family. Now, I hear you've got yourself a new girlfriend as well, Martin?" He started to blush as Kelly's grin stretched from ear to ear. "I hope you're taking good care of her."

"We're learning about it," Kelly marveled, "I can't think of being with anyone else. You know, Dakota offered this mansion out in the country, about forty minutes outside Chicago." Chloe hummed and walked over to her kitchen table with a literal crystal ball centerpiece. The others followed her, all eyeing the ball. "Really Chloe?"

"What?" Chloe smirked and put her hands to the crystal ball. "Tell me the address."

"It's the one house on Cunningham LN, off the corner of Steger Rd."

"Okay." Chloe spoke into the crystal ball. Everyone waited for an image of sorts to appear within the ball, but much to their shock and awe, the image floated on a cloud above the ball. Much like a hologram. Chloe laughed and leaned towards the right. "Bet you didn't expect _that!_"

"Can't say we did." They sat at the table and looked up at the projection. The outside of the house was a beautiful crème-colored two story Victorian mansion that resembled a castle in Ireland. Kelly gasped and pointed at the screen, "Martin it looks like my grandparent's house! When I was a girl, mom would fly us over to Ireland to visit her parents, and they had this really beautiful house and yard…" Martin smiled at the nostalgic tears welling up in Kelly's eyes, now more than ever he wanted to make her happy. Perhaps this house would be perfect for her and her mother.

"It is a beautiful home," he replied proudly. The image showed the beautifully decorated interior. The walls were brown and there was a stairwell immediately before the front doors, it went up and separated in two paths on the second floor which had white railings that overlooked the first floor. The room to the right was a dining area with one long table. Adjacent to that room was a living area with a long sectional couch and a television in the corner of the room beside a fireplace.

On the opposite side of the house was a large kitchen and then a ballroom area. Both areas had a hallway that ran in between both rooms, and a bathroom in the middle of both hallways and a closet door in front of the bathroom doors. Upstairs were all the bedrooms, six large bedrooms in total. Two on the eastern wing of the second floor, two on the western wing, and two in the middle.

"It's so gorgeous!" Kelly sang, bouncing up and down. Martin's heart swelled up as Art nudged him, winking about the house. He wanted to take Dakota's offer now, give Kelly that happy life. He could also talk to his Aunt, Uncle, and grandparents about the possibility of moving out into the country with them. Then, more than anything, he wanted to talk to Kelly's mom about it. The woman would surely want to be with her daughter as much as Kelly might want to be with her.

"Do you think your mom would like it?" Martin asked.

"She would _love _it! It's almost exactly like my Maimeó's and Móraí's home!" Curious, he raised an eyebrow and started to ask about the names. Kelly gave him a smile. "That's Irish, what I would call my grandparents when I was a young child." She moved her hands over her chest and sighed, "I wonder if they're still around…" Chloe leaned back, letting the image fall away.

"When are you visiting your mother? You should ask her?"

"Soon, I think. We've really been waiting for the rest of the Lamont's to not be a problem."

"I recommend seeing her as soon as possible, Kelly. She's been waiting eighteen years to see you, don't make her wait any longer. She _isn't_ getting any younger."

"Yeah, and I know my Maimeó would be eighty nine around now. Móraí would be ninety." Martin's heart went out to her in that moment, he never thought of how much of a time crunch they'd be on. He really wanted to find her mom now, especially if her grandparents were still alive. He moved over to her and slowly put an arm around her shoulders, she looked up to him and smiled lovingly, bringing her head to his chest.

"We'll go looking as soon as possible, Kelly. Besides, I want to make my new girlfriend happy, don't I?" Her cheeks went red.

Of course, the moment couldn't possibly be ruined, even Chloe was smiling. Everything was slowly coming together. However, a twisted scream did ring out from behind, and when they turned, they saw Rebecca holding onto a teleportation device and glaring at them. A painful sting struck him and anger began to rise up, how dare this girl come and interfere?

"I can't believe you, Martin!" Rebecca screamed in a full rage. How did she find him? The SD Card? Art smacked his forehead and cursed. Chloe slowly leaned over her crystal ball and crossed her forearms over the top, she had an agitated expression on her face. Possibly irritated that someone she didn't know just dared to step foot into her property. "You're supposed to be _mine!_ You didn't even show up when mommy and daddy had their accident! David's dead, Martin, did you know that? I bet you didn't!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rebecca? We're _cousins_, I will _never_ be interested in you." He took a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut, forcing away the dark memories trying to resurface. His memories added to his anger, and in his anger, he wished to lash out, but he'd been doing a lot of stress relief practices with Art, so he had more control over these urges. "You're _not_ screwing things up now, Rebecca."

"No!" Rebecca threw the device down and started walking to Kelly, poking a finger into her chest. Kelly began growling, narrowing her angry eyes onto the girl. "I warned you to stay away from him, didn't I? I told you not to interfere! Now because of you, everything's all wrong and messed up!" Martin did not want to see a fight break out anytime soon, so he casually pushed Rebecca back and moved in between the two girls, still taking deep breaths to keep his calm.

"Rebecca, I don't care what happens to you at this point, just go away and leave me alone. Leave Kelly _alone_. You have a chance to stay alive." Rebecca frowned and clasped her hands together, bringing them up to her chest. Her large oval eyes glazed over and her head shook from side to side.

"I don't want anything but you Martin, I won't live if I don't have you!" She leaned close and Martin, seeing Kelly scowl at the girl, put his hands on Rebecca's shoulders and pushed her back. The girl screamed out and slapped him across the face. His eyes went wide and the flashbacks quickly shot into his brain. He winced and staggered backwards, remembering the constant strikes he'd received from his aunt over the years. His body trembled with rage and his vision started to turn red as Rebecca screamed at him.

"How dare you push me!"

He slowly made his way over to the small couch in Chloe's house and threw himself down on the cushions, biting down on the couch pillow as tears stung his eyes. _"Worthless!"_

"That's enough of this!" Mala screamed out, "Grab her, Art." Rebecca screamed out in full anger as Art locked his arms around hers. Mala stepped in front of Rebecca and Martin slowly lifted his head, gazing out over the top. He finally managed to push the memories down, but was still shaking. Kelly ran over to his side and took his hand. Mala cracked her neck from side to side. "I've always wanted to do this to you, Rebecca. Since Martin is trying to tone down the anger, he can't do this, but _I_ can and _will_." Rebecca raised her eyebrows as Mala clenched her fists, pulled back her arm, then shot it forward, striking Rebecca's jaw. Martin was stunned and Art was in awe as Rebecca cried out in anguish. Mala turned around and shook her hand, wincing at the pain.

"Let me deal with this," Chloe rose from her chair and politely smiled at Rebecca. "Tell me dear, I apologize, this isn't how I welcome my guests. Moreover, the ones who just simply break in or enter without permission. Art, be a gentleman and let her go."

Art hesitated before releasing Rebecca, who instantly rubbed her jaw. "Okay?" Chloe walked over to the baskets on her counter, both had the pie in the middle. Martin's eyebrow slowly rose as she casually removed the black bin of peaches.

"Let me offer you a peach, sweetie. They'll help with the pain of that punch." She put her hands around the red basket and slowly walked over to Rebecca, still with a pleasant expression on her face. "Peach, dearie?" Rebecca eyed them and slowly lifted her shoulders.

"I-I guess one couldn't hurt, I do love peaches."

"Well then try one of mine, I grow my own. They're to _die_ for." Rebecca hesitated for a minute before taking one of the peaches.

"Thanks." Martin and the others held their breath, watching as his last remaining cousin on his father's side lifted the peach to her lips. Chloe walked over towards the counter and began to cut the pie on the table. Silence hovered in the air like a thick fog as Rebecca bit into the peach. She licked her lips and delighted over the fruit. "Oh my god it's amazing! Is that pie you have?"

"Yes, would you like to try a slice? It's made with those same peaches." Rebecca bounced over to the pie and watched as Chloe set a slice on the plate. Martin scrunched his eyebrows together as he felt a particular part of his memory beginning to grow hazy. He slowly sat up and let Kelly sit beside him. Rebecca began eating the pie and Chloe made her way to the couch, sitting down beside Kelly and Martin. "What that girl doesn't know, her fate is now sealed."

"You fed her…the bad ones?" Kelly asked with a nervous tone.

"Yes. There's an extra little twist to my pies…" Chloe looked towards the girl. Rebecca's eyes were growing dull and her face beginning to grow pale and pasty. "It's a memory wiper, but it doesn't wipe the memory of the eater. Martin, you should be experiencing a bit of haziness am I right?"

"Yeah, but what's the point?" Was he about to forget his cousin? What would this do?

"Pretty soon everyone except _immediate _family members will forget who she was. Erasing her from their memory. Nothing external will change, the history will remain as it was, she will simply be…forgotten. Her father, her mother, siblings, they'll remember her clear as day. To them, she will simply have vanished. You will never have to fear her again, Martin…and Kelly? I'm sorry you had to see me do this to someone…"

"It's kind of scary seeing you do this, but…I understand…" Martin could only think of how hard it had to be for Kelly, seeing one of her closest friends _still_ killing people. Granted, it wasn't out of malicious intentions that she did so, but it still had to be hard for her. He squeezed her hand and glanced over to Rebecca. She'd stopped eating, the pie on the plate was completely gone, but her body had grown rigid and stiff. Her eyes were wide with fear and her hand was clutching to her chest like that of someone about to tear it open.

"Looks like it's about over." Chloe walked over to her spell book on the counter and sighed, "Unlike Dakota, I still have to use the book to use my spells. That's why she's so much more powerful than I am. I think it was that Alex Russo woman that helped Dakota to achieve that wizardry." Chloe began flipping through the pages, then recited a spell. As Rebecca's body fell onto the ground, she began to fade away with vapors rising into the air.

Martin put his hand to his head, feeling an unshakable pounding within his head. Try as he might, he could no longer remember Rebecca. What he did remember of her was that Uncle Maxwell had a daughter, but she never lived. He slowly removed his hand, staring out as if nothing had taken place. The traumas sustained by Rebecca were like a thing of the past now, as if he'd never seen his cousin's naked body before. As if she'd never attempted to seduce him, making him nauseous with disgust and anxiety. She was simply, _gone_.

"What else I can do for you, is this…" Chloe looked up from her book and grasped the edges firmly. "I can make the world forget. You can live anywhere you want, in peace, without people looking at you like some kind of criminal."

"What?"

"With one spell, I can make everyone in the world, except those closest to you…that means those involved. The royal family, Mala, Art, both sides of your family, Kelly, Kelly's friends including myself…we're the only ones in the entire world that will remember you were _ever_ a part of this crazy plan concocted by your family. To them, you will have been the one relative that was never involved, it will have been your Aunt that started the whole thing."

"She basically did…"

"I know. You were her puppet, that's all." He felt Kelly's hand on his shoulder and looked to her for approval. Even Art and Mala were curious of it.

"It sounds like a good offer," Kelly suggested, "I know you're afraid of the judgmental people, right?" He slowly nodded, it had been an anxiety of his. He even wondered how he'd go into the criminal justice field if people knew he'd ever been involved in that crazy plot against the royal family?

"Even if they know I was forced into it, they would still…"

"Judge you? Probably." He frowned, anxious and desiring this spell. He did have his reservations though, would it affect _anything_ else? He looked up to Chloe, still nervous and reluctant.

"Will anything else change?" The woman closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. At least nothing will change like Dakota bringing Kelly into your life. That was a catalyst change, this change will not affect you or those involved in any major way."

"Okay…then…I guess go for it."

Martin closed his eyes as Chloe began reciting the spell, he could feel his heart pounding with every word she said in Latin. It must have been an earthshattering spell, because his body was trembling. At the same time, that was likely his nerves. It ended with three simple words, all spoken in Latin. However, when he opened his eyes, it was clear that _to him_, nothing changed. Nothing would change, except the occasional looks that people on the street would give him. He _was_ now the relative that had never been involved.

"Oblitus huius memoria…"

* * *

How do you feel about this chapter? What are your thoughts on what happened to Rebecca, and Chloe's helping with the memories of the world and Martin? He can live his life now in peace, without fear of ridicule


	39. A Son and His Mother

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 39 (A Son and his Mother)

There was much to be said about the month of October. It was a dark month, but not for the majority of people. Chuck knew all too well the dangers of this month, when Erin's powers were at its strongest. It wasn't just her, but witches in general. Their magic was stronger in this month, a fact that was thought to be myth, but true. The other truth was on the 31st of October, they could not use magic at all, contrary to popular opinion. Historically, the 31st was _never_ a bad day. It began as a Celtic festival called _Samhain_ in which the ancestors were to be honored.

"I didn't even think I would live to see the 1st of this month," Chuck lamented as he walked through the deserted halls of an old nursing home. He knew he wouldn't make it to the 31st, he wouldn't make it to the 2nd. His days were numbered, Erin had been going after everyone. He learned the reason for Maxwell's accident. Erin orchestrated it by using a spell in her book, Erin had contacted Chuck with this truth.

Through her spell book, she seized control of a truck driver and steered it into Maxwell's car in an act of desperation, realizing that he too was being relieved of her control. Sadly for her, she'd failed to assassinate, he was still alive, but now comatose. It was hard to know when or if he'd ever awaken. His memory of Maxwell's children was now fuzzy all of a sudden, he knew David killed himself, but the other child he couldn't think of. He knew she existed at some point of time, but it felt as if someone had erased much of that existence from them.

"It would not surprise me, Martin's been with one witch already. The one that took Erin's arm, I'm going to have to thank her should I ever meet her…" He'd come to this nursing home for one purpose, to say goodbye to his aging mother, and to apologize. The woman had to know what had been going on with her sons and their family, for she couldn't do anything in this godforsaken nursing home besides watching the news. "Eighty six years old…watching your family die…it has to be stressful."

Her heart was weak, as were all of theirs. Martin was the one with the strong heart, but all the trauma he'd endured would surely wreck that. When Henry had his heart attack, it was not a surprise to him, the man's heart was long overdue for one. Hell, Chuck himself was surprised that _he'd_ not had one yet. Even Maxwell was now operating on a pacemaker. With all that his nephew had gone through, he was certain a pacemaker would be hell for Max. In 2030, pacemakers had become so advanced that they literally would _never_ stop working as they had in the past. They were almost far superior to that of a human heart.

In this thought, Chuck couldn't help but smirk. "Maxwell always hated technology." As he stepped down the corridor, he focused on the creaking of his bones. In the past few days his appearance seemed to have aged twenty years. He walked in a slouch, his body had become thinner as he'd not eaten much of anything, his eyes were bloodshot and with dark circles from lack of sleep. He was wearing a straw hat and plaid shirt with blue overalls, something his father used to wear when much younger. A corncob pipe clung to his lip, but nothing was in it, it was all for aesthetics at this point, as they wouldn't have let him in the nursing home if he were actually smoking it.

When he reached his mother's cracked door, he looked up to the sign with a sad smile. _Malin Cantus-Lamont, 86. _ "Mom…I know Henry was your favorite, but I know he would have wanted me to say goodbye, for the both of us…" He slowly pushed the door open.

His mother's frail body was seated in a black wheelchair in front of a glossy window. All he could see of her was her tiny head and thin, wispy white hair. Her body was hunched over in a white gown with several blankets thrown over her shivering body. "Could you please close the door?" Malin asked in a trembling voice. "I feel a draft…it isn't time for bingo yet is it? I don't wish to play, nurse. I don't believe Margaret will play fairly, she always cheats." Tears welled up in Chuck's eyes as he carefully shut the door.

"Mom. It's me, your son." Malin whined and slowly moved her wheelchair back, turning around to gaze up at him through her large oval shaped glasses. She looked like a skeleton beneath those blankets. He was struck with guilt and concern, knowing that it was because of Erin that they were so hasty to throw her into a nursing home. The LA nursing home was said to be a good one, but he was concerned they weren't treating her right. "Mom, are you okay? The nurses, they're feeding you aren't they?" He hurried to her side and she swat his hand away from the chair.

"I am fine, Chuckie. They're going to make me eat if I don't start eating, but I could care less. Have you seen what's been going on lately?"

"I know, Mother…"

"How could you get involved in that!" She slapped him in the face, but winced the moment her bony fingers made contact with him. Malin withdrew her hands and started to let the tears fall from her eyes. "I knew your father was the type, when he tried to assassinate Sviederbach's king and failed, I thought you and Henry would not do the same. I thought there was a different look in the eyes of your family. You never had children, did you?"

"You know Ethel was barren."

"So adopt! It's too late now, I know, but…" The woman's voice was so weak, so timid. She wheeled herself over to a sharp wooden cane on the wall and started to pick it up. "Your father's walking stick, I've kept it all these years. It's the only thing I have to remember our family by, Chuck. In less than two weeks, I've lost them all haven't I? My son, my daughter in law, my _grandchildren_, and even my great grandchildren. I haven't seen _anyone_ since you let Eric marry that…that…whore of a witch!" Chuck winced and brought his thumb and forefinger to his eyes. His heart was becoming spastic at this point, he needed to watch the stress and calm down, for his heart had begun to grow worse in the last week.

"I know mom, that's why I came to you. To apologize, it's what Henry would have wanted. Eric's still alive, he's planning something, I don't know what exactly. Maxwell's…in a coma now."

"Whatever happened to that lovely girl Erin was going to propose to?"

"She's still around, Mom." Chuck took the blankets and started to wrap them around his mother, trying to warm her still trembling body. He turned his attention to the thermostat and begun to turn it up, not wanting his mom to freeze. "Why haven't you been eating?"

"Depressed and lonely. Look at me, my family throws me into a nursing home the minute Eric decides to marry that she-devil, then everyone forgets about me for another twenty years! Now…I'm losing my family left and right, and why?" He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Because of that woman. Erin. She controlled all of us. It's ending now, though. She's losing her power."

"What does it matter, Chuck? She took my family away from me."

"I'm still here, Mom…"

"Please, you're no better than the rest of the whole lot of them!" Chuck whirled around, lifting his eyebrows as he gazed at his mother. It was partly true, he didn't know what was going to happen from this point on. Malin took a deep breath and started to wheel over to him, sighing heavily. "If you're looking for my forgiveness for your actions…I'm still your mother so you know I will always love you. You're my son, there's no changing that. I will always love you, I will always love my family…but I _hate_ that I am living beyond my _great-grandchildren_."

"Martin's still alive, and I think he'll be safe. If you'd like, I can try and get in touch with him…tell him to come by…" Malin started to say something, but tensed as a cloud of grey smoke hovered in the corner of the room. Chuck looked over, aghast at the sight. "No," he whispered under his breath. "She found me…how? Not here…anywhere but here…"

"Chuck, what's going on?"

"It's Erin." The cloud dissipated, revealing the black haired devil smirking maliciously at him. Chuck clenched his fists as the woman slammed a book shut in her hands. "Erin, what are you doing here? How did you-"

"Same way I used to be able to detect Martin," the coldness in her voice was like snake venom. "I know your blood, I know how to locate. I should have thought you'd swing by your dear old mother one last time…" Growling, he stepped in front of his mother and narrowed his eyes.

"You will keep your hands off of her."

"Oh don't worry Chuck, I cannot 'taint' her at this point. Don't you think I would have if I could? She was no use to me in 2009 and she's no use to me now."

"You _bitch!" _ Erin roared and sped towards him, swinging her arm up to his neck and slamming him against a wall. He screamed out and his heart thrashed dangerously against his ribs. He put his hand over his chest and groaned.

"Watch who you're talking to, old man. You would curse in front of your mother? Pathetic."

"You know what's pathetic?" Chuck glared into her eyes, full of spite and rage. "That you thought your powers would last forever. You didn't even realize that spells could be broken. All that 'true love' nonsense in those fairy tales? They were never made up." Erin narrowed her eyes and growled, her sharp nails were digging into his throat, drawing tiny drops of blood to his skin.

"I've had about enough of you." Chuck felt his body lifting off the ground and began trembling as Erin threw him clear across the room. Malin called out to him. His vision was blurry and his chest was beginning to ache as if someone were slamming a ton of bricks into him. Intense pain was shooting down his arms, his head was throbbing. He rolled onto his back, ignoring the sweat that was soaking his clothes. Erin's shadow fell over him. Fear pulsed through his veins and he fought to try and move, but he feared moving would be the end of him. "It's a shame I have to kill you in front of your own mother, but somehow it feels appropriate."

"Y-You devil spawn! You'll get what you deserve! Someone's going to put you out like a candle, mark my words! Your days are numbered, witch!"

Erin rolled her head to the side and lifted her eyes skyward. "Oh shut up already." She shot her hand towards his chest, pointing her nails outwards. He clenched his teeth as they tore through his chest. Blood gushed out and a yell left his lips. His mother called out to him and his uttered his final words before Erin crushed his heart.

"I love you, Mother…goodbye…"

"About fucking time," Erin muttered. She turned towards the elder in the wheelchair and narrowed her eyes, smirking as she took a step towards her. "Isn't it honorable? A son dies for his mother…" As Erin began to flex her fingers, Malin lifted up the cane, ready to strike her.

"You're the reason…I'm losing my family…" Erin froze up as the woman started to wheel closer. She clenched her teeth, unable to strike the woman. It was part of Dakota's curse, she'd forgotten, she would lock up and be rendered completely powerless against a female opponent.

"Damn it," she scoffed and picked up her book. "Another time, perhaps…" She recited the transportation spell and vanished from the room. Malin whimpered, clutching her chest and letting her eyes drift towards her son on the ground.

"C-Chuck?" Tears ran along her cheeks and she dropped the stick beside her chair. Grasping the arms of her chair, she slowly pushed herself up, straining herself to move. Her heart was flying out of control, destroying her body. "My baby boy…" Malin collapsed beside him, moving her arm around his waist and weeping bitterly over his body. "I'm sorry too…son…it was never your fault…"

She closed her eyes, listening to the clamor of nurses rushing into her room in response to all the commotion. After several seconds of intense pounding, her heart stopped, finally giving out. There was nothing left to cling to.

* * *

Chuck Lamont has officially passed along, and with his mother. It was a bittersweet reunion, what are your thoughts on the reunion? Then, what were your thoughts on the fight?


	40. Questions Answered

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 40 (Questions Answered)

"Are you ready to do this?" It was noon on the 2nd, and Kelly just finished eating breakfast. They were getting ready to use the teleportation device and travel to the location Dakota gave them about her mother.

They'd spoken with Aunt Marna and the grandparents already regarding the house in the country. The family seemed to like it, but they wanted to wait for Kelly to talk to her mom first. Mala and Art would not be joining them, as they went back to Sviederbach to talk to Karin and Frankie. She hoped for the best, but wished they could be there as she sees her mom. "I guess so, but it's nerve-wracking still." Martin sat beside her at the table and brought a hand towards her back. She leaned forward with the hand, sighing as he comforted her.

"Well you know I'm here for you. If anything goes wrong, we can get out of there I guess." She didn't _want_ anything to go wrong, though. What she wanted was for her mom to actually tell her the things that she never did, for her mom to say she wanted to be with her, and maybe they could all move into that big house together. At Chloe's they looked at the house again and actually took photos to show. "And are you afraid of running into Keme?"

"Just a little…" She was very anxious in regards to him, there was no chance she wanted to end up seeing that guy. If _anyone_ was as bad, or worse, that Martin's aunt Erin, it was _Keme_. "I wonder what's going on with him and with mom…if there's anything at all going on there. He's always been a manipulator like your aunt, Martin. The only difference is, he doesn't use magic."

"Yeah, you told me he was a pedophile too. You know, I think Uncle Eric told me once that Erin had been molested in her early ages…" An uncanny experience, and a very personal one. She recalled that Keme always had someone or something in his basement, he would never allow Kelly down there whenever she was at his house. She did remember running home one day and telling her parents that Keme was a bad, bad man. Len was sober then, asked if he did anything to her, which he didn't.

"I heard a little girl crying one day while I was at his house. I don't know if I can say 'little girl' because I think she sounded older than I was. My dad went over to investigate, but couldn't find anything. I think Uncle Keme sweet-talked him into leaving." Martin cringed and shook his head as Kelly dipped her gaze down. Her heart cried out as she thought about her mother, wanting to ensure the woman was at least safe. "We should at least get my mom away from him…"

"We will, Kelly. If you'd like, I can go up to the door first."

"And give me some time to see what's going on? Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Then, I can finally get some answers…I promise I won't run." They laughed and hugged one another. She felt a newfound strength, a courage allowing her to do this, an amazingly enough she found it in him. "I love you, Martin…I want you to know that…" His lips curled up and he slowly nodded his head, a very light blush rose to his cheeks.

"I love you too, Kelly."

Arriving at the house was a very frightening experience. She couldn't budge from the sidewalk, only able to stare at what was actually a small trailer home that looked to be about forty feet by eleven feet. The trailer was white, but with cracks and splinters all along the wood. She whimpered once and looked to the rest of the trailers in the trailer park. "I…I didn't know they were…they were in a trailer park."

"Yeah that is kind of…" Martin slowly looked around, grimacing at the random splotches of decaying grass. Most of the trailers here looked rather shabby and run down. "Unkempt, may be the word I'm looking for here." Kelly's heart was crushed, how could her mother go from living in a nice suburban home to a rickety old trailer park? Tears sprang from her eyes as they danced about the green door of the trailer, she wanted to take her mom into her arms and hug her close. "Kelly?"

"M-Mom shouldn't be living in something like _this!_ She should be living high, she should be living with my Maimeó and Móraí at least! A nice beautiful home…" She had to keep herself calm and understand that the circumstances were probably different for her mother. She was picturing eighteen years of depression after waking from her coma. Eighteen years of _lies_ from Uncle Keme. Nothing good could come out of that sleazebag's mouth. He was the snake. "Martin we need to _do _something! This is all my fault! I put mom in this situation! _Me!"_ She was still unsure if she could be angry at her mom for not having done anything in regards to her father, but she wasn't going to yell at her. Not now. At the very least, she expected her mom to be angry, and she was well prepared for anything to come her way.

"We are doing something. We're here to see your mom, to talk to her…" He pointed over to a hedge beside the trailer and Kelly started moving over, ready to crouch behind it. "Yeah, if you're still wanting to wait out of sight, that would be a good place. Just…try not to like jump out or anything that might startle anyone…"

"Right." She crouched behind the hedge and held onto her breath. When she heard Martin knock on the door, she slowly peered over the top of the hedge. She pressed her palm to the trailer. She could hear footsteps inside, someone telling someone else to wait for a moment. Nausea pitted her stomach upon recognizing Keme's disgusting voice. "God I hate that man," she whispered. The door opened up and out stepped the overweight man in a sloppy grey t-shirt. He had grey stubble on his chin and long silver hair. In his hand, he held onto a beer bottle. Martin didn't budge for a second, amazingly, as Kelly would have shriveled up from the disgust and horror. Not to mention, the rancid smell that was stinging her nose.

"Who are you?" Keme asked with a mild belch in his tone. Martin cleared his throat and pushed his finger towards the office of the trailer park. Kelly raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he was doing now.

"I'm uh, working for the landlord. He told me to collect you as soon as possible, he needs to speak urgently with you. It sounded really serious!"

"Ugh…" Keme rolled his eyes and stepped on the stone steps and muttered under his breath. "Damn landlord, I told him already I was going to pay the fucking rent as soon as I got the money. Not my fault I'm a month or two behind…" He leaned back into the trailer, shouting that he'd be back in a few minutes, then began walking off. Kelly leaned out from the hedge and Martin glanced over at her with a grin.

"What on earth was that, Martin?"

"When we were walking over here, I overheard the landlord passing us, saying he was going to have to talk to Keme about the rent issue."

"Oh…clever." She heard a voice and quickly shot back to her hiding spot behind the hedge. When she peered over, she clearly saw her mom standing in the doorway. Her hand was on the frame, with her thumb finger lightly tapping it. Her once luscious, cherry red curls that fell over her shoulders had faded a bit over the years and were slightly stringier than Kelly remembered. The woman still had her high cheekbones and heart shaped face with bright hazel eyes and ruby lips. Her figure was also not too much different, she was still thin as she used to be. High metabolism ran thick through the family genes. Kelly's heart skipped a beat and fresh tears dripped from her eyes as she mourned for her mother, stuck with Uncle Keme. _"Mom…what are you doing here?"_

"Hello? Keme went to deal with rent?"

Martin rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Yeah that's right. So this _is_ the home of Keme and Fiona Nukpana?"

"Yes that's right, except I don't go by his name. I use my maiden name." Fiona glanced towards the hedge and Kelly immediately dropped down. She hugged her arms and bowed her head. She was thrilled her mom was still going by her maiden name, and hopefully, wasn't all that tied to Keme. "Keme and I are just roommates, in a way. I mean, he was my late husband's brother after all, so…where else am I going to go?"

"I'm sorry?" Fiona lifted her head up and shook her hand, chuckling nervously. Kelly started to poke her gaze over the hedge once more, her mom still looked youthful but there was a lot of sadness in those eyes of hers. Pain struck her cold as she blamed herself for putting some of that sorrow there.

"Sorry, ignore my ranting. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Martin hummed and tapped his chin briskly, "So you're not married to that man?" She knew her father would be _pissed_ knowing Fiona was with Keme, and she prayed that there were different circumstances. Fiona's frown turned into the tiniest smile for a split second and she slowly shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't marry him. See, my husband respected my parent's beliefs and didn't impose. But that is a bit personal, I'm afraid you've yet to tell me what it is you need, because I'm pretty sure you don't work with the landlord's office." Kelly did remember that her father's cultural belief was that a woman was to marry the brother of her husband if the husband passed. Her mom's beliefs were that you have one spouse for the entirety of your life, if they should pass on, don't marry another. "We're on the verge of being evicted, so…things are tense."

"I imagine so. Being stuck with a guy like that…" Fiona shrugged her shoulders and glanced back at the hedge, in which case Kelly ducked back down. She heard Martin exhale, then waited for him to say anything more. "Since you probably won't believe me if I come out and say it, I'm just going to direct you to the thing that is behind your hedge." Kelly's eyes widened and her mother let out a curious hum. She began scrambling for an idea, freezing up as she heard her mother's approaching footsteps. '

She closed her eyes just as her mother's shadow fell upon her, what came next was dead silence. "I don't understand…Kelly?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her mom. Fiona was gazing down at her with uncertainty, her eyebrows were arched high and her lips were parted slightly. Kelly slowly rose to her feet, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hi mom…" She could see the confusion in her mother's eyes, clearly the woman would have expected a girl in her thirties. "I…ugh…" She scratched her hair and clenched her eyes shut. "Dakota sent me into this timeline to live, so I can be safe and have another chance at life. So…I'm here, alive, and that's my boyfriend." Martin waved and Fiona slowly looked over to him. "I wanted to find you and…I just…" She struggled for words while watching her mother's eyes start to tear up. "If you need to be sure, I'm still carrying my old expired driver's license with me-"

"No. A mother knows her daughter…your posture, the nervous stuttering, how…" Fiona began trembling, it looked like she was ready to collapse on the ground right then and there. A lump began forming in Kelly's throat, her heart was racing in her chest as she sought the strength to remain standing herself. Her mother lifted her hands and rested them gently onto Kelly's cheeks, gazing into her eyes. "For eighteen years…I've wondered about, crying my eyes out every day and trying to figure out _why_. Why would my daughter leave me? Why would she try and kill me? I know why you set that fire, I just…"

"I couldn't take it anymore, mom!" Martin leaned against the side of the trailer, watching a couple dogs playing nearby. He probably figured this was going to start sounding like a soap opera, which wouldn't have surprised her. "All the abuse from dad and Uncle Keme just came to a head. I-I never got anything from you, the one thing I would have needed was to know my own mother loved me." Her tears started to run down her cheeks and Fiona gasped, pulling her into a hug and letting her own tears run free as well. The woman's voice wavered as she hugged her tight.

"I _did_ love you, Kelly. I loved you more than anything, but I was scared. I know there's no excuse for what happened, and I don't excuse you father from what he did to us on those drunken nights…Believe me when I say he was a good man when I knew him, but his alcohol problems-"

"I know. We used one of those soul disk things, I wanted to bring you back but it brought Dad back to talk because you were still alive. I..Why didn't I _know_? Why didn't I _know_ you were alive? Keme didn't even bother telling me!" Fiona leaned back and glanced towards the landlord's office with a tight frown.

"Not here baby, let's not talk here. I don't want your uncle to see you. He won't care if I go missing for a little bit, he knows I like to take long walks, so…"

"Okay."

It was not long before they managed to make a stop at an Irish diner, one of the only authentic Irish diners in the entire area. Her mother _hated_ eating at restaurants that weren't Irish and authentic. She smiled as her mother spooned her Shepherd's Pie. The only time her mother ever ate anything that wasn't true Irish food was at the house, and that was only if Len was cooking something. Whenever Fiona cooked, she cooked Irish. Kelly was eating a traditional Irish cake called Barmbrack, something she hadn't had in quite some time. Martin was gently poking his fork into the corned beef and cabbage on his plate. He and was drinking a Guinness, as recommended by Fiona for him to try since his girlfriend was Irish. Fiona was drinking Killian Red, another great Irish drink. Of course, the mother was not letting Kelly have any alcohol.

"You're still underage," Fiona remarked, glancing up from the corned beef shepherd's pie. Martin snickered as he sipped the Guinness Draught. He lowered the glass and held on to the liquid before swallowing and stating his approval of the drink. "I see your twenty-three year old boyfriend likes the Guinness."

"I'm not much of an alcohol drinker though," Martin said with a slight shrug. "It's good once in a while, but I don't think I could stand to drink too much of it." This was always a good thing, and she was sure her mom would approve of that. Fiona smiled at him and slowly nodded her head.

"As long as you're making my daughter happy…speaking of which…" On the walk over they had been relatively silent. It was during this time they were letting each other adjust to everything going on. Kelly lifted her gaze up, smiling nervously at her mom. "All these years I thought about it…what I'd say, what I'd do, if I ever saw you again. I don't know what the situation was that you had to be sent so far into the future, I just…" Fiona clenched her eyes, her hands tightened for a minute and she quickly cleared her throat. "No changing that past, I guess. It's just, Keme told me you were dead. I was in a _coma_ for _two years."_

"Two?" Keme had actually let Fiona believe she was dead for a full year? She held back her whimper and glanced over to Martin, who was calmly eating his food. Her voice fell into a low whimper and she quickly cleared away the congestion in her throat. "He told you I was dead…for a full year?"

"Yes, he took advantage of the fact that I was in recovery. That, and the fact that I just lost my husband and daughter…I had nothing else to believe. Then I saw that you were involved in that criminal case that happened nearby and I…I just had to see you. Keme was always telling me it wasn't you, couldn't be you, but it _was_ you. God, I recognized those girls like they were my own."z

"Dakota and Chloe?" She started to smile and Fiona quickly nodded her head. "Those two were always around. They told me you were okay. I went there after I thought…I thought you hung yourself…" Fresh tears sprang from the woman's eyes and Kelly slowly reached over, gently resting her hand over her mother's. The woman had been through hell and back, there was no way she could be angry with her at this point. "They told me you were alive, but they didn't tell me much else. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"Mom. Why did you stay with Keme? You knew Dad never cared about that old belief system of his. I know dad was a bad drunk, but whenever he was sober? I think he may have cared about us, he would never want you staying with Uncle Keme!"

"I _know_. I had no money, nowhere to go, and I was already in a bad mental state, Kelly." From one abuser to another, of course it would have to be a difficult situation to deal with. She lowered her gaze and looked over to Martin, who was taking another tiny sip of his drink. She _thought_ Art at least took him for a beer once, but it was surprising how frightful he was of alcohol. Hell, her mother was halfway done with hers, and the Irish were known for drinking a lot. That was mostly due to having a high tolerance level. Compared to the amount of alcohol she remembered her mother drinking and the amount of alcohol Len drank, it was about the same, yet she _never_ saw her mother full on drunk.

"What about Maimeó? Grandma?" A wrinkle formed in the middle of Fiona's brow and she took another sip of her drink, sighing heavily as she set it back down.

"It's difficult. Keme wouldn't let me talk to Mom or Dad for a long time, I haven't seen them since…your grandfather passed away two years ago, Kelly." She gasped and looked up to her mother, her heart breaking. All she could think of was dancing on her grandfather's leg as a little girl, her last memory of him. The grandparents were always the sweetest, with her grandmother making so many wonderful things to eat and her grandfather telling all these stories about the olden days. There was never anything other than a good time with them.

"Y-You mean…"

"Your grandmother's still alive, still in Ireland. She wanted to come live with me, but Keme…you know how your uncle is. Ever since Len died, he's become extremely irritable. I think something bad happened to him back then too, he's always going on about his issues going to the bathroom." She chuckled slightly and Kelly tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"He can't go to the restroom standing up. He's always saying some witch inverted his urinary and reproductive tract around the time Len died on that boat. He was caught off guard or something, has never really been the same since."

"I can imagine that would be painful."

"Yep."

Martin choked on a bite of his meal and started to gag. Kelly couldn't help the mildly morbid humor her mother had, it was a family thing. Fiona looked to Kelly, tears in her eyes. She put her other hand over Kelly's and took a deep breath. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. I know it's only been a few days for you, but…I-I know you might hate me…"

"I don't hate you mom. I just wanted answers, and I think I get it now…it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault."

"Believe I tried, I _wanted_ to do something."

"Then why _didn't_ you?" She understood it was likely similar to how Martin's mother had to deal with. Love mixed with confusion and the desire to try and hope for a change.

"I was scared, wounded…I needed things to get better, and I thought maybe I could convince your father to change. I _finally_ managed to get him to agree to an AA meeting, but…" Her eyes drifted towards her drink. Kelly's chest ached with more intense pressure as she started to realize that she may have killed her father before he had a chance to really work on his problems. She started to whimper, but kept from letting out any extra sorrow. "We never got to go to it."

"H-How did you survive, Momma? I know…I know dad's ghost told me he pushed you out of that room…"

"He did. Your father pushed me overboard because I wasn't about to get off that boat with you or him still on it." Fiona clenched her eyes shut and let out a shivering groan as she recalled that vivid memory. "I must have hit the boat on the way down, or I hit something in the water. I remember swimming as hard as I could, but everything was so hazy for me…by the time I even got to shore I was sore all over and struggling to get anywhere. I think I wandered out into the street somewhere and a car struck me…" Kelly threw her hands over her mouth stifling a scream as she pictured her mother lying in a bloodied heap on the ground.

"Oh my god!"

"I think there was a hospital nearby, I don't really know what happened. I was unconscious and dying, woke up two years later with Keme sitting at my side…That's when I heard everything that happened back then…"

Instinctively, Kelly moved from her booth and sat beside her mother, curling up into a ball with her knees practically over her mother's legs. She hugged her mom's waist and buried the side of her face into her mom's long hair. Fiona started to smile as Kelly's finger twirled the tips of her hair. This was an act that she hadn't done with her mom since she was a young child and would always climb into bed with her mom.

"Momma, I'm sorry." She wanted to be angrier, she wanted to be spiteful, but for some reason, it seemed impossible to do. Then, her mother wouldn't deserve any of it. Fiona lifted her hand up to Kelly's cheek, cupping it gently and smiling at the young girl. "Hey mom, I think we have a lot to talk about…"

"Yes we do. Namely, where have you been living and what have you been doing since you've gotten here?"

"I just want to hold onto you right now, Momma…" She cuddled closer and closed her eyes, still silently twirling her finger in her mom's hair. "We can talk later. For now, let's sit…"

"Okay…I love you, sweetie…" For the first time in a long time, she felt comfortable with her mother. She knew it would take some time to get used to this, especially to fully trust each other again, but this was a start. "You know. We may be like this for a very long time. If we wait for your boyfriend to finish his drink, that is." Martin barely had a fourth of his drink finished! He chuckled and Kelly beamed happily.

* * *

What do you think? Interestingly enough, they tricked Keme, wonder how long that'll hold him off for. Tell me what you think of everything Fiona said, more to be revealed soon


	41. The True Monster

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 41 (The True Monster)

"So what is this?" Fiona held the birth certificate in her hands, they were _still_ at the diner. It had been a little more than an hour, they were having some more food, just desert at this point. Of course, Martin was _still_ on his first drink. Kelly was now sitting beside him, her head on his shoulder. They simply wanted to remain there and chat, and of course, Fiona had her phone off. She was a little worried that Keme would come looking for her, but she was far too concerned with her daughter to worry about him.

She was ecstatic seeing her daughter again. It was difficult to react when she saw her for the first time, almost wanting to believe it to be some sort of joke. "A royal certificate from King Gunther in Sviederbach. Officially declaring my new birth and name. He said I needed your signature first." Fiona chuckled as she blissfully glanced over the use of _McKenna_ as Kelly's last name. She never heard of the rule that the parent had to sign anything on name change slips, perhaps it was just something to push Kelly to seeing her. She wiped a tear from her eyes and nodded her head.

"I'll sign. I think we should put your father's name down too, though. Is that okay? I'm happy you're using my name, sweetie. Also the same month and day." She understood the point, it would be hard for her to pass as having ever been born before 2012. It was a bit lucid for Fiona though, seeing her eighteen year old daughter as though they'd both been asleep for so long. It may be as well anyway, given how numb she'd felt over the years. "Funny, this makes me a mother at forty rather than twenty-two. Mom would tease the living hell out of me." Kelly laughed and wiped away her own tears.

"I'm thinking of college at Sviederbach University, but that could potentially change." Fiona lifted her worried gaze up, a bit disheartened at imagining her daughter an entire ocean away. She didn't want to feel like he mother did, especially after having actually _not_ been able to see her daughter for twenty years. "You say you're staying with Martin?"

"Yeah, Martin and his mother's family took me in."

"Oh…" She wasn't sure how to react, given Kelly was living with her boyfriend. It wasn't so bad, since she moved in with Len when she was eighteen. Len was twenty at the time. "I think you said they're all in Chicago?" She yearned for her baby, so scared of losing her now. It was one reason she was keeping away from Keme, she didn't want him to do something terrible to her.

"That's another thing we wanted to talk about." She lifted her eyebrows as Kelly asked Martin for some photos. He set a bunch of pictures down of a very beautiful looking house. She lifted her eyebrows and leaned forward, letting her daughter explain. "You see, Dakota and Tiffany have this house out in the country. It reminds me so much of grandma and grandpa's place…no one's living in it and Dakota's offered the deed. There are plenty of bedrooms. We've been talking with his grandparents, aunt and uncle about it and they're willing to move into this house. Now we want to talk to you about it…I can't stand thinking you're stuck here with Keme, and I…I want you with me, Momma."

Those words blew the wind from her sails, her lips turned up into a wide smile and her heart skipped several beats. _Her_ baby wanted her to be with her! She wanted her momma, _needed_ her mama! These words were the world to her. More than ever she wanted to take Kelly's offer, she was definitely able to prepare, but she was still afraid of Keme. She put her hand to her chest and breathed in slowly.

"Grandma too." Her mother would be more than happy to do so. Since Ian passed, Nora had to move from their house into a tiny community. She hated it there, could more than well hold her own, and wanted desperately to be with her own family.

"Keme makes things difficult, Kelly."

"You don't have to be afraid of him, mama. He's a bad man, but you can get away now. Martin got away from _his_ family, you can finally get away from him." It was so tempting, and something she wanted to do. What were the chances of escape, really? Nothing she had was hers, Keme controlled almost every aspect of her life now.

"You tell me…how bad this aunt of Martin's is, and in every way…it just feels like Keme is almost as bad. If not worse, as far as manipulation goes. Believe me, it runs deep." Keme had gone from a dangerous pedophile to a murderous, manipulative asshole. "He may not be doing what he did when you were…around, but he's still just as bad. He's confessed to a lot of things, Kelly."

"Why haven't you gone to the police?"

"He's threatened me every time. There's that bloodshot look in his eyes that's just…Len and I did everything to make sure he never did anything to you. I'm just sorry that you were sent to him every time Len got drunk…" Fiona never got over the guilt that she was letting her daughter into the hands of danger every time. Even though Keme confessed to having someone locked up back then, keeping him from doing anything to Kelly, she still couldn't stand the fact that his greasy hands ever went near her daughter. Kelly reached over and rubbed her hand, trying to give her as reassuring of a smile as possible.

"Daddy always came and got me when he was sober, Mom. Keme never did anything to me. The one time he might have, Tiffany helped me get away, remember?"

"I seem to remember that…" She remembered it clear as day, Len was passed out on the couch and Kelly decided to go out with the girls. Keme was _pissed_.

_Fiona watched over Len's snoring body while cleaning up the spilled bottles. She attempted to cover up the shiner over her eye and the bruises on her face, but it just wasn't good enough. She couldn't stand not being strong enough for her daughter. She was weak, why was she so weak? A mother was supposed to be there for her child! _

_ Bent over, scrubbing the stain on the carpet, Fiona brought the cleaning rag to her face and wept over it. Her body trembled as she contemplated divorce. Divorce wasn't allowed. No, she couldn't do that, she didn't want to do that to Len. He wasn't evil! He was messed up, he needed help. He said he would try!_

_ The door flew open and Fiona jerked up as Keme roared out. He had a handcuff on his wrist, digging in and drawing blood down his hand. His hairy chest was heaving in and out and his eyes were full of anger and rage. More rage than that of her own husband. "Where is the little bitch!" Fiona backed up and looked to her husband, he was still asleep! At most, he'd rolled over on the couch, still snoring. "Well? Where is the fucking little cunt!"_

_ "I-I don't know." Out with her friends. Kelly told her Keme had been looking at her strangely when Tiffany snuck in through the window and started to seduce him before handcuffing him to the bed. Keme roared and threw Fiona against the wall, clenching his sausage fingers around her throat. She let out a tightened whimper and tried to pull away his hand. A stabbing pain struck her heart as she stared fearfully into his eyes. "Y-You'd do this to your brother's wife?"_

_ "I know you know where the little bitch is. She and her fucking friend tied me to my goddamn bed! Now you know I might be a predator praying on little 'innocent' girls like your fucking daughter-" He sneered, tightening his grip on her throat. She began to gag as his other hand tightened around her wrists and pulled them down. "-You haven't seen a monster yet. So if you don't want me to take you into the back room and fuck you over while my brother lays in a drunken stupor in the next room, then you're going to tell me where the fuck your daughter and her little bratty friend went to." _

_ "No!" Her eyes stung as Keme began to growl, his murderous eyes growing darker by the second. He had a very smoky smell to his breath, but no hint of alcohol. His black bangs flew over his eyes and his muscles seemed to tighten. She wasn't going to give her daughter to this man, not in this state. She clenched her jaw and pulled her hands away, flattening them against the wall. "Do whatever you want to me, I won't let you near my daughter…"_

_ "You just made a big mistake, bitch." _

_ "Get off my wife." Keme froze and Fiona's eyes widened. In an instant, Len had torn Keme off her and thrown him far across the room. Keme started to plead as his brother pounced on top of him and started to pound his heavy fists into his face, giving Keme the scar down his lips that would remain for years to come. Teeth flew out across the room and blood splattered in every direction. _

_ After another minute of the torture, Keme limped over to the door, holding onto his jaw. Len was standing before Fiona. She was breathing heavily and holding onto her throat. She met his dangerous eyes and whimpered as Len turned his head towards her to see if she was all right. "You just wait, Fiona. Len won't be around to protect you and your little fawn forever…" _

_ "Get the fuck out of my house!" Len ordered, slamming his finger towards the door. Keme shot out like a light and Len pulled Fiona into an embrace. His stubble rubbed against her forehead and his eyes glazed over. "Fiona…I am so, so sorry."_

_ "He was-"_

_ "Shh…" Len kissed the top of her head and smoothed his thumb over her cheekbones. "It's okay now. Where is Kelly? Is she safe?"_

_ "She's with her friend…"_

_ "Okay." He hugged her tighter and clenched his eyes shut. "Fiona, I…I promise you. I am going to get help. I swear it, I'm tired of this. I'm sick of hurting you, hurting our daughter. I…I promise you…I'm going to be the father and husband you two need." He ran his hand through her hair, resting his forehead against hers. His hands smoothed towards her cheeks and her eyes lifted into his. "It's going to be rough I know, but I know I need help."_

"Kelly, your dad…he wasn't the true monster." There were some things she hadn't told Kelly. She was debating it, because she knew Kelly would be angry. Not with her, though. "Keme is the monster. I'd love to be with you, I want nothing more to be with you, but I'm scared. Scared Keme will find us, and I won't let him hurt you, Kelly."

"Mom, I can handle myself…"

"Oh sweetheart…" Fiona reached over and gently caressed Kelly's face, smiling sadly as her daughter stared on with curiosity. Kelly was just a tad naïve in the moment, but she was eighteen and still with much to learn. "He became more dangerous after…you know…your father died. He did have a girl locked up, she got out and did something truly bad to him in return for what he'd done to him. It only made him worse. If he wanted to find you, he would have…" Kelly meshed her eyebrows together and Martin started to frown.

"Momma?"

"Kelly…you didn't kill your father. You didn't cause his death, you didn't put me in a coma. Please don't feel guilty for that, you didn't do it…" Kelly's eyes started to widen as Fiona slowly withdrew her hand. Tears stung her eyes, her body started to tremble and her heart pounded against her chest. A crease shot along her forehead and a wrinkle formed in between her eyebrows. "Keme did."

"W-What? H-He wasn't on the boat!"

"He was…He hid on it."

"Oh god." Kelly moved her hands to her lips and Martin put his arm around her shoulders. Fiona clenched the napkin in her head and looked away, trying to forget the memory that came rushing back.

_"Len!" Fiona cried as Keme slammed her onto the ground. Her lungs were shot and her chest ached as she tried to claw away from the violent, sadistic man. She thought she smelled smoke at the same time, but nothing could be certain. Her vision was blurred from the tears that stung her eyes and stained her cheeks. "God! Len!"_

_ "Shut the fuck up!" Keme ordered, slamming his fist down onto her face. Her head was bleeding and her body weak. "He won't help you! I put a bullet in the fucking bastard already." She gasped out and screamed between her sobs. How did he get on their boat? This was just a private family outing on the lake, they were going to tell Kelly that Len was finally getting help! He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, putting the nozzle of his gun to her head. "You're going to do what I want, or you're going to die."_

_ "No!" A loud crash rang out and soon he was off her. When she looked up, she saw Len struggling with him over the gun. The man's hair was down and his body sweaty. Fire surrounded the three of them, so it was difficult for her to see the bullet wound in his thing. "Len!"_

_ "Fiona, go! Get out of here, damn it!" She crawled over to him, somehow not getting licked by the flames. She hugged his leg and Len let out a powerful roar, throwing Keme into the fire. "Fiona what are you doing?"_

_ "I'm not leaving you!"_

_ "Kelly's out there! Find her!" _

_ "Len!"_

_ "I'm not important, Fiona!" She felt him reach down and pull her up, then screamed as he started pushing her out of the room, shielding her from the fire. Behind him, she could see Keme getting up. She started to scream out, but Len started pushing her over the edge of the burning ship. "Fiona, I love you. When you see Kelly, tell her, I loved her too…" _

_ "Len?" She held onto the rails, clinging to the outer edge of the ship. Her lips trembled as he reached down and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned forward, trying desperately not to let go. A gunshot rang out and Len pulled away, grunting heavily. Her eyes widened as she watched her husband collapse on the ground, holding onto his chest. "Len!" _

_ Keme was breathing heavily behind him, his gun aimed for her. She screamed out once more and dove into the water, trusting that her daughter was already off the boat. Several bullets flew past her in the water and she kept swimming, letting her adrenaline guide her to the shore. She had to get away._

"Mom? Mom?" Fiona wiped her eyes and choked out a sob. She smiled at Kelly and slowly breathed in. The girl was next to her now, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "It's okay, Mom…"

"Your father loved you, both of us. The day he died, he was shot by Keme…I think he wanted me to find you and keep you safe. Keme found me first."

"Mom I never knew."

"It's not your fault."

"Then come with us. Come live with us, Mama, we can start fresh. We'll find a way away from Keme. I promise."

Kelly was in shock, all this time she thought _she_ was responsible for her father's death, and now she learns it was Keme all along? She knew legal terms and knew the law from having talked with Martin and so forth. There was a thing he said in his classes, murder isn't on your head if someone else kills them in the process.

She was trying desperately not to freak out anymore, but now she _did_ want to kill someone. She wanted Uncle Keme _dead_. She knew better than to try and kill again though. She had to make this right. She was going to protect her mother. "Mama, we'll protect _you_ now."

There was a slow clap coming from behind and the trio looked to see Keme walking towards them. His eyes were narrow and angered. Fiona tensed and Kelly growled dangerously. Martin started to rear his fists, but Kelly did not want him trying to strike down Keme. "Amazing. I thought I'd find Fiona here, but little _Kelly_ too? I wonder, how did you manage to stay so young?"

"Time travel." Kelly guarded her mother, knowing more about this monster than she needed to hear. "You won't get my mother, Uncle. I won't let you have her." Keme started to laugh, slowly pulling his pant leg up to reveal a double barreled shotgun. Her heart crashed down and Martin's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I'm going to spray your fucking blood all over these walls." He slowly removed the gun, his lips in a flat line. "First starting with that cunt of a mother you have. You see, she should have known to let me know if you were still around."

"Don't call my mother that, asshole! You have no right!"

"Oh shut the fuck up. I've spent all these years waiting around, trying to determine if you were around or not. I was going to skin you alive, and of course, I was going to use your mother as bait if I ever did find you…looks like…you did that for me." He started to aim the gun, smirking at the empty diner. No one could possibly stop him from killing them. "Mother, daughter, and I'm guessing that guy's your boyfriend…congratulations." One eye closed and the hammer of the gun locked back. Kelly hugged her mom tighter, still glaring, and Martin studied the man, possibly contemplating his next move. "Another notch on my belt of murders…"

"Plural, Uncle?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention…I killed before." Her eyes widened as Keme slowly licked his lips. "Only one person, the friend of that bitch I kept locked up in the basement. Tammy…guess who I found out she's related to. Your little friend, Tiffany Eros."

"What?!"

"Ran little Tammy over with my car. Goodbye Kelly. Fiona. Tell your friend's sister I say hello…"

* * *

What are your thoughts on Keme? How about the truth of what happened on that boat? Let me know what you think of everything!

. /neo/launch?.rand=7qhrhkhciaj88#


	42. Battle of Dark Forces

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N: Now we backtrack a few minutes…

* * *

Chapter 42 (Battle of Dark Forces)

"I've finally detected him!" Erin shouted out happily, practically pushing Eric off of the chair at the table. He'd been rather silent lately, but it wasn't so much of a concern to her. She'd been far too distracted trying to locate Martin. What was she going to do to him? She was going to tear him limb from limb, there was never any doubts about that. "Eric, it's going to end soon, all of it."

"I've no doubt about that," Eric muttered while biting into the biscuit he had. She had convinced him to call over that girlfriend of his, and of course he said that he would. At this point, she was debating whether to kill Eric as she had with the rest of the Lamonts. "So if you're going to go deal with Martin, you may as well do it. I'm sure Denise will be here when you get back…" He narrowed his eyes and grabbed his coffee, slowly bringing it to his lips. She gave him a skeptical look, curious as to what he was thinking. There wasn't a huge issue, she could deal with him later. "So you've sensed him…where is he?"

"LA. Same area your Uncle and Grandmother were at." Eric tensed and bared his teeth, biting into his coffee mug. "You know what I might do after this? Play some Pokemon for the first time in ages!"

"I'll have a game ready for you…"

"Thanks!" Erin laughed heartily and pulled out her spell book, quickly reciting a spell to give her an opaque temporary arm over the place where her real arm was missing. She moved her fake arm, testing it. It looked like water, really, but moved just as nicely as the real thing. Next, she began reciting the teleportation spell, not thinking as Eric started to curse. Did he not want her to find Martin? _"I guess I'll ask him about his strange behavior later. First thing first, time to put an end to Martin thinking he's got a chance in hell…"_ No one escapes her power and gets away with it.

When she arrived at the destination, she crouched behind some kind of bar. Lifting her gaze up, she saw she was in an Irish diner. She heard voices and glanced over the bar to see Martin with Kelly and an older woman that looked very much like Kelly's mother. She narrowed her eyes, readying herself to attack. The diner was empty, so there wasn't anything too bothersome.

Before she could pop up, however, the door to the diner opened. Her eyes shifted over to the person who entered and she froze, instantly recognizing the face of the man that held her captive for several years. _"N-No!" _Her heart began to sink as she listened to him talk, the monster's voice stirring up a dangerous wave of nausea within her. She held her stomach, clutching her eyes shut and beginning to whimper.

This man wanted to kill the trio? She figured she may as well run and leave them alone. Then she heard the familiar name of her best friend, _Tammy!_ Her eyes shot open and she instantly looked to Kelly. Tammy was the sister of Kelly's best friend? Her hand hovered over her mouth and tears began streaking her cheeks as her heart pounded within her aching chest.

_"That monster…is the reason…" _She slowly looked towards her spell book, whimpering as she struggled within her soul to decide what to do. She'd lost her own soul so long ago that it didn't matter if she let this man live and kill these three. Though, it included Martin, and _she_ wanted to be the one to kill him. Did it matter? This _thing_ killed her best friend and drove her to insanity!

She pushed down the urge to throw up, feeling a deep anger stirring inside of her. No longer did she need to use that spell book, she was simply going to destroy this man before he did something to someone else! This was difficult for her, more so than anything had ever been. She could either let this evil man kill them and be 'pleased' with that, or she could _save_ them from him. If what she was hearing was true, then Kelly would be dealing with having had an Uncle that was the way this man was and having had him kill her best friend's sister. She clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

_"I simply can't let him…do this to anyone else." _ She had to take a moment away from going after her enemies, currently they all had a mutual enemy. Even now, she was aware she probably wasn't going to go after Martin right after this girl just discovered this about her Uncle. _"As heartless as I may be, I can't just…no…"_ Before Keme was able to fire that trigger, Erin rose up with an angry shout, using her magic to keep that gun from firing off the first shot. Everyone froze and Keme slowly looked over towards her. His glare made her flinch for a split second, but she brushed it to the side and moved around the counter, narrowing her glare as the man began to scowl.

"You..." Keme turned towards her, cocking back his gun. "You've grown."

"No shit…you can back away now. They're mine." Erin flexed her nails and cracked her head from side to side. Keme laughed and shifted his gun towards her. The trio remained frozen in their seats, which was fine as far as Erin was concerned. As she glared into the man's sickening gaze, her stomach twisted and her heart tightened. _"What am I doing? What the hell am I doing?"_

Sweat poured down her brow as images shot through her head, poisoning her, tainting her. She could smell his smoky breath all over again, she could hear his cruel mocking laugh as she screamed and begged for life, and then death. Keme slowly licked his lips and moved his gun towards her, cocking his eyebrow high as he opened the corner of his mouth to reveal where he'd lost a few teeth from a fistfight long ago. "I've been wanting to put a bullet in your brain for years, you little shit." She clenched her eyes shut and screamed out a spell, throwing Keme back against the wall. He shouted as his gun shot off into the ceiling. "Bitch!"

She opened her eyes, breathing heavily as she had her arms raised up and fingers outstretched. Martin and Kelly were staring at her with wide eyes, curious and fearful of her. To them, it was their two biggest threats. Who were they wanting alive? When she saw Martin on the side of Kelly and her mother, and Kelly clinging close to him, she narrowed her eyes and glared over at Keme. This man was going to destroy that. _"Fuck, fuck, shit, I can't kill Martin like this…what's wrong with me?" _

"I'm going to enjoy putting a new one in you!" He hopped up onto the table and aimed his gun, firing a shot at her. She screamed out and leapt to the side, narrowly managing to avoid being struck. One of the two bullets fired off did strike her fake arm, which only water flew from. "Hold still you little demon. I still haven't gotten my revenge out yet."

"Fuck you!" Tears ran down her face, her heart racing faster than the nascar racecars. "I fucking hate you!" When she escaped, it was after the death of this man's brother. He came home disheveled and tired, he had some burns on his body and was soaking wet. It had been the perfect time to strike, while he was _weak_ and emotionally damaged. She rose up and cursed him, basically pushing his private parts so far inside his body that he would have to sit down whenever he wanted to use the restroom. He could no longer hurt anyone else the way he'd harmed her or many other girls. She didn't know the monster was still able to murder. She only wanted to get out of there, and now, she just wanted to leave and die.

Then it struck her with the force of a hurricane crashing through a city, destroying it as her soul was destroyed. Gazing into this man's eyes, so ready to take the lives of his niece and her family. She'd become _just like him!_

"No…" She gasped as he fired a shot at her. "No!" Screaming, she put up a magic force field just in time to deflect them. Keme growled and narrowed his eyes. Her body was trembling as she thought of all the times she'd molested her own nephews, as she controlled and destroyed the souls of the family. Now, that look in Eric's eyes, she understood it.

_Hate. Contempt. Murder._

She stole his life, she stole his family, and what's worse, she stole the love of his life! "NO!" Her lungs burst with her scream and several energy balls shot out from her hands. Keme's eyes widened and he leapt from the table, cursing as his body began smoking. He rolled on the floor as though he were on fire. "I'm not you! I'm nothing _like_ you! I'm better than you!" She shouldn't exist, she should perish. Her throat grew raw as her body burned from an invisible flame. "I should have died, not Tammy! Tammy didn't do anything! All I wanted was to play my new game with Lapras!"

Keme glared up at her through his silver bangs and let out a sickening chuckle. "You honestly think I give a shit about you? About any of you? You think I gave a fuck about your little friend? No…" He used the barrel of his gun as leverage to pull himself up, then limped forward, his right leg was completely charred by her blast. He narrowed his eyes and growled. She started to freeze as he came dangerously close to her. "You know what?" His lips curled into a slow smile and his eyes burned her, poisoning her. She looked away from him, trembling as she contemplated an exit. "I _enjoyed_ killing your friend. I enjoyed running over her body and hearing her bones crunch beneath my tires." She gasped, her mind flashing back to the image of Tammy's blank gaze staring out at her as she was carted away.

She watched him shift his gun up, point blank to her face. Slowly she fell to her knees, whimpering as once again she begged for death before him. Her eyes clenched shut and her hands fell to the ground. Her fake arm vanished and her head bowed. The shot never came.

"W-What?" When she lifted her head, Keme was trembling. His eyes wide and his lips parted in fear. He sank to his knees, his cold and deadly gaze digging into hers. Sweat ran along her neck and drenched her clothes as she trembled, letting out a shuddering moan as the monster crashed onto the floor. A knife was sticking out of his neck, just below the neck and between the shoulder blades. Glancing up, Martin was standing before them, his chest heaving in a breathless pant. "W-Why?" Kelly was beside him, holding onto his hand and peering down at Keme with tears in her eyes.

"You saved us," Kelly said with a quiet voice.

"I need…no…"

Martin huffed and moved towards the booth, waving his hand in the air. "I thought about who I wanted as an enemy more. I'd rather it not be someone like that." Erin closed her eyes and scoffed.

"Idiots…saving me when I was going to kill you…" Martin looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, growling spitefully.

"Try it. I know what Dakota did to you, chances are I'd be the first to keep these two women from being in harm's way…but I can't say they wouldn't do the same." He had a point, and she honestly didn't want to fight them. Not now, not ever. She knew what was coming, Martin had won.

She slowly bowed her head and lifted her shoulder. "Whatever…" Her chest throbbed and her body still felt as though it were on fire. Now that Keme was dead, it was like a considerable weight on her shoulders had just fallen off. She was still afraid, still weak and miserable, but maybe not everyone was. Maybe not every man was the same, either. Martin showed that, hell even Eric showed it, still trying to maintain a relationship with the woman he truly loved. "Goodbye Martin…have a good…" She choked on her words and shook her head, muttering her teleportation spell one last time.

When she returned home, she found Eric and Denise at the dinner table. Eric looked up with an arched eyebrow. He had a look in his eyes like that of the angel of death. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"N-No reason, just…do you have my game?"

"Yes…Denise?"

"Here…" Denise sighed and moved over with the old handheld console. Erin smiled sadly and took it in her hands, staring at the lapras on the title screen. She moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. As she clicked continue, she was excited to see her character surfing on the ocean with a high level Lapras.

Tears welled up in her eyes and a smile slowly curved on her face. Her fake arm returned so she could use two hands on the console. After about three player battles, all won with Lapras's ice beam and hydro surf, she managed to work her way through the Indigo Plateau, defeating the very final trainer.

She smiled tearfully as the professor in the game began loading her pokemon into the hall of fame, with her Lapras, so nicknamed after her best friend._ Tammy_. Her mission was complete. As the credits started to roll, she felt a prick in her side and lifted her gaze up, still smiling as a sharp venom seeped into her blood.

Erin slowly lowered her arms and leaned back on the couch, gazing up at the ceiling, paralyzed by the venom. In the corner of her eyes, she watched Eric and Denise slowly walking out of the house, leaving her to die alone. Or maybe, she wasn't alone. Maybe Tammy was sitting right beside her, cheering her on for having completed the game she never got to finish years before. Perhaps she was cheering her on for having helped take out Keme Nukpana, for saving the very life of the people she wanted to destroy.

She closed her eyes, wishing peace for all the souls and lives she'd devastated and destroyed. She wanted nothing more than not to be on the same level as Keme, her desire to control and be in control of herself and the world around her led her to the level of insanity she was at. It was _her_ fault an entire family was destroyed. It was _her_ fault nothing would ever be the same for any of them. A man lay in a coma while his brother would vanish to god knows where, and the last Lamont would live his life trying to cope with his traumas. She did the same thing to them that Keme did to her.

"Am I really a monster, Tammy? Just like him? I…wanted control, but I never wanted to be…like that…" When she opened her eyes, she could see Tammy standing before her. She, a girl again, sitting before her. Tammy had her hand stretched out and a smile on her face. Tears welled up in Erin's eyes and she timidly reached out.

"Come on Erin, let's walk and play together!"

"I don't think I can go with you, Tammy. I don't think it's allowed." Tammy frowned and slowly lowered her hand.

"Oh." Tears welled up in the girl's eyes and Tammy slowly moved over, hugging Erin close. "Don't cry, Erin. Keme can't hurt anyone else ever again."

"Neither…can I…"

"You weren't a monster, Erin…" Her heart cracked and she began to sob, unable to not cry as Tammy so suggested. She didn't want to believe she wasn't a monster. "That man was a monster, and he tainted you. His taint was far worse than the taint you imposed upon the Lamont family. Goodbye, Erin…you always were and will be my best friend."

Erin watched as Tammy began to vanish, she choked out a sob and wiped her eyes. "You too…" As she closed her eyes once more, the venom inside her body finally reached her heart. The life inside of her finally eaten away.

The dark witch, was dead.

* * *

Well what did you think of the chapter? In the end, Eric did at least provide her with the last thing that may reveal some humanness to her. I thought it symbolic also, in a way, that Martin would save her from Keme. This was a very emotional chapter


	43. The Last Lamont

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 43 (The Last Lamont)

Martin had gone out for a brief walk, letting the police and paramedics dispose of Keme's body. No charges were going to be made, no questioning was being done. Inside, Martin felt an overwhelming sense of relief, like all the fear and anxiety within him had simply flushed. The look in his Aunt's eyes as she told them 'goodbye' was haunting. It was like she _knew_ she wasn't going to be seeing him again. Eric was just on the other side, waiting, he was sure.

He stared at his cell phone in contemplation, daring himself to call the number he remembered as his Uncle's. A spell had officially ended, the dark cloud that hovered over the Lamont family was gone. He was almost certain something happened to Aunt Erin. Did Eric actually kill her? After such an emotional battle, it was a gut clenching moment for him. Considering he actually saved the life of the very woman that tormented his thoughts and dreams.

With a deep breath and heavy anxiety, he typed down his uncle's cell number. Striking the call button, he set the phone to speaker and looked up into the bright blue sky. Clouds were parting to release the sun, letting it shine down on him. No cars were on this empty street he walked into, he furrowed his brow as he gazed back in the distance. Buildings were rising up all around him, neon lights flashing in the daylight. He hated the city, usually too much going on, but something was different.

It was quiet. An eerie calm was in the air. _"The number you have dialed is either disconnected or out of service. If you feel you've reached this message in-"_ Martin clicked the end call button and sighed heavily, his uncle had obviously changed his number by now. Unsurprising. The man truly did not wish to be located. It was a surefire sign that Eric had done what he set out to do. Now, he would not be reached by any means, and it would not surprise Martin to find the home movies in his PO Box from an unidentified address of some sort. He lowered his phone to his waist and closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze beat against his face.

"So this is what it feels like to be free…doesn't feel much different…" He looked towards his phone once more, lifting it up and sifting through the contacts. He highlighted Aveline's name and called her.

"What is it?" Aveline responded. She sounded exhausted, which he could understand after all the stress of everything. She and her father likely had to give nonstop speeches now.

"I think my family's gone…I'm a little confused now…"

"I know your family's gone, Martin. I just got a text from an unidentified number. It pointed me in the direction of your aunt's body…your grand-uncle and great grandmother are gone too, Martin." He clenched his eyes shut and slowly breathed in. It was true, then. He really was the last of the Lamonts. Now he needed to do as his Uncle instructed and find his family lawyer. There was still a lot left to do.

"Uncle Eric told me…before he vanished…that I would need to find my family's lawyer. I don't really know what the big deal is…"

"You mean you don't know?" He slowly shook his head and looked up at the sound of a vehicle nearing. His lips formed a tiny smile as a brown truck whizzed by on the deserted LA street. His heart pounded as he dipped his head back down, looking towards a pebble on the street. It felt a little lonely, but yet, he wasn't truly _alone_. He had his mother's family, he had Kelly and his friends. "I did some research into your family, Martin. You might have an inheritance coming your way…"

"What?" He froze, his eyes widening as his muscles began to tense. Inheritance? What _kind_ of inheritance? "I don't know anything about any kind of inheritance. I mean, yeah I knew my family had money, I just didn't know where they got it from…"

"Lamont Oil." He raised an eyebrow and listened Aveline flipped through some papers. He never heard of this company. "Your great-grandfather, Peter Lamont, born in 1865 discovered oil with his son, Isak. This was back in 1910 it seems. They started the Lamont Oil Refinery and began distributing oil to gas companies all around the country. Your grandfather's grandpa, Jonathan started distributing oil to other countries. They made millions. Looks like according to records, Albert made his son, Henry, sole beneficiary of the company and its wealth. It would have been split between Henry and Chuck, but according to the records I found, Chuck let Henry hold on to the inheritance because he had no children himself."

Martin was stunned, speechless, he definitely would have to talk to his lawyer now. Aveline probably wouldn't know if his Uncles would get anything, but chances were unlikely. This made him the sole receiver of his grandfather's fortune, assuming his grandfather ever specified in his will about anything. "H-How come I've never heard of it? Why?"

"Looks like your grandfather put most of his earnings into a savings account in the early 2000's, and some in the stock market. He retired the company after that boom in the market around 2018. I don't know how much everything's worth or anything, but it I wouldn't be shocked if you indeed have some sort of inheritance out there."

"I need to process that. I need to process everything…I'm just confused now. Where…Where do I go from here?" He felt a tear come to his eyes and quickly shook it off. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw Kelly and Fiona walking towards him, giving him pleasant smiles. "I've never…been 'free', and now...where do I go from here?"

"Anywhere you want, Martin. The world, the future, it's yours. Do with it what you will. Ander and I, Art and Mala, the Royal Family…you have friends in all of us. You know if you ever need us, you can give us a call and we'll be there." He started to smile as a pleasant feeling as walking on air started to seep over him. The future really _was_ his now. "Go talk to your lawyer, let me know what happens. Did Kelly get that birth certificate signed?"

"Yes…we'll have that sent over to you."

"It will be made official. Do you know if you guys will be attending Sviederbach University?"

"We have to determine that…With our families…"

"All right Martin. Give me a call if you need anything else."

"I will."

When he hung up, he turned fully towards Kelly and let her wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. He returned the hug and buried his chin in her hair. "You all right, Martin?"

"I'm fine, Kelly. I'm fine. We…we need to find my family's lawyer." He was too shocked to fully process what Aveline had told him, so he just wanted the lawyer to confirm what she was saying was true. Especially considering his grandfather's passing, chances were he would have to claim his inheritance soon. "I think I know where his office is. Here in LA."

"All right. I think Mom's got a car, so we can definitely get there…"

An hour later, Martin was sitting before the family lawyer at Shay Law Firm. The man across from the light brown, polished desk was a tall and thin man with a full head of brown hair. There were some streaks of silver, indicating the man to be in his late fifties. Several papers and folders were strewn about the desk Martin sat in between Kelly and her mother, listening as the lawyer spoke. The name plate on the desk read _Spencer Shay, Attorney of Law. _

"My grandfather handled your family's case before he had his heart attack ten years ago, then I took over the firm. So, I'm more than happy to help you with the reading of your grandfather's will." There was literally no one else that could be present. Martin worried as Kelly put her hand to his. He was glad she was with him and there wasn't a price put on their relationship.

"Didn't you used to have a sister on some webshow about twenty years back?" The man brightened up and nodded his head. It was technically before his time, but he did at least want some sort of ice breaker.

"Yes, Carly. It's been a long time since I've seen her, Dad had me finish up my law degree while she moved to Italy with him. I've been a Lawyer ever since, and she's been living in Italy ever since." That was hard to believe, but at the very least, he still had family around. Then again, so did Martin, it just pained him so much to know that his father's side could have had _happiness_. A tear started to spring to his eyes and he quickly swept it away, disgusted with the salty horrors. "Now. Are you all right, Mr. Lamont?"

"I-I'm fine, yes. Sorry…"

"Okay." Spencer opened a manila folder and Martin's eyes fell onto it as Spencer slowly looked up towards him. "Just you? Do you know where any of your relatives are? Aside from the ones that, you know…I don't mean to be insensitive-"

"It's just me. I can't get in touch with Uncle Eric, and Uncle Maxwell's in a coma. We're…all that's left…Eric told me he wasn't going to come around anymore."

"I see. Then we may as well get started. Do you think there is any reason either uncle could contest this?"

"I don't know…you're the lawyer, I don't really know much of anything. Eric was the one who told me originally that I should find you…"

"Understandable." Martin held his breath and looked towards the photo on Spencer's desk. It was an aged photo of the lawyer in his younger years with two young girls and a young boy. Spencer caught his gaze and started to smile. "That brunette next to me is my little sister. Those are her friends, Sam and Freddie. Lost touch with them after a while." The lawyer took his wallet from the drawer and opened it to show the picture of a woman and a teenager. "This is my wife, Sasha, and son, Blake."

"Cool."

"Enough of this, let's get back to your will." It was not long before the lawyer got back to business, which was important, but the conversation had helped him to feel a bit more comfortable. "This is your grandfather's last will and testament, Martin. I've obtained a copy for you…" Martin nodded as the man handed him a few sheets of paper stapled together. He carefully took the papers and started to glance through. "As you can see…you _are_ named a heir to your grandfather's estate and inheritance."

"My dad and uncles, and Aunt Regina…disinherited?" What did that mean exactly? He read the words with a startling gasp. Spencer closed his eyes and folded his hands over on the desk.

"Your grandfather, when he drafted this, Henry did not trust his children. He made it very clear once your uncle married Erin Anderson that he wanted all four of his children dropped from the will. Rather, he wished to split his inheritance among his grandchildren. Now, your grandfather died of natural causes, heart attack, so there is no major issues to deal with."

His heart sank as he imagined how happy his cousins would have been to inherit money from their grandfather. As he read on down, he saw the sum that he would inherit from his grandfather, and his heart came to a halt. Originally two hundred million would have been given to each, but since he was the only one that could lay claim to anything, he was entitled to one _billion_, two hundred million dollars. Kelly's hand hovered over her mouth and Martin clenched his eyes shut, trying not to weep over the amount.

"You've got to be kidding me…no one ever told me there was any of this in my grandfather's savings…"

"Your grandfather did not want the amount known to his family. His sons were the only bearers of that knowledge. Since they have been disinherited they are not eligible to receive any of it. Since your cousins are deceased, you are entitled to their shares…two hundred million each."

"I-I…" He stammered, trying to catch his breath. This was _still_ too much to take. Far too much. "I'll never need that much money in my life, I mean…I don't know what I mean…"

"You have your options, Martin." Spencer outlined a few clauses that he could do with some of the shares going to his cousins. "I suggest taking you and your brother's shares, that will be four hundred million right there." He tapped his pen on the desk, then began writing the numbers down on paper, circling the larger number. "That leaves you with eight hundred million left over. You can donate it, put some of the shares in savings and bonds…"

"I…I'd like to donate some of the shares to help Sviederbach recover after what my family did to the royal family." Spencer started to smile and slowly nodded his head. "Let's put two of my cousins' shares in there."

"So four hundred million will be donated to the Sviederbach Treasury." Kelly smiled at Martin and rubbed his shoulder. The remaining amount was now halved. He couldn't think of where else to donate the money to. Hell, the shares he was receiving, he wanted to put in a savings account as well as a personal bank account. That would probably be halved right there.

Upon thinking, he was given a great idea. Mala was like a sister to him now, and she'd been through hell herself. She might be too proud to take the money, but he at least wanted to give her a share. She deserved it for what she was put through. "I want to donate two hundred million to my friend, Mala for whatever she needs. Then, two hundred million, I'd like to give to my girlfriend and her mother." Kelly gasped and Fiona's eyes went wide.

"Why would you do _that_?" Kelly asked, choking up.

"I want you two to be able to get some help too. I know you guys have had a rough time and you deserve something to live off of."

"We're going to be living with you and your family, Martin," Fiona stated rather bluntly, "We won't _need_ any money." She smiled kindly at him and closed her eyes. "May I suggest an anonymous donation to the organizations like Safe Haven and Red Cross? The ones that help the victims of abuse and sexual assault?"

"Yes, they could really use that!"

"Of course." Spencer smiled and underlined the next donation, writing down the charities the money would be sent to. The savings had finally been distributed, and Martin was sure his grandfather would be proud of where his inheritance money had gone to.

It felt right, doing it this way. He knew it wasn't over yet, but at the same time, he knew he could finally breathe. With a smile, he watched as the lawyer started printing out the papers needed to sign. Also, the lawyer was willing to help deal with the official documents that Kelly had, sending a copy for the King of Sviederbach while making it all official for her. She was now Kelly McKenna, born in 2012, and her father's name _was_ listed.

With that, all he could think of to do was get to his family and talk to them all about the next plan of action. It was truly hard to believe he wouldn't have to live in fear of his family, and he could actually put himself _and_ help Kelly pay for college! Things truly have come a long way for him, he was in a place he never thought he would be.

"So…" He thought to himself as Fiona and Kelly talked amongst each other and the Lawyer worked the fax machine, "This is what it feels like…to be free…"

* * *

Martin's got the inheritance, what do you think of the lawyer? There's one more chapter and an epilogue coming


	44. Homecoming

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 44 (Homecoming)

Before they were to fly to Ireland, and then perhaps Aveline, they had one errand they wished to do. Kelly stopped by Tiffany's home, knowing it would be her duty to deliver to her the news of what happened to Tammy. It was excruciatingly painful for her to do, and knowing that Tiffany herself had come so close to Keme. The woman likely would wish she would have slit his throat that night.

Arriving at the door, Kelly knocked and turned her gaze towards Martin. He was gazing off at the street, looking up into the sky. She smiled with pride and reached forward, taking his hand in hers. He looked to her with a subtle smile. It was amazing that Martin didn't flinch anymore, he was growing stronger and overcoming the trauma he'd suffered from the past. "A few stops before getting there, huh?"

"Yeah, it won't take too long." The door opened and Tiffany met Kelly with a happy greeting. After being let in, Stacy was the first to notice the tension in Kelly's expression and to ask what was wrong. They had to be swift about this, but gentle at the same time. She didn't want to startle her good friend. "Tiffany, I have something that you need to hear…you're not going to like it, but, you have to hear it…" Tiffany raised an eyebrow and slowly moved towards her couch.

"Okay, what is it?" She took a deep breath, closing her hands and trying to figure out how to break the news. There was no easy way to do this, but she really wanted t avoid the _difficult_ way too. Tiffany smiled at her friend and lifted a finger. "I know you guys called all of us with the fact that you found your mom. Obvious." The woman pointed towards Fiona, who was standing awkwardly next to the front door. Clearly she had _almost_ been expecting Kelly's friends to be the same age, though she knew better. "Erin's not a problem anymore, either?"

"Right…but the news involves her…in a way…" She dipped her eyes down and slowly folded her arms across her chest. "It involves Tammy too…" Stacy raised her eyebrows and Tiffany moved her hand to her breast, stunned at the mention of her sister's name. Kelly slowly opened her eyes, figuring she may as well just step in there. "Tiffany, Uncle Keme's dead too." Tiffany slowly nodded and sat on her couch, Stacy sat beside her and put a hand over her mother's.

"Okay, what happened with your Uncle?"

"He tried to kill us." The woman's eyes flashed with rage and she quickly circled her hand for Kelly to continue. "Turns out that I wasn't responsible for Dad's death or even mom going into a coma…it was all Keme. Also the girl he had locked in his basement for years? It was Erin…"

"Shit…okay how does this come around to Tammy?" A lump formed in her throat and she moved beside her old friend. Tiffany gazed, full of concern, seemingly understanding what must have happened. "Tammy was hit by a car. How does she tie into this, Kelly?"

"She was Erin's childhood best friend." Tammy and Stacy froze, both beginning to connect the dots. She saw Tiffany mouth her disbelief and fear. "Apparently when Erin was taken by Keme…he struck Tammy…I'm sorry, Tiffany." Tiffany clenched her hand over her chest and closed her eyes, bitter tears dripped down her cheeks as she began to tremble.

"I guess…I shouldn't be angry, it was thirty years ago. But it hurts to know that I was…so close…" Tiffany took a deep breath and moved her hand to Kelly's. The girl was fearing that something may go wrong, that she might lose a friend by coming out like this. "Listen, I'm not going to blame you. I will need some time to process this, but…thank you…at least we know who did it…" Kelly was happy to have given Tiffany that final answer as to who was responsible for the death of her sister. The woman brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. Stacy was staring down at the floor, unable to figure out what to think or say.

"I didn't want you to spend the rest of your life not knowing." Martin had taken it pretty well, given everything. Considering it was Keme that made Erin the way she had been. He still cared for her, which was amazing. Of course, she would always care for him. "I'll let you have some time alone. I uh, I recently bought a phone…a present from Martin…if you guys would like to add my number." She beamed and pulled her brand new smartphone from her pocket. Tiffany and Stacy looked up, approving.

"What's next on your agenda? Where are you guys staying? Do you know?"

"We're moving into this house out in the country that Dakota has." Tiffany snapped her fingers, remembering the mansion she'd given to Dakota. "Martin's grandparents, Aunt and Uncle on his mom's side are all moving in. My momma's moving in, and we're going to fly to Ireland and try and convince my grandma."

"It all sounds so great, Kelly. I'm happy for you, and for Martin too." Tiffany squeezed her hand and smiled kindly. Her honest eyes met Kelly's gaze, soothing her with a glance. "The world is yours now. Just you and Martin, your family too. I guess Dakota was right in sending you to this future, huh?" She chuckled and slowly shook her head. "That woman has a tremendous knack for being right, you know that?"

Kelly laughed, "I think all the mothering and responsibility has gone to her head." Dakota was still an impressive woman, nothing was deniable there. "Though I am proud of her. I'm proud of all of you…I know I've said it before, but I mean it, all of you have really made something out of your life and you're all happy."

"Now it's your time to shine, Kelly. Looks like you've got the perfect people to help you do that." Kelly smiled at her mom and Martin, there was no denying she was right in her statement. Martin sat beside her and let her move hear head to his shoulder.

"Yeah…I guess so. I am truly happier now than I think I ever was. I wouldn't change anything now." Life was only just beginning now, she could see a world ahead of her that she never even dreamed possible. There was just one thing incomplete, she didn't have her grandmother just yet. With an eager heart, she was ready to find the woman.

The plane ride to Ireland was free, expenses paid by Tiffany. Martin looked flabbergasted and excited by a new country. Ireland truly was a land of rolling hills and old stone castles. "Homeland," Fiona said with a wide grin as they rode through the streets in a taxicab. "You know you were actually born here in Ireland, Kelly."

"Yeah, I know." She didn't have a whole lot of time to enjoy the beauty, but would make sure to do so at a later point of time. They arrived at the community home within thirty minutes. Kelly was so eager to find her grandma that she nearly ran over the greeters at the door. Fiona watched her daughter from behind, amused at her rapid pacing. Kelly eventually found a nurse and bounced on her feet. "I'm looking for Nora McKenna, she's my grandma!" The nurse smiled pleasantly and answered in a thick accent.

"I believe she is playing a game of golf out by the courts." She laughed heartily and bolted for wherever the golf courts were. She felt led out back, so following her intuition, she eventually managed to locate the courts. Her grandmother was always a strong woman, she remembered that clearly. So it wasn't surprising that her grandmother would still be up and agile at just eighty nine years of age.

They found her on the back nine. She had pale grey curly hair, a soft round face with thin wire frame glasses resting on the edge of her nose. She was round and soft looking like a pillow, as Kelly remembered from when she was younger and would cuddle up with her grandma all the time. The woman was standing tall, shoulders broadened and golf club raised high. It was amazing to see her grandma so active! She didn't need to live on a place like this!

"Grandma!" She called out just as her grandmother went to swing at the ball. The call startled the woman, making her curse upon missing the ball. Nora turned and raised her eyebrows at Kelly, skeptical if she were her granddaughter. "Grandma, it's me, Kelly!"

"I'm not ready to go _yet!_" Nora laughed heartily and moved over, hugging her grandchild closely. "Kelly? How are you eighteen? If it were not for your mother standing there, I'd think it was your ghost."

"Time travel."

"I see…one of those newer things, I suppose." Kelly laughed and took a step back, introducing Martin as her boyfriend. "Boyfriend? Are you sure you are not too young to be dating, child?"

"Grandma!" She whined and hugged her grandmother once more while Martin stood, blushing. "We've come to bring you home, Grandma. Uncle Keme isn't going to bother us anymore." The elder tapped her chin and glanced up at Fiona, still slightly skeptical.

"It's been two years. You just show up out of the blue…"

Fiona chuckled and put her hands up in defense, "Hey Kelly did it to me after eighteen years. I have a good reason too, Keme was too controlling and manipulative…but we've found a nice place and we're moving in with Martin's grandparents and Aunt and Uncle. They're a friendly group."

"It would sure beat being stuck with these old folks." Nora put her hands to her waist and clicked her tongue. She squinted one eye and looked towards the course. "Let me think about it while I finish these last couple holes. But it is so good to see you two again." She hugged both Fiona and Kelly tight, not daring to let go until Kelly could no longer breathe.

"Take your time," Kelly marveled dreamily. She knew they'd have to fill out some forms and whatnot at the office for the people here, but that would be fine. She just wanted everyone to be together. Besides, it wasn't just for her or for them, it was also for Martin. He needed _family_. This was it. "When you're done, we have some pictures of the house to show you. You'll love it! It's just like your old house!"

"Oh! Well that's great news dear, I think I'll enjoy having a look." Nora hunched over the ball and brought her metal club gently beside it. "Now if you'll give me a minute, Grandma's going to show you how to take the back nine." She lifted her club up, then brought it down with a fierce swing. The ball sailed through the air on impact. "Whoo!"

When they were all at the house, ready to enter, Kelly was surprised to see Mala and Aveline there too with their boyfriends. "We didn't want to miss the homecoming," Aveline said with a wide grin. It was indeed a full house. Grandpa Aiden, Grandma Daniella, Grandma Nora, Uncle Michael, Aunt Marna, Fiona, Martin, and Kelly. Martin walked up beside her and looked over to Aveline, who was giving him a smirk with squinted eyes. "And Martin, don't think I don't know who it was that donated four hundred million dollars to help our country." He blushed and Kelly laughed.

"He felt like he needed to, after what his family did."

"Oh I can understand that," Mala remarked, "But giving _my_ family two hundred million? My god Martin, what am I going to do with all that?" Martin hummed as everyone else looked towards him, raising their eyebrows.

"Well it was either split up my grandpa's inheritance or take it all myself, and I'm pretty sure I have nothing I can do with one billion…" Everyone laughed and Aiden immediately insisted they enter into the new home.

Upon doing so, Kelly was swept with a feeling of pure bliss. Of course the house was even more beautiful in person than in the photos. As everyone cheered and celebrated their new home, she and Martin went upstairs and into the master bedroom they were claiming as their own. They noticed a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony with two porch chairs on either side. They moved out and towards the railing.

"It really _is_ beautiful…" Martin put his hands to the railing and overlooked the yard in the back as Kelly moved behind him and put her chin to his shoulder while raising her hands to his shoulders as well. The yard was so expansive, she could see them all just enjoying picnics and games all day long outside.

"It is. It feels so good, too…This place, this little piece of heaven out in the country where no one can disturb us, is all _ours_." Kelly hummed silently and closed her eyes, still imagining her fantasy.

"You know, I think I might miss that little old shack of yours in Sviederbach." He raised an eyebrow and looked back at her, meeting her gaze for a minute before the two of them broke out laughing. This was truly the first day, of the rest of their lives. Not only did they have friends and family here now, they were going to go ahead and attend college at Chicago University. Martin still wanted to go into forensic pathology, and Kelly had decided, she wanted to be a math teacher. Their only thought was attaining those dreams.

With the hellish time they went through, though, they were more than _certain_ they could accomplish the future they wanted together. Of course, the work would also be in their relationship too, knowing the great care that would still have to be taken. Martin may not be as afraid and nervous as he was when they first met, but the thought of intimacy was still an issue for him. It would take time, but as their experience had shown them, they really could take on anything together.

* * *

So, the next chapter is the epilogue. What did you think of this chapter? Kelly's grandma, alive and well, and the family all together. It's so nice


	45. Lesson in History

Dare to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 45 (Lesson in History)

"Jakob, have you finished your studies?" Jakob groaned as light struck his outer eyelids. "Jakob! Wake up this instant or I'll have you sweeping the castle ballroom." He instantly shot up, never one to argue with his mother. He was wearing a blue robe wrapped neatly around his thin body. His messy red hair flew between his eyes and framed his freckled, oval face. His deep blue eyes gazed up at his mother. She was tapping her foot on the floor, her hands at her waist. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail that bounced on the lower back of her neck.

"Yes Momma…How much do I need to know?"

"You need to know your historical lineage."

"It's _crazy_, Momma." How much could fourteen year old boy learn? He glanced over to the calendar, it was still October 20, 2368. Over 300 years after the era he'd been studying. He had to learn his history, he had to learn economics, the whole shebang. It was nuts, considering he wouldn't have to be King until 2392, whenever his mother, Aveline Xaver were to step down. Though, Xaver was only her maiden name. She was a direct descendent of Queen Aveline Hessenheffer and Ander Bransford. "So, it's so far into the family tree, that, there's hardly any blood mixed in?"

"Your tenth great grandfather, Martin, was a far distant cousin of Queen Aveline Hessenheffer." Jakob slowly nodded and looked down at the records book he'd been reading. The history of the Lamonts and the Hessenheffers were among his favorite. Indeed Aveline Hessenheffer, Martin Lamont, and even the Bransfords were his favorite ancestors. "Did you learn anything interesting, dear?"

"Yeah! Like, everyone in the 2000s eventually the generation lines came together!" Aveline smiled at her son and slowly sat on a wooden chair, letting him explain. For down the line, there was a King of Sviederbach named Frankie Bransford. Only he was king in 2177. At some point of time, Dakota Fraener's daughter Quinn, got back together with Noak and had a child with him. It was their child that married Rachel Noble, the daughter of Stacy Eros. Rachel Noble married Marshall Bransford and had a daughter, Jasmine Bransford. "Jasmine Bransford was born in 2063, her grandparents being both Dakota and Tiffany, childhood friends of my ancestor, Kelly!" Aveline clapped once as the inspiration started to come to him now that he was awake once more. "She married David Lamont, grandson to Martin and Kelly. Their story is _very_ fascinating of a read, mama."

"I bet it is! Your father would know more about them than I would, I'm sure. Anything else?"

"Yes! Mala Nilsine and Art Caden had two children, Tabitha and Briana. _Briana_ Caden married Zachary Lamont, Martin and Kelly's first child." He could see his mother waiting for a further explanation, so with a heavy sigh, he turned to that record book. "Mala, daughter of Tabitha Nilsine. The fact of the matter is, the lineage looks twisted around there, but it's not, it's still clean in a way. Now as we go down the line, I see Dad and I are extended from a long line of _sons_. There were daughters along the tree…"

"Correct." Aveline put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "I married your father, Zachary Lamont." There were several ironies in this lesson of his history, but among one was his all time favorite.

"You know what's _really_ ironic, Mom? My favorite irony in this _entire_ thing?"

"What's that?"

"That through genealogy, everyone that vied for the throne got the throne." It was true. Frankie Bransford fought with Gunther Hessenheffer for the throne, albeit not really _wanting_ to be King. His descendent became King, thanks to the marriage of the two men's children. "And even _now_, when you step down from the throne, I'm going to be King."

Aveline smiled slightly and lifted her eyebrows, clearly stunned with the connection. "I'm afraid I don't see the irony, son." With a groan, Jakob returned to his book and flipped through the pages.

"Okay Mom, it's simple." He pointed to a photo of the dark witch and took a sharp inhale. "Erin Anderson, married Eric Lamont. She took control of the family by use of _sorcery_." Nowadays, sorcery was not anywhere near as taboo as it had been in those early days. Hell, even Jakob was learning from the spell book that his ancestor, Dakota used. "She wanted control of _everything_ and initially sought control of Sviederbach because, as you should know, my _extremely early_ ancestors were guilty of attempted assassinations."

"Correct." Another ironic twist, rather than take the throne by assassinations, they never really thought of _dating_ one of the royal members! Though, he knew his mother and father's relationship was a pure one, just like Martin and Kelly, or Aveline and Ander.

"Well, you see, my ancestor Dakota was one of Kelly's childhood best friends. She sent Kelly into the future to save her life, at the request of ancestor Aveline, wanting to save the life of Ancestor Martin." He grinned and waved his hand in a circle, trying to see if his mother was following him. She gave him a nod of approval and crossed her legs over, clasping her hands together and resting them on her knees. "So that changed things, _big time_." His father walked into the room, smirking as he overheard the lesson going on. The man had a tall, strong build, and shaggy blonde hair with a stubbly goatee. His eyebrows rose as he rested a firm, but gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. "I have to admit, Dad's family history is _far_ more interesting than yours. No offense, Mom." Aveline laughed and Zachary started to snicker.

"Looks like I win, dear," Zachary remarked proudly. Aveline scoffed, never one to take losing easily without a fight. That stubborn streak, as well as the pride, still ran thick through all of their veins. It made family competitions fun as hell. "So carry on, Son. What else have you learned?"

"Well!" He cleared his throat and kicked his heels up on the corner of the table. His mother quickly leaned over and swept his feet off. Chuckling nervously, he set his feet back on the ground, avoiding his mom's scolding gaze. "There was this big attempt on the royal family that Erin basically orchestrated, but with Ancestor Kelly, things went wrong from there." He lifted his hands and grinned brightly. "Like magic, the dark witch's spells began to wear off. The family started realizing what was going down, and they were beginning to make attempts of escape. All too late, though. Erin basically wiped everyone out, but it was Eric Lamont that managed to kill her, and he returned to the woman he loved. Sadly, this left Great Uncle Eric vanishing into the distance. Great Uncle Maxwell in a coma, and Martin to inherit a fortune. The royal family was safe, Martin was safe, everything was _great!_"

"Ah yes, that was the biggest mystery that even with all our future technology, no one in my line has ever found out." Zachary rubbed his chin as his wife slowly looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to Uncle Eric?"

"That, I guess we'll never know." The future was far greater than the past was, it seemed. In the last three hundred years, there had been a couple more world wars that finally began wearing thin on all the superpowers of the world. The United States, Russia, China, they all suffered greatly and eventually succumbed to debt.

It was the neutral countries that rose up and started gaining territory. As each war made a society crumble, a neutral country would buy them out. That four hundred million that was given to Sviederbach had actually done a great wonder. Now, Sviederbach was an _enormous_ size, and one of the superpowers. Sweden had grown into a strong country, and so on. Various places had returned to the monarchy system, and now the popular currency as it had been _centuries_ ago, was food and livestock. All in all, the future was a very different place. The reason Sviederbach, and some other countries rose up was _because_ they weren't as reliant in technology as the other countries. Eventually, they had to revert to the older ways.

"What about Maxwell?"

"Great Uncle Maxwell? Well he slipped into his coma in 2030 and woke up in 2032." This much he recalled. Jakob turned back to the books and frowned, not much had really been recorded about him. Even the Lamont family crest stopped recognizing him as a part of the family. "Cursed, he _truly did_ lose _everything_. His wife, his children, and much to his dismay apparently, they put some sort of pacemaker in him."

"Did he ever remarry?"

"No, records indicate that almost like Uncle Eric, he vanished. Though…he didn't actually _vanish_." Maxwell, when he woke up, was covered head to toe in burns and reliant on a pacemaker to keep him alive. He became a recluse, mourning over his lost family for years, and eventually disappeared. His body had been found in a ravine close to the late 2040s, with a hole carved into his chest. The pacemaker had been found in his hand, _still_ ticking away! Jakob's lips thinned and he slowly shook his head. "Dad, I think Uncle Maxwell just lived in a tortured hell. Whether he was murdered or killed himself, no one has ever found out."

"Damn."

"Oh, and Sviederbach became a superpower in 2220, when Frankie Bransford helped keep Sviederbach out of the fourth world war. This was when Russia finally crumbled, already weak from the _third_ world war that struck in 2202 and ran until 2110. It was then that Sviederbach rose up and took control of Russia, splitting it up among a few lesser countries. It was the fifth and final war that made the remaining superpowers fall in 2300.

Canada had taken over the United States and Mexico, now controlled by the French. Peru rose up and basically now made up the entire continent of what was _once_ South America. "Africa's all grassland now, right?"

"Correct," Aveline replied. "The third world war simply devastated them as Egypt, Iraq, and Libya sought dominance and control. That was the war of the nuclear bombs. Russia deployed them, United States deployed them, many of the nuclear countries were simply torn apart at that point."

"Right." Australia, New Zealand and Indonesia, as well as Antarctica remained untouched and had expanded as well. Though, Antarctica was still just an empty continent. India stole control of Iran, Pakistan. Kazakhstan and Mongolia had risen up in the final world war when China finally lost control and basically had to restart. Those two countries overtook China and Thailand, splitting them among each other.

Sweden combined itself with Finland and Denmark, then the United Kingdom lost its power and combined with Sviederbach. Italy got some parts of what used to be Russia, Spain gained some territory, and Poland gained Germany when they fell. Many other things happened economically over the last three hundred years, but what was really cumbersome to Jakob, was having to learn almost six _hundred__years_ of history!

"Anyway, you wanted me to study and be able to recite the stories of my favorite ancestors, and there you have it. My favorite ancestors were Princess Aveline, Martin, Kelly, King Gunther…"

"Strange though, you know such vivid details. It was almost like you were actually there, Jakob?"

He smiled innocently as his mother rose to her feet. "I just really like brushing up on history."

"I see. Well, Supper will be ready shortly. If you could be a great help, I'd like you to round up the chickens."

"All right."

Once his mother was out, his father looked over to him and smiled politely, "Are you sure you never figured out what happened to Uncle Eric?"

"I wish, Dad. I wish we could answer that family mystery." Even the soul disks of old had never been able to locate him. Which was incredibly odd, when taken into the consideration that all throughout the family lineage, curious ancestors had tried to bring him back on it. The last person that attempted was Shane Lamont in 2256. More than two hundred years after one would expect Eric to have passed.

Watching his father exit the room, Jakob started to smile and glanced over towards the spell book hidden away on the chair beneath his desk. They usually kept it sealed up, and he respected the fact that he wasn't to use magic too often. He did use it in his studies, to mentally take himself back in time to relive his ancestor's memories as though watching them like one were to watch a movie.

He knew magic was never able to be used to locate Eric Lamont, the man's wife practiced magic herself if he recalled. This meant she could easily evade magical detection. However, he had been intrigued with the family mystery for quite some time and had been conducting further research than his ancestors who had only ever been curious.

What he found, and what he didn't tell his father, simply for value of a mystery, was nothing so great. Eric Lamont was living in some farm country in Australia with his wife, Denise. Denise had used time travel to take them as far into the future as possible to evade detection of anyone they knew. They were now in their mid to late sixties, never able to have children. Eric had become paralyzed from the waist down at some point of time in his life.

The man who made himself undetectable had finally been detected by something far greater than magic spells or inventions such as soul disks. Jakob chuckled cockily and shook his head. He'd been detected by DNA, forensics and computer technology. Logic, extensive research and searching. Eric Lamont had fought in a brief war, joining military ranks. Nowadays, every member of the military was listed, and of course, royalty could see all documents and records.

"Score. Jakob Lamont." With a heavy sigh, he returned the spell book to its case and closed his eyes. "Sorry Ancestor Dakota, I know how strict you were on use of unnecessary magic, but it would be so _boring_ to have to read that _entire book!_ 670 years is too much research…makes my head hurt." He'd rather relive the history and see it all firsthand than to read it and likely forget. _"Experience is a better teacher, after all."_

He made his way to the open book on his desk and smiled as he set his hand on top of the page. Finally, he could get some rest and return to play with his siblings after dinner. Being the oldest child meant, of course, he'd be King one day. As such, he _had_ to learn everything there was to know about his country and his history.

Jakob shut the book and left it in the center of the desk. He could hear the calls of his younger siblings, beckoning him to come out and play, on the deal that they'd help him finish his chores if he did.

"Well then, I guess that's that. Mom's dynasty…one of the strongest Monarchies in the world. Though, _none_ of my ancestors were quite as interesting to learn about as King Gunther, Princess Aveline and Martin...Just glad someone got to chronicle their place in the family tree…" Not everyone was so lucky to have their family's ancestry mapped out for them like a storybook.

As he walked out, he began humming a tune from a centuries old Disney movie. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at the empty desk, still smiling peacefully as he hovered his finger over the light switch. "Yeah…" He closed his eyes and chuckled. "I can't wait to be King." He flipped off the light switch and shut the door behind him.

As time passed, a mighty wind came from the outside, opening the book to a page with a picture of a wedding day. Martin was in a tuxedo, kissing his beautiful bride, Kelly. Beside him his best man, Art and groomsman, Ander. On Kelly's side, her matron of Honor, Mala, and her bridesmaid, Aveline. It was a marriage that took place in Sviederbach's castle and was named as one of the most beautiful weddings that had taken place within the castle walls.

A truly pleasant ending for their tale, but not the last that the world will see of Sviederbach's rise to glory in the world. For one never knows for sure, they could last another thousand years on their dynasty and surely, grow more as a nation. Many Kings and Queens will come and go, many will have to learn of their tales and the history. One thing is certain, the paths of these great rulers will always be written down within the confines and the Chronicles of Sviederbach.

* * *

There it is, the very final chapter. How did you like it? Oh and props to anyone that recognizes the Disney song? Did you like how everything came together? This concludes the Chronicles. Thank you all who kept along with the ride, I couldn't be happier to dish out my chapters to all of you. I'm glad to entertain. With this, I bid this story and the series farewell, but other stories will come.


End file.
